


Capturing Venus

by nereidee (aurasama)



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merman Daniel, Pirates, Slow Burn, you know the drill: more tags to be added with further chapters kk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 93,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurasama/pseuds/nereidee
Summary: After many long years at the sea, Alexander is rich beyond any measure and has only one goal left. He wants to obtain what no man ever has: the treasure of treasures, a real live mermaid. When his plans bear fruit he finds himself in possession of something even more valuable and rare than he'd dared to imagine, but he's soon to learn that it comes with a price he did not foresee."The Ocean is a capricious God. She does not give and She cannot be negotiated with – not by my people, not by yours.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _At the end of the river, the sundown beams_  
>  All the relics of a life long lived  
> Here, weary traveller rest your wand  
> Sleep the journey from your eyes
> 
>  
> 
> Nightwish - Turn Loose the Mermaids

**ALEXANDER**  
  
Alexander knew they'd found the place as soon as the anchor was lowered and they stopped to wait for nightfall. The signs were right, for one. It was supposed to be his lucky year, if he were to believe the clairvoyant he'd consulted. The coastline that opened in front of them matched the drawings in his maps exactly, despite it being an unmarked and unpopulated island; the distinct, hollowed out cracks in the steep cliffs, the rocks that jutted out from the waves like pillars, casting shadowy columns in the light of the setting sun, were unmistakeable.  
  
And the smell. There was no mistaking the stench of rotting flesh, distinct over even the smell of salt and fish. The place looked like something that would have been at home in the Book of Revelations, the surrounding seas just waiting to turn into blood. Alexander held up the scroll in his hands, comparing the sketch to the shapes of the island for one last time, and smiled.  
  
They had made it. Finally.  
  
The watery sunset dissolved into night and the crew waited, unusually subdued, as though collectively holding its breath. Alexander could sense the tension; his crew were all capable, trustworthy men – as trustworthy as one could expect from pirates – but this mission would test any man's courage, he knew that much.  
  
Sailors and seafarers called them cursed waters, haunted by the spirits of those who drowned. Ghost ships, harbingers of ruin, were known to appear for anyone passing through those perilous currents, for many a ship and captain were known to have sunk under the dark waters only to return as otherworldly horrors to drag other unfortunate travelers to their tombs. It was hardly the only place to have such a reputation, and Alexander knew that it wasn't the shipwreck toll that alarmed his crew. It was the stories about mermaids.

He was familiar with all the tales, for he'd spent his entire adult life in the seas, but he had never believed a single one of them. He enjoyed listening to them, had even written down several to spare them for future generations, but at the end of the day they were just stories – nothing more than fairy tales. Sailors were supersticious folk, prone to exaggerating the simple fact that places such as this were dangerous without a lighthouse. And yet, there were certain stories every sailor knew to be more than mere legends, and the captain had seen things in his long life that left no room for doubt.  
  
They were so close. He would not back down now.

"Captain, we're ready," a voice called out to him. The man's heavy footsteps came closer before halting right behind him.

"Good." Alexander didn't bother turning around. He leaned over the bulwark, eyes fixated on the dark billowing waters beneath them. "It is about time we got started. We cannot linger. If the deed isn't done before first light, we've lost our opportunity."

"Aye, captain. How many men do you require?"

"Three. Let them take the other rowboat. I'll be heading out alone," he replied absent-mindedly, staring towards the shore. He could just barely make out the coastline in the dim light cast by the ship's lanterns.

"Alone? But captain, are you sure—"

"We have already discussed this a hundred times, Wilhelm. Send out your men – doesn't matter whom, as long as they're sober enough and have the arm strength required – and have them row towards the shore. They are to wait for my signal. Get to work. We haven't time to waste." He still did not turn, too preoccupied, but his voice had an icy edge to it.

"Aye, captain, sir," Wilhelm answered and scurried off, shouting orders to the crew as he went. It was already nearing midnight but not a single soul sailing aboard The Damascus Rose was asleep. They had work to do.

It was barely a quarter of an hour later when his men had lowered the boat into the water. Alexander climbed down the rope ladder and seated himself comfortably, reaching to make sure the lanterns, burning brightly, were properly fastened to both ends of the boat. He reached for the oars and looked back up to find Wilhelm, his first mate, looking down at him.

"Make for the coastline and extinguish all lights," Alexander told him in a voice that left no room for argument. They had no time to waste on idle chitchat tonight. "And stay put. Do nothing else until I've returned, no matter what you may hear."

And with that he started putting distance between himself and the ship, rowing at a brisk pace. Lantern light illuminated the quietly swirling waters around him, casting a ghoulish gloom in the pitch darkness. The night had clouded over, obfuscating the sky from view just when he had dreaded the bright pallor of the full moon could have forced him to postpone his plan. It seemed luck was on his side, just like the clairvoyant had said – in this velvety blackness his boat was the only source of light, and he knew they were drawn to light.

He came to a standstill in the blackness and lifted the oars back into the boat, not wanting to disturb the water more than was necessary. He lit the spare lantern resting at his feet and lifted it high above his head until another flame flickered into life in the distance, answering him from the coastline. There was only the quiet sound of another boat gliding towards him, and in a short time three men had joined him, eyeing the waters around them nervously.

"Mermaid waters," one of them muttered as though to himself. His fellows shuddered at the statement. Alexander's eyes gleamed as he kept the lantern high, scanning the area though there was nothing to be seen but great solid blackness all around them. The ship was nowhere to be seen, hidden from the naked eye. Wilhelm and the others would be safe if they just followed his instructions and kept quiet.

The men all lit their own lanterns, following his example and lifted them high, creating a bright cluster of lights in the midst of dark nothingness. Alexander glanced at them quickly, nodding, and the men took out the fishing rods they'd brought with them, casting the lines carefully and placing the rods to lean over the edge as though they were simple fishermen. Alexander could see a bundled up fishing net and ropes resting at their feet, just like he'd instructed.  
  
Nothing moved in the darkness, under or above water. The men shivered, their breaths coming out in white vapour, but none of them dared to make a sound. There was nothing to be done but wait, letting the light filter through the murky depths to the bottomless pit that was the Atlantic Ocean, hoping that their prey would take the bait.

Alexander knew that there was no reliable way to lure them out, mermaids. Fire was said to both scare and entice them, and they did not bother hunting in the light of the sun nor the moon or the stars, for they were creatures of the dark. No, it was fire that attracted them, fire and the sound of human voices reverberating across the water, signalling an easy prey. Alexander took a deep breath, and began to sing.

The men could only stare at him in wonder, amazed at the calmness in his voice; a deep baritone without a hint of fear.

He sang as he had not done in years, calling forth even the most distant memories of whatever songs he had learned in his life, voice echoing from the unseen shores, echoing and echoing over the water and ever sinking towards the depths. He sang and sang and sang, eyes never wavering from the seemingly unchanging landscape.

* * *

  
**DANIEL  
**   
There is was again, the light, too weak to be the light of the daystar or of the pregnant moon, but still it stung his eyes relentlessly. Great shadows moved above, disturbing the waters. Humans, he thought. And the dancing light pierced the water again, a much gentler light than he'd seen before. Fire. Fire and humans.  
  
And then, the voice that reached his ears even in these depths. A most wondrous voice, a voice that sung of joys and sorrows and longing. He had never heard a voice like that before.  
  
He wanted to hear it again, before it was extinguished forever.

* * *

  
**ALEXANDER**

Had an hour passed or two or even three, he could not tell. The blackness around them was as persistant as ever, dawn still safely several hours from them, when something stirred in the swirling currents under the boat. The men started, snapping awake from the quiet stupour they had succumbed into.  
  
Alexander's eyes followed the dark shape circling deep underneath their boats and saw something glimmer faintly when it was touched by the light. Scales. Then it disappeared from view, as though consumed by the ocean again. Within moments there was movement on his right as the surface of the water broke and a figure came into view some twenty feet from them.

He swore the creature's face had been covered in scales, but as it rose completely above the surface it was nothing more than a human face. Waves rippled gently around its shoulders as it slowly, cautiously swam closer.  
  
"A mermaid," one of the men whispered in an almost fearful voice. The comment rewarded him with a slap from one of his comrades.  
  
"A mer _man_ , idiot. It's a male."

Alexander held the lantern higher and met the merman's eyes with equal curiousity. Despite having spent years studying all the information he'd been able to get about these creatures, there was a certain thrill to finally seeing one with his own eyes. So the stories were real, after all.  
  
It was a young individual, Alexander noted, at least to human eyes. High cheekbones, dark hair, perhaps shoulder-length, plastered against its skin with water. The eyes were a brilliant pair, a pale greyish green shade reflecting the light from the lanterns. Alexander would have believed them human eyes if the pupils had not been cat-like slits.

"I could hear singing. Was it you?" it asked. The voice was melodious, a lilting tenor not unlike those of young human men. Alexander could hear the sailors in the other boat gasp audibly.

He smiled at the creature staring at him with questioning eyes. "Yes, that would have been me. You can speak," he simply stated.

"Of course." The merman swam right beside his boat and pulled himself higher, coming to cross his arms on the edge. Alexander felt his mouth go dry as he examined the creature. Scales disappeared from where skin was no longer in direct contact with water, exposing the merman all the way to the waist, so human-like, seemingly harmless. A long tail curved right underneath the surface, covered in scales that mirrored the dark greenish hues of the water and shone in light as though each one of them had been a tiny, exquisite jewel.

So much like humans when above water. He understood why sailors so easily underestimated these creatures, lured in by their looks, taking them for mortal men.  
  
"Would you sing again?" the merman asked, sounding sincerely interested.

But this was no man. It was a sea monster bearing the likeness of a man, as all who travelled the seas ought to have known. Its mouth curled into a tentative smile, baring a row of perfect, white teeth, sharper than those of any human's.

"Why do you ask?" Alexander couldn't resist smiling back at him. Even amongst those who had ever seen a mermaid and lived to tell the tale, the stories of mermen were practically nonexistent. What an unusual treat.

The merman shrugged and his tail broke just an inch above the surface, causing the water to ripple. "Yours is a pleasant voice. I would not mind listening to it here where the water does not interfere."

"It would be my pleasure," Alexander answered calmly, the depth of his speaking voice alone causing the creature to tilt its head. Other of its kind were not appearing, though Alexander had mentally prepared himself for the possibility. This one was young and careless, trying to hunt alone – perhaps seeing humans for the first time, judging by how little caution it was showing in their presence.

He sung once more and was not at all surprised when the merman followed his lead after listening to him for a moment, recognising the song. The captain knew they had the gift of music and taught their young to sing to better attract humans.  
  
The creature dipped back into the water and swam slowly around his boat, singing still, eyes drawn to the lantern's flame as though hypnotised.  
  
Its voice was even lovelier when it sang, and despite all his preparations Alexander felt a shiver go down his spine, well aware of the charm its voice possessed. Though the creature had joined him in a duet he could not be sure of what it was truly singing – the words seemed unaltered, yet he knew that every man heard his heart's desire in siren song, its music whispering promises of whatever it was that one wanted the most.

Alexander watched it – him – draw closer, swimming directly between the boats as though attempting to cut him off the other men. Neither of them broke the eye contact and the captain leaned instinctively over the edge, setting the lantern on the bench. The merman seemed to almost emanate a faint glow of his own, a snowy white figure in the pitch darkness, fire reflecting a hundred times from the droplets of water still clinging to his skin. Alexander leaned closer until they were almost nose to nose, man and creature, both singing in voices that had become just faint echoes, so close that they would soon be able to feel one another's breath. The creatures lips pulled back, teeth baring, preparing to strike.

Alexander made a small gesture with his hand and the men in the other boat nodded.  
  
The merman and the captain leapt into action simultaneously. The merman had lunged for him, catching a hold of his coat, and Alexander's hands had closed around his throat like a vice, catching the creature by surprise. He fought furiously against the old man, about to pull him into the water with him, but suddenly three pairs of hands had reached for him and taken a hold of his forearms and hair. The creature let out a dreadful shriek, like a wounded beast, but the men were stronger.

Alexander watched the scene of confusion in front of him with hungry eyes. The merman fought them fiercely, tail trashing and sending water in all directions, the once human-like voice now a horrid scream that could have woken the dead. One of the men yelled; the merman had sunk his needle-sharp teeth right into his arm. His friend quickly resolved the problem by aiming a punch at the merman's temple, making him cry out and let go of the man. Dizzy from the blow, his body went slack and the men finally managed to pull him to the boat and wrap the net around him so tightly that he could not move.

Out of the water, his tail had appeared to dissolve in a matter of seconds, revealing a pair of very human legs, as pale as the rest of him was. Like a creature that had never seen the sun. The men gaped at the sight in front of them, as horrified as they were exhilarated.

"A real mermaid," one of them said hoarsely. His mates rolled their eyes, not bothering to correct him anymore.

"Make for the ship before more come. We have what we came for." Alexander's lips curved into a victorious smile. 

* * *

  **  
DANIEL**

The faces of his captors, leering at him from above, swam in and out of focus. He made a feeble effort to struggle against the net wound around him, but his arms were bent awkwardly against his torso, rendering him helpless. Worst of all was the nausea; it rolled over him in waves with every movement, and the stench coming off the men was making it worse.  
  
I am going to die, he thought desperately.  
  
And the wind. The familiar wind that made serene waters into waves and caught in one's hair was now an enemy, its touch like knives on his naked skin. He had never been cold before in his life.  
  
The man with the lovely voice, the treacherous bastard, was speaking. The merman shivered again. The man's voice carried a tone of authority, distinctly different from the other men. His head still throbbed sickeningly, making it nearly impossible to focus on what they were saying, but two words cut through the haze and caught his attention.  
  
”Aye, captain.”  
  
He froze. Then, very carefully, when he was sure the men weren't looking, he dared to lift his head just a little, enough to catch a glimpse of where they were headed. The shadow of something enormous was looming ahead, quivering spots of light coming to life one by one, and suddenly, he understood.  
  
”Pirates,” he whispered, horrorstruck. No one heard him.

* * *

  
**ALEXANDER**

Hoisting the sailboats back on the deck took a long while as the men had to remain seated and hold the merman still during the lift. Alexander stood side by side with Wilhelm, who seemed too awestruck for words, watching the procession carefully. A glass coffin had been brought on the deck, lid open, two thirds filled with water.

"Bring him," Alexander ordered. Two men took a hold of the still bound merman and lifted him forcefully from the boat. Still thrashing weakly, his attempts did nothing but encourage his captors.

"Ye see that, boys? He still has some fight left in 'im, ain't that cute!" The men laughed raucously and tossed him head-first on the wooden deck.

"Him?" Wilhelm turned towards his captain, a quizzical look crossing his features.

Alexander's reply was a triumphant grin. "A merman. What we have in our hands is much more valuable than anything else we have ever obtained."  
  
The crew were already whispering excitedly to one another, openly pointing at the creature. Many of them were laughing, some appeared stunned into silence.  
  
”Where's its tail, eh? Aren't they supposed to have tails?”  
  
”It's outta water, dimwit, they ain't got no tails outta water.”  
  
”I thought we was catching a mer _maid_. That ain't look like no maid ter me—”  
  
One of the men kicked the merman in the shins tentatively, rousing another round of laughter from the spectators when he hissed at them, unsuccessfully struggling to break free.  
  
”Better that we got no 'maids onboard, 's dreadful bad luck,” someone was saying. ”Guess it really is the captain's lucky year, getting a mer _man_ instead...”  
  
Alexander stepped closer, his boots leaving a hollow echo as he walked towards the creature sprawled at his feet. He pulled out a knife, unsheathing it, and the merman turned to glare at him, hissing like a feline with his teeth bared.

"I will not hurt you, little one," Alexander said softly and knelt in front of him, slowly cutting open the net tangled around him.

The merman hissed still. "Mark my words, pirate,” he spat at his captor, angry more than frightened. ”I will kill you. I'll kill you and I'll escape!”

Alexander cocked an eyebrow, a look of mock curiousity on his face.

"Escape? And how would you do that, exactly?" he smirked. ”Please, feel free to demonstrate. I am most curious to hear your plan.”

The merman wasted no time resting his weight on his arms, all ready to lift himself up, but his legs seemed unable to follow the planned course of action. He tried to pull them under himself clumsily, an act that only drew a frustrated sound from his lips. His legs shook visibly when he managed to get himself on all fours and he collapsed back on his stomach soon after, uttering a muffled curse against his arm. Alexander watched his squirming form with growing amusement, the rest of the crew gathering around to see what was happening.

"Never been out of the water before this, have you?" His words drew a chortle from the sailors around him. "Your legs do not carry you, little one."  
  
It was a statement, not a question.  
  
The merman's eyes were wide with newfound fear as he gaped at the captain.  
  
Alexander's voice was indifferent when he spoke again. "Lift him in the casket, boys."

Arms seized the merman again and he had no strength to flounder any more. Moments later he had been unceremoniously thrown into the water-filled casket. The lid slammed shut over him and he ducked below the surface to put as much distance between himself and the pirates. He lowered himself to rest against the cold glass surface, bearing the tragic expression of an animal in captivity.

Alexander examined him curiously, placing one hand on the glass. The fish tail, the shimmering scales had reappeared, the mane of wet hair afloat around the merman's head. Looking at him now, completely submerged, Alexander could see the scales grew scarce, transparent and almost indistinguishable from bare skin above the waist. It gave his entire form a most peculiar kind of shimmer, as though everything above his navel had been carved of porcelain.

"Carry the casket into my cabin."

* * *

  
**DANIEL  
**   
There were too many of them, way more than he'd ever seen. All large and burly and strong, not at all like the humans he'd seen before – not wasted from hunger or thirst but well-fed and muscular. No brittle bones to break, no delicate flesh to tear off with his bare hands. And their voices, their voices were dreadful, loud, without a hint of harmony or sweetness. It made his head ache even worse.  
  
Only the white-haired man, the captain was different. He made the merman's blood run cold, a terrible fury welling in his stomach. He had looked harmless, an easy kill; the merman had already seen him succumbing to the charm in his song, envisioning how his old, weak bones would have cracked and popped under his grip and how his flesh would have satisfied his hunger, his blood drowning his thirst.  
  
He had been wrong. He had been so very wrong. The captain was no man, he was a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has been a long time coming. And I mean a LONG TIME. This is a complete rewrite of my pirate!AU fic from 2012, which some of you who were in the fandom back then might still remember. I've been thinking about this fic for the past four or so years and after lots of pondering just sat down and got to work. There is basically nothing left of the original - when I say 'rewrite', I do mean rewrite, as in there isn't a sentence that hasn't been either removed, replaced or at least altered in some way. The foundation and the starting point are the same, but that's about it. Also, as you all probably know already, I'm a huge Pirates of the Caribbean fan and while this isn't directly related to PotC, the inspiration is there nevertheless and that needs to be acknowledged. Hello, inspiration. This is me acknowledging you.
> 
> And in case you're worried: no, there is no noncon/dubcon in this fic despite the captor/captured dynamic. Pinky promise. The rating will definitely go up at some point though so keep that in mind!
> 
> There are so many things I'd like to say right now that I'm not sure where to even start, so let's just cut the nonsense: next chapter will be out in two weeks! Please let me know what you think so far, and feel free to come and yell with me on my Tumblr (nereiarts) in the meantime. ^^ I'm really excited about this story, guys! I can't wait to get it all out there for you to experience!!


	2. Chapter 2

**ALEXANDER**

"What is it that you want from me, old man?"

Alexander turned. He had been standing with his back turned to the merman, fumbling through the haphazard collection of notes and logbooks on his desk. The creature - the merman - was sitting in the now-open casket, water reaching to his chest, eyeing him contemptuously.

"I beg your pardon?" Alexander asked in his most polite tone, though he'd heard him perfectly well on the first time.

An annoyed look crossed the merman's face. "I said, what do you want from me? I carry no riches. I have no knowledge to share that is of use to your kind. Let me go."

Alexander scrutinised him carefully, entertained to no end by watching the merman's all-too-human expressions. It made the creature all the more exotic and more interesting to study; quite like a house cat had suddenly learned to mimic human emotions.

"I am getting old, little one, and if the legends are right, mermaid flesh holds the key to eternal life."

The merman flinched back, repulsed, and hissed loudly at him, those sharp teeth bared again. Alexander laughed heartily, his shoulders shaking.

"I am only teasing you," he said, chuckling still. "I am a pirate. What could a pirate possibly want?"

The merman cast him an exasperated look, apparently not appreciating his attempts at humour. "How should I know? I have no interest in your kind."

"Take a guess, then."

The creature rolled his eyes; another strangely human gesture. "You pirates want riches – and as I've already told you, I have none to give you.”

Alexander couldn't help chuckling again and nodded. "Simply put, yes, that is the gist of it. We tend to covet riches." He stepped closer. "'Riches' is the word of importance here. I am a rich man; any pirate with enough cunning and luck will end up so, if he does not find himself facing the gallows. I have enough in my possession for more than three human lifetimes."

The merman raised his eyebrows, looking at him coldly. "Again, what does that have to do with me?"

Alexander glanced on the wall above his bed where a painting depicting a stormy seascape was hung. All manner of sea creatures, a mermaid included, were rising from the waves, their expressions hungry. Alexander saw the merman shiver as he, too, scanned the picture.

The captain pointed at the picture. "When you are a man in my position, gathering more riches eventually becomes meaningless. The young do not see this. The understanding that material comforts cannot fulfill one's yearnings endlessly only dawns to most of us with age."

"And?"

Alexander paused, studying him once more. "What is your name?" he asked after a short silence.

The merman frowned, confused. "What?"

"Your name, little one. Unless you want me to keep addressing you as 'little one', which I am perfectly comfortable with, I would like to know your name. That is, if your kind has names in the first place," he explained patiently.

The merman twitched angrily, splashing water on the floor as he leaned over the edge to glare at the captain. "Of course we have names! What do you take us for, fish? Monsters?"

Alexander smiled, again making a mental note of how scales retreated from the merman's skin as soon as it came into contact with air. "'Mythological creatures' is the term favoured by most humans, but yes, some might call you monsters."

The merman looked offended, his glare never softening. "Your kind understands nothing. I am a person, not some myth or legend. I am alive." He looked away from Alexander, as though unsure why he was even bothering to talk to him. ”Besides, we are not monsters. You are.”

Alexander cocked his head on the side, a curious expression on his face. ”So I take it that you have a name?”  
  
"We name our young just as you do, human."

"Then what may I call you?"

The merman was quiet for a long time. His expression shifted, as though wrestling with some internal struggle, but Alexander simply waited without interrupting him. Finally, the merman turned to look at him again and said a soft, melodious word that was entirely alien to Alexander. Maybe it was showing on his face, for the merman repeated the word, this time more slowly. Alexander was certain it began with a syllable resembling 'da' and ended in a musical diphthong, but he could not grasp the strange lip movements made to produce the sound. He tried to repeat it, several times, but to no avail.

It was the merman's turn to smirk, genuine amusement twisting his features for the first time.

"It sounds different underwater. Water distorts speech and as such, we use sounds that are recognisable even when submerged."  
  
He lowered himself back in the water again until he was staring at the captain through the glass. Alexander crept closer and the merman said the name once more, as clearly and loudly as he could.

"Daniel?" Alexander said enquiringly when the merman had resumed his sitting position, hair dripping wet again.

"Close enough.”

”May I call you by that name?”  
  
"If you insist. I suppose it's the closest match to my name _you_ could possibly produce," he said coolly. He combed his fingers through the wet locks, fixing another stern gaze at the man. "And who are you, pirate?"

"I am called Alexander. I'm the captain of this ship, and—"

Daniel cut across, not letting him finish the sentence. "Well, Alexander, captain of the ship, back to my original question. _What do you want from me?_ "

Alexander made a long pause, slightly irritated, only staring at Daniel's impassive face. Finally, he turned to look at the painting once more. "There are more valuable treasures than gold and gemstones in this world. Legends. Myths. Creatures such as yourself that most of mankind is beginning to forget." He paused again, thoughtful. "Do you know what an aquarium is?"

"A what?"

"An aquarium. It is a building where sea creatures and plants are kept in water tanks for exhibit."

Daniel had the look of utter shock on his face. "On dry land, you mean? For what purpose?"

"For the purposes of studying and entertainment, mostly." Alexander cleared his throat and continued. "There are many aquariums in the world that have claimed to have mermaids in their collections, though no one has ever confirmed these rumours to be true. Perhaps they are just stories, deviced to attract more visitors, for who wouldn't want to witness a creature so unusual with their own eyes?"

"Barbaric," Daniel muttered, biting his lip.

"Perhaps it is so from your point of view," Alexander replied calmly, watching from the corner of his eye how a sharp tooth teased the merman's lower lip, threatening to punctuate it. "A nobleman from Naples was told to have found a living mermaid stranded on the shores of his city. He'd seen her rise on land, her tail vanishing with the waves, taking the form of a human woman. Spellbound, he had her imprisoned in an aquarium, put inside a tank of water so large that it filled an entire room, and people near and far would come to see her. The story foretells that he gazed upon her day and night, forgetting to eat and to sleep, until he wasted away with his longing for her."

Daniel let out another hiss of shock and recoiled from him as fast as he could, face contorted in the look of pure loathing. "Your kind are nothing but savages!"

Alexander watched him with mixed feelings of amusement and surprise. "Are we? Or did the nobleman simply misjudge what he saw on that shore, taking a living being for something else? Human beings are superstitious, Daniel. Our judgment becomes clouded by emotion much more easily than you may realise." He stepped to stand in front of the small cabin window, his gaze almost dreamy, distant. "Maybe what his mind saw was not a mermaid at all but Botticelli's Venus, the most beautiful of all goddesses emerging from sea foam on trembling legs."

Daniel scoffed. "Human nonsense," he mumbled to himself. Alexander gave no indication that he'd heard him.

"A heavenly vision, a blessing, and on the very shores of his city. Was he so overcome with emotion that he could not bear to part with a goddess?" His voice trailed away, expression unreadable.

”That was not _her_ fault. Your kind are fond of pushing the blame on the object of your greed, instead of seeing fault in yourselves.”  
  
Alexander did not answer him, and they lapsed into a tense silence.  
  
Daniel's tail splashed the water almost lazily, breaking the surface into hundreds of tiny ripples. He did not look up when the captain moved, seemingly uninterested in conversing further with him. The merman started when the captain's hand touched his chin suddenly and tilted his head back to observe him better. Daniel tried to brush him away but Alexander simply grabbed his wrist with his free hand.

"Such beauty," Alexander muttered, taking in even the tiniest details of the merman's face. "So very human-like. I do not wonder why men fall prey to your kind – we are so easily fooled by looks alone."

Daniel squirmed, this time managing to push his hand away. "What are you planning, Alexander? Sealing me inside one of those... aquariums, like that man you spoke of?" He tried to tug his wrist free without much success and settled for simply glaring at his hand as though wondering if he should just bite it off.

"Perhaps. I have seen treasures and riches of varying nature in my life, but I have never laid my eyes on anything that could compare to you. You do not know how valuable, how rare, how extraordinary you are. A treasure no other man could even hope to obtain." Alexander's voice had dropped into a whisper.

"What madness makes you think a living creature an object to be collected?" Daniel hissed back at him.

Alexander was quiet as he drew the merman's hand closer to his face, observing his fingers, his nails, even the fine lines on his palm. When not covered in scales even these details were precisely those of a human, and he had to wonder what magic it was that gave the creature the ability to wear a human glamour out of water. Had the nobleman from Naples been correct in his delusions, believing merfolk to be a race of gods? Alexander released the merman's hand and shook himself mentally. It was a ridiculous idea. Who had ever heard of gods being so easy to lure into a trap?

"Because that is human nature, Daniel. Anything of rarity becomes beautiful, anything of beauty becomes valuable; a thing, an object. And one does not simply throw such things away," he finally answered.

He drew away from him finally, turning to extinguish the candles around the cabin. "As much as I'd love to continue our conversation, it is very late. I suggest you try to get what rest you can in this environment. The men are noisy during the day and there will be very little chance to sleep with all the racket they make." He sounded concerned, but Daniel merely seated himself more comfortably, not bothering to make eye contact.

Alexander made to put out the last remaining light source, a small oil lamp on his bedside table, but the merman let out a slightly panicked sound. Alexander looked up and found him staring, wide-eyed and visibly trembling.

"What is it, Daniel?"

He struggled with words for several long moments, mumbling incoherently. "I... I do not like it when it's dark."

Alexander lifted an eyebrow. "Are you afraid of the dark? One would assume you'd be used to it. It's naturally dark in the depths where your kind live, I believe."

Daniel seemed to shrink in shame at his words, turning away from him. "I… I cannot see as well out of water and it unnerves me. I'm not familiar with this environment." His voice was reduced to the smallest of whispers when he spoke again. "Please. Please just let that one be."

Alexander stared at his turned back, shaking his head but respected his wish nevertheless and left the fire undisturbed.

"Good night, Daniel," was all he said, sitting down on the bed. Daniel did not answer him, but he hadn't expected him to.

* * *

**DANIEL**

Alexander seemed to take the comforts of his, for the lack of a better word, guest upon himself in the days that followed the capture. At first Daniel had hissed and flared his nostrils at the man's every attempt at approaching for him, a reaction that did nothing but aroused great amusement in the elderly captain, and Daniel soon gave up, seeing as it wasn't getting him anywhere. The man was making no effort to actively hurt or abuse him, something Daniel had been fully expecting, and the anticipation of violence was exhausting after a couple of days. He'd been unable to sleep during the first nights but when it had become obvious that the captain wasn't seeking to kill him Daniel allowed himself to relax, though he still wasn't able to sleep quite as soundly as he normally would.

On top of everything else, his initial resentment towards the human who had imprisoned him started to slowly make way for sincere bewilderment. Nothing about his behaviour seemed to make any sense whatsoever.

It wasn't just that he wasn't trying to hurt him; he was actively trying to care for him, as though concerned for his wellbeing. The idea was laughable; a pirate, worry for the wellbeing of his prisoner? But no matter how Daniel looked at the situation and tried to figure out more likely reasons for his behaviour, there was just no denying that the captain's efforts were aimed at keeping him healthy and comfortable.  
  
Alexander had the crew catch him fish and bring them to him several times a day. He had his water changed regularly, had clean drinking water within his reach at all times. He agreed to leave at least one light source burning next to the casket at night, though it obviously disturbed the man's own sleep. He inquired (or at least tried to) about the merman's wellbeing daily, though the responses he received were all varying levels of sarcastic.  
  
"Why do you insist on this nonsense?" Daniel huffed on one occasion, gnawing on the remains of fresh fish the crew had managed to catch for him. The water in his casket was comfortably cool and soothing against his skin; it had just been changed, and Alexander had busied himself on the pile of buckets now littering the ten-feet radius from the casket.

The captain looked up, meeting his eyes briefly before bending down again. "What nonsense, Daniel? I am not quite sure I'm following."

"Well, _t_ _his_... all of this!" He gestured vaguely on the buckets and a tray now crammed full of fishbones instead of the fresh fish that had filled it before. "Why not just let me starve if you have no purpose for me? Why go to all this trouble? Surely a captain has more important things to take care of."

Alexander simply chuckled. He finished gathering the buckets into a tall pile and took them, disappearing briefly behind the folding screen at the other end of the cabin. When he returned his hands were empty. Daniel was still looking at him when he approached again.

"Taking care of one's property is as important a duty as any other," he answered, apparently enjoying the look of irritation that immediately twisted Daniel's features.

"I am no property of yours!"

Alexander acted as though he hadn't heard him and picked up a hairbrush from the bedside table. "Silver loses its shimmer with time if not polished regularly, Daniel. It makes no sense to collect possessions if one has no intention of taking proper care of them."

Well, _that_ at least did sound logical coming from the captain; the more Daniel saw of him the more he reminded him of some tropical bird with its brightly coloured plumage. The captain was always well-dressed in lavish coats with gold and silver embroideries, his waistcoats coming in all the colours of the rainbow. He tended to wear a ruffled neckpiece, which looked rather silly in Daniel's opinion. Even his boots were more luxuriously decorated than was necessary – the golden buckles were clean and shiny, as though he polished them regularly (which he did, as the merman had noticed while sharing the cabin with him).  
  
Daniel had to admit he appreciated the fact that the captain bathed regularly, however, taking much better care of his hygiene than the rest of his crew. It made cohabiting with him somewhat tolerable, even if he pranced around so much like a peacock.

The captain had come to stand beside him, gently picking up one stray strand of hair and tucking it behind his ear. Daniel eyed him warily. "What do you want now?"

Alexander stroked his now dry hair thoughtfully. Daniel started at the sudden contact but the captain placed a hand on his shoulder, as though trying to soothe him. "Let me comb your hair, Daniel. It's getting messy."

Daniel nodded stiffly, more out of fear that the man's fingers would close around his neck again and threaten to throttle him on the spot than anything else. Alexander combed tenderly through his hair, sorting out the tangles carefully, humming in low voice as he worked. Daniel found the sensation odd but not altogether unpleasant; just another strange human chore he had not heard of before. Alexander's hand on his shoulder was much gentler than he had expected, skin softer and warmer than his own, and Daniel thought he could almost feel his pulse. Brittle, fragile creatures, humans. He could be broken so easily if Daniel simply got the chance.

He eventually found himself relaxing under his touch, listening to his quiet humming. It reminded him of the night of his capture, of how enthralled he had been by this man's singing voice. Even now he couldn't help finding his voice painfully beautiful. And the melody tugged at his heartstrings, a familiar song that both men and merfolk alike knew well. How comforting was this small detail in such hostile a place. He couldn't help whispering the words, imagining the voices of his brothers and sisters, instead of Alexander's, joining his.

" _'My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold'_ ," he sung quietly, eyes closed to shut out the world around him.

If he could not see, maybe he could fool himself into believing he was not miles and miles away from home, that he was still in the water, joining this man in song as though they had nothing to fear from one another.

Alexander's hands paused, just for a moment. "Your voice is lovely," he commented, the apparent fondness with which he spoke taking Daniel aback.

The merman shot a furtive glance at him from the corner of his eye, unsure of how to react. The captain's compliment seemed genuine – at least there was nothing deceitful about his mannerism or tone of voice that would have suggested otherwise.

"Thank you," Daniel muttered finally, refusing to meet his eyes. ”I… I wish you would sing more often. I liked your voice when I first heard it.”

”If I did that, would it please you?”  
  
”I wouldn't be averse to the idea.”  
  
It was a better alternative than talking to him, Daniel thought. At least when he sang Daniel could almost find him likeable – or could forget momentarily that the man had taken away his freedom.

* * *

Over the next weeks Daniel surprised himself by finding out that he was starting to quite like the man named Wilhelm, Alexander's first mate, who now frequently stopped by to bring clean water and fresh fish when the captain was too busy. At first Daniel had found him scary; a big, burly man with an untidy beard that covered most of his face. He'd turned out to be a friendly, reasonable fellow under his quiet demeanour, however, and far easier to get straight answers from than Alexander.

"I don't understand why he was so keen on capturing me in the first place. I mean, all he ever does is write into that book of his and stare," Daniel complained one afternoon, digging his teeth into a still-squirming salmon.

Wilhelm met his gaze and managed a small smile. Daniel knew he'd had his reservations about him, but he'd finally accepted that under these conditions he was more a threat to Daniel than the other way around.

"He has his curiosities," Wilhelm admitted. "He much prefers to stay alone in his cabin accompanied by books rather than his crew.”

”It's unsettling. He keeps going on and on about how valuable I am, yet he seems to have no real use for me.”  
  
The first mate shook his head. ”He's secretive, I give you that – doesn't like to share his thoughts much. His wife used to complain about that quite a lot—"

Daniel lifted an eyebrow curiously, not having heard the word before. "His what now?"

”His wife.” When Daniel still looked confused, Wilhelm continued. ”It's what we call a man's spouse, the woman he's married to. I suppose you wouldn't know what 'marrying' is, either, would you?”  
  
The merman shook his head.  
  
”It's a human tradition, a sort of ceremony where a man and a woman vow to share their lives with each other and be loyal and raise children—”  
  
”Oh, we have something like that, too,” Daniel interrupted. He wouldn't have admitted it under the pain of death, but the fact that humans had a concept of partnership so similar to his own kind's disturbed him. He didn't want to have anything in common with these monsters. ”So this wife of his, where is she?”

"She passed away nearly ten years ago," Wilhelm said with a sigh and reached for the hipflask he always sported. He'd offered to let Daniel take a sip just the week before to soothe his nerves, but the merman had muttered something about a 'poisoning attempt' and unceremoniously tossed a fishbone at the man.

Daniel watched impatiently as the man took a generous swig of his beverage and pressed on when he didn't continue the story. "What happened? How did she die?"

"Illness. She was sick for a long time before she finally found peace." He continued, sitting down on the bed, "Alexander was half-mad with grief. He looked everywhere for a way to save her, and later, any means of bringing her back. I guess that's where your kind came to the picture."

Daniel looked puzzled, his brows furrowed. "I'm not sure I'm following."

"There are many old legends surrounding your kind. People claim a mermaid's tear has magical properties or that a mermaid's kiss can heal wounds, for example."

"Or that one can prolong one's life by consuming the flesh of our kind?" Daniel suggested, remembering Alexander's words from earlier.

Wilhelm nodded. "I see you've already heard about that one."

"The captain mentioned it in passing," he said vaguely, not really wanting to dwell on the details. What a distasteful idea.

"He became obsessed with old legends when she fell ill. He hardly slept, trying to find a cure to her condition, ripping apart the seas in search of anyone who'd ever seen a mermaid and lived to tell the tale." Wilhelm sighed again, a rather crestfallen expression on his face. "Eventually he tracked down a man who knew of mermaids, but it was already much after her passing. It's a shame, really – she was a good woman. A good match for him."

Daniel was quiet, staring out of the window and considering his words. Humans, he thought, so susceptible to such foolish stories.

And yet he wasn't entirely without sympathy for the captain. How ironic that a man so rational would turn to fairy tales for help at his darkest hour. Ironic, and oddly moving. He heard the bed creak faintly and looked up to see Wilhelm picking up the bucket now filled with carefully cleaned fishbones.

"I'll bring this back later, okay? When we've caught you more fish." He pointed at the bucket and Daniel nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to try the rum?"

Daniel's answer was a rather exaggerated grimace. "No, thank you. I am sure you can indulge in its pleasures just fine on your own."

Wilhelm laughed, waved his hand and closed the door after himself, leaving Daniel alone with his thoughts. To think that humans, too, would have the concept of a lifelong partnership. It seemed much too romantic for such barbaric creatures. All the same, he couldn't help wondering vaguely what kind of a woman a man like the captain could have harboured such intense feelings for.

”Mad with grief,” Daniel muttered, considering what Wilhelm had told him. He had made it sound like Alexander had loved this woman. It seemed a ludicrous thought. The captain Daniel knew only loved his fripperies and gold.

* * *

  
**ALEXANDER  
  
** The roaring of the wind had a sobering effect on him. It came in strong gusts, a telltale sign that a tropical storm was brewing somewhere in the southern waters. He could only hope they'd reach land before it hit them.  
  
He thought back on the merman, Daniel, the look of contempt that twisted his features every time they were in the same room. So the legends had been real, Alexander thought. The idea brought him no joy whatsoever.  
  
”I found one, my love,” he whispered to the winds. The rising waves broke against the sides of the ship, sending drops of water everywhere. ”What cruel irony that I'd find one now that it's too late.”  
  
He'd never told anyone why he had kept searching. It was utterly useless, he knew that very well. No power in the world could bring her back now; whatever remained of her was now resting beneath the waves, untroubled by woes of the world. At peace.  
  
”Captain?”  
  
He turned around and found Wilhelm striding towards him.  
  
”There you are,” Alexander said. ”What took you so long?”  
  
The first mate shrugged. ”He was feeling talkative today. Lost track of the time.” Wilhelm frowned, eyes on the horizon. ”I don't like the looks of this weather, captain. 'S brewing up to something nasty, mark my words.”  
  
Alexander nodded solemnly. ”Keep the course. I'd like to make port before the storm hits us.”  
  
”Aye, captain.”  
  
They stood in silence for a time, simply watching the waves. After a while Wilhelm cleared his throat and said in hushed tones, ”don't mean to pry or anything, captain, but why the merman? What are we gonna do with him?”  
  
”Do you remember the conversation we had regarding Weyer's research last fall?”  
  
”A little too well,” Wilhelm said with a shudder. ”Gnarly stuff, that. Ain't something no sane man wants to get involved with, that's for sure.”  
  
”One of the pieces has turned up in Jamestown.”  
  
There was a pause. ”So that's what this is about,” Wilhelm said and shot a very knowing glance at him.  
  
”I trust that you will keep quiet about this.”  
  
”Of course, captain.”  
  
Wilhelm took his leave, leaving Alexander alone with his thoughts. Another wave crashed against the hull and Alexander could tell the wind was picking up. If they wanted to outrun the storm, they would have to hurry.  
  
Finding and capturing the merman had done nothing to put his mind at ease and he knew the men talked when he wasn't around. Alexander knew it must have looked foolish to them, that he should have kept searching even after her passing, and people had long since passed it off as some nameless, shapeless yearn to prove something.  
  
That he'd been right all along.  
  
That the stories had been true.  
  
That there had been a way to save her.  
  
The thought made a knife twist in his gut, and Alexander closed his eyes.  
  
If only he'd found the merman when she'd still lived. He could have saved her. She could have lived. The merman was living proof of his failure, and he kept it on a pedestal just to remind himself of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they're off to a rocky start, aren't they? Poor Daniel must be pretty stressed out, I really don't envy his position! And I admit I had way too much fun describing Alexander in this chapter - he really is a weird one, especially from Daniel's point of view. What does a pirate want, indeed?
> 
> Thank you so much for the all encouraging comments and kudos on the first chapter, I was really happily surprised by how many of you are excited for this story! <3 The next chapter will be out in two weeks (I'm already really hyped for it myself haha) so see you all then and let me know what you thought about this chapter! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**DANIEL**

They had not travelled two days before the tropical storm had caught up with them. The sea turned into a roaring whirlpool almost overnight and made travel unbearably uncomfortable for everyone aboard.

Rain came down in curtains as though the gods themselves were at their heels, but the worst of all was the wind. Instead of blowing itself out the gusts had turned into a constant, deafening roar that showed no sign of relenting and Daniel found it increasingly difficult to sleep at night. They had to keep all candles extinguished for the risk of them toppling over and starting a fire, for one. Secondly, it was impossible to sleep through the noise. The captain said nothing of it, but Daniel knew he wasn't sleeping much either; he'd seen the man tossing and turning in his bed more than usual, and he looked more tired, too.  
  
Storms, the merman decided, were much more pleasant underwater. Sure, the currents made a mess of the ocean floor and turned the water murky, making it hard to see five feet ahead, not to mention it scaring off the fish, but at least he'd always been able to just avoid going to the surface. He was now starting to realise that humans, like all land-dwelling creatures, lived at the mercy of wind, and it wasn't quite as merciful an element as the sea.

Perhaps the sea wasn't as merciful as he'd believed, either. Staring out the windows of the cabin revealed a different world to him, an ocean that was nothing like the ocean he'd called home. A vast, raging mass of water coming crashing towards them on all sides, and they, the humans and their captive with nothing to protect them but this vessel, trapped in the ocean's cold embrace. The wind, the waves – he had to wonder why humans would put themselves to such peril willingly. It really did not seem very smart from this point of view.  
  
Daniel was starting to wish he could get out of the casket; it was too rickety in the storm to make him feel safe, and all he could do was hold on for dear life. He was certain that one of these days the casket would just keel over in the wind and send him flying across the room.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to complain to Alexander about it, though. He didn't want any favours from the man, and he wanted to give him a reason to pity him even less.  
  
"Is it always like this for your kind?" he asked when the storm showed no sign of blowing out by the third day, unable to keep the worried note out of his voice. ”Travel?”

Alexander did not bother looking up from his book. "Storms aren't uncommon at this time of the year. Worry not, it will blow itself out eventually."

Daniel didn't press the point any further, just hunched lower and gripped at the edges of the casket until his knuckles were white. He was worried about the fact that the captain wasn't worried. For all his reassurances that he took good care of his possessions he seemed too unconcerned about the very real possibility that they were all going to die at this rate.  
  
Daniel kept his eyes firmly on the window, but he knew the captain kept stealing glances at him when he thought the merman wasn't looking. Daniel wished he wouldn't. Though he said nothing of it Daniel sensed he was worried, not about the storm but _him_ , and for some reason it bothered him.  
  
The man was his captor, not his friend. He didn't want Alexander's personal worry.

* * *

  
**ALEXANDER**  
  
The merman spoke very little but Alexander could tell he was nervous. The howling of the wind startled him easily and he could stare at the ocean for hours on end, eyes sometimes wide with fear, sometimes creased with worry. Perhaps he ought to have been amused by the irony of the situation – a merman, afraid of storms? - but he couldn't bring himself to find it entertaining.  
  
Daniel had become more subdued and quiet, the worst edge gone from his sarcastic remarks, and Alexander hated himself for the budding worry in his mind. This behaviour just did not become him. The merman huddled silently in his casket, eating with less enthusiasm than before.  
  
Alexander had tried to ask him, just once, what was on his mind, but his response had been vague.  
  
”Storms are different underwater,” he'd said quietly, without looking at the captain. Alexander had waited but the merman did not elaborate, and he'd left the conversation there.  
  
But the captain thought he understood, somehow. Daniel was seeing a storm for the first time the way humans saw them. It was nothing out of the ordinary to Alexander at this point – he'd seen too many storms in his time to be surprised any more – but the merman's world was one of water. Water muffled all sounds and slowed all movement. It was only above the surface that one could fully appreciate the sheer force of a storm, and nothing could have prepared Daniel for it.  
  
Alexander wished he could have said something to ease Daniel's mind but he found himself at a loss for words. None of his previous efforts had made a difference in the merman's attitude towards him, and he doubted anything he could say now would change that. All he could do was simply watch him in silence; perhaps, if he observed him carefully enough, some stroke of genius would eventually come to him.  
  
The captain fixed his gaze on the merman's hunched form once again, eyeing him in the calculating manner of a man trying to solve a riddle. Trying to think of the merman as a possession was proving difficult when he so obviously had a personality of his own. His books spoke of merfolk as monsters that were known to eat human flesh, beasts that were little more than mindless animals, but it had become abundantly clear that this was not the whole truth. True, Daniel had the sharp teeth of a predator and the eyes of a creature that was used to hunting in the dark, but Alexander had quickly learned to look beyond such superficial things. What had most surprised him had been the merman's wit; nothing escaped his sharp eyes and he never missed a chance to pick apart the captain's arguments whenever they made conversation. Alexander had a hunch he did this simply because he enjoyed the debate; challenging the captain's authority in what had slowly become a sort of game to them.  
  
Yes, the merman was undoubtedly intelligent. Alexander couldn't remember when he'd last enjoyed arguing with someone so much, or when he'd last had a companion who had so little respect for him.  
  
He noted down every thought that crossed his mind at the sight of Daniel, mostly out of desire to document how his mental image of the merman was evolving the more he got to know him. The little changes in his mood, the nearly childlike plea for at least one burning candle at night, the way his brows furrowed when he stared at Alexander with contempt. The messy, wild mane of hair, chestnut brown when dry. The way his skin seemed to never dry entirely, water drops clinging to him like tar.  
  
And those angry eyes. He liked the merman's eyes the best, his open displays of anger something of a relief for the captain. It soothed something in his soul, something that he couldn't quite grasp. Perhaps it was simply that he'd never forgiven himself for failing to save his beloved and Daniel's justified anger gave him a reason to dwell in that guilt. Alexander shook his head. As if that fixed anything.  
  
Yet he couldn't help cherishing it, this strange bond it forged between them.  
  
These absent-minded thoughts came to an abrupt end when Alexander realised the usual cacophony of his men shouting orders had turned into screams of horror. Over the raging of the sea he could hear Wilhelm yelling something, then rushed, uneven footsteps approaching the cabin.  
  
Daniel rose slowly from his cower, leaning his weight gingerly against the coffin's edge. Moments later the first mate barged in, out of breath and soaked to the bone, taking involuntary sidesteps as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"Captain!" he breathed, water dripping from his clothes on the expensive Persian rug. "We need you immediately!"

Alexander lifted his eyebrows and sat up straighter at the urgency in his voice. "What is it, Wilhelm?"

He spat what looked like a gallon of water on the floor. "It's Gabriel and Howard, captain, they fell overboard. We can't keep the ship steady enough to hoist 'em back up!"

Alexander put down his notebook and started pulling on a coat, his gaze lingering on Daniel for a split-second. There hadn't been many occasions when he'd left the merman alone in the cabin. The water inside the casket was like the sea itself, swelling back and forth, leaving his backside bare for a moment or two before becoming engulfed again, scales reappearing.

He found he quite wanted to include that in his notes.

"I'll be there," he answered, grabbing his hat before braving the storm. He stopped by the door to throw one more look at the merman before heading out right after Wilhelm.

* * *

  
**DANIEL**  
  
Watching the two men leave the cabin doubled his desire to get out of the casket, frustration mounting when he realised once again how the others could simply come and go on a whim. Unlike him, stuck in his cage of glass.

"Stupid legs," he muttered angrily.

He soon felt the ship swerve, heard more yelling. He guessed they must be turning around in an attempt to reach the men who had fallen into the ocean's embrace and he couldn't help smiling bitterly. How lucky they were, those clueless humans. If there were, by some lucky stroke, merfolk in these waters, he hoped they would find the men before the captain and rip them to pieces. The thought was less satisfying than he had expected.

The ship made a violent turn again and Daniel yelped, falling backwards and hitting his head against an edge. Water slopped on the floor and he watched it leave stains on the wood and the already half-damp carpet when an idea struck him. He could hear another burst of shouting, a frustrated and increasingly desperate sound. They were not in luck. The captain would not be back soon.

As the ship rocked once more Daniel was ready for it. He slammed his full weight against the the edge of the casket, following the motion of the waves. He felt himself roll out of the casket, momentarily airborne, and then hit the floor with a wet slap. The casket had followed right after him, smashing against the floor and sending glass flying in all directions. Daniel cringed as he felt something sharp cutting into his skin as he tried to crawl forwards. His tail had vanished in a matter of seconds, leaving him with a pair of legs that were not only bleeding but also completely useless for his endeavours.

Ignoring the stinging pain in his knees Daniel forced himself to advance towards the door, fingernails catching between the floorboards as he dragged himself closer and closer. If only he could get the door open, if only he could reach the deck, and the violent swerving might toss him over the railing and into the waiting arms of the sea.  
  
How was a human body so very heavy to carry? His arms were beyond exhausted from the short crawl, and the desperate yells of the crew made him think of the fallen men. How heavy their climb would be if they ever made it back. Surely, being carried by the ocean was a better fate than that – light and weightless in death's loving embrace.

* * *

  
**ALEXANDER  
**  
The rage of the storm was terrible; the wind was blowing at such speed that everyone on the deck was in immediate danger of flying overboard in they didn't hold on to something.  
  
”Here comes another one!”  
  
”Get out of the way before that wave hits us, Racine!” one of the men yelled. The young man who'd been helping the rescue crew backed away at the last moment, the fury of the ocean washing at full force over the spot where he'd been standing moments before. A powerful gust rocked the ship again and the waves turned the deck into a treacherous waterfall as the ship swayed and tilted in the storm.  
  
”This is no place for kids!” Wilhelm cried over the wind. ”Racine, de Vigny, below the deck! You too, Giroux!”  
  
”I'm stronger than those two!” Giroux yelled back at him.  
  
”Below the deck _now_ or I'll toss you overboard m'self!”  
  
It took the efforts of five men to hoist the two fallen men. They kept losing their footing as the ship rocked wildly, the rope sliding further down again, but in the end they made it back on the deck. Alexander's knuckles were white from clutching the wheel, hands icy from the cold rain coming down in sheets. He grit his teeth, turning the wheel as slowly as his physical strength allowed, trying his damnedest to soothe the wild swaying of the ship to give the men a chance to get the wounded below the deck.  
  
Wilhelm came stomping up the stairs, bent over in the wind. ”We got 'em, captain!” he hollered, barely audible over the storm. ”They're in pretty bad shape, the both of 'em, but I reckon they'll live!”  
  
”Good,” Alexander yelled back at him.  
  
”I can take over from here, captain, you just get out of this damned wind!”  
  
Alexander nodded and Wilhelm took his place at the wheel, the veins at his temple bulging from the effort of holding the ship steady. The captain made his way slowly across the deck and towards his cabin, wanting nothing more than to get out of the rain.

The cabin door slammed open violently, the wind almost ripping it off its hinges as soon as he'd tried to open it. Alexander stepped in and came to a halt almost immediately, as if he'd walked head first into an invisible wall. It took him a moment to register what he was seeing. Daniel was lying on the floor, a few feet away from where his casket had stood.  
  
The captain could only stare at him, sprawled awkwardly at his feet, out of breath and arms shaking from exhaustion. He noticed the shattered casket, the broken pieces of glass and metal everywhere, the watery trails of blood on the floor and all over Daniel's legs.  
  
Gods be damned.

He wrenched the door open again, turning at his heels before the merman had the chance to say a word. "Wilhelm! The casket has shattered!" he shouted to the storm. He could only barely hear Wilhelm's response, but it seemed the first mate had heard him, for Alexander heard him bark orders at those still left on the deck. Soon thereafter two men, just as wet as Alexander, came barging in. They took in the scene for a bewildered moment, but Alexander spoke before either of them had the time to comment.  
  
”Clean up this mess and dispose of the glass. I'll handle of him.”  
  
The two men nodded curtly and set to work, glass crunching under their soles.

Alexander walked to the merman, knelt down and carefully helped him into a kneeling position. Daniel froze when he tried to collect him in his arms, shocked at the sudden physical contact.

"We need to get you off the floor," Alexander said sternly, hooking an arm under his knees. "You have hurt yourself."  
  
Daniel stared at him and begrudgingly entangled his arms around the man's neck. Slowly, carefully, Alexander lifted him and got to his feet, carrying him across the room though his arms cried for mercy. The men hastened to get out of the way before returning to their chores.  
  
Even such a short distance felt like an eternity for his exhausted body, not helped by the fact that Daniel was as stiff as a board in his arms, and it was with a sense of relief that Alexander set him down on the bed. There was an anxious look upon his face as he considered the merman. "How long can you survive out of water?"

"I'm not really sure," Daniel replied uncertainly. He licked his lips, brows furrowed as he thought. "I suppose there should be no immediate danger. It's not entirely uncommon for my kind to rise on land."

Alexander frowned. "It's a day's journey to the next port – even longer if the storm does not relent. We'll have the casket repaired there."  
  
”We're done, captain,” called one of the men.  
  
”Good. You may leave.”  
  
_So much for my lucky year,_ Alexander thought. He shouldn't have left the merman alone, not even for a moment.

* * *

  
**DANIEL**

Sitting on the bed felt strange, even moreso with his uncooperative legs. It felt impossible to find a comfortable position. Daniel leaned against the headboard, trying to pull his legs closer to him and wincing when his fingers brushed against the wounds. This had been a bad idea, after all.  
  
Alexander had retreated behind the folding screen, his previous, and wet, outfit now hanging from it. Daniel could hear him muttering to himself, his voice accompanied by the sound of water dripping on the floor from his soaked garments. The images on the folding screen looked eerie with rivulets of water running down over them, making the human figures look like they were crying or bleeding.  
  
Finally, after a long while, the captain emerged again, dressed much more modestly than before. He was now wearing only a plain white shirt and trousers, and Daniel thought it was a much better look on him than his usual gaudy outfits. His hair was still damp and unkempt. He walked to the bed, holding something that looked like white cloth in his hands.

"What is that?" Daniel asked, pulling back instinctively. Alexander smiled, unfolding the fabric.

"Just a towel. You are shivering," he answered kindly and wrapped the cloth around the merman's trembling shoulders.

"Thank you," Daniel muttered, not meeting his eye. He hated to admit that the cloth felt comfortable against his skin.

"Is this something to do with your human form? You do not seem to feel cold in the water."

Daniel nodded. "I think so. Human skin is so thin compared to my normal form." He stared silently at the damage done by simple glass shards, at the lone bead of blood trickling down his leg. He had not expected human skin could be cut so easily. It made these creatures appear so... vulnerable, somehow. How did they survive, with bodies so frail and breakable?

Alexander touched his chin softly, tipping his head up, and this time Daniel did not recoil from him. His instincts were telling him to not trust the man, but for the first time there was hesitation mingled with his dislike. It wasn't Alexander who had hurt him, he had caused it himself.

The man's voice was softer when he spoke now, more like the first time Daniel had heard him. "Let's tend to your wounds," he said.  
  
The merman nodded in response.

He tried not to squirm too much though the liquid Alexander dabbed into the cuts stung bitterly. Seeing his face, the captain said firmly, "the wound will become infected if you don't let me clean it properly. Sit still."

Daniel sighed. "I'm trying, but it hurts."

"I can promise you it will hurt much worse if I don't do this."

He finally bandaged his knee, ignoring Daniel's winces of pain.  
  
”I can't believe you humans put up with this,” the merman mumbled, trying to resist the temptation to unwrap the bandages.  
  
"It's for your own good, Daniel. Those cuts were deep. Just look at yourself, there is blood all over." Alexander let out a small _tsk_ , proceeding to wipe off the blood smeared over his thighs with a damp cloth.

"There's no need for that! I can do it myself!" Daniel protested and tried to pry the cloth from the captain's hand. He may not have known how to cure wounds like the human did, but he could at least wipe himself clean. Alexander simply slapped his hand away, however, ignoring his protests. He'd only just managed to clean the topside of Daniel's thigh when his hand came to a stand-still, his eyes suddenly widening.  
  
”What is it now? Don't tell me I'll be needing more of your _bandages_.”  
  
”It's not that.” Alexander sounded breathless. ”Even in this form, your skin…” The captain's voice faded into an amazed whisper.  
  
Daniel tried not to squirm while the captain's hand rested, immobile, upon his bare skin. It was a conflicting clash of feelings that he wasn't accustomed to. The cool air upon his skin, making him shiver. The warmth of the palm resting against his skin, radiating warmth. For some reason it felt deliriously good, making his blood circulate in ways he did not understand.  


* * *

  
**ALEXANDER**  
  
Flames of the candles standing on the bedside table quivered in the constant draft, making reflections dance across the merman's skin enchantingly. It had an almost pearlescent shimmer to it and the captain's eyes widened in wonder; he'd never seen anything like it, had never even heard it described in one of his books. He placed his free hand on Daniel's inner thigh and moved his leg from one side to the other, not paying the slightest attention to his feeble complaints.

So even as a human his skin had a certain layer of sheen to it, a pale hue that was barely noticeable unless viewed in the correct lighting. How curious. Alexander moved his leg again, forgetting to breathe as light danced across his skin as it had done in the other form. Even in this form he retained some of the charms of his kind, and Alexander found himself spellbound. Daniel looked so human outside of water that he had, just for a moment, allowed himself to think of him as a man.  
  
Alexander shook himself mentally. Perhaps he wore the glamour of a man but in essence he still remained unchanged. Untamed, invaluable. So very much like the night they'd captured him – the flash of scales below the boat, firelight glimmering upon his form as he'd circled closer.  
  
Alexander was not aware of running his palm across the entire length of the merman's inner thigh as though in caress until Daniel gasped loudly, shaking him out of his reverie. It took a moment for the captain to notice how flushed Daniel was, or that he was shaking visibly. He blinked, taken aback.  
  
What on earth had he been doing?

"What is it? Are you cold?"

Daniel shook his head vigorously but didn't answer. He seemed tongue-tied all of a sudden.

Slowly, Alexander's gaze dropped and his expression changed into that of sudden understanding and amusement. Out of water, the merman truly was human through and through – all the way down to his nether regions, it appeared.  
  
"Ah, I see. Human skin is so terribly sensitive here," he said matter-of-factly, as though discussing the weather. The merman stared at him, oblivious. It was clear that this was something entirely new to him. "It feels good, doesn't it, when someone touches you?"

"Good? I don't know, I..." Daniel stammered. A light blush was rising to his visage, something that looked out of place on his unnaturally pale skin. ”It… it doesn't hurt, if that's what you mean. What is it? I didn't know human skin was this sensitive.”

Alexander straightened up, withdrawing his hands to take a good look at that reddened face. The slight glimmer of panic in Daniel's eyes did nothing but increase his amusement. He willed his voice to sound as neutral as possible when he spoke. "There is nothing to be scared of, Daniel. The human body is, as you said, more sensitive than that of your own kind. It can be hurt easily. It responds to heat and physical touch, and that is nothing to worry about."

Daniel gave him an extremely confused look. "So I'm not ill?"

"Oh, no, quite the opposite. You are quite healthy. This is just another human instinct that I'm sure you will grow used to over time."  
  
”I'm not sure I want to, to be honest.”  
  
Alexander chuckled, but decided not to press the point. ”Don't worry, you won't have to endure this form forever. It is only temporary, after all.”  
  
Daniel did seem to worry about it, however. He was feeling his flushed cheeks with his hands frantically, fingernails digging into his skin. The captain reached out and captured his hands, prying them away as carefully as he could.  
  
”Stop that, Daniel.”  
  
”But what is it? How do I make it stop?”  
  
”It's called blushing, and it will go away on its own eventually. It's just a reaction to certain sensations.”  
  
”I don't like it,” the merman said quietly. ”This body. All these weird feelings.”

Alexander gave his arm a gentle pat. "Is it truly so very different, Daniel? In my eyes you are still you – your eyes, your face. Your voice." The merman looked at him imploringly, almost as if wanting to find comfort in his words. ”I'll see to it that you'll get to return to your true form as soon as possible, if that'll put you at ease. I give you my word for it.”  
  
He wasn't sure why he was saying all this, trying to comfort him, but the lost look in the merman's eyes was more than he could handle. He had never meant for Daniel to get hurt, not like this. As little as he cared to admit it, he _did_ feel responsible.  
  
_I am growing soft with age,_ he thought.

"Stop that," Daniel muttered, averting his eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

Daniel wrapped his arms around his knees, decidedly looking away from the captain. "You stare too much. It's disconcerting."

"And pray, why is that?" Alexander's voice was practically dripping with humour.

Daniel was still not meeting the captain's eyes. "I don't like being looked at when I'm like this. Not myself. And by you, of all people."

Alexander laughed, shaking his head. Shyness, of all possible things! It sure made a difference from all the glares the merman normally gave him.

"Let's get you clothed," he said, rising from the bed.

"But I already have this," Daniel protested, clutching at the towel draped around his shoulders.

"It's wet, and you are not exactly _wearing_ it, now, are you? Trust me on this, you will feel better once you're dressed."  
  
”I'm not so sure about that.”  
  
”You need clothes to keep you warm.”

Daniel fell silent and watched the captain bend down and rummage through a large trunk, every now and then pulling out garments. Once Alexander was done he returned to Daniel, gesturing at him to move closer. The towel draped around his naked shoulders was damp and smelled of fish, and Alexander tossed it aside immediately. He unfolded a white shirt, not unlike the one that he himself was wearing.

"Extend your arms," he ordered and Daniel made a face but obeyed anyway, allowing the captain to pull his arms through the sleeves. While Alexander adjusted the laces around the neckline the merman tugged at the cuffs and scratched at his wrists, looking disgruntled.

"This material is itchy," he complained. The captain gave no sign he'd heard him and conjured another piece of clothing from the pile. "And what on earth are those?"

"These are called _trousers_ , Daniel. I'm sure you've noticed by now that we wear these. You'll need a pair of _these_ underneath,” Alexander said, holding up a pair of drawers. ”I'm afraid you will have to stand up in order to put them on," Alexander said.  
  
The merman looked utterly scandalised. " _Stand up_? How am I to accomplish that with these... these useless limbs?"

"Don't act so childish. I have not asked you to do it all alone, have I?" Alexander said, sounding slightly irritated now. "I'll help you as much as I can. You won't get hurt in the process, I promise."  
  
”A pirate's promise,” the merman grumbled.  
  
”Daniel,” Alexander said pointedly.

Daniel glared at him for a good long moment before shifting towards the edge of the bed with some difficulty, toes coming to touch the floor. Alexander nodded approvingly and leaned down, carefully fitting Daniel's feet through the trouser legs and pulling first the drawers, then the trousers up to his knees.

"Now, take a good, firm grasp on the waistband on both – yes, like that – and pull them on as you stand up."

The captain stood up slowly and Daniel copied him, resting his weight against the man. Alexander heard him moan loudly, his whole frame shaking; the captain could only guess how much pain his legs were in. He kept his arm firmly around the merman's waist, encouraging him to lean against him for balance.

"You are doing well, Daniel. It's almost over," Alexander told him, his tone softer now. He fastened the trousers swiftly and helped the merman back on the bed, letting go of him only once he was safely sitting down. Daniel let out a groan of relief and let himself fall on the bed like a ragdoll, completely boneless, his chest still rising and falling rapidly from the exertion.

”I never want to experience that again,” he finally managed.  
  
”Do you feel warmer now?”  
  
”Yes.” He closed his eyes, head lolling back. ”And… thank you, I suppose.”  
  
Alexander took in his tired form and considered the situation. There was no way to arrange him a separate sleeping place in the cabin, not with the storm raging outside – whatever they brought for him would just get soaked on the way, and he hadn't the heart to force Daniel to sleep on wet beddings after what he'd just been through. There would have been empty space below the deck where the crew slept, but Alexander abandoned the idea almost immediately; he knew his men were almost as apprehensive of Daniel as the merman was of them.  
  
He sighed. There was only one solution for the time being, and he knew neither of them would like it much.  
  
Alexander left Daniel to catch his breath and retreated behind the folding screen again. He opened the cabinet standing there and pulled out as many quilts and pillows as he could carry before returning to his guest.  
  
”Daniel,” he called, and the brunette opened his eyes, slowly focusing on him. ”I need you to move a bit.”  
  
”Huh? What for?”  
  
"It's very late and I believe we are both exhausted. We should turn in for the night."

The merman pushed himself into a sitting position, his eyes flickering hither and thither across the room as if looking for something. "But the casket's broken. Where am I to sleep?"

Alexander fixed an exasperated gaze at him and gave nothing but a simple nod in answer. Daniel's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed stupidly a few times before he found his voice again.  
  
"Are you suggesting that I... Next to _you_? Here?" he sputtered incredulously. "How do I know you are not planning to kill me in my sleep?"  
  
”I am not thrilled about this either, friend, but we are short of alternatives. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them.”

The captain watched with some amusement how his expression shifted, a whole world of conflicted emotions contorting his features. Finally, he adopted the forlorn expression of someone who'd just suffered a humiliating defeat, shoulders drooping almost comically. Alexander sighed again.  
  
”I thought so.”  
  
Daniel cussed under his breath, actually punching the mattress in frustration. Some of the expressions that escaped his mouth were so colourful that Alexander flinched despite himself. Hearing such foul things from his men was one thing, but coming from a creature like him… It did not exactly fit the ethereal image about mermaids that Alexander had constructed in his head.

He decided to let it go and started extinguishing candles around the cabin. As an afterthough he hauled a chair to the bedside and helped Daniel on it, both of them avoiding each other's eyes during the procedure. Alexander moved his pillows and quilt on one side of the bed, arranging the other side for Daniel. The bed was spacious for one person, that much was true, but it would be a tight fit with the both of them.  
  
”All right, I'll help you on your side,” Alexander said. Daniel wrapped an arm around his shoulders but avoided his eye as the captain lifted him again and laid him down on the bed.

”I don't like this,” the brunette muttered, withdrawing his arm as soon as he was on the bed again.

"If you are so displeased with the idea, consider that I am putting myself in danger just as much as you are," Alexander replied. He sat down on his own side, bending over to take off his boots. "I have no guarantee that you won't throttle me the moment I close my eyes."  
  
With a sigh Daniel laid down. He said nothing as the captain spread the quilts over him, making sure he would at least be warm tonight.

* * *

  **DANIEL  
  
** It took a while before he stopped shivering entirely. He let his eyes slip closed, exhaustion washing over him. Sleeping like this would be difficult, he thought, but the part of him that was currently human seemed to settle to the comforts of the bed faster than he'd expected. The pillows were soft under his head and the mattress felt comfortable below his aching limbs.  
  
He heard the rustling of cloth behind him as the captain, too, prepared to lay down. Daniel supposed to the idea was unsettling – he felt much too tired to tell for sure. He felt the mattress dip and the bed shook slightly as the man slipped beneath the covers.  
  
Daniel momentarily imagined what it would feel like to wrap his fingers around the elder's neck and crush his windpipe. Perhaps if he acted fast enough it would be doable – or perhaps they would just end up strangling one another at the same time. He sighed. Both options sounded equally useless, and as little as he liked the captain he couldn't muster the energy to hate him at the moment.  
  
He was just so tired.

He heard the man blow out the candles on the bedside table. If he opened his eyes now, it would be pitch dark.  
  
”Suppose I were to do it,” Daniel said, his back to the captain. ”What would you do?”  
  
”Suppose you were to do what?”  
  
”Throttle you as soon as you close your eyes. What would you do, then?”  
  
He had been expecting Alexander to laugh it off, or to perhaps counter with a threat of his own, but he the man simply fell silent. Just when Daniel had decided that he wasn't going to bother answering him, however, he spoke.  
  
”I would do nothing. I'd welcome death with open arms,” he said quietly. His voice carried none of his usual good humour, and Daniel knew he was serious.  
  
He was about to turn around, the question 'why' already about to escape his mouth, but before he got that far he suddenly remembered the conversation he'd had with Wilhelm not too long ago.  
  
_He had a wife. She died. He was mad with grief._  
  
Daniel opened his eyes, staring into the darkness in silence. A terribly pity for the older man had settled in the pit of his stomach.  
  
_Is that why he keeps me prisoner?_ Daniel wondered. _Hoping that I'd finish him off so that he could see her again?_

He decided he didn't want to know the answer.  
  
”The wind is so loud,” he said instead. ”And the waves, too. It makes my head hurt.”  
  
”Try to sleep. It will quiet down eventually.”  
  
”Won't you sing something for me?”  
  
”Pardon?” The captain sounded surprised.  
  
Daniel swallowed. ”Sing something for me. Please.”  
  
”Why?”  
  
”Because I'm scared.” He took a steadying breath. ”Because I'm scared and I need to know I'm not all alone in here and you're the best available company right now.”  
  
The mattress shook as the man behind him shifted, but to his relief Alexander said nothing more. After a moment he began a slow, soothing melody, his powerful voice easily carrying over the rush of the waves.  
  
Daniel thought he sounded sad, though he did not understand what he was saying. The captain was singing in a different language, one that the merman hadn't heard before. He let his eyes close again. The rhythm reminded him of a lullaby and he wondered vaguely if it wasn't one.

Whatever pain that remained from his earlier endeavours ebbed away slowly, making way for blissful drowsiness. He felt more anxious about the casket shattering than he dared to admit – being completely deprived of the safety of water made him feel more vulnerable than ever – but with his eyes closed he could focus on the ship rocking to and fro in the waves, and it offered him comfort.

Little by little Alexander's voice died away, replaced by the sound of his slow, steady breathing. Daniel could not deny that it was warm, so deliriously and luxuriously warm that even the man behind him did not seem quite as threatening. His eyelids were starting to feel heavy and he sighed, finally giving in to his exhaustion though he knew it was madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had entirely too much fun writing this chapter and you can probably guess why. :B And my, it got much longer than I thought, too!
> 
> I'm gonna keep this short because I'm tired as heck, but I've loved reading all your comments so far, so feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter! <3 The next chapter should be out in two weeks but a small delay might be possible - I'm flying back to Sweden that week and as we all know travel is a hassle, so I'm not gonna give myself a tight schedule. Thanks for reading so far and stay awesome!! <333


	4. Chapter 4

**DANIEL**  
  
The first thing that pierced through his sleep-engulfed consciousness was the distant splash of waves. The ship rocked back and forth, gently cradling him, and for a moment his memory failed him, fooling him into believing that he was still at home. Sunlight pressed against his eyelids and Daniel stirred, wondering vaguely why it was so bright and warm, and why there was something wrapped around him.

Daniel's eyes snapped open and his limbs flailed in all directions, attempting to kick off the quilt. The ship lurched and he fell, crashing on the floor.

For a moment he just sat there, stupefied, slowly registering the fact that what his barely conscious mind had taken to be a fishing net was in fact a quilt, and that he was sitting on the cold floor with a pair of aching legs that were now protesting soundly to the sudden movement. He stole a peek on the bed. The captain was nowhere to be seen, his side of the bed made. One glance revealed that the clothes he'd hung to dry were now gone, too.

”Alexander?” he called out. There was no answer. Though the sun was peeking out between the clouds it was still very windy and the ship was swaying almost as badly as the night before. He knew no one would hear him over the waves unless they were in the same room.  
  
Daniel cursed loudly, wondering how to get back up without breaking anything. He managed to toss the quilts back on the bed, but beyond that he was stumped. Knees. Right. He should get on his knees first. Daniel used the bed for support as he clumsily dragged himself forwards and folded his legs underneath him. He grit his teeth as his knees pressed against the floor; the cuts from the previous night hurt something terrible.  
  
”The one time I'd actually need his help and he's not here,” the merman muttered. His legs shook uncontrollably as he pushed himself up, relying mostly on his arm strength, but he couldn't figure out how to proceed from there. His back was already crying for mercy as though about to split in the middle, and though he tried to pull himself up he simply didn't have the strength for it. He collapsed on the floor, frustrated and sweating.  
  
He must have been sitting there for at least half an hour before he heard approaching footsteps and the door opened, Alexander entering the cabin.

"May I ask what you're doing on the floor?" The amusement in his voice did nothing to improve Daniel's mood and he made a face in response.

"I think that should be obvious. Just help me up, I'm not in the mood for your quips."

Alexander smiled but didn't press the subject further. With a couple of strides he closed the distance between them and knelt, slinging Daniel's legs over his arm and lifting him back on the bed without another word. Daniel's stomach lurched unpleasantly when he parted from the ground; he really did not like the feeling of being airborne.

He muttered his thanks when Alexander withdrew his arms. The bed creaked under his weight as the captain sat down beside him. Daniel tensed and instinctively leaned away from him.

Alexander frowned. "What is it now? I was under the impression that I behaved myself last night, quite against your assumptions."

The brunette continued glowering at him. He had a lot of pent up frustration from being stuck on the floor and he needed to take it out on _something_. "Most gracious of you, I'm sure. Don't get ahead of yourself, though – just because you didn't strangle me in my sleep hardly makes us friends."

The captain's expression remained unchanged, but his voice carried a slight edge when he spoke again.

"I was not insinuating anything of the sort, Daniel. I simply wished to see how you were doing." He shook his head and took a deep breath before continuing. "How are your wounds?"

"Better, thank you." Daniel's eyes narrowed as he considered the words, trying decide if there was an ulterior motive behind them. "It's quite endearing how you pretend to care for my well-being when I'm effectively your prisoner.”  
  
”I don't waste my time on pretending—”  
  
Daniel cut across him. ”Good, because you are not making a very good effort of it so far. You weren't even here when I woke up."  
  
For some reason even the sound of the captain's voice irritated him today.

"I am a captain of a ship. It comes with duties," Alexander retorted, raising his eyebrows. "The storm did quite a lot of damage. I'd like to remind you that you're not the only one who got hurt."

Daniel's blinked, thinking back on the night before. A chill went down his spine suddenly. He remembered the shouting, the desperation on Wilhelm's face when he'd come to fetch Alexander. "Those men that were cast overboard… what became of them?"

"They didn't drown, if that's what you are thinking." Alexander's face betrayed no emotion, but his jaw was clenched tight, his posture rigid.

"There's more, is there not?" the merman asked warily.

"They are badly wounded. The sooner we make port the better – supplies for treating the wounded are scarce here."

"You patched up my wounds yesterday. Couldn't you do the same for them?"

The captain shook his head. "No, Daniel. We have to get them on land."

"So that's where you have been this morning, haven't you? Checking on them?"

"Yes. I confess that I am not entirely inexperienced in the field of medicine, so I do what my abilities allow."

Silence fell between them. It unnerved Daniel to think of what damage falling overboard could cause if something like glass had cut his skin just the night before... He pursed his lips at the thought, feeling a familiar knot tightening in his stomach.

He had seen them more often than he cared to think, the slow drifting rain of human bodies falling towards the depths after a shipwreck. Their bodies swollen and broken, limbs bent at unnatural angles, their skins pallid enough to let blue and purple veins shine through. He could never bear to spare another look at them. Their dying expressions, etched forever onto their faces, spoke of terror so great that no one of his kind dared to imagine it.  
  
Merfolk knew, in a distant way, that the sea was as alien and harsh to the land-dwellers as the land was to them – a territory where only certain death awaited. And though they were enemies in life, his kind honoured the passing of all who drowned as they would their own kin, and never touched their flesh. Death, they whispered amongst themselves, knows no friend nor foe, and it is not the place of the living to dishonour those who have passed on.

And so they had watched their bodies be claimed by the sea as it did with any other creature, death an imperturbable wall that none dared to disturb lest it disturb them in turn. His younger sister had quivered behind him, unable to tear her round eyes from the scene of carnage.

_"Is this what 'death' means?"_ she had asked in a tiny voice, the horror of it filling her for the very first time.

He had circled around her protectively, upsetting the water around them just enough to pull her with him, making her turn away and face him. What could he tell her? There were no words of comfort he could have offered her to make the finality of it any less terrifying.

_"They look so vulnerable. Broken."_

Daniel had known what she'd meant. The humans in their tales were predators; lethal, strong, nothing at all like these empty, torn shells. It was impossible to believe they had once been alive.

_"But they were... alive. How can anything like that break so easily?"_ she had said and he had read the unasked questions in her tremor. _Brother, do we break as easily? Is this what death is?_

Wordlessly, he'd gathered her in his arms and cradled her until she'd stopped quivering.

"Daniel?"

The captain's voice snapped him back to reality and Daniel started, lifting his gaze to find the other man staring at him.

"Is everything all right?" Alexander asked, shifting closer to take a better look at him.

Daniel looked away decidedly. "I'm fine. Just... tired."

Alexander reached out to touch his forehead but Daniel waved his hand away with a snarl. "I said I'm fine! Don't touch me!"

"I was checking your temperature, you stupid boy," he said with a vexed sigh but made no further attempts to touch him. "You seem energetic enough, though. Perhaps you'll live."

"Not thanks to you," Daniel grumbled, turning just enough to arrange the pillows behind his back more comfortably. He was sure he saw the elder frown and open his mouth angrily, about to retort something in return, but then the bed just shifted again and Alexander got up without another word.

"Wait! Where are you going now?" The merman hated himself for the panic in his voice. The last thing he wanted was to be left alone in this cabin again – if the ship swerved and he fell again...

"I have more important matters to take care of," Alexander said coldly without turning to look at him, picking up what he needed from the desk and making for the door. "If you find me so very detestable, perhaps you'd prefer to be left alone."

”That's not… I didn't mean… I want out of this cabin!”  
  
”No. You will stay where you are.”  
  
Daniel winced. He had not heard the captain's voice take such a menacing edge since the night he had been captured. "But I have been shut in this room for weeks. I want to breathe fresh air. I want to see the sun!"  
  
"I already said no, Daniel. Do not make me repeat myself."

"Then how am I supposed to entertain myself? I am stuck on the bed, as you may have noticed!"

Alexander's hand closed on the door handle. "There are plenty of books on the bedside table. You are free to peruse them should you have the desire."

Daniel cast an exasperated glance at the selection of books piled on the small table. He had never really paid any attention to them except for the moments when Alexander broke his habit of staring to read. Daniel felt certain fondness towards his books during those moments; the captain could be lost in his stories for hours on end, allowing Daniel to do nothing at all without constant surveillance or uncomfortable attempts at striking conversation.

But he, he wasn't human. His kind had no use for books. Had anyone ever heard of a tide-dweller who could read or one that wanted to, either?

"I… I can't read," he protested, knowing full well Alexander must already be aware of this.

The captain finally turned around to look at him under the brim of his hat, examining his crestfallen expression. His mouth curled into a thin, unpleasant smile.

"Oh? Shame, that," he replied. "I suppose I have no other choice but to send someone to keep an eye on you."

"What for?"

"To make sure you don't get any more whims to try and escape," Alexander answered coolly, the smile vanishing from his features. "You don't have a casket to break now, but I am sure that crafty mind of yours would find a way to get yourself hurt again if left alone for long enough."

Daniel felt his face flood with colour. The conversation wasn't turning out in his favour at all.

"Do not take me for a fool, little one. You didn't end up crawling on my floor by accident." And with that, he pulled the door open with more force than was strictly necessary. "I will send someone to keep you company. I suggest you not desert your current whereabouts until then."

"Oh, thank you ever so much for your concern, _captain_ _,_ " Daniel snapped.

Alexander didn't bother looking at him. ”Don't mention it. I will not make the mistake of attempting to look after you again.”

Daniel could only sputter nonsense in response – the hurt in the man's voice had been so obvious that he couldn't pretend he hadn't heard it. The door slammed shut, Alexander gone with the clicking of his heels. In a fit of temper the merman grabbed one of the pillows and chucked it at the door.

"Who does he think he is," he muttered to himself, falling back on the bed with a frustrated sigh. It did nothing to lift his spirits that his bandaged knees were still achy, a reminder that the man who'd helped patch him up had just walked out the door in towering temper. ”He's keeping me captive! He doesn't get to feel all offended about this!”  
  
But he remembered their conversation the night before, the sorrow in Alexander's voice, and he couldn't help feeling just a little bit guilty.

* * *

**ALEXANDER  
**   
He shouted orders at the men as he went, blood pounding in his head. The change in the weather seemed to make mockery of his mood; it was very warm in the occasional patches of sunlight.  
  
How dare he. _How dare he._  
  
”Good thing the weather's cleared up, eh, captain?”  
  
”Shut your trap and focus on steering, Wilhelm,” Alexander snapped, storming past him. He saw some of the men glance at one another, eyebrows raised, but he pretended not to notice. He stopped at the very back and leaned against the railing, staring at the horizon.  
  
Daniel's scathing voice was still echoing in his head, each word adding insult to injury. Alexander's hands balled into fists. He had tended to the merman's wouds without saying a word about his escape attempt, hadn't he? He'd allowed him to sleep on his bed – had even sung him to sleep at his request, and now, this.  
  
”That ungrateful snake,” he muttered.  
  
But in his mind's eye he saw Daniel's eyes narrow, his words easily cutting through the excuses. _'It's quite endearing how you pretend to care for my well-being when I'm effectively your prisoner.'_

Alexander unclenched his fists. He sighed, his anger abating as quickly as it had flared. The merman was right; he _was_ a prisoner on this ship. He could hardly be blamed for not trusting him.  
  
The captain straightened, turning to the first mate. ”Have you seen Racine and de Vigny, Wilhelm?”  
  
”Aye, captain. They're with the wounded.”  
  
”Have them brought to me. I have an errand for them.”  
  
”Aye, captain.”

* * *

**DANIEL**

He'd not been alone for more than a quarter of an hour when he heard footsteps approaching the cabin again and in the matter of seconds someone rapped on the door. Daniel started; so far everyone had just barged in without a second thought.  
  
”Come in,” he said uncertainly. The door opened and two young men stepped in. Daniel didn't recognise them. One of them was very tall and lean, his features sharp, the other shorter with a kind, round face and blond curls.  
  
”The captain sent us,” the blonde boy said nervously. The taller boy merely nodded, his eyes narrowing as they fell on the merman.  
  
”Uh-huh.”  
  
Daniel could only stare at them.  
  
The blonde shifted closer, sitting on the chair beside the bed. His companion sat on the bed unceremoniously, making the mattress bounce.  
  
”I'm Aloïs. Nice to meet you,” the blonde boy continued. ”And this is Malo.”  
  
The boy named Malo lifted his hand in silent greeting. His expression was completely blank.  
  
”Daniel,” the merman replied. ”And, uh, same.”  
  
There was a tense silence as they all glanced at one another, and Daniel had the impression that the two men were as uncomfortable as he was. Finally, Aloïs broke the silence and cleared his throat.  
  
”You look more human than I expected, if that's all right to say.”  
  
Malo rolled his eyes. ”They assume a human form on land, Racine. How do you not know that?”  
  
”I just thought he'd look more fish-like… scaly, you know,” Aloïs protested.  
  
”What part of 'human form' do you find hard to understand?”  
  
Daniel couldn't stop himself from smirking. ”It's all right… Aloïs, was it?” The blonde boy nodded. ”I had never been on land before being captured so this is rather new to me, too.”  
  
Malo cocked his head to the side, a curious expression playing on his haughty face.  
  
”Human in all but appearance, and yet your teeth are sharper than a human's,” he noted, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
”Perhaps,” Daniel said. ”So what did Alexander send you two for? To make sure I don't trash his possessions and set them on fire?”  
  
”You call the captain by his name?” Aloïs asked, taken aback.

”He's not _my_ captain,” the merman said with a shrug. Aloïs gaped at him mutely, but the taller boy grinned back at him, his posture finally relaxing.  
  
”The captain told us you are in need of company,” Malo explained. ”What on earth did you say to him? I've never seen him that angry before.” He sounded amused rather than appalled.  
  
”Oh, you know, just some choice words about keeping me imprisoned here.”  
  
”I bet he loved that.”  
  
They all laughed, whatever had remained of the tension vanishing. He knew that more than likely the two boys were younger than him despite their looks, but the idea of having company his own age had managed to improve his mood significantly.  
  
”I've never been in this cabin before,” the blonde said, looking around curiously. He seemed to be drinking in the sight; the painting on the wall, the folding screen, the embroidered pillows.  
  
”You haven't?”  
  
”The captain likes his material comforts,” Malo commented. ”And he guards his possessions most jealously.”  
  
”Imagine that,” Daniel said, voice heavy with sarcasm.  
  
”He said something about how you should learn to read and write,” Aloïs said. ”I guess he has a point – he owns a whole lot of books, you know.”  
  
”That's where we come in,” Malo intervened. He didn't sound thrilled about the idea. ”Apart from the captain himself, there aren't many onboard who _can_ actually read more than their own names.”  
  
The merman squinted, eyes wandering from one man to the other. Not only were they both quite young, they were also dressed better than the rest of the crew, apart from Alexander. Malo with his elegant sideburns and long hair pulled into a ponytail had an almost regal bearing, and Aloïs had a certain lilt to his voice that suggested he wasn't originally a sailor.  
  
”The two of you are strange for pirates,” Daniel pointed out. ”You don't look like pirates. You don't even sound like pirates.”  
  
”Oh, he's sharp.”  
  
”We joined the crew in Nice perhaps two years ago. The captain needed capable hands and we – that is to say I, Giroux, Florbelle and Racine here – all had our reasons to leave France as quickly as possible,” Malo explained. ”Racine's father was a nobleman—”  
  
”He still is, Malo, he's not dead.”  
  
”—and I am a musician. There is no one in Paris who parallelled my skill with the violin – I played to full concert halls every week.” There was more than a hint of pride in Malo's voice.  
  
Daniel was eyeing him with keen interest now, though he wasn't entirely sure what kind of an instrument the violin was. ”I would love to hear you play sometime, if you'd be willing to demonstrate.”  
  
”Oh, maestro never misses an opportunity to flaunt his talents,” Aloïs muttered, but no one paid him any mind.  
  
Malo flashed the merman a crooked smile. ”Perhaps another time. Now, back to the task at hand – reading. I suppose we should begin with the alphabet.”  
  
Two hours later the bed was covered in notebooks, pieces of parchment and paper and nautical maps. Aloïs had taken his time to draw a simplified model of the different letters and Daniel had it next to him as the two boys taught him what sound each letter corresponded to. It was very slow going; the merman's unpractised hand tensed up easily from holding a quill and his fingers seemed unwilling to produce the weird, curved shapes that made up the alphabet. Oftentimes he thought none of it made any sense, the connection between written letters and spoken words vague at best, but Malo and Aloïs both were well-versed and patiently provided him more words for comparison until he could pick up the pattern himself.  
  
Malo wrote down three words for him, making each stroke as slowly as possible while Daniel watched.  
  
”These are our names. The first one, on top? That's yours. D-a-n-i-e-l.”  
  
Daniel did his best to copy the names, making a mess of his first attempts. Ink was hard to control, he realised, and his quill leaked often, leaving blotches all over the page. He filled several pages just repeating the three names over and over, and while his handwriting was much shakier than that of the two boys, he noticed it was slowly improving.  
  
His wrist began aching after having copied down two pages' worth of the letter 'a' and they decided to switch to reading. Malo stole rolled up maps from the captain's desk – despite Aloïs' protests – and spread them on the bed. They read out names from the maps and told Daniel about all the different places they'd been to in the past year, explaining what the illustrations and symbols were depicting as they went.

Daniel pulled one of the maps closer to himself, brows furrowing in an attempt to decipher it. According to Malo and Aloïs what he was looking at depicted an archipelago of sorts, the small marks being islands.

”We are approaching a small port town here. I don't think it even has a name,” Malo said, rapping a point on the map. ”And this is about where that big storm hit us earlier.”  
  
”I think we were supposed to make for Tortuga but we got blown off course pretty badly, Wilhelm was going on about it yesterday...”  
  
Malo wrinkled his nose in distaste. ”Thank God for that. I thought I was never going to get the stink of my clothes after last time.”

”Tortuga?” the merman asked.

”It's an island in the Caribbean, pretty big on trade – at least for the dishonest man. Trust me on this, you don't want to see it.”  
  
”I think the captain wants us to lay low for now,” Malo said thoughtfully. ”We're sailing under the English flag currently, though I don't know how he's expecting us to pass for merchants – half the crew doesn't even speak English and the other half hasn't seen a bar of soap in weeks.”  
  
Aloïs shook his head and they all turned their attention back on the maps.  


* * *

**ALEXANDER  
**   
Dusk had already begun to fall when they made port. It was still windy and the ship continued to sway as the men poured on the pier. Everyone seemed more subdued than usual; their supplies were running low and Gabriel, one of the injured men, had taken a turn for the worse towards the evening, lapsing into unconsciousness. Alexander knew it was a bad sign but he'd decided to say nothing to Wilhelm and the others about it.  
  
He watched the injured being carried on stretchers up on the deck and out of the ship, the procession slowly making for the town. Up above clouds were gathering again, the wind coming in strong gusts.  
  
”Seems like the storm's tailing us still,” Wilhelm said, frowning. There were dark circles underneath his eyes; he had stayed up all night steering them out of the storm.  
  
”So it would seem,” the captain admitted with a sigh. Luck was not on their side. ”Our departure will be delayed if it hits the island.”  
  
”What will we do, captain?”  
  
”Waiting seems to be our only viable option. We need time to treat our wounded and replenish our supplies.”  
  
”I'll get to that first thing tomorrow. Now, though, I think I'm need of a drink or two. Been a rough couple of days.”  
  
Alexander clapped him on the shoulder. ”Get going, Wilhelm. I daresay you've earned it.”  
  
He felt dead on his feet but had no desire whatsoever to return to his cabin. He'd seen Racine and de Vigny rush past him as soon as the anchor had been lowered, knowing Daniel must be alone in the cabin again, likely still seething with anger. Alexander sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose wearily. He knew he couldn't put off confronting the merman forever, but it didn't make the task any less unpleasant.  
  
Another gust of wind rocked the ship, making him shiver. The temperature had dropped quickly.  
  
”Let's just get this over with,” Alexander muttered to no one in particular, turning at his heels. He drew himself to his full height (which wasn't saying very much, admittedly), walking briskly, and only stopped outside of the cabin door to briefly knock on it before entering.  
  
Daniel was sitting on the bed almost precisely where he'd left him, but he was also the only thing in the room that appeared unchanged. The desk had been practically turned upside-down and the bed was littered with paper, books and charts. There were ink stains on the floor and on the bedside table. Alexander tried not to cringe at the sight; it was much messier than what he was used to.  
  
It didn't surprise him that the merman didn't look up, feigning ignorance. There was a notebook on his lap and he continued scribbling away on it as though oblivious to Alexander's presence. The captain took his time scanning his guest from head to toe before taking a tentative step towards him. Daniel looked relaxed enough propped against the large pillows but his posture remained alert, the muscles in his arms tense, and his eyes weren't following the movements of his quill.

Alexander cleared his throat. ”Good evening, Daniel.”  
  
The merman's eyebrows rose and he looked up, an expression of mock delight on his face.

"Evening, _captain._ How very nice of you to show up," he said. His voice was icy. ”And here I was thinking you might have drowned.”

Alexander took a steadying breath, willing his voice to stay neutral. "How was your day?"

"So considerate of you to ask," Daniel continued with the same scathing tone as he turned back to his notes. "It was another excellent day being imprisoned. I really rather enjoyed having civilised company for once."

"I am delighted to hear you got along with Racine and de Vigny."

Daniel snorted. Alexander walked to the bed, the merman giving no indication that he'd noticed. The captain followed his furious scribbling in silence, indignation apparent in every stroke.

"Daniel, please look at me," he said finally.

”What do you want?”  
  
”There is something I want to say.”  
  
The merman took his time before looking up and meeting his eyes, as though considering whether the request was worthy of his attention. "Yes? What does my captain have in mind?" There was no mistaking the sarcasm in his words.

”I owe you an apology,” Alexander said, choosing his words carefully. Daniel quirked an eyebrow, though his expression didn't soften. ”More than an apology, if I am to be truthful. This morning—”  
  
”You owe me an apology for more than just this morning.”  
  
”Please let me finish.” The merman's eyes bore into him like knives but Alexander met his glare calmly, without flinching. ”I should not have gotten so upset with you this morning. You are very correct in reminding me that it was I who had you captured and imprisoned on this ship against your own will. I have taken you away from your family – your home – and kept you here for my own selfish reasons, and for that, I apologise.”  
  
Daniel's brows knit together, hesitation mingling with anger. ”An apology does not make up for any of that, you know.”  
  
”Yes, I know.”  
  
The merman's lips parted, as though he was about to say something. He shook his head rigorously, looking away from Alexander. ”I cannot accept your apology. What you have done to me is unforgivable.”  
  
Alexander sat down on the bed, taking care not to get too close to Daniel. ”That's all right. I understand.”  
  
There was a long silence. From the corner of his eye he saw Daniel screw the ink bottle shut and place it on the bedside table, along with his notebook and quill.  
  
”I don't understand you,” he burst out. ”Nothing you do makes any sense. Why have me captured if you do nothing but keep me around like a possession? Why not just let me go if you have no use for me?”  
  
”If I carried you on the deck now and released you, would that make you happy?” Alexander intervened, turning to look at him. The merman looked taken aback.  
  
”You would let me go?”  
  
”If that is what you desire. You are quite correct – this has been a fool's errand and nothing more. It seems that I have nothing to gain from keeping you here.”  
  
Daniel gaped at him, mouthing hanging open comically.  
  
”Yes. No. I mean... Yes, of course, but...” he stammered, suddenly at a loss for words. ”Of course I wish to return home but I don't think I can. Aloïs and Malo showed me where we are now – there is no way I'd find my way home from here. Not alone. We've travelled a long way.”  
  
”Perhaps you are right.” Alexander agreed. ”What do you suggest we should do?”  
  
”I suppose I'll remain on this ship for now.”  
  
”Daniel—”  
  
”And if I do, it's of my own will, not yours. I will be your guest instead of a prisoner. You will allow me to leave this cabin as I wish and do what I want.”  
  
Alexander blinked slowly. This was not what he had been expecting at all. ”Are you sure?”  
  
”There aren't that many options,” Daniel said, shrugging.  
  
They considered each other in silence, neither looking away. Then, after several long moments, the captain nodded.  
  
”All right. Truce?”  
  
”For now – and only because there is no other choice.”  
  
Alexander stood up. The cabin needed tidying up, but he decided it could wait just a little longer.  
  
"Perhaps you would like to join me on the deck for a breather? It is still windy, but with some luck we might see some stars."

Daniel's eyes lit up. "You are _actually_ allowing me on the deck?"

”It feels only appropriate. I should give you a tour, seeing as you are my guest now.” He held out his hand to the brunette. ”I'm afraid you'll have to walk there, however. It has been a tiring day and I simply do not have the energy to carry you."

The merman paled visibly at the suggestion. ”I'm not sure that's going to work out.”

"You need to strengthen your legs or you'll never gain better control over them. If you wish to explore the ship at your leisure, you do need to learn to walk.” Alexander smiled, inclining his head. ”Don't worry, I will be there to support you."

He saw the merman's eyes dart back and forth as he considered the idea. He exhaled slowly and nodded, uncertainty melting away.  
  
”All right. Let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little too much fun writing this chapter - I love writing arguments, especially when the participants are being extremely petty (that's a weirdly specific thing to like, huh). You didn't actually think I'd let Alexander off the hook for his behaviour, did you? He had all of that coming, one hundred percent. You tell him, Daniel, give him a piece of your mind!
> 
> It was also very satisfying to write Daniel interacting with some of the other crew members. For those of you who aren't familiar with the DLC Amnesia: Justine, Aloïs Racine and Malo de Vigny are two of Justine's suitors from the game, the third of course being Basile Giroux. We'll meet him later, just you wait. Go read up on the wiki for more if you're curious about the canon lore for these characters, they'll be showing up quite often. ^^
> 
> The next chapter will be up three weeks from now, so either 11th or 12th August! This is because (as some of you may know from my Tumblr rants) we're suffering the worst heat wave in Sweden in god knows how many decades and as I'm heat sensitive/have health problems, it affects me a lot and I need a lot of rest. I know it's the same in many places right now, so stay hydrated, stay out of the sun and protect your skin in case you can't avoid going out!
> 
> Thanks for the patience, guys, and for all the comments, kudos and views so far! Lotsa sweaty hugs your way, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ <333


	5. Chapter 5

**DANIEL**

It was slow going, getting out on the deck, and Daniel's fingers dug into the captain's arm for support. He was squeezing so hard that he wondered if it didn't hurt, but Alexander did not say anything.

He supposed the captain was right – if he did wish to get out of the cabin and explore at his leisure, he did need a working pair of legs. The thought of being dependant on someone else to carry him around was humiliating to say the least and would not be much of a change from his previous condition. Daniel bit his lip, sweat pouring down his forehead with each step. It was agony to keep moving and agony to stand still. He could feel his legs shaking beneath him, unwilling to support his weight.  
  
”Slowly, Daniel,” the captain was saying, his arm firmly wound around Daniel's waist. ”You are doing very well so far.”  
  
Daniel didn't respond, simply following his rhytmn and forcing his legs to obey, taking a step each time Alexander took one as well. It felt decidedly weird to have the man mirrorring his actions like this, balancing out his mistakes – if he leaned too much to the left, the elder leaned to the right. This was something where he felt he could trust the captain, at least to an extent; he was holding him so tight that even if he'd lost his balance Alexander wouldn't have let him fall. He felt like the elder must have been doing most of the work, half-dragging him, but his grip remained as firm as ever as though Daniel weighted nothing.  
  
He grit his teeth as the ship swayed in the wind, threatening to throw him off-balance. A spike of pain shot up his spine as his foot landed unevenly, an involuntary whimper escaping him.  
  
Alexander reacted almost instinctively, seeming to catch his weight seconds before he'd slumped against him. ”It's all right, Daniel. We're almost there.”  
  
The captain adjusted their position, hoisting the merman's arm to cling around his neck instead of around his shoulders. They descended the stairs one by one, careful to maintain the same pace. Daniel thought he'd never been in more pain in his life.  
  
”You make this look so easy,” he huffed between steps, barely managing to form coherent words.  
  
”It takes practice for us, too. Did you know that our children do not learn to walk until they are around a year old?”  
  
”I didn't, actually.” The thought was strangely comforting. ”We are able to swim from the moment we are born.”

They came to a halt at the foot of the stairs, Alexander letting him catch his breath. Daniel felt a stitch on his side but the pain at his back wasn't as bad as it had been before and he was able to straighten his posture. He nodded at the elder and they set off again.  
  
After what felt like an eternity they reached a spot by the mast where empty crates and barrels had been brought. Alexander helped get him seated on top of one of the crates and Daniel let out a sigh of relief. It took him a moment to realise that his shirt felt damp.

Alexander sat down next to him. "Are you all right, Daniel?"

The merman breathed heavily, his attempt at smiling turning into a grimace. "I never want to experience that again," he said. ”Those… stairs, or whatever you call them, were the worst.”

Alexander patted him on the shoulder, chuckling softly. "Then perhaps you do not wish to know that going up them is much more challenging than going down."

The other groaned audibly in response.

"Do not fret, Daniel. I'm very impressed you made it this far.”  
  
It was a chilly night and the merman wrapped his arms around himself, attempting to rub some warmth back into his body. He was slightly disappointed to see the sky clouded over, hiding the stars from view. It felt like it had been a lifetime ago since he'd last seen them. Somewhere in the distance came the echoes of drunken singing, carrying over the water and towards the ship, and Daniel's eyes focused on the silhouette of the town ahead.  
  
Perhaps it wasn't quite as good as stars but it made an enchanting sight nevertheless. All those lights, reflecting from the waves; he'd never seen anything quite like it. It was late but the town did not seem to sleep. Lantern light lit up the streets, candles burning behind windows. Even from this distance he could hear people conversing; yells, laughter, music. He'd never been near so many humans before and against his better knowledge he found that he was not afraid.

”What do you think?” Alexander asked him, shaking him out of his reverie.  
  
”I don't know. It's… not what I was expecting.”  
  
”And what were you expecting?”  
  
Daniel shook his head. ”I'm not sure if I was expecting anything, to be honest. I know very little about how your kind live.”  
  
”Most of us live in villages, like this one. There are bigger cities elsewhere in the world, of course – this place pales in comparison to the great capitals of Europe.”  
  
”It's so much brighter than I thought. So many lights.”  
  
”I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but people tend to be afraid of the dark. It's an instinct.”  
  
Daniel couldn't entirely suppress his smile. ”How strange. In our stories humans are never afraid of anything.”  
  
”Why is that?”  
  
”Because _y_ _ou_ are the predators in our stories,” he said. Alexander's baffled looked only made him smile wider. ”Has anyone ever heard of monsters that fear the dark?”  
  
”My kind believes you to be the monsters,” the captain said, sounding thoughtful. ”And yet I've discovered that you are not so terribly different from us. You are afraid of the dark, for example, very much like a human being.”  
  
Daniel said nothing. He wasn't sure how to feel about that statement. They lapsed into silence, watching people milling about the harbour. At the far end of the pier couple of people where talking loudly, their conversation coming to an abrupt end when one of them fell into the water with a splash.  
  
”Oh dear,” Alexander said. ”I hope he knows how to swim.”  
  
Daniel snorted.  
  
There was much laughter from the man's comrades and they managed to pull him back up on the pier eventually. Daniel watched them set off back towards the town, walking about as unevenly as he had before.  
  
”It's a cold night.”  
  
”It is. Would you like to return indoors?” Alexander asked.  
  
He shook his head. ”Not just yet, I think. I'm just surprised. Those two boys I spoke with earlier, Aloïs and Malo, said that it would get very warm in this region.”  
  
”These islands offer very little shelter from the wind,” the captain explained. ”And the storm that hit us previously seems to be approaching us again. I'm afraid the following days might not be very pleasant.”  


”Can't we seek shelter elsewhere? Based on the maps I saw earlier there should be many islands in this area,” Daniel asked, resting his chin in his hands.  
  
”There are but men of my trade are not exactly welcome in every corner of the Caribbean, little one, and it is only places like this where we don't rouse too much attention. We are low on supplies and my crew need their rest." Alexander was gazing towards the town, frowning slightly.

"I suppose you know better than I do," the merman shrugged. ”And please stop calling me 'little one'. It's disturbing.”  
  
The captain simply laughed, shaking his head.  
  
”Humans,” Daniel muttered. He was starting to shiver, the drying sweat making the wind feel colder than it was. He started when something warm was suddenly draped around him and when he looked up the captain was leaning over him.  
  
”Here,” Alexander said. ”This ought to provide you with some warmth.”  
  
It was his coat, Daniel realised. He blinked owlishly, staring up at the man. ”Thank you, I suppose.”  
  
”A mere 'thank you' would suffice.”  
  
Daniel put the coat on properly, luxuriating in its warmth. For all that Alexander had a streak for vanity that the brunette didn't quite approve of, he had to admit it was a very lovely coat, the material soft and shimmery. He examined the embroideries on the front curiously, following the multicoloured threads with a finger to trace the intricate patterns.  
  
”This garment is very nice,” Daniel commented. ”Are you not cold without it?”  
  
Alexander was leaning against the mast, his eyes on the sky again. ”I am used to this. It's much colder where I'm from.”  
  
”Where _are_ you from, then?”

Alexander raised an eyebrow, giving a sideways glance at his companion. "Are you always this full of questions?" He sounded taken aback.

"Well, you are always asking questions about me," Daniel said defensively. He felt heat rising to his face for some reason. "I'm just trying to make conversation. Isn't that what a host and his guest would do in any normal situation?"

To Daniel's surprise, the captain's face spread into a smile much more genuine than the ones he had seen before, the wrinkles around his eyes deepening. His eyes had a kind twinkle to them when he spoke.

"You make a good point," he admitted. "I was born in Europe. How much did Racine and de Vigny teach you?"

”Quite a bit.” Daniel thought back on the conversation they'd had earlier. ”I think they mentioned Europe. A continent on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean?”  
  
”Very good. Most of my crew are from there, though from various countries.”  
  
"What of your family?"

"What of it?"

"I've understood that humans, too, tend to live in familial communities," Daniel revealed. He leaned closer instinctively.

"I did not know that was the case with your kind as well," Alexander said. "You have family, do you not?"

The merman shrugged. Thinking about family made him feel sad if he lingered on the thought for too long. "I miss my youngest sister the most. She has always been very close to me."

Alexander stared into his eyes for a long while until turning away, his expression becoming distant, lost in thought.

"I heard from Wilhelm that you had a lover," Daniel said tentatively, breaking the silence when the captain did not continue his tale. The older man flinched, giving the merman a rather pained look.

"That I did," he answered, looking away. Daniel could her him mutter something to himself that sounded very much like ' _never keeps_ _his mouth shut'_ and ' _should know better'_.

"I heard that she travelled with you and your crew. Would you tell me more about it? Please?" Daniel pressed on, actually tugging at the captain's sleeve for emphasis.

The captain looked much wearier than usual when met the other's curious stare and he sighed, shaking his head. "She travelled with us, then fell ill and died. There isn't much else to tell."

The merman watched him carefully, a sudden understanding seizing him. "You loved her," he said softly, withdrawing his hand. Despite hearing about it from Wilhelm he hadn't fully believed it until now. "I didn't think your kind were fully capable of such emotions. There are so many stories that suggest otherwise."

"Strange. We have similar beliefs about your kind.” Alexander's eyes followed his hand as it withdrew and he managed a small, lopsided smile. ”It would appear that on this account we are both mistaken – once again."

Daniel found himself smiling back at him. "Perhaps," he admitted, rubbing his hands together.

"If you're cold we can just return to the cabin."

The merman shook his head, his eyes still drawn towards the reflections dancing upon the water's surface. "I'd prefer not to move just yet."

From the corner of his eye he saw Alexander get up and disappear from view briefly before returning with a bottle in his hands. When he sat down again the merman realised it was one of those notorious beverages the rest of the crew seemed to favour all too much.

Much to Daniel's dismay, the captain offered it to him. "Drink. It'll warm you up."

"I'll pass, thank you very much."

"It's not poisoned if that's what you fear. See for yourself," Alexander said and took a hearty swig in demonstration.

Daniel still looked sceptical when he accepted the bottle from the captain. He sniffed its contents cautiously and resisted the urge to gag, his face twisted into a grimace. The smell was absolutely repugnant. "What on earth is in this?"

"Never mind the smell. Give it a try."

With a sigh the merman raised the bottle to his lips and swallowed a good mouthful at once, imitating Alexander. The alcohol burned in his throat and tasted every bit as unpleasant as it smelled and he started coughing, water streaming from his eyes. The captain quickly took the bottle from him and whacked him a good couple of times on the back until his breathing eased again.

"Fool! Don't drink it like that," Alexander reprimanded him, rubbing his back soothingly. Daniel managed a vigorous nod, gulping back the foul taste attempting to rise back into his mouth.

"That was awful," he managed to gasp finally, making a mental note to never accept anything but water from the captain ever again. "What was the point of that?"

Alexander smiled, a very knowing look in his eyes. "Take it from an experienced sailor, the rum is a good companion on cold nights. Wouldn't you agree?"

"What do you mean?"

His smile widened. "You have stopped shivering."

Indeed he had. A pleasant warmth had spread back to his limbs and all the way to the tips of his fingers, burning faintly at the pit of his stomach and leaving behind a rather uncanny sense of light-headedness. Daniel found he was not quite as alarmed by this new discovery as he ought to have been.

"Oh," was all he managed, bemused. He felt a tickle at his toes and tried to resist the urge to bend down to scratch at them. Alexander picked up the bottle again and shook it absent-mindedly, watching the contents spin around before taking another shot.

"When I was younger," he began, breaking the silence so suddenly that Daniel started, "my family and I lived in a castle, far away on the countryside. I was my parents' first-born son, the family heir to a long line of aristocrats. As it is with people of certain status, my position came with expectations." He lifted the bottle, wetting his mouth yet again. "I did not care for my parents' wealth and we conveniently ignored one another for the longest of times until they finally wanted me to take up my duties as the eldest son. They had arranged me to marry the daughter of another wealthy family to establish a stronger foothold within the aristocracy," Alexander said bitterly, glowering into the darkness.

He offered the bottle to Daniel and the other took it, his earlier resolve quite forgotten as he took a careful sip of the burning liquid, his eyes now glued to the captain.

"Little did they care for my opinion and even less for the fact that I was in love with another. Someone of a lower social standing; unbefitting a nobleman's son, as they put it."

"Was it her?" the merman whispered, all eyes now that he was finally getting what he wanted.

Alexander nodded, looking sour. "When my parents' plans came to our knowledge, we made the decision. We took whatever little we could bear with us and fled all the way to Naples, where she had distant relatives, kind enough to provide us with food and shelter despite what we had done."

Daniel listened intently to the words rolling from his tongue, too awestruck by this sudden flood of speech to interrupt. He could only wonder what it was exactly that the drink was doing to him to inspire such a tale and he drank in every detail, his mind illustrating glorious visions of places that for him had only existed in stories.

"We wanted to start anew so I took on a post in the navy. We could live comfortably enough with what I earned, though it came with the price of us being apart for long periods of time regularly. But we were happy. We eventually settled in Sicily for nearly ten long years," Alexander explained, his eyes glazed over, his thoughts elsewhere. "But then Europe grew fearful of Spain and France uniting under the rule of a Bourbon monarch, which set in motion a chain of events that eventually led men like myself to liberate ourselves and seek better fortune elsewhere."

Daniel was hardly even aware of his mouth hanging wide open as he listened. He had automatically leaned forward in his seat, waiting for the captain to go on with his story but the elder merely stared into nothingness, clearly lost in his own world again. Daniel cleared his throat when the silence began stretching into minutes and Alexander looked around at the noise, expression puzzled as though he had quite forgotten the merman's presence.

"I think I've had enough to drink for tonight. Shall we return indoors?" Alexander changed the subject, shaken out of his reverie. Daniel gave a noncommittal shrug, trying to hide his disappointment as the captain tucked an arm around his waist and left his curiousity unsatisfied.

As they got up he saw a group of people walking down the pier, music and laughter approaching with them. One of them pranced ahead of the rest, his slim figure taking flamboyant sidesteps and pirouettes along the way, and when he stepped on the deck Daniel realised it was Malo. He was playing an instrument of some kind, dancing to the melody his chords struck. A mellow female voice said something in a language Daniel had not heard before and Malo gave an exaggerated bow towards his comrades before engaging into another, much faster tune. Raucous cheering and clapping echoed in the night when Alexander carefully escorted Daniel back towards the cabin.

Once indoors he let Daniel collapse on the bed, the merman groaning in relief when the pressure on his lower back yielded. The strenuous effort of climbing up the stairs had caused him to break into sweat again.

"So Malo wasn't kidding about being a musician," Daniel said more out of need to break the silence than actual interest. Admittedly he had not spent enough time around them to recognise every member of Alexander's crew at sight, but the group he'd just seen had all been quite young, which had surprised him.

"De Vigny? Oh, the word has it that he was a professional violinist before he joined the crew," Alexander mused.

"I quite liked his playing," Daniel admitted and received no further comment. He pushed himself up again when he saw that Alexander was preoccupied with his trunk and watched in silence as the captain's hands searched layer upon layer through all manner of belongings before finally extracting a small, rectangular object from the very bottom. Daniel looked over his shoulder to see what the man was holding so gently in his hands. It was a painting of a woman whose hair was such a deep brown that it was almost black, her skin a shade of sun-kissed olive.

"It took most of my savings to commission even such a small portrait back then," Alexander said quietly. His fingers stroked the surface of the canvas slowly, tracing the waves of her hair. "It was one particularly hot summer. A few years before we moved to Sicily."

"She's beautiful," Daniel admitted, his eyes fixed on the smiling woman. The painting was so lifelike that it seemed to breathe, tiny though it was. Her brown eyes twinkled with good-natured humour, not unlike Alexander's own. Daniel wondered how old she had been when she had been immortalised on canvas. There was such youthful happiness etched deep into her every feature that it seemed to radiate from her.

Alexander sighed, giving one last fleeting glance at the painting before turning to put it back, but the merman's fingers closed around his wrist before he could act.

"Why would you keep it hidden?" he asked, baffled. He met the captain's eyes with his own, giving his wrist what he hoped was an encouraging grasp. "Don't put her away. She should be here where you can see her."

Alexander stared at him, at a loss for words for once. He opened his mouth once, twice, but nothing came out except for a small, shuddering sigh. The merman was shocked to see the other man's eyes were quite wet, his expression pained.

When Alexander spoke his voice seemed to come from somewhere far away. "Perhaps you are right. I have been avoiding her for too long." And with that, he carefully placed the portrait on the bedside table, right on top of the books still standing there. He sighed again, pushing himself up with some effort and made for the door in silence, not bothering to pick up his hat this time.

"You go to sleep. I think want some more fresh air before laying down," he said almost absent-mindedly. The usual vigour was gone from his step as he exited and Daniel couldn't help feeling the tiniest bit sorry for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small delay with this chapter! The heat wave is finally over but I've been busy with con prep (I have two big events on consecutive weekends next month, yikes) and in general just had my hands full with a lot of things x.x I was going to update last night but in the end I was just too tired for proofreading/editing and just went to bed early.
> 
> I was really happy to read all of your comments on the previous chapter, thank you so much for the enthusiastic response! <333 The next chapter will be out in three weeks, that is the 3rd of September, because I have a major comics festival the weekend before and it will undoubtedly take all of my energy. So if you're coming to Helsinki Comics Festival on 1-2 September, do check out Zine Fest in Tiivistämö! I'll be behind table #44 with my original comics this year. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**DANIEL**

"You should have at least slipped under the covers," someone muttered and fingers brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Daniel batted the hand away, attempting to roll onto his stomach but someone was already shaking him awake. He blinked blearily and looking up, he found Alexander standing beside the bed, his hair windswept and his expression that of weary disbelief.  
  
”Oh, it's you.”  
  
The captain sighed. ”Were you expecting someone else?”  
  
Daniel yawned, pushing himself to a sitting position slowly. It was only when he stretched that he noticed he was still wearing Alexander's coat. He took it off and handed it to the captain wordlessly. Alexander took it, frowning.  
  
”It's covered in wrinkles now.”  
  
”You are the one who told me to wear it,” Daniel shrugged. He vaguely remembered laying down and closing his eyes just for a while, but he hadn't a clue when he'd dozed off. It had been pleasantly warm compared to the deck.  
  
Alexander shook his head and disappeared behind the folding screen with the coat in his hands, muttering something about 'bad manners' as he went. Daniel turned around, looking out the cabin window. It was still pitch dark outside and the wind had picked up as he'd slept; the occasional raindrop hit the glass as he watched.  
  
”It's raining again,” he said.  
  
”The storm is drawing closer. It'll be over us before dawn,” Alexander's voice answered from behind the folding screen.  
  
”How can you tell?”  
  
”From experience.”  
  
When he emerged again he had changed into a more plain outfit, the neckline of his shirt unlaced. He began gathering up the materials still littering bed after Daniel's earlier learning session.  
  
”I can't believe this mess,” Alexander said, disapproval apparent in his voice. ”I am going to exchange some choice words with de Vigny and Racine tomorrow...”  
  
”I rather liked their company. You couldn't have them come over again, could you?”  
  
”Only if they learn to put things back where they were.” Alexander took the books back on his desk, taking meticulous care to put them precisely where they had been. He rolled up the scrolls and placed loose papers into a pile, gathered up the quills and ink bottles and stowed them back into the drawer where they'd been before. Daniel could only watch his fussing with increasing amusement.  
  
”Is that all truly necessary?”  
  
”This is my cabin and I prefer keeping it tidy.” The captain walked back to the bed, hands on his hips. ”Scoot over. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted and _I_ do wish for some sleep tonight.”  
  
With a bit of scrambling Daniel moved on his side of the bed and slipped under the duvet while Alexander busied himself on his boots.  
  
”I suppose we have to blow out the candles again with the storm approaching,” Daniel said hesitantly.  
  
”Unfortunately, yes.”  
  
The merman sighed. ”Well, I suppose it cannot be helped.”

The captain extinguished the candles one by one and Daniel rolled over to his side, keeping his eyes firmly shut. He hadn't even realised how chilly it had gotten; the warmth of the bed was bliss and he stopped shivering almost immediately. As much as he'd resented the idea of having to sleep next to the captain again he was forced to admit, however reluctantly, that the bed was much more comfortable than the casket, and that he didn't look forward to getting it back as much as he should have. Outside he could hear the wind picking up, and rain began to fall more heavily.

_At least we're not out on the open sea this time,_ he thought sleepily. Daniel felt himself drifting off easier than the night before, too tired to muster any strength to fear the storm. He never noticed that Alexander did not bid him goodnight.

* * *

  
**ALEXANDER**  
  
It was not long after that Daniel's quiet, wheezing snoring began, barely audible over the sound of the wind. Little by little the rain began to fall harder, muffling all other sounds, and Alexander lay awake simply listening to it. Tired though he was he knew sleep would elude him that night. He kept stealing glances at the portrait standing on the bedside table, though he could not make out the picture in the dark.

He waited, silent and immobile, until it slowly started getting brighter. Daniel was warm behind his back, curled into a ball beneath the duvet and taking up much more space than before, and the captain decided there was no point in trying to catch any more rest. He got up quietly, careful not to disturb the merman's sleep, and after a moment's consideration draped another duvet over him. He dressed in silence and closed the cabin door after himself as softly as possible, stepping into the rain.  
  
There was a pause in the wind and the sea would have been perfectly still had it not been for the rain. He couldn't quite make out the pier from the rain and the ships swaying slowly in the port were nothing but sluggish shadows. Alexander considered the horizon and judged it to be an hour to sunrise. The clouds were moving fast, as dark as ever, and he knew the calm was only temporary. The storm was almost upon them.  
  
He walked quietly to the stairs and was already about to make for the spot where he'd brought Daniel in the evening when he noticed someone standing at the hull. He recognised the woman's form as he approached her, her black hair sopping wet from the rain.  
  
"I was not expecting anyone to be up at this hour," Alexander said, and she turned to face him.  
  
"Good morning, captain," Florbelle replied. Her mellow voice carried over the quiet drizzling of the rain, and her eyes were perfectly alert without a trace of lingering sleep. "I rather thought you would have slept a little longer still. It was not very late when you retreated into your cabin last night."  
  
Alexander came to stand beside her, staring out into the ocean. "I could say the same about you. The four of you were up late.”  
  
She smiled, but it did not quite reach her eyes. Her smiles never did.  
  
”How is your little treasure, captain? Has he recovered from his ordeal?” She had switched to French and there was a distinct purr to her voice.  
  
”My guest is as well as to be expected for the circumstances.”  
  
Her eyebrows quirked up and this time there was genuine amusement in her eyes. ”Your _guest,_ now, is he? What a delightful turn of the events.”  
  
Alexander remained silent. A small gust of wind rocked the ship suddenly; the eye of the storm was moving.  
  
”I heard from Malo that your, ah, guest is in need of company,” Florbelle continued as though there had been no pause in the conversation. ”Company and entertainment.”  
  
”I see. Did de Vigny say anything else?”  
  
”That your guest desires to get out of his confinement.” She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, her expression blank. ”He will not be able to do that unless he learns to walk, will he?”  
  
”If you have something on your mind, speak up. The weather is getting worse.”  
  
”Let us be frank with each other, then. Allow me to teach him.”  
  
Alexander whipped around to stare at her. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but her face was as unreadable as ever, revealing nothing. ”I know you well enough to know that you never offer your help unless there is something in it for you, Florbelle. Tell me, what do you wish to gain from this?”  
  
”What gentleman accuses a lady of scheming?” she laughed. ”I am but curious, captain. The nature of your guest fuels one's imagination. You have guarded him most jealously ever since his capture.”  
  
Alexander said nothing for a while. His eyes were on the horizon; in the distance he thought he could see the faint flash of thunder, but the rumble did not reach them.  
  
”Very well. I shall consider your proposal.”  
  
Florbelle's lips curled into a thin smile.  


* * *

  
When he returned into the cabin some time later he wasn't surprised to find the brunette still fast asleep. He had rolled onto his back and had somehow managed to occupy the full width of the bed in Alexander's absence, limbs splayed in all directions. The elder suppressed the desire to laugh at the sight of him.  
  
He made for the bed and cleared his throat. ”Daniel?” When the other didn't respond he grabbed his shoulder, shaking him gently.  
  
The merman started, slapping his hand away. He sat up, eyes darting around wildly, until he noticed the captain hovering over him.  
  
”Don't scare me like that,” he huffed. His chest was rising and falling rather more rapidly than before. ”I was having a dream.”  
  
”My apologies.”  
  
Daniel looked around. ”Is it morning? It has barely gotten any brighter.”  
  
”It is still quite early. Most of the crew are not up yet.”  
  
”Have you been outside already?” The merman's eyes raked over his soaked appearance.  
  
”I had something to take care of,” the captain replied. ”I'm sorry for disturbing your rest so urgently but I need to take a look at your wounds. The bandages need to be changed.”  
  
Daniel sighed. ”All right.”  
  
It was with some difficulty that the merman disentagled himself from the beddings and moved to the edge of the bed. Alexander told him briefly how to undo the fastenings of his trousers before vanishing behind the folding screen for supplies. As an afterthought he gathered a change of clothes, pausing to consider this and that garment before making his decision. The merman was about his height but not quite as slight, Alexander thought, and returned to the bed with a considerably taller pile of things that he'd intended originally.  
  
Daniel shot him a quizzical look as he laid out the garments and medical supplies on the bed one by one before sitting down next to him.  
  
”How many things does one need for changing bandages?”  
  
”I surmised you could do with some clean clothes,” Alexander explained. He noticed the brunette's legs were covered in goosebumps, the trousers kicked aside on the floor. ”Right. Let's get this out of the way first.”  
  
He was satisfied to notice the wounds had started healing well. They had scabbed over and Alexander merely cleaned off the dried blood before applying a new, thinner layer of bandages.  
  
”This feels much better,” Daniel said, bending his knee experimentally once Alexander had pronounced himself ready. ”I can move my legs more easily like this.”  
  
Alexander smiled. ”That's good. Does it hurt anywhere?”  
  
”Not as far as I can tell.”  
  
”Excellent. Now, I daresay we need to get you clothed. You are freezing.”  
  
The merman nodded, shivering visibly. He said very little as Alexander helped him pull on a clean pair of trousers and the captain was surprised to notice his legs carried him a little better than on the first time; he was still unsteady on his feet, but this time he did not need Alexander to support his weight the whole time.  
  
He had Daniel change into a clean shirt before assisting him in putting on a waistcoat. The merman frowned as the captain fastened it for him.  
  
”What do I need one of these for?”  
  
”You'll be warmer with more layers,” Alexander said. He unfolded an overcoat, not unlike the one he'd let Daniel borrow the night before. ”Here. If you have a coat of your own, you won't need to ruin mine.”  
  
”But this _is_ yours,” the merman protested.  
  
”You may keep it. Consider it a gift.”  
  
Daniel looked taken aback but offered no further protest as he put it on. Alexander nodded, smiling in approval.  
  
”That's a good look on you. And it seems to be a perfect fit,” he complimented. He passed a pair of socks to the brunette before getting up again. ”Put those on your feet. Let's see, you'll be requiring shoes.”  
  
”Shoes?” The merman sounded scandalised.  
  
”They'll provide your feet and ankles with some support.”  
  
Alexander rummaged through his trunk and pulled out boots of soft, brown leather. Despite having been in use before they were none the worse for wear, if a bit dusty. They were rather plain in comparison to what he himself preferred to wear, but they were good and sturdy and had a very modest heel – well-suited for someone who wasn't steady on his feet.  
  
Daniel was still eyeing him uncertainly as he came back with the boots.  
  
”I'm not sure I like this idea, Alexander.”  
  
”You cannot possibly march around barefooted on a ship. Trust me, you'll find it easier to walk with these.”  
  
The merman muttered something that sounded like 'preposterous' but allowed Alexander to negotiate the boots on him nevertheless.  
  
”Well?” the captain asked.  
  
Daniel bent his ankle gingerly. ”My feet feel warmer, at least,” he said. ”And they're not uncomfortable.”  
  
”Good.”  
  
”So what's the meaning of all this?”  
  
Alexander rose again and gathered the dirty clothes into a bundle. ”There is no meaning. I am simply being considerate towards your wellbeing as your host.” Daniel made a skeptical noise, earning him a glance from the captain. ”You will get sick if you're not properly clothed, Daniel. I am sure you've noticed how drafty is it here.”  
  
”Do human beings really get sick just from that?”  
  
”Yes, we do. Weren't you just lamenting how sensitive your human form is in comparison to your normal form?”  
  
Daniel looked like he wanted to say something more but his stomach let out a loud growl just then. Alexander froze. He had been so occupied the day before that he'd entirely overlooked the fact that there was nothing to eat in the cabin and, now that he thought about, he had an unpleasant feeling that the water pitcher was empty, too.  
  
”You have not eaten since noon yesterday, have you?” he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
”I guess so.” The merman grimaced. ”I didn't realise how hungry I was.”  
  
”I will be right back.” Alexander dumped to clothes on an empty chair and rushed out of the cabin before the other had the chance to reply. It was raining more heavily now; waves were constantly crashing against the side of the ship. How could he have forgotten such a simple thing? He now wished he hadn't been so quick to congratulate himself on being a good host. All he had offered the merman in the past day had been rum.  
  
He rushed across the deck and down the stairs, vanishing below the deck. It was very quiet apart from the howling of the wind and Alexander suspected most of his crew were still somewhere in town. It seemed Wilhelm had been hard at work since the last he'd seen him, however; while the storage was still emptier than usual, a fresh collection of fruit, bread and potatoes had been delivered there. There was even some dried meat and slightly hardened cheese. Alexander picked up a basket and filled it with a bit of everything. He filled his waterskin with fresh water on his way back before braving the storm once more and he was considerably more damp when he returned to the cabin.  
  
Daniel's eyes widened at the sight of food. ”Is that—”  
  
”I daresay we should both eat something.” Alexander set the waterskin on the bedside table before sitting down next to the brunette, setting the basket between them. ”Normally I would suggest we break our fast properly – that is to say in the dining hall – but I doubt either of us wants to get out in that weather.”  
  
Daniel picked up an apple from the basket, turning it around in his hand. ”What fruit is this?”  
  
”An apple.” The captain's brow furrowed in concern. ”Can you eat our food? You've only had fish so far.”  
  
”Of course. It is not entirely unheard of for my kind to rise on land,” he replied, taking a large bite. He let out a noise of appreciation as he chewed. ”And besides, I _am_ human enough right now.”  
  
Alexander wasn't sure if he quite agreed with that statement, but he decided not to mention it. On the surface Daniel bore a human appearance; he would not have stood out in a crowd. Alexander stole a glance at the merman, watching how he brushed a lock of unruly hair behind his ear, a flick of annoyance twisting his features when it defied him and would not stay there.  
  
No, that was not entirely true. The merman stood out like a sore thumb the longer you looked at him. There was something captivating about him, Alexander thought, or perhaps it was simply because he knew what he was. Even in this form he carried himself with certain allure and his movements were undoubtedly graceful, much more so than those of a human youngster's. He only had to look at the brunette once to know that he would have passed for royalty in any European court – a hundred unmarried noblewomen would have cried themselves to sleep every night out of longing for him. A face like his would have been the inspiration for countless sonnets and arias.  
  
Alexander shook himself mentally, turning his attention back on the food.  
  
Where Daniel had previously been cautious to accept any food or drink from the captain, he now seemed to have either decided to trust him or had simply worked up a considerable appetite. He seemed entirely unconcerned about table manners. Juice from the fruit trickled down his chin and onto his shirt. He tore pieces off the meat effortlessly, sharp teeth flashing, and Alexander tried not to stare.  
  
People had waxed poetry about the ethereal beauty of mermaids and mermen for centuries; Daniel was no exception to the legend, and a chill ran down Alexander's spine at the sight of him. It just made him all the more dangerous. If the merman had wanted him dead, all he needed to do was tear open his throat as he slept. The thought fascinated Alexander rather than alarmed him. He found his eyes following Daniel's tongue as he licked the grease off his fingers and it was with some effort that he managed to tear his gaze away.  
  
He wanted to write it all down in his notebook, every flash of teeth, every reminder that underneath his glamour his guest was still a predator. The captain washed the thought down with rum.  
  
_Let Florbelle try working her charms on him,_ Alexander thought. _I look forward to seeing what she makes of him.  
  
_ He took one more swig of the rum before getting up. It had been a small meal on his part, but he wasn't feeling particularly hungry any more.  
  
”You can keep the rest,” Alexander told the brunette. He picked up his hat from the writing desk and gathered the abandoned pile of laundry in his arms. ”Save some for later. I don't expect to return until dusk.”  
  
”Where are you going?”  
  
”I have some errands to run in town. Worry not, I have arranged company for you.”  
  
”I see.” The merman had already looked away, attention back on the food. Alexander felt a stab of annoyance at his indifference, but he willed his face to show none of it. It was foolish of him to expect anything more from the merman when he was here against his will. He was still effectively imprisoned; now more perhaps by the circumstances rather than Alexander, but he could hardly be expected to harbour any amicable feelings for the captain.  
  
The thought bothered him more than he wanted to admit.  
  
”I will see you tonight,” Alexander said, touching the brim of his hat before leaving the cabin.  
  
He tried not to think of Daniel's face as he'd listened to his tale last night, nor the sound of his voice when he'd asked him not to put his wife's portrait away. For that short moment he'd almost tricked himself into believing the merman cared and Alexander knew that if he lingered on the memory for too long he'd fall for it again.  


* * *

 

**DANIEL  
  
** He laid the basket on the floor right beside the bed, his stomach much fuller than it had been in a long while. There was very little of the meat left – once he'd taken a bite he had wanted to eat all of it in one go – but he had saved quite a few fruit for later.  
  
Daniel's eyes fell on the portrait of the brown-haired woman. The captain had avoided looking at it all morning. He had seemed more subdued than usual and Daniel wondered if insisting the portrait be kept on the table had been a good idea after all.  
  
Rain had begun to fall more heavily again, the temperature dropping rapidly with it. The brunette shivered. Alexander had been right about something – the extra layers had come in handy.  
  
”I never remembered to thank him, come to think of it,” he said, the realisation sinking in. He fiddled with the hem of his coat absent-mindedly. The colour was quite nice, he thought, nothing like the bright colours the captain himself wore but a muted tone of blue that made him think of the sea. He wondered if this had been what the captain had meant by it suiting him.  
  
He couldn't have been alone for more than a few minutes before there was a rap on the door. ”Come in,” Daniel called. He wasn't surprised to see Aloïs and Malo march in, but he did a double-take on the woman who came in right after them.  
  
”The captain told us that we are to entertain you in his absense,” Malo informed him as soon as the door had closed behind them. He threw himself on the chair by the desk, crossing his legs. He was holding strangely shaped case in his arms.  
  
”I'm not sure those were his exact words,” Aloïs said. Malo gave no indication he'd heard him.  
  
The woman stepped forwards, heels clicking against the floor. Daniel saw the two boys' eyes follow her every movement intently and he thought he could see why. While she was not very tall there was a certain aura about her; Daniel found himself holding his breath when her eyes locked on him.  
  
”I have been looking forward to meeting you,” she said. Her voice was deep and melodious and it took Daniel only a moment to recognise her as the woman from last night. Her lips pulled back into a smile as she eyed him up and down. ”So the legends are true. No wonder the captain has been so secretive about you.”  
  
Daniel stared at her. It wasn't just that she was beautiful; he had seen faces more beautiful than hers among his own people too many times to be affected by it. There was something about the way she held herself, the way she moved that seemed to draw in one's eye, and he could tell both Aloïs and Malo felt it, too. The brunette willed himself to meet her gaze and smile back at her.  
  
”I don't believe we have been introduced yet, my lady.”  
  
Her smile widened, baring a row of white and very even teeth. ”There is no need for formalities. We are among friends here.” And with that she curtsied, the movement very graceful even though she was not wearing a skirt and simply held the hems of her coat. ”Justine Florbelle. Please call me Justine.”  
  
Daniel inclined his head. He had a fleeting suspicion that this was some human greeting ritual that he was not familiar with and the two boys were both watching for his reaction with bated breath. ”Pleased to meet you, Justine. You can call me Daniel.”  
  
”Daniel,” she repeated. ”The pleasure is all mine.”  
  
Her unblinking stare was starting to unnerve him and he looked around at Aloïs and Malo to get away from it. ”Are we to continue with the writing lessons today?”  
  
”Oh, no, I don't think so,” Justine said. ”The captain will be teaching you himself from now on.”  
  
Malo fixed him a tight smile. ”Mademoiselle Justine here has offered to aid you in learning how to walk.”  
  
His eyes travelled from Malo to Aloïs and back to Justine. ”Aid me? How?”  
  
Justine cleared her throat and gestured at Malo, who stood up and opened the case he was holding. He pulled out a string instrument and a bow and set the case on the desk. Daniel watched him curiously as he placed the instrument between his shoulder and jaw in one fluid movement, fingers finding their placements on the strings automatically.  
  
”Racine,” Malo called, pointing at Aloïs with the bow in the same manner as one would with a sword.  
  
”Allow us to demonstrate,” Justine said before turning to face Aloïs. The blonde boy had eyes only for her as he bowed, extending his hand to her. Justine curtsied again before taking his hand and Malo set the bow on the strings and began to play.  
  
Daniel could only watch them with wide eyes, hypnotised. He had heard of dancing, of course, and he knew in theory what it was, but seeing it with his own eyes left him speechless. He quickly gave up on trying to follow the movements of Aloïs and Justine's feet and simply enjoyed the sight of them moving together so seamlessly that they seemed to be reading each other's minds. Their movements were perfectly paced to the melody and Daniel could not help wanting to copy them; they made it look so easy, every step calculated and airy. He had never heard music like Malo's before and he immediately liked it. The musician had closed his eyes and his entire body seemed to follow the movements of his bow, his thin frame swaying back and forth.  
  
When the song ended Justine and Aloïs let go of one another and stepped back. Aloïs' face was bright red, his eyes very bright as he looked at her. It was impossible to miss the adoring look on his face and Daniel had a sudden desire to laugh.  
  
”Your playing is wonderful,” Daniel exclaimed, looking at Malo. ”Thank you for letting me listen.”  
  
The musician gave a small bow in his direction. His face remained impassive, but there was a rather pleased glow in his eyes.  
  
”So, what do you think?” Aloïs rushed to say. ”Did you enjoy our little show?”  
  
”It looked quite exciting. I am not sure I managed to keep up with the steps at all,” the merman answered truthfully.  
  
”Would you like to give it a try?” Justine asked. There was a most curious look on her face.  
  
”I can barely stand up, if I'm perfectly honest. My legs aren't quite used to all this yet.”  
  
She laughed. ”Why, that is the exact reason why we are here. Dancing is an excellent way to train your legs.”  
  
Daniel looked at her hesitantly. ”Well, I suppose...”  
  
”Don't worry,” she said and approached the bed. She extended her hand to him, very much like Aloïs had to her just a while ago. ”Dancing with a partner makes it easier.”  
  
Daniel took her hand and allowed her to pull him on his feet. Familiar pain shot up his legs and back immediately, but he forced himself to remain upright, and after a little while it eased. He exhaled slowly and took a small, fumbling step forwards. Justine caught his other hand, balancing him.  
  
”Very good,” she said. ”Now, let us begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Justine, Justine. She's an interesting one, isn't she? I've looked forward to introducing her for a long time now. It's sort of thrilling to get to write a character like her (especially since this fandom has very few female characters). To me, it feels almost like a new piece has been placed on the chess board. *cough* She and Alexander are quite similar on certain aspects so finally seeing them interact is something I've been looking forward to right from the very beginning.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think! I always have such a good time reading all your comments, it keeps me motivated. Also, thank you so much for all the bookmarks, kudos and views, I'm really glad to know there are so many people reading this story. <3 The next chapter will be out in two weeks, so please look forward to it!
> 
> PS. I'll be at Tracon 2018 at Tampere, Finland next weekend! ^^ The con's theme is horror this year so if you're coming, feel free to come visit my table at the Artist Alley and chat about Amnesia or anything, really. I'll also have some Amnesia related prints on display to honour the con's theme!


	7. Chapter 7

**ALEXANDER  
  
** Rain was coming down in curtains when he exited the tavern. The wind had picked up considerably, the gusts coming more and more frequently, and the captain had to grip the brim of his hat as he walked to prevent the wind from taking it. The occasional flash of thunder was the only source of light now that dusk had fallen and he wasn't too surprised that he didn't encounter a soul on his way back to the ship.  
  
Most of the lanterns were unlit and very little light was coming out of the portholes, signalling that few had returned to the ship yet. Much of his crew were scattered around the town, but he'd expected that after so many weeks at the sea. He hadn't seen too many of them after making port; only Wilhelm had turned up in the late afternoon at the doctor's house to check in on the wounded.  
  
”What a rotten day,” the first mate had muttered to him in greeting, slamming the door after himself. He'd been a faint shade of green but surprisingly steady on his feet, and Alexander guessed he hadn't slept much during the night. ”What news, captain?”  
  
”I spoke with the doctor earlier. LaFresque is in no immediate danger, he ought to make a full recovery eventually.”  
  
”That's good news.”  
  
”That's not all, I'm afraid,” Alexander had sighed, indicating the other bed. A sheet had been draped over it so that its occupant was hidden from view. ”Gabriel did not make it.”  
  
Wilhelm had paled visibly, his mouth hanging open. ”No!” he'd groaned. ”When did he—”  
  
”Sometime during the night, according to the doctor. There was nothing more to be done – his injuries were too serious.”  
  
The first mate had taken off his hat and staggered towards the bed. He'd sank on the stool next to it, head bowed. ”Knew him twenty-odd years, I did. He was a good man. I can't believe...”  
  
”Could you speak with the rest of the crew for me? You knew him best, after all.”  
  
Wilhelm had nodded. His voice had been thicker than usual as he'd responded. ”Will do, captain. I think I need a moment, though.”  
  
”Take your time, Wilhelm. There is no need to do it until you're ready.”  
  
Alexander nearly doubled over in the wind as a particularly strong gust threatened to throw him off balance and into the water. He hadn't seen Wilhelm since; he assumed the man was drowning his sorrows somewhere. Casualties weren't exactly unusual at the sea, but the loss of Gabriel weighted heavily on his mind. He had not only been second mate but also a well-liked man, and Alexander knew he'd left big shoes to fill.  
  
Alexander walked up the stairs towards his cabin, listening for voices, but no sound carried over the wind. He knocked on the door just once and entered, relieved to get out of the rain.  
  
”Daniel?” he called. No one answered and on the first glance the cabin appeared empty. It was only when he closed the door that he saw movement from the corner of his eye and found the merman seated in front of his desk, quill scratching away on paper.  
  
Daniel looked up at the sound. ”Oh, good evening. I didn't hear you coming.”  
  
”Must be the wind,” Alexander said, taking off his hat. His eyes swept over the room; he was surprised to find it much tidier than the night before, and there were no new ink stains adorning his floors. ”What are you doing? I believe I specifically told de Vigny to leave your writing lessons to me from now on.”  
  
The merman shot him an amused look. The paper in front of him was covered in what appeared to be his shaky attempts at writing; the quill had bled here and there, leaving the page smudged in places. ”Oh, don't worry, he told me about that. I simply wanted to practice my writing a bit on my own – see how much I remembered from yesterday.” He screwed the ink bottle shut and closed the notebook, a satisfied look on his face.  
  
”Have you been alone for long?”  
  
”Not really,” Daniel said with a shrug. ”Justine and the others took their leave a little after it got dark.”  
  
The captain walked past him, hanging his hat from the folding screen. He began to take off his coat. ”How come you're sitting over there?”  
  
”It's more comfortable writing here, and as I recall you weren't too pleased about my writing on the bed last time.”  
  
Alexander sighed. ”Allow me to rephrase that. What I meant was _how_ did you get there? Did you de Vigny and the others for aid?”  
  
”No, I walked here on my own.”  
  
The captain turned around, still holding the coat in his hands. There was an exasperated note to his voice when spoke. ”It has been a tiring day, Daniel. Amusing though this is, I am not in the mood for jests.”  
  
The merman threw back his head and laughed. He caught the captain's eye and slowly, deliberately leaned forwards, gripped the table for support and pushed himself to his feet. Alexander felt the coat fall from his hands. The brunette was shaking from head to toe but he was standing, actually standing on his own two feet, and there was a victorious grin on his face when he turned to look at the captain.  
  
”Be careful,” Alexander rushed to say, stepping towards him and almost tripping over the coat he'd just dropped. He made to grab the merman's arm. ”Allow me to—”  
  
”Don't,” Daniel cut across him. ”I want to do this on my own.”  
  
Alexander hesitated but stopped on his tracks regardless. With the help of the desk and the back of the chair Daniel staggered slowly towards the bed, and though his steps were fumbling and his back bent he managed to carry himself forwards. Alexander could only stare at him, eyes wide with amazement. It was rather like watching a child taking his first steps unaided – mostly waiting for him to keel over and skin his knees. Then the ship swayed in the wind, throwing Daniel off balance, and Alexander was by his side at once and caught him before he hit the floor.  
  
”I'm all right,” the merman assured. He allowed Alexander to pull him back to his feet. ”I'm almost there, anyway.”  
  
”May I?” the captain asked, offering his arm. Daniel nodded and held his arm for support the rest of the way. He was winded when he flung himself on the bed, but he fixed a broad smile at Alexander nevertheless.  
  
”I told you I could make it.”  
  
Alexander couldn't help returning his smile. ”You did indeed. I must confess myself impressed.”  
  
He could feel Daniel's eyes following him as he picked up the coat and disappeared behind the folding screen. He dearly wished for a dry outfit; though the rain had slowed into a drizzle towards the evening, the humidity alone had been more than enough to seep through his clothes and chill him to the bone. The bed creaked and after a while Alexander heard the brunette start eating an apple.  
  
”Would you like me to fetch you something else to eat?” he asked.  
  
There was a short pause as the merman continued his loud chewing. ”I still have plenty of fruit for tonight.” He fell quiet again before adding, more quietly, ”thank you for asking, though.”  
  
”No need to thank me,” Alexander answered, and he was glad that the merman could not see his pleased smile. He shed his wet garments and hung them to dry before flitting through the wardrobe for something more comfortable to wear. Behind the screen Daniel coughed once. ”Are you all right?”  
  
”Just thirsty. Must be the weather.”  
  
”Let me know if you need more water.”  
  
”Of course.” There was a pause and Alexander assumed he'd reached for the waterskin. ”Alexander?”  
  
”Yes?”  
  
”Could we continue my reading lessons tonight?”  
  
”Certainly, if you are not too tired.” He finished tying the laces of his shirt and pulled on a more plain coat over it. When he stepped out from behind the folding screen he found Daniel seated expectantly on the edge of the bed, the food basket sitting at his feet. His shoes lay abandoned on the floor.  
  
”I'm not,” he said, and he didn't look it, either. ”I've barely done anything today.”  
  
”I thought Florbelle was supposed to give you walking lessons.”  
  
Daniel shrugged. ”It's only my legs that are tired. That doesn't keep me from reading.”  
  
Alexander chuckled. ”I suppose you do have a point.” He went to the desk and started gathering some books and writing equipment. ”Judging by your progress her methods are working. What did she have you do?”  
  
”She had me dance with her.”  
  
”Dance?” Alexander frowned to himself. It sounded rather hasty for someone who could barely take two steps unassisted.  
  
”It's difficult, of course,” the merman said. ”She had to do most of the work. And Malo played some music for us, something to dance to. I doubt I would have enjoyed it that much without the music, but he's very talented. I like his playing.”  
  
Alexander turned around, his hands full of supplies. He kept his tone as neutral as possible when he spoke. ”What did you think of her?”  
  
Their eyes met and a look of mutual understanding passed between them. The captain could tell that he knew exactly what he'd meant.  
  
”I cannot read her at all. It's like you are looking in but there is nothing there, like an empty room with its lanterns doused,” the merman said, and Alexander nodded. ”I don't know how to explain it. I've never met someone like her before. She has this… aura about her, something that wants to pull you in.” He licked his lips, a confused frown marring his face. ”And I almost want to let it, if not for the warning in my heart.”  
  
Alexander walked back to the bed, sat down and placed the books between himself and the merman. ”I know what you mean. It's almost as if she's empty – that you cannot read her because there simply is nothing to read.”  
  
”Aloïs doesn't see it,” Daniel said. ”Malo does, I think, but he does not heed the warning.”  
  
”What makes you say that?”  
  
”They are both completely smitten with her. And she knows it.” The brunette shook his head. ”That's what unnerves me. She's perfectly aware of the impact she has.”  
  
”I know. That is why I allowed her in the crew in the first place.”  
  
”Are you sure that's smart?”  
  
Alexander smiled. Wilhelm had asked the exact same thing when Florbelle and her three companions had first boarded The Damascus Rose. ”Someone like her can be a valuable ally.”  
  
”Valuable, and potentially dangerous.”  
  
”Everyone in this business is potentially dangerous,” Alexander reminded him. ”She likes her games, Florbelle. As long as you do not give her what she wants, she'll remain entertained. Keep that in mind should you seek her company.”  
  
They lapsed into silence. Daniel's eyes were unfocused, staring at nothing at all, and Alexander could practically hear him thinking. The captain took one of the books, leafed through it until he found what he was looking for, and laid it open between them.  
  
”Shall we get started?”

* * *

**DANIEL  
**  
It took him little time to realise that Alexander was a very good teacher. He seemed entirely unabashed about having to explain the same thing multiple times, and there wasn't a hint of impatience in his voice or on his face as he answered his questions. He read out passages calmly and wrote examples on a piece of paper, taking care to produce each word as many times as it took for Daniel to pick up the pattern himself.  
  
Perhaps it shouldn't have been so surprising, considering he was the captain, but the possibility had never quite occurred to him before this. Daniel admitted that it might have been simply because he'd harbored a biased opinion of the man all this time; with all their bickering and arguments he hadn't been very keen on seeing him in positive light.  
  
”The quill should be held more like this,” Alexander was saying, demonstrating the proper grip. Daniel mimicked him, gaining him an approving nod from the man. ”That's better. Now, try copying this passage again.”  
  
He wrote slowly, trying his best to focus on each movement. Alexander observed him in silence, and after Daniel reached the end of the sentence he nodded again.  
  
”That was better, but there is still something off.” He made to take the merman's hand but stopped in his tracks suddenly, hand hovering over Daniel's. There was a hesitant expression on his face. ”May I touch you?”  
  
”Oh. I, uh, sure,” Daniel stammered, taken aback. The captain took his hand between both of his own and corrected his grip. His hands were surprisingly gentle, and without quite knowing why Daniel felt compelled to look away, eyes falling on the paper instead. Alexander was still holding his hand with one of his own when he placed the tip of the quill on the next empty row, ready to go.  
  
”Let's try that again, shall we? Now, slowly,” Alexander instructed. Daniel started writing, the captain's hand on his ensuring that he maintained the right grip all the way through. ”Can you tell the difference?”  
  
”I think so,” Daniel answered, still decidedly looking away from him. ”It's easier to control the ink like this.”  
  
”It is. Moreover, it is important to hold the quill properly to avoid overexterting your hand and wrist.” He finally withdrew his hand and Daniel wrote the sentence once more, this time making sure to maintain the proper hold on his own.  
  
They switched back to reading after a bit. Alexander read out rhymes from a book, many of which Daniel recognised from songs he'd heard, and when Alexander passed the book to him he took it with certain eagerness. He stumbled and was slow to recognise words, that was true, but it was as if something had clicked in place all of a sudden; sounds were becoming letters and letters becoming words in his head as the familiar melodies filled in the gaps for him. He grew more confident as he progressed and the last rhymes came out in song automatically, without ever needing to think.  
  
He felt Alexander's eyes on him and when he looked up, the captain was staring at him with his mouth slightly open. Daniel looked away hastily; he felt his visage colouring, and as before he found he did not like the sensation at all.  
  
There was an awkward silence, broken only when Alexander cleared his throat. ”Impressive. You learn very fast.”  
  
Daniel swallowed. He was suddenly feeling rather self-aware. ”I never thought I'd find myself complimenting you, but you are a good teacher.”  
  
There was another pause. ”Thank you, Daniel,” Alexander said after a while, and the merman could tell even without looking at him that he'd been taken aback.  
  
Daniel opened pages at random, more for something to do than out of real interest. Many of the pages were illustrated, bearing ink drawings of various sea creatures and flora. The very last spread of the book was taken up by an intricate drawing of mermaids diving for pearls and Daniel's hand paused over the image. He traced the lines with his finger, breath catching in his throat. He shut the book with a snap.  
  
”Are you all right?”  
  
The merman inhaled sharply. Something burned at his eyes, and he tried to blink it away. ”I… I'm...” But no words came to him.  
  
Wordlessly, Alexander placed a hand on his shoulder. Daniel felt a tear escaping his eye and sliding down his cheek, and he hastily wiped it away on his sleeve.  
  
”There is no shame in being homesick,” the captain said quietly, giving his shoulder a squeeze. There was something comforting about the gesture, Daniel realised, and when Alexander pulled away his hand the merman almost wished he hadn't.  
  
The captain took the book from him and got up. Daniel took the chance to dry his eyes properly, and for a while the only sound was that of the elder returning all the supplies in their proper places.  
  
Alexander's back was still turned towards him when he said, ”I have so far been unable to find someone who could repair the casket, I'm afraid. This is not where we were supposed to make port, but the circumstances being what they are...” He sighed, turning around to face Daniel again. ”We'll make for Tortuga once the weather clears up, but it might take some time before you'll get the casket back.”  
  
Daniel blinked, processing what he was saying. He hadn't spared the casket much thought since the night it had shattered; his initial resentment of the human form he was bound to had lessened greatly after he'd realised that having legs meant he could get out of the cabin. ”It's all right. I rather like being able to move around.”  
  
”I can arrange you a place below the deck,” Alexander suggested. ”There is plenty of space where my crew members sleep, if you are all right with sleeping in a hammock—”  
  
”No,” he blurted out. The captain was staring at him, eyebrows raised, and Daniel felt his face colouring once more. ”I mean… there is no need for that. I don't think I'm comfortable with the idea. Not just yet, at least. I barely know any of them.”  
  
”I thought you wanted to get out of this cabin – and away from me, as you were so keen on reminding me.”  
  
_Mostly just away from you,_ Daniel thought, but he decided it was too late in the night to start an argument. ”Well, I trust you more than I trust them,” he replied dryly. ”And while that's not saying much, you have behaved yourself thus far.”  
  
Alexander shook his head in exasperation, but the merman could see that he was smiling despite himself.  
  
”I suppose we should turn in for the night,” the captain said. ”Or do you need anything before that? Food? Water?”  
  
”I don't think so.” He yawned. His mouth still felt dry but it had been a very, very long day, and despite the storm still raging outside he was certain he'd sleep like a newborn. ”Sleep is all I want right now.”

* * *

 

**ALEXANDER**  
  
It was promising to become another night of no sleep. Daniel was quiet in his slumber, barely making a sound, but the wind continued to howl so much like a wounded beast that rain was constantly whipping against the windows. The ship creaked and swerved and though Alexander was so used to it that he usually barely noticed it, tonight it would not let him sleep.  
  
Whenever he closed his eyes his thoughts went back to Gabriel's lifeless form, all blood drained from his face. Alexander sighed and turned on his side with hopes of finding a more comfortable position. Surely, being claimed by the sea was a more honourable death than facing the gallows, but death was still death. They were one crew member short all the same, and the list of potential candidates to take up Gabriel's place was short. He'd have to bring up the subject with Wilhelm as soon as possible.  
  
Another wave broke against the hull, making the ship rock to and fro. Tonight, the ocean's rage felt bottomless. Alexander rose into a sitting position, careful not to disturb Daniel's sleep, and turned towards the bedside table. He gathered the portrait in his hands almost reverently, as though it might break from the smallest touch. Behind him the merman coughed once, twice, but it didn't seem to rouse him.  
  
Alexander stared at the portrait, though he couldn't make out the image in the dark. The ocean took and took from him, as surely as he'd taken and taken more than his fair share in life. A part of him could not help but wonder whether this was not compensation for capturing the merman; a land-dweller's life for a tide-dweller's life. He recalled so many old rhymes that sung of the sea and Her children, children that She guarded most jealously, and that She did not suffer anyone stealing from Her. To think that Johann had been right to warn him all those years ago.  
  
Alexander's hands shook and he hastily returned the portrait in its place. The sea had already robbed him of that which had mattered the most to him; She would suffer him robbing something of Hers in return.  
  
The merman coughed again, and this time he didn't seem able to stop. The mattress dipped and Alexander turned around to find him sitting up with a hand in front of his mouth. He coughed again.  
  
”What's the matter?” the captain asked, quickly lighting the lantern for some light. Daniel tried to speak but all that escaped his mouth was another rattling cough. ”Daniel?”  
  
The merman shook his head. His breath rasped badly, and as he moved his hand from his mouth to clutch at his throat Alexander suddenly understood. The merman's lips were dry and cracked. Alexander reached out to touch his forehead, only to find his skin parchment dry, it's usual sheen gone.  
  
Water. He'd been out of water for too long.  
  
Alexander was out of the bed before he'd even paused to think about it. Daniel offered no protest as the captain slung his arm around his shoulders and pulled him up, half-dragging, half-carrying him out of the cabin and into the rain.  
  
”Hold on,” he told the merman, but received no reply. Daniel's eyes had slipped closed; he appeared to be barely conscious, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to draw breath – in vain, it seemed. The rain water seemed to be doing nothing to vigorate him, and Alexander took a firm grasp around his waist and rushed across the deck and down the stairs. He barely paid attention to where he was going - past the empty hammocks, past the sundries and gun powder and down another flight of stairs into the washing room, where his eyes locked on the large, round, wooden wash tub they used for bathing.  
  
Someone came thundering down the stairs right after him. ”Captain! What's going on?”  
  
Alexander looked around and found Racine staring at him, only half-dressed and his hair tousled. Florbelle came running right after him, looking almost as ruffled.  
  
”He needs water,” Alexander managed. Daniel coughed again, more feebly this time, and he seemed two times heavier all of a sudden. Florbelle's eyes flitted between Alexander and the merman, putting two and two together.  
  
”The wash tub,” Florbelle said, pushing past him. ”Aloïs, hurry!”  
  
The boy was right at her heels. Alexander grit his teeth, dragging the merman after them. Racine was already at work, filling the tub as fast as he could from an open keg of freshwater. Florbelle grabbed Daniel's other arm.  
  
”Over here, captain,” she said. Her voice had taken a commanding tone. ”Lay him down and support his head.”  
  
”What are you—”  
  
”He'll assume his real form in the water, won't he?” Florbelle cut across him. She sounded intrigued rather than worried. ”He won't be very comfortable if he's clothed when that happens.”  
  
Alexander nodded, catching her meaning. Together they lowered the merman on the floor and Alexander kept him in a sitting position as she undid the fastenings of his trousers as fast as she could. Behind them Racine emptied bucket after bucket in the basin, shooting worried glances at Daniel.  
  
”He's gone all blue,” the boy panted. Neither of them replied; Alexander's concentration was only on the unconscious merman.  
  
Florbelle, finally succeeding in getting Daniel out of his trousers, said, ”is the tub full yet, Aloïs?”  
  
”Not quite,” the boy replied, badly out of breath. ”We should empty the other barrel.”  
  
Florbelle's hands were a blur as she eased the merman out of his smallclothes and quickly unbandaged his knees, leaving him only with his undershirt. She sprang to her feet and together with Racine managed to heave another barrel closer and empty it in the tub. Alexander gathered the merman on his lap, horribly aware of how limp his body had gone, head lolling back, and the captain's arms shook badly as he lifted him into the tub and let him fall under the surface. He stared at his still form, knuckles white as he clutched the edges of the tub, and next to him Racine gasped audibly. The tail had reappeared faster than any of them had the chance to blink once, glimmering scales covering his alabaster skin once more.  
  
”Mary, mother of God,” Racine whispered, hands on Florbelle's shoulders. She said nothing, a peculiar look in her eyes as she, too, stared at the merman as if seeing him for the first time.  
  
Alexander did not dare draw breath. _Don't let him be dead,_ was all he could think of, _please don't let him be dead._ And then, suddenly, the merman's head tilted back, his mouth opening as he inhaled. He turned around slowly and sank to the bottom of the tub, laying flat against it as though curling up to sleep. Alexander sank to his knees, shaking all over.  
  
”What happened?” he heard Racine say. He couldn't muster the strength to form words, but Florbelle answered for him as though reading his mind.  
  
”I believe he cannot be out of water for too long,” she said. ”Not without consequences.”  
  
”Will he be all right?”  
  
They all fell quiet. Finally, the captain rose to his feet unsteadily. ”Thank you for your help,” he managed, without turning to look at them. He felt more tired than he could ever remember feeling in his life.  
  
”Don't mention it, captain.”  
  
”We'll take our leave,” Florbelle said. Racine sputtered something but she cut across him, voice firm, ”call for us if there is anything else you require, captain.”  
  
And with that she left, Racine rushing after her. Alexander could hear them conversing in rapid French as they went up the stairs, and then all was quiet but for the roaring of the wind. Alexander groaned and sank on the stool next to the tub, burying his face in his hands.  
  
His thoughts were almost in as much turmoil as the sea itself. How could he have been so careless? How could he have ever let himself be so easily fooled by Daniel's human glamour into thinking that he could survive on land? The roaring waves seemed to make mockery of his failure; he'd stolen one of the Ocean's own, only to have almost killed him. And now, of all times, now that he was no longer a prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. OH BOY. Alexander, Alexander, you dumb fuck, how did you not consider that water creatures need to be in water?
> 
> I can't remember what learning to write was like in school but the part about Daniel learning to read by connecting the words in a rhyme to the words on the paper is pretty heavily based on my own experience. There was this funny card game that I played with my mother where one player would read out questions and the other answers, which were all varying levels of absurd, and I found it so hilarious that I memorised them - all 102 cards - based on the pictures on the cards and could 'read' out my own parts by reciting them from memory, word for word. Eventually that helped me learn to read and make the connection between written and spoken word, so I assume the same would work with songs and rhymes, too. :D
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for all the feedback so far, I had a lot of fun reading your reactions to the previous chapter (and the introduction to Justine, it's always fun to bring in new characters and see how people will react to them). Please let me know what you thought about this chapter! <3 And sorry for leaving you all at such a cliffhanger, things are getting serious now, aren't they? *sweats nervously*
> 
> The next chapter will be out in two weeks, that is, the first week of October! Can't say the exact date just yet since I just started at a new job last week, but it'll come, I promise. ^^ Also, I'm planning an Amnesia/Frictional Games related drawing/writing challenge for October, if you'd be interested in something like that, check out my Tumblr (nereiarts). Thanks for reading, hope you're all doing well!


	8. Chapter 8

**DANIEL  
**  
Air. The terrible burning sensation in his lungs would not relent, the coughing just getting worse and worse every time he tried to draw breath. The only thought in his head was for air, air and water. He was only vaguely aware of Alexander's voice calling for him; the terror in his voice seemed to resonate within him but he had no voice of his own to reply, to call for help, to anything, anything at all. He felt himself being lifted, felt the rain on his face and then, nothing.  
  
When he came to the world around him was silent, all sounds strangely muffled as though the storm had suddenly died. The pressure in his chest was gone, as was the dreadful feeling of dryness in his mouth. He'd been anticipating the familiar, comforting warmth of the bed, but what greeted him was the absence of temperature entirely – he did not seem to feel cold or warm at all. His eyes fluttered open very slowly.  
  
_Water,_ he thought. It wasn't very deep – scarcely a foot deeper than the water in the casket had been – and if it hadn't been for the bleary light from a lantern somewhere above him it would have been pitch dark. The water lapping around him felt alien, almost like an intruder, and he rose to the surface, drawing his lungs full of air. He realised he was still wearing a shirt, which now clung to his skin unpleasantly. The world shifted in and out of focus, then settled, and he pulled himself up to rest against the edge of the container.

The first thing Daniel's eyes fell on was the hunched form of Alexander, sitting not three feet from him. The merman could only stare at him. He looked strangely diminished, or perhaps it was just that he wasn't dressed in his usual flamboyant garments. Or that he was drenched. Or the fact that he was holding his head between his hands as though crying.  
  
”Hey,” the merman managed. The captain's head shot up immediately.  
  
”Daniel,” Alexander gasped, his voice hoarse. Something familiar seemed to stir in the merman's chest at the sound of it. All he had were flashes that seemed to slip from his grasp as surely as water from cupped hands; a voice calling for him; an arm around him, supporting his weight.  
  
The captain got up and knelt on the floor, directly in front of Daniel. He opened and closed his mouth several times, seemingly struggling to find his voice, and when he finally did it came out as a whisper. ”How are you feeling?”  
  
Daniel shook his head, trying to shake off the strange feeling that he was forgetting something important, something crucial. Why was he here? How was he in this form? He couldn't comprehend it. His head felt both too full and entirely empty all of a sudden. ”Did you bring me here?” he burst out, the words coming out almost accusatory.  
  
Wordlessly, Alexander cupped his face between his shaking hands, touching him in the same manner as one would something fragile. ”Never mind that. Are you hurt?”  
  
”I don't think so.”  
  
He could only stare at Alexander. He was very pale, his eyes bloodshot, and the merman wondered if he hadn't actually been crying.  
  
”Are you certain?”  
  
”What happened?” he asked. His lungs had burned so, then there had been rain, and… what else? ”Why am I like… this?”  
  
The captain swallowed, a stricken look on his face. ”This was all my fault,” Alexander said. ”It almost got you killed.”

Daniel opened his mouth, then closed it again. ”What are you talking about?”  
  
”So you really can't remember.”  
  
”I remember not being able to breathe, and then you were carrying me somewhere. I remember rain.” He frowned. ”And then, waking up here just now.”  
  
Alexander withdrew his hands and got up. He seemed less even on his feet than usual and Daniel noted that he was not wearing shoes.  
  
”I assumed you needed be in water, so I brought you here. We are below the deck,” he replied, indicating the nearest porthole. Clothes were hung to dry from a line and what looked like dirty laundry stood in a basket, and Daniel guessed this was the washing area of the ship. His eyes went to the staircase, then back to Alexander again.  
  
”You carried me here the whole way,” Daniel stated.  
  
”Yes.”  
  
Daniel fiddled with the cuff of his shirt, more out of desire to look away from the man than real interest. He shivered, suddenly aware of how cold the wet garment felt against his skin. It took him a moment to register that he was not wearing anything else and he blinked slowly, eyes falling on the pile of clothes on the floor.  
  
_That, too, must be his doing,_ he realised. He was not sure what to make of the idea, and the sound of Alexander's panicked voice calling his name repeated over and over again in his head.  
  
It was starting to make sense now; it had already been several days since the casket had shattered, depriving him of the safety of water. There was a sinking feeling in his gut. He should have been honest with the captain from the beginning instead of wasting time arguing with him over meaningless things. At the time it had seemed too risky. What irony that being careful had only put him in worse danger.  
  
_He saved my life,_ Daniel thought quietly, the realisation finally sinking in.  
  
”Are you sure you're all right?” Alexander asked. When Daniel looked up he saw the elder looking at him, eyes still creased with anguish, and he guessed he must have been staring into space for a while.  
  
”Just a little disoriented,” he said, shrugging. ”And tired, I suppose.”  
  
”You go to sleep. We can talk another time.”  
  
”Here?” he said incredulously. ”I'd rather return to the cabin.”  
  
”No. You'll stay here.”  
  
”What?”  
  
”It was foolish of me to believe you'd be safe out of water. Look at what almost happened to you!”  
  
”That wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known―”  
  
”Whether I could have known doesn't matter. I refuse to put your life at a risk again,” Alexander said. His voice had taken a harsh edge Daniel had never heard before. ”I should never have let the casket shatter.”  
  
”That wasn't your fault either, as I recall,” the merman commented.  
  
”I have been careless―”  
  
”Alexander,” he said loudly, speaking over him. ”If you'd just listen to me for once!”  
  
”I will not negotiate with you,” he hissed. He looked absolutely thunderous. ”You'll stay there until the casket is repaired. Do you not understand that this ordeal could have gotten you killed?”  
  
Daniel could only sputter in response. Alexander turned at his heels, making for the stairs, and the merman knew there was no sense shouting after him. With an enormous heave Daniel managed to pull himself out of the water and get seated on the edge of the tub. Water ran in rivulets down his legs, tail gone as soon as air had touched his scales. He heard Alexander gasp.  
  
”Daniel! You musn't—”  
  
Daniel pretended not to hear him. He grit his teeth and lifted his legs over the edge, feet touching the floor and leaving small puddles in their wake. And though the pain was so severe that he wanted to double over from it, Daniel pushed himself up on his trembling legs and took a step forward. It was agony, agony once more, and he felt tears rising to his eyes from it. He found himself keeling over almost immediately, the ship rocking too much for his inexperienced feet.  
  
He heard Alexander yell and then his arms were there, catching him before he fell, and with an almighty crash they both collapsed on the floor, Daniel mushing his nose on the captain's chest. He cursed under his breath – or tried to, at least, his voice muffled in the man's shirt.  
  
”Are you out of your mind?” Alexander said. He sounded anxious rather than angry, and when Daniel looked up he found the man's face inches from his. They were both panting and for a moment they just looked at one another, at a loss for words.  
  
Daniel pushed himself up as best as he could and sat down on the floor with a wet slap. His knees were stinging something horrible. Slowly, Alexander sat up too.

The merman opened and closed his mouth once, twice, like a fish out of water. ”Sorry. Are you hurt?” he managed finally. The captain shook his head. He looked about as thunderstruck as the merman felt.  
  
”How about you?” Alexander asked. Daniel swallowed. It was an effort to keep looking at him; Alexander's worry unnerved him where his anger had not, and the merman couldn't understand why.  
  
”I'm all right.” He paused. ”Please listen to me. There is something important that I perhaps should have shared with you to prevent this from happening.”  
  
”What is it?”  
  
This up close Daniel realised, as though noticing it for the first time, that the man's eyes were amber, the colour most striking in this light. He shook himself mentally, trying to focus.  
  
”This wasn't your fault. I knew that I can't stay out of water infinitely. It's just...” Daniel trailed away, searching for words. ”You have to understand, I could not know whether I could trust you. We are not supposed to share our secrets with your kind.”  
  
”I understand,” the captain replied, and Daniel knew he meant it.  
  
”There is, however, a way to ensure my safety out of water. Something that can be done to prevent this from happening again.”  
  
Slowly, he reached out and took the man's hand in his and lifted it up. With his free hand he dragged a fingertip across Alexander's palm. ”A hint of a land-dweller's blood.” Daniel let go of him, lifted his own hand and repeated the same gesture. Alexander's eyes followed his every movement as though hypnotised, but to Daniel's relief he did not interrupt. ”A hint of a tide-dweller's blood, equal in measure. One drop for each day and night on land. No more, no less.” The words fell from his lips with practised ease, like a charm, and the sea was quiet as though the waves themselves were holding their breath at his words.  
  
”A blood rite,” Alexander whispered. The merman nodded.  
  
”A drop of my own blood and a drop of human blood for each day I am to spend on land,” he said. ”Blood to bind me in this form—”  
  
”And with water undone,” the captain finished for him. Daniel stared at him, taken aback.  
  
”You know of the rite?” he asked.  
  
”I've only heard parts of it, passed down as a nursery rhyme. I doubt it has ever been properly recorded.”  
  
With a rush waves came colliding against the ship once more and Daniel shivered, suddenly uncomfortably aware of how cold he was in his current state. The captain placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a meaningful nod.  
  
”Let's get you upstairs before you catch your death.”  
  
It was with some difficulty that Alexander got him back to his feet and they set off, Daniel's arm draped around his shoulders for support. The merman said nothing as they slowly made their way upstairs; the wet floor was slippery and every now and then a wave would send more water trickling down the stairs and below the deck, making it a treacherous climb. He focused only on following Alexander's pace and forcing his legs to cooperate, and by the time they reached the deck his back was in so much pain that he couldn't have moved any further if it hadn't been for the captain's support.  
  
Alexander's arm around his waist tightened as the wind sent the ship rocking again. Daniel stopped in his tracks, eyes drawn to the horizon where thunder flashed occasionally, illuminating the darkness before vanishing again, and the rumble that followed soon after seemed to crawl up his spine.  
  
”What is it?” Alexander asked.  
  
The merman shook his head without looking back at him. ”I've never seen anything like this before,” he said, voice reduced only to a hushed whisper. He was only vaguely aware of shivering now, and the rain felt invigorating rather than freezing running down his naked legs. Lighting struck again, closer, and Daniel instinctively held his breath.  
  
”Have you never seen thunder before?”  
  
”No, not like this. Never above the surface.”  
  
Slowly, he turned to look at Alexander. The man's hair whipped about in the wind, sopping wet, and his eyes were alive with something restless as he watched the storm quietly. Another flash illuminated his face and Daniel forgot to breathe. Lightning robbed him of all colour, rendering him to a little more than a spectre, and in that moment he seemed frozen in place; as timeless and immovable as the sky itself. Then their eyes met and the moment was gone, leaving behind only the peculiar thrill of the storm in the pit of his stomach. Daniel could tell (and he couldn't say how exactly he knew) that Alexander could feel it, too.   
  
”Let's go,” the captain said. Daniel could not find his voice to respond.

* * *

**ALEXANDER  
  
** The merman's eyes followed him as he went around the cabin, lighting what little candles he dared with the ship constantly swaying back and forth in the storm. Daniel looked ghostly white in the candlelight, as pale as the night of his capture, and it was an effort not stare when he pulled the wet shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor.  
  
”We need to get you clothed,” Alexander said, but Daniel cut across him.  
  
”No point before the rite is done, unless you want me to bleed on my clothes.”  
  
”I suppose you're right.”  
  
He lit the last lantern and hung it beside the door. Shadows danced on the merman's skin, the pearlescent sheen visible only when light hit his form just right, and Alexander found his gaze lingering on the delicate curve of his spine, eyes drawn down, down, before he shook himself mentally, coming out of his reverie.  
  
”I'll be requiring a knife,” Daniel was saying, glancing at him over his shoulder. ”And a small bowl.”  
  
”Of course. Give me a moment.”  
  
Alexander went to his trunk and rummaged it for a while before finding what he was looking for. Daniel held out his hands expectantly as the captain sat down in front of him on the bed. Alexander unsheathed the knife, turning it around in his hands so that the blade flashed in the candlelight.  
  
”Be careful,” he told the merman as he offered it to him hilt first. ”It has been sharpened recently.”  
  
Daniel took it, feeling the blade gingerly with his finger. He seemed satisfied, for his mouth split into a smile, and Alexander repressed the desire to shudder; his smile was razor-sharp and the captain was forcibly reminded of what he was for one moment. Then Daniel looked up, wrenching his eyes away from the knife, and the smile vanished from his features. There was a piercing look in his eyes as he met the captain's stare and Alexander found himself locked in place as if hypnotised, instinctively holding his breath though he wasn't quite sure why.  
  
Daniel turned the blade in his hands and slowly, slowly reached out and pointed it at Alexander's neck. ”How easy it would be to just slit your throat right now,” he said quietly. Alexander felt the blade grazing his jaw almost lazily. ”And you'd only have yourself to blame. Are you always this eager to hand weapons to your enemies?”  
  
Alexander said nothing. Daniel dragged the blade softly onto his neck, holding the tip just above his jugular, threatening to puncture skin.  
  
_I must be out of my mind,_ Alexander thought, but made no effort to defend himself. Firelight danced in the merman's eyes as he withdrew the knife, his pupils contracted into their usual slits once again.  
  
”Once the rite has been initiated we cannot stop until it's done,” Daniel said after a while. ”It cannot be interrupted by either of us. Do you understand?”  
  
”Yes. Anything else?”  
  
Daniel held out his other hand and wordlessly, Alexander extended his. The merman's fingers closed around his wrist like a vice, grasping him so tightly that his nails dug into his skin.  
  
”You must remain silent. Do not say a single word until I tell you so.”  
  
”All right.”  
  
Daniel let go of him and brought the bowl directly below his extended hand. Alexander thought he couldn't have wrenched his eyes away from the merman even if he'd wanted to; the air around him was alive, and when he inhaled slowly the ocean seemed to breathe with him. The rushing of waves fell silent and distant as though retreating from the shore, like preluding a tidal wave, and Daniel's voice cut through the sudden silence like a sword.  
  
”Land-dweller's blood I draw to bind me to the earth,” he said, and the words came out in song. Alexander flinched as Daniel dragged the knife's tip across his palm, this time cutting skin. He saw the merman's mouth move with each drop of blood that ran down his index finger and dropped into the bowl, singing drawn out words in a language he did not recognise, though there was no question of their meaning.  
  
_One.  
  
Two.  
  
Three.  
  
_ After the seventh's drop Daniel pushed the captain's hand to the side. He held out his own hand above the bowl and cut across his palm with deliberation, expression unchanging even as the blade drew blood. ”Tide-dweller's blood I draw to release me from the brine.”  
  
Seven drops fell into the bowl, and as if sighing the waves came hurtling back, colliding with the hull.  
  
”Seven days, seven nights to be mine.” Daniel set down the knife and extended his bleeding hand towards Alexander. Without knowing how he knew Alexander followed his initiation, pressing his bleeding palm against the merman's. ”With blood begun—”  
  
The wind came back twofold and sent the candlelight quivering restlessly, and the sudden draft made a chill run down Alexander's spine. Daniel laced their fingers together.  
  
”—and with water undone.”  
  
The merman lifted the bowl to his lips, tipped back his head and drank, his Adam's apple bobbing visibly. When he put down the bowl his lips were stained red. The wind whispered and sent the lights flickering once more, throwing each hollow and crevasse of the merman's body into sharp relief. Wave after wave came crashing against the ship, the ocean roaring louder than ever, until the wind finally settled and the only sound left was that of the rain drumming against the deck.  
  
Daniel let go of his hand. When their eyes met again Alexander could have sworn the merman's eyes darkened, just for a second, but then he blinked and the image was gone.  
  
”It's done,” Daniel said. His eyes fell on his bleeding hand and he examined it almost curiously, curling and uncurling his stained fingers over and over. Another bead of blood escaped his palm and dropped on his thigh, and Alexander felt his mouth go dry at the sight of it. He shook his head and got up hastily.  
  
”Let's get that cut bandaged,” Alexander muttered to no one in particular. He took longer to gather up the necessary tools than usual, careful not to touch anything with his bleeding hand, and when he returned to the bed he cleaned his own cut and wrapped it in cloth first before turning his attention back on the merman.  
  
Daniel's face was unreadable as he watched the captain wipe the blood off his hand and dab the rubbing alcohol in the cut. His movements felt sluggish and clumsy; it reminded him of how it felt to try and run in his nightmares. The storm itself seemed to have quietened with the blood rite, and Alexander felt his skin tingle each time his hands brushed against the merman's.  
  
”Are you afraid me, Alexander?” Daniel asked, his voice so quiet that Alexander scarcely heard it over the rain. The words drew another shudder from him. He let go of Daniel as soon as he was done bandaging his hand and got up again. He extracted a towel from his trunk and tossed it on the bed next to the brunette without looking at him.  
  
”Dry yourself off,” Alexander said. ”I'll fetch you some dry clothes.”  
  
And with that he left the cabin again.

* * *

**DANIEL  
  
** They exchanged very few words as the captain helped Daniel into a dry outfit. Alexander seemed to be avoiding his eye; whenever he attempted to look at him the man promptly turned his attentions elsewhere, and after a couple of failed attempts Daniel gave up. He pretended not to notice how the elder avoided touching him as much as possible, or how his hands shook every time he did accidentally brush against him.  
  
It felt much colder in the cabin now and Daniel shivered as water dripped from his still-soaked hair to his shirt. He heard the captain sigh.  
  
”You haven't dried your hair.”  
  
”Oh. I forgot.”  
  
Alexander sighed again, but didn't comment further. Daniel started as a white cloth suddenly blocked his vision; a second later something was softly tugging and pulling at his scalp, and Daniel realised the captain was towel-drying his hair.  
  
It wasn't an uncomfortable sensation, he realised. The captain's hands were gentle as he worked, and Daniel found himself relaxing after a while. He let his eyes slip closed. The ocean was quiet in its slumber and the merman knew their luck was turning – the storm was over at last.  
  
”Whatever became of the injured men?” he asked, breaking the silence. Alexander's hands never stilled, but he took his time before answering.  
  
”We are one crew member short.”  
  
”Oh.” Daniel bit his lip. The ocean had not been merciful, after all. ”I am so sorry.”  
  
”The ocean takes as surely as She gives,” Alexander said, his voice colourless. Daniel waited but the man offered no explanation to these ominous words, saying instead, ”I'd suggest you avoid discussing the matter with Wilhelm for the time being. The man who died was his best friend.”  
  
Wilhelm's unshaven face popped into his mind. Daniel recalled the look of despair on his face when he'd come to fetch Alexander in the storm, the usual twinkle gone from his eye, and he felt a twinge of pity towards him.  
  
”Thank you for telling me,” Daniel replied. ”I won't bring it up with him.”  
  
Alexander said nothing more and they lapsed into silence, broken only by the occasional howl of wind. Every now and then there was a flash of lightning but the rumbling that followed seemed farther and farther away each time. Daniel began to hum quietly, the melody having been stuck in his head for what seemed like forever, and after some time he recognised it as the one Malo had played for them. Behind him Alexander let go of his hair and Daniel heard his footfalls retreating, then returning seconds later. He glanced at the man from the corner of his eye; Alexander had picked up a hairbrush.  
  
Daniel closed his eyes again as the captain carded his fingers through his hair and set to work, gently sorting out tangles lock by lock. He heard Alexander draw a breath and he began to sing, his voice seamlessly joining the melody Daniel was humming.  
  
_”Far in the west where no path leads  
Far do I wander, far do I search  
And behind is the hearth, the home and the warmth of my love.  
  
The heart that regrets never sleeps  
Long is the road, longer yet the night  
And behind is the wind, the brine and the voice of my love.”  
  
_ Daniel fell silent, voice catching in his throat as he listened. His eyes fell on the portrait on the bedside once more and he wondered, as he had wondered a hundred times before, and heard his mouth form the question despite knowing it was for naught. ”What exactly is it that you want from me, Alexander?”  
  
The captain acted as though he hadn't heard him. ”It's late but I suppose we should try to get some sleep. Are you hungry?”  
  
Daniel sighed. There was no point in trying to coax any answers out of him, as usual. ”I'm too tired to even think about food. It's been an exhausting night.”  
  
He moved on his side of the bed and crawled under the covers while Alexander busied himself on gathering up all the supplies and disappeared behind the folding screen again. Daniel's eyes were drawn to nearest porthole. He realised he could now see the lights of the town out of it; the rain had ceased finally.  
  
On the other side of the room he heard Alexander walking around, extinguishing lanterns as he went, until the only source of light was the lantern on the table on Daniel's side of the bed. The mattress dipped again as Alexander sat down, preparing to take off his shoes, and the merman's head swivelled around in astonishment.  
  
”What about this one?” he asked the captain's turned back.  
  
”Leave it.”  
  
Daniel stared at him, mouth hanging slightly open, but the captain said nothing more as he laid down, facing away from him. The merman sat up, eyes trailing between the man and the lantern indecisively, until at last he reached out and doused the flame just like he'd seen Alexander do a numerous times before.  
  
”I think I'll sleep better without it, truth to be told,” he said.  
  
”I see.”  
  
His eyes lingered on the elder's turned back, a vivid memory of him grasping his shoulder earlier that evening coming back to him. At the time he hadn't fully understood the gesture, but he thought he did now. Daniel leaned over and placed his hand on Alexander's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. He felt how the man started at the touch.  
  
”Thank you,” Daniel said quietly. ”For… you know.”  
  
_For_ _saving my life_ _.  
  
_ Alexander placed his own hand over the merman's, briefly returning the touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, oh my. They both are in too deep now, aren't they?
> 
> Sorry for being late with this update! As some of you may have noticed, I'm doing an art/writing challenge this month (a bit like Inktober) and it's keeping me busy. With that and work combined I have a lot on my plate right now, so I'm gonna take a little break from this fic. Don't worry, we'll be back on track soon! I'm taking a month-long hiatus because I want to dedicate some quality time to working on this fic, so Capturing Venus will return on the 2nd week of November (between 5th and 11th).
> 
> Thank you all so, so much for all your support, you have no idea how much it motivates me to keep working on this story. It honestly makes it feel like this story is worth telling, tiny though the fandom is, so please never hesitate to leave a comment. I struggle with low self-esteem and nerves a lot and there have been many times when I've considered quitting, and every time I come back to read all the nice words and encouragement you guys have left in my fics - and it helps. Every time. So I pull myself together each time, put on a smile and continue writing. It does make a difference.
> 
> Okay I'm rambling and this is getting silly, all I wanted to say is you're all awesome and I love seeing your reactions, so don't stop. <3 Hope you're all having a good October, despite it being the busiest time of the year for many of us. Take care out there and see you in a month!


	9. Chapter 9

**ALEXANDER**  
  
He came to once, just as dawn crept into the horizon, to the feeling of a warm body pressed up against him. Alexander risked a careful glance over his shoulder, though it was quite unnecessary. Daniel slept on, oblivious, wheezing peacefully in his slumber, face practically buried in the captain hair. He found the heat of Daniel's breath against his neck soothing; a sign that the brunette was still there, that he'd not died in his sleep. The cut on Alexander's palm sent out a dull twinge, as though in reminder.  
  
The warmth of another was a rare comfort, one he'd not expected to experience ever again, and for once he found his mind blissfully quiet, as quiet as the sea at dawn. It wasn't his to have, but just for this moment he'd luxuriate in the feeling of another's body against his.  
  
_I am a remarkably selfish man,_ Alexander thought and let his eyes slip closed once more. Behind him the merman sighed in his sleep.

* * *

  **DANIEL  
  
** ”Where do we take these, captain?”  
  
”Put them with the rest.”  
  
”Giroux! Racine! Get a move on!” Wilhelm bellowed.  
  
Daniel took another bite of his apple, chewing thoughtfully as he watched the men carry supplies down the pier and up on the ship. It was stiflingly hot and the sun seemed to scorch his unaccustomed skin even through his clothes. He and the captain had exchanged very few words all morning; he had a shrewd feeling that the man was avoiding him and his questions. For Daniel had questions and he wanted them answered sooner or later.  
  
He saw Aloïs disappear from view as he went down the stairs, arms laden with several large crates. A tall, muscular boy with short black hair was right at his heels, carrying what looked like a barrel of gun powder.  
  
Alexander was standing with his back towards Daniel, gesticulating as he conversed with the first mate. Wilhelm looked more worn out than usual, Daniel thought, and the commands he barked at the rest of the crew had none of his usual jovial manner. The merman took another fruit from the basket at his feet and continued eating.  
  
Sometime after the two men concluded their business and the captain took his leave, walking down on the pier. Daniel lifted his hand, waving at Wilhelm, and the man's expression changed from surly to baffled as soon as his eyes fell on the brunette.  
  
”Daniel! Strange to see you up and about,” Wilhelm called as he stomped towards him. ”Ain't it too hot for you out here?”  
  
The merman shrugged and tossed the apple core over the railing. ”I manage. Are we leaving soon?”  
  
”Aye, come nightfall, I should think. Still a bunch of arrangements to make before that.”  
  
The slender figure of Justine came into view behind a line of burly, bearded men, her black hair shining in the sun. Her arms were full of guns, ranging from muskets to pistols.  
  
”How come she's allowed on the ship?” Daniel asked, indicating towards her. ”I've come to understand that sailors consider the presence of women onboard bad luck.”  
  
Wilhelm flashed him a crooked smile. ”Aye, that be true. But she has her uses, Florbelle. As sharp as they come, that one, and cunning to a boot. The captain acts as if she were his own daughter – she keeps the rest of 'em in check, in more ways than one.”  
  
Daniel noticed how the men cast her furtive, almost reverent glances as she trot past them, all of them quick to look away, too.  
  
”You've met her, I take it?” Wilhelm asked, noticing where he was looking.  
  
”Alexander's having her teach me to walk.” He picked up a strip of dried meat from the basket and stuffed it in his mouth in one. ”He said something similar about her, as it happens. That she's 'useful'.”  
  
”A pretty head like that's always useful, Daniel. You seen how the men look at her?”  
  
”They seem more fearful than appreciative to me.”  
  
”Aye, and they're smart to fear her, too. A beautiful face is an effective weapon.”  
  
Daniel smirked at him. ”That, and she's bearing an armful of firearms.”  
  
Wilhelm laughed. ”Aye, that helps, too.”  
  
Sweat rolled down his forehead and Daniel wiped it on his sleeve. He knew now what Aloïs had meant by this region's climate differing from where Daniel was from; it was painfully hot and humid and the wind offered no relief whatsoever. He sighed ruefully when breeze caught in his hair and made the heat feel two times worse.  
  
Wilhelm was eyeing him with an air of exasperation. He took off his hat and put it on the merman's head instead. ”Be good to have some shade. You don't want to burn yourself in the sun, lad.”  
  
”Are you sure you don't need it?” Daniel asked uncertainly. Shielding his head from the sun was one thing, but the smell coming off the hat was anything but pleasant. Only the fresh memory of almost having died the night before kept him from handing the hat back to Wilhelm.  
  
”I have a spare,” the first mate shrugged. ”Just keep it for now.”  
  
”If you're sure.”  
  
They watched Aloïs and the black-haired boy come up the stairs hauling a large wooden barrel. The blonde's feet faltered instantly as he noticed Justine and Daniel heard him rushing to say something to her as they passed each other.  
  
”That Aloïs,” Wilhelm muttered. He shook his head, but Daniel saw that he was smiling. ”Forgets his own head as soon as the lady's around.”  
  
”Who's the tall boy with him?”  
  
”Basile. He's part of Justine's camaraderie, too.”  
  
It showed; even from his vantage point across the desk Daniel could see his surly expression as Justine and Aloïs conversed. She glanced at the black-haired youth just once, briefly, her smile widening as soon as she returned her gaze on the blonde instead. The merman couldn't help wondering if this wasn't what Alexander had meant by his warning earlier.  
  
He scratched at his bandaged hand absent-mindedly, eyes still on the trio.  
  
”What happened to your hand?” Wilhelm asked. Daniel turned to look at him and found him staring at the bandages, eyebrows lifted.  
  
”Just a little accident with sharp objects.”  
  
The man looked extremely sceptical. ”The captain had one, too.”  
  
”He may have been involved in the said accident.”  
  
”That's vague.”  
  
”I didn't try to kill him, if that's what you're worried about.”  
  
He saw the man's eyebrows knit together into a suspicious frown. He said nothing more on the subject, however, and simply shook his head, wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers.  
  
”Better get back to work. Try not to have any more accidents, lad.”  
  
”I make no such promises,” Daniel told him. The first mate laughed once more and left.  
  
In broad daylight he had an excellent view of the island and the tiny port town they were anchored at. The world seemed more vibrant, somehow, as if it were more full of colour than usual; green treetops as far as the eye could see and beyond. Trees unlike any Daniel had ever seen before swayed in the breeze and birds bearing the brightest feathers imaginable would occasionally take flight from their branches, perfectly visible in a sea of emerald green. The buildings were all painted with bright colours.  
  
And the waves! The waves were a brilliant turquoise under the sun, so very unlike the colder, grayer waters Daniel was accustomed to, and though he felt nigh unable to tear his eyes away from this unfamiliar ocean he thought he'd never have looked his fill, not even if he'd sat staring on the deck for the next one hundred years.  
  
He spied movement from the corner of his eye and looking up he saw the captain walking down the pier towards the ship, Wilhelm striding next to him. Alexander was as well-dressed as ever – Daniel had stood witness to his usual fussing in front of the mirror in the morning – but for once the merman thought it suited him. Daniel couldn't quite put his finger on it; the man simply looked like he _belonged_ in this brightly-coloured world. The gold in his fingers glimmered in the sun and his waistcoat was almost exactly the same blue as the ocean, a stark contrast against the white of his elaborately ruffled shirt. A gold-hilted sword hung from his belt on his left and a gun on his right.  
  
Like this, under the Caribbean sun, he was every inch the captain he claimed to be, Daniel admitted. There was no denying he cut an impressive figure.  
  
_I guess I can see why he's the captain,_ Daniel thought. _A man like that inspires loyalty._  
  
The merman saw Wilhelm lean closer to the captain to say something and Alexander laughed, his rumbling voice carrying effortlessly over the waves and the wind. Daniel stared, hardly willing to believe his eyes. The times he'd heard the man laugh had been few and he couldn't recall having seen anything akin to genuine delight cross his features before. It suited him, Daniel decided – he seemed to have shed ten odd years immediately. He was undoubtedly comely like this, smiling all the way to his eyes.  
  
Just then Alexander looked away from Wilhelm, eyes catching Daniel's briefly, and the merman felt his breath catch in his throat. He managed a small smile and, without quite knowing why, waved in greeting. Alexander's smile widened and he nodded in response before turning back to Wilhelm.  
  
Daniel let his hand drop on his lap, feeling as though he'd been sampling the rum again.  
  
”Daniel?”  
  
He looked around at the sound of heels clicking against the deck and found Justine walking towards him. Her lips curled as he met her eyes. She, too, seemed to be wearing her finest today – her ruffled shirt easily rivalled Alexander's and the coat she wore over it was so red that it looked as though it had been dipped in blood. The impact was striking against her olive skin and Daniel couldn't blame Aloïs, trotting right after her, for gaping at her.  
  
”My, this is unexpected,” Justine said, hands on her hips. ”I see you have left your solitary confinement today. What brings you out here in the sun?”  
  
”Just... just enjoying the view, is all,” Daniel managed. He was certain he saw Justine's eyes dart in Alexander's direction and there was an amused look on her face when she looked back at him again.  
  
”It is a fine day,” she mused. ”How fare your legs after yesterday's lesson? You must be quite sore still.”  
  
”It's not as bad as I'd feared, to be honest. I was able to walk here, with some assistance.”  
  
He lifted his hand in greeting as Malo and the black-haired boy joined them. Aloïs had taken to leaning against the railing, his gaze flitting between Justine and the others every few seconds. The blonde had tied a sash around his head today in the same fashion as many of the other crew members, likely to keep out the sun.  
  
”I confess I am not entirely surprised,” Justine said. ”Your tail must be quite strong in your usual form, after all – surely some of that strength carries over to this form as well. It's not that your legs are weak or lack muscle, they are just not used to this sort of movement.”  
  
Daniel blinked owlishly, processing what she'd said. Before he could think of a fitting response, however, Malo spoke up.  
  
”Some introductions are in order, I believe.” He gestured at the black-haired boy standing next to him, a head taller and at least two times wider than the musician. He was quite literally blocking the sun. ”This is Basile Giroux, a blacksmith and a fellow Parisian. Giroux, this is Daniel. I suppose you could call him the captain's guest of honour.”  
  
Mutely, Basile stepped forward and thrust his hand at the merman. Daniel took it – he'd seen enough men do it by now to understand what it meant – and they shook hands. His grip was so strong that Daniel feared he was trying to crush his fingers.  
  
”Pleased to meet you,” Daniel said. He smiled at Basile, mostly out of relief as the boy let go of his hand.  
  
”Likewise,” he responded. His expression remained impassive but his voice was not unkind, just rougher than that of the other two boys, and carried a noticeable accent.  
  
”How would you like to continue our lessons today?” Justine intervened.  
  
”I'd be glad to, but aren't you needed elsewhere?” the merman asked, eyes travelling between her and the boys. ”I was under the impression that we are to set sail tonight.”  
  
”There isn't much to do until the sun is a bit lower in the sky. It's too warm.”  
  
Daniel took a sip from his hipflask, then corked it and dropped it back in the food basket. He held out his hands and Justine aided him to his feet. ”Right,” Daniel said. ”Where were we?”

* * *

**ALEXANDER  
  
** His eyes kept being drawn to Florbelle's red-clad figure, hand in hand with the merman as they continued their clumsy dance. Alexander couldn't resist smirking; the sight was almost comical with Florbelle steering, despite the top of her head barely reaching up to Daniel's chin, and the brunette doing his best to follow her lead. The three boys were all clapping in rhythm as the two danced and the captain thought he heard Racine singing off-key to the melody.  
  
”Ah, to be young again,” Wilhelm said, smiling. He turned back to the map in his hands, one foot tapping along to the music. Alexander said nothing. The man reeked strongly of whiskey and watered down beer, much moreso than usual, but he'd chosen not to comment on it. Wilhelm had been quiet following Gabriel's death, so seeing him smile was something of a relief.  
  
The first mate was muttering something as he rapped the map with his finger, but Alexander wasn't listening. He saw Daniel fumble with his steps and almost fall to his knees, throwing Florbelle off balance in the process. De Vigny and Giroux burst into laughter and Daniel joined them as soon as he'd regained his footing.  
  
Alexander had found himself stealing glances at the merman all morning, though he knew the rite wouldn't have changed him in appearance. The captain leaned against the railing, lost in thought. He saw Daniel flop down on the crates he'd been sitting on and start clapping as Florbelle and Racine began dancing instead. He was red and sweaty from the exercise but looked otherwise the same as ever; messy chestnut hair and a pair of long legs that he kept tripping over, like a youth who'd suddenly grown another ten inches over the course of one summer.  
  
No, perhaps he did look different, Alexander thought. He smiled more, for one, or maybe it was simply that his mannerism seemed more relaxed in Florbelle's company. The captain wasn't sure what to make of it, but she seemed to know what she was doing.  
  
”Captain?” Wilhelm cleared his throat. ”Are they really gonna bury Gabriel here? Give him a proper burial, like?”  
  
”Don't worry, it has all been taken care of.”  
  
The first mate sighed. ”It doesn't feel right, leaving him behind like this.”  
  
”It doesn't,” Alexander agreed. ”But we are short of options in this situation. He had no family to have his remains shipped to, and as I recall he did not want to be buried at sea.”  
  
Wilhelm sighed again but said nothing more. Alexander had spoken with a local priest early in the morning; it had cost him a pretty penny but he was certain the money ought to be enough to guarantee Gabriel would be laid to rest as was appropriate, blessed and on church soil, which was more than most men of their trade could hope for.  
  
Across the deck de Vigny initiated a loud (and very rude) song about a fisherman and his wife, much to the merriment of his companions. The song got steadily worse the further it went and Daniel was howling with laughter by the time he reached the end of the first verse.  
  
”Oh, that's dreadful, Malo!” was all he managed. The musician gave a small bow and began to sing louder.  
  
The merman shook his head. He looked up, seeming to notice the captain looking their way, and Alexander thought he saw Daniel's smile faltering, just for a second, as their eyes met, but then the brunette had already looked away.

* * *

  
Evening came swiftly, as it always did in those latitudes, and with an hour to sunset the anchor was lifted. The Damascus Rose glided smoothly into the waiting arms of the sea and soon enough the wind had caught in her sails. Alexander called out instructions and the men adjusted the sails accordingly, though he commanded more out of habit than real need; they all knew what to do without being told, anyway.  
  
He surrendered the wheel to Wilhelm as the sun vanished below the horizon. For a minute or two the sea glistened with the gold of the setting sun until those, too, were swallowed by the approaching night, and the sky begun its steady march from pinks and purples to inky blackness. With night came the wind and Alexander's heart soared; he had always loved departures the most during his long years at the sea. There was nothing quite like the sense of purpose it gave you, he thought fondly. The feeling of setting sail and being carried towards whatever awaited at the horizon; sense of adventure he supposed was what one might call it.  
  
”Ahoy, lads,” he heard Wilhelm bellow. ”We make for Tortuga!”  
  
The words were met with enthusiastic yells from the crew. Wilhelm's eyes were on the sky where the first stars were appearing. They'd made this journey so often that stars were all the guidelines he needed to navigate them safely out of the archipelago and into the open sea and further, towards the next port.  
  
Alexander caught his eye briefly and touched the brim of his hat with a nod and set off down the stairs. Men were dashing this way and that, all stupor gone as soon as the day's heat had abated. A loud chorus of laughter greeted him as he passed the stairway leading below the deck – by the sounds of it their replenished stock of rum was being put to good use. Racine came up the stairs, a bottle in his hands. De Vigny was hot on his heels.  
  
”Oh, good evening, captain, sir.”  
  
”How's LaFresque?” Alexander asked him. The youth grinned impishly.  
  
”Better. Getting what rest he can in this racket – guess he's recovering, based on the fact that he told us to can it and get lost before he has the lot of us keel-hauled.”  
  
”He'll be back on his own two feet at first light, mark my words,” de Vigny said, coming to a halt next to Racine. His hands were occupied, too, though not by liquor but his violin case.  
  
”Will you be gracing us with some journey music, de Vigny?” Alexander asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
”Perhaps. It seems fitting before we abandon civilisation entirely for the sweet promises of watered-down ale and the loveless embrace of Tortuga's damsels,” the musician said dryly. ”Let my audience hear some real music lest their ears fall off from disuse.”  
  
Alexander chuckled. ”Carry on, then, de Vigny, Racine.”  
  
The two boys scurried off, falling back into their rapid French. Alexander walked slowly across the deck, no real hurry in his steps. Some of the men were busy lighting lanterns, some were playing cards in a corner. The oars had been lifted already, wind making rowing quite unnecessary.  
  
”Not just yet, Zell,” Alexander told a brutish man with an eye patch, who'd been about to take down the English flag. ”I'd like to be in friendlier waters before we announce our presence to all and sundry. There are too many of His Majesty's ships around nowadays for my liking.”  
  
”Aye, cap'n.”  
  
Giroux came sliding down from the mast with a loud thud, startling those standing nearest. ”So what's the plan, captain? We've been sailing around aimlessly ever since picked _him_ up.” The blacksmith nodded meaningfully towards the corner where Daniel and the others were gathered.  
  
Alexander smiled. The black-haired youth had proven himself capable not only in brute force but intellect, too. ”Aimlessly in appearance, perhaps. We'll regroup briefly in Tortuga and send word to the others.”  
  
”Are we still following the trail?”  
  
”It seems we are, at last, in pursuit,” the captain said, drawing some excited noises from those within earshot. ”I'll be requiring some help from you and de Vigny once we reach Jamestown – Florbelle, too, should she be willing for the role. I've heard some interesting rumours about an old acquaintance that I'd like to look into before anything else is decided.”  
  
Giroux crossed his arms, a curious look in his eyes. ”Is it him?”  
  
Alexander nodded. ”Most likely.”  
  
”And a merry chase has he lead us on, too, if it is.”  
  
Just then the first notes of a melody blared out and Alexander turned around. De Vigny had climbed on top of a crate and stood playing a mournful tune with his eyes closed, his thin frame swaying to the melody his chords struck as though it was rent from his soul.  
  
”Show-off,” Giroux scoffed, voice barely audible. No one seemed to hear him; some of the men, Zell among them, began stomping and clapping to the melody, recognising it from the numerous occasions when the musician had played for them. Florbelle had pulled Daniel to his feet and into a slower, more collected dance that even the merman's inexperienced feet seemed to be able to keep up with.  
  
Someone wolf-whistled, drawing some snorts from the others. The spectators kept pointing at Daniel, not bothering to keep their voices down as they scrutinised his performance.  
  
”Fella's lookin' about as steady on 'is feet as a peg-legged sailor after a keg of ale—”  
  
”That the merboy? How's it walking, eh? Where's its tail at?”  
  
”They ain't got no tails outta water, idiot, I've told you a hundred times already.”  
  
”We thought you'd intended to keep him under lock and key for good, captain,” Giroux said, observing the dancing duo with narrowed eyes. ”What's the reason for parading him around like this?”  
  
”There is no reason. With the casket broken we're short of options, and he is keen on complaining his lack of entertainment.”  
  
”You never do anything without a reason and entertaining your _guest_ hardly qualifies as one.”  
  
Alexander caught the man's eye and smirked. ”He'll be more useful should he learn to walk, Giroux.”  
  
Florbelle glanced at the captain, her brows quirking up almost quizzically, and then the pair spun around again. Daniel's brows were furrowed in concentration as he struggled to follow her lead and while he lacked her coordination and expertise, Alexander could see how his posture relaxed the further they went. Wordlessly, Alexander leaned against the railing and continued watching them.  
  
Despite his clumsiness the merman could have been just a youth, drunk from delightful company and music rather than liquor. A tentative smile played on his lips, hair a wind-tousled mess once more, and when had he pulled it into a loose ponytail? If one did not look too closely at the sharp flash of teeth when he smiled just a little too openly, his glamour would have been perfect.  
  
As soon as Alexander had finished his thought the brunette stumbled and nearly tripped over his feet, and the spectators tittered, delighted.  
  
”Can't keep up even with the lady steerin', laddie?”  
  
”C'mon, that the best you can do, merboy?”  
  
”Missus be'er watch 'er toes around 'im.”  
  
Neither of them paid them any mind, picking up their routine as though there had been no interruption. Florbelle's arm around him tightened, and though her movements were as graceful as one would expect from a woman of her birth, she seemed to be quite enjoying acting a man's part on the dance floor, her steps confident, her back straight as an arrow.  
  
”I'd keep an eye on her if I were you,” Giroux said, dropping his voice so that no one else could hear him. ”She's been like the cat that got the cream since you let her teach him.”  
  
”There is no need for concern. It's nothing I did not anticipate.”  
  
”As long as you know what you're doing, captain. Indulge her too much and she might just decide not to give him back when the time comes.” Without waiting for a reply the man joined the clapping crowd and went to stand with Racine instead, leaving Alexander alone. Another change of direction in the dance had Daniel stumble again, though he was quicker to correct the mistake than before.  
  
”Be careful, Daniel,” Alexander called.  
  
Daniel looked over Florbelle's shoulder, eyes falling on Alexander, and the captain was sure he'd understood the implication. The corners of his mouth quirked up and he flashed a quick smile the captain's way before turning back to his partner. ”I think I'm getting the hang of this,” he said. Florbelle replied, her tone encouraging and the merman let out a small, silvery laugh.  
  
Alexander thought he could still make out the pearl-like sheen on his skin in this light, but perhaps it was only because he knew to look for it. Pale light of the rising moon painted his skin ghostly white, as pale as reflections on water, and despite the lack of grace in his movements the elder found himself instinctively holding his breath.  
  
By the Gods above and below, he was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, we are back from our hiatus! Aye, mateys, hope you've all been keeping well this past month. ;) It's been just a month and I missed updating this story so much, you have no idea. So we are going back to our regular update schedule - a new chapter every two weeks. <3
> 
> I've looked forward to getting to this particular chapter, just to get the chance to focus on Daniel's feelings in all this. Oh me, oh my. I was happy to finally introduce Basile, the last of Justine's suitors - the gang wouldn't be complete without him. He always struck me as a cunning personality underneath the brutish appearance.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the update, let me know what you think! See you all in two weeks! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**DANIEL  
**  
It was drawing close to midnight when Aloïs escorted Daniel back to the captain's cabin. He thought he'd never felt more exhausted in his life, exhausted and exhilarated – the sound of the violin felt ingrained to his brain and he felt giddy from both the music and the moonlight alike.  
  
”There you go,” Aloïs said, letting go of his arm as Daniel sat down on the bed. ”You're getting better at walking, you know.”  
  
”I guess. Hurts like hell, though.”  
  
”You didn't seem to be in pain while dancing.”  
  
Daniel made a face. ”My back felt like it was about snap in half, I assure you. Standing still is the worst – it hurts less to stay in motion.”  
  
He unbuckled his boots, pulled them off his feet and tossed them aside unceremoniously. A sigh escaped him as he stretched his ankles; after an entire day of practising his feet were achier than ever before and getting rid off the shoes was nothing if not a relief.  
  
”Still, you're progressing really fast. It's impressive – even Justine said so.”  
  
”Well, I suppose she's a better judge of that than I am,” Daniel shrugged. The blonde was making no effort to leave, though he seemed to be avoiding the merman's eye, and Daniel had no trouble guessing what was on his mind.  
  
”She's really something, isn't she? Justine, I mean,” the boy said in a rush, confirming Daniel's suspicions. Aloïs let out a nervous laugh. ”She seems to like you.”  
  
Daniel suppressed the desire to laugh himself. With some effort he willed his face to remain serious and said, ”I know what you're thinking but I'm not interested in her that way.”  
  
The blonde blushed all the way to his hairline, even the tips of his ears going red. ”I wasn't implying—”  
  
”I'm serious, Aloïs. Lovely as she is, I've little interest in courting a human woman,” the merman cut across him. Aloïs swallowed, meeting other's eyes with some trepidation, as though expecting Daniel to make fun of him.  
  
”She… she is lovely, though, don't you think?” the boy stammered, turning an even deeper shade of crimson. ”I've never met another like her! She's so knowledgeable and witty, and a face like hers surely rivals even Aphrodite herself—”  
  
Daniel did laugh this time and Aloïs fell silent, staring at him helplessly.  
  
”Hers is not the only beautiful face I've seen in my life and trust me, I am likely older than you believe,” the merman told him, still smirking. ”How much do you know about my people exactly?”  
  
”Well, mostly just the usual superstitions. Lots of exaggerated stories about sailors who've been seduced by sirens, falling prey to their song and beauty alike.”  
  
Daniel's smile widened. ”You are starting to sound like Alexander. Are all humans so obsessed with physical beauty or is that just common for pirates?”  
  
The blonde look slightly offended. ”I cannot see what's so funny about that. Isn't that just natural, loving that which is beautiful?”  
  
”I meant no slight, friend. I'm merely curious.”  
  
Aloïs sighed. ”Forgive me, I fear the exhaustion is making me irritable.” He looked thoughtful. ”All of our stories speak of merfolk as unusually beautiful, at least to our eyes. Is that why you are so unaffected by human beauty?”  
  
”I did not claim to be unaffected, just uninterested,” Daniel said, amused. ”But I suppose you do have a point. My people are said to be fairer than yours, though I have not seen enough of your kind to say whether that is true or not.”  
  
Aloïs turned to look at the painting hanging above the bed and the brunette copied him. They both stared at the painted figure of the mermaid rising from the waves, and Daniel thought the artist's vision hadn't been too terribly off. Certainly the artist had never seen a real mermaid, for her tail did not vanish as the waves retreated, but her face could have been one of his sisters', all the way down to the shape of her eyes.  
  
”When you were captured,” Aloïs started. He took a moment to gather his words, clearly hesitant. ”Perhaps this is a silly question, but I cannot help but wonder, now that I've met you myself. I mean to say, our tales seem to liken your kind to mindless predators, but you've a personality of your own – a soul, certainly, not at all like the beasts fairy stories make you out to be...”  
  
Daniel quirked an eyebrow at his rambling. ”I won't mind you asking, whatever it is. Just get it out.”  
  
The boy cleared his throat. ”Your capture has sparked many a conversation among us, you see. Those of us who were here, on the ship, we didn't see any of it happen. The captain and the others sailed out and were gone for several hours, only to return with, well, you, and the captain's been most secretive about what happened out there.”  
  
”Yes?”  
  
Aloïs glanced at him quickly before continuing. ”How did you end up getting imprisoned? I do not believe you stupid enough to let your guard down without a good reason, not after having gotten to know you. Was it just curiousity, or something else?”  
  
The merman looked at him thoughtfully. Curiousity, yes, that had certainly played its part in it. He thought back on the enchanting light that had filtered through the water and stung in his eyes, and of the singing voice that had followed soon after.  
  
”I heard him sing,” Daniel said. ”I'd never heard a voice like his before.”  
  
”Sing? The captain, you mean?”  
  
The merman's eyes closed as he concentrated on the memory, trying to recall every detail. ”His voice was so different from all others I'd ever heard before. I couldn't resist approaching him, hearing him sing above water. I thought I'd just listen for a little while before killing him.”  
  
”The captain was _singing_?”  
  
”I remember his voice growing louder and clearer the closer I swam to the surface,” Daniel continued, as though he hadn't heard Aloïs. ”I didn't dare get too close for a long time. I rose above water far away from his boat, hiding behind rocks, and listened. Joyful songs, sad songs.”  
  
The man's voice had reverberated across the still waters, the ocean silent around him, and Daniel had barely dared to breathe. His voice had been beautiful for a human, he'd thought, and it had created an ache within him that had seemed to deepen with each song until listening had become nigh on unbearable.  
  
”You approached the boat and got yourself caught because the captain was singing?” The blonde sounded flummoxed.  
  
Daniel smiled sadly. ”I suppose that sounds terribly daft when you put it that way.”  
  
”A little.” Aloïs frowned. ”What's so special about his voice?”  
  
”You can't tell?”  
  
”Tell what?”  
  
They stared at each other mutely, both seemingly just as confused. Aloïs shook his head and Daniel flopped down on the bed with a sigh, making the mattress bounce. He tried racking his brain for an explanation that didn't sound insane, without much success.  
  
”His is a beautiful voice. One well suited for song,” the brunette said finally, eyes on the ceiling. ”My kind tend to appreciate such things.”  
  
”It doesn't sound all that special to me.”  
  
”Would you say that his voice is unusual for a human?”  
  
”Not really.”  
  
”Perhaps that's the difference, then,” Daniel mused. ”Among my people someone with a voice like his would be considered most uncommon. It is very rare that one of us would have such a deep voice.”  
  
”How come?”  
  
”Because higher voices travel better underwater – and because there are more females than males in our communities. Have you ever wondered why almost all stories about us only speak of mer _maids_?”  
  
That gave the boy a pause. ”Well, now that you mention it...”  
  
Daniel yawned, stretching lazily. The slow swaying of the ship was soothing and he wondered vaguely if Alexander would show up eventually or if he'd actually have the bed all to himself that night. The idea sounded fantastic.  
  
_Now that would be a rare luxury,_ he thought wryly. _I haven't slept a single night alone for weeks.  
  
_ ”Daniel?”  
  
”Yes?”  
  
Aloïs was twirling a lock of hair around his finger absent-mindedly, eyes unfocused as he thought. ”I was just thinking about what you said earlier, you know, about Justine. Are your people attracted to voices the same way that we are to appearances?”  
  
”I suppose you could say that, yes.”  
  
The blonde was looking at Daniel in a most calculating manner and he was forcibly reminded of Malo for a moment. Then the boy let out a small gasp and his mouth curled into a grin.  
  
”Oh, I see. So that's how it is,” the boy said triumphantly, eyes practically twinkling with glee. The look on his face was a little too understanding and suddenly, Daniel realised what he was thinking. He shot up, face colouring.  
  
”I didn't mean it like that!”  
  
”Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You should have just said that's where your interests lay,” the blonde laughed.  
  
”You're sorely mistaken if you're insinuating that I harbour any sort of feelings for _him_ —”  
  
”You fancy him,” Aloïs went on. ”Perhaps you haven't realised it yourself yet, but you do.”  
  
”You've lost your mind,” the merman sputtered, but the boy had already gotten to his feet. He was still leering at Daniel in a way that made his blood run cold.  
  
”I'm glad we had this talk,” Aloïs said. ”Good night.” He opened the door, glanced over his shoulder and with one final smile at Daniel left the cabin before he had the chance to say anything. Daniel could only stare after him, stupefied into silence.  
  
”Is everyone on this ship mad?” he muttered, slumping back on the bed. He, fancy his captor? A ludicrous idea.  
  
The moon was riding high on the cloudless sky, its light shining directly through the cabin windows, and even without the lamps lit it was almost as bright as during the day. It had been a long time since he'd last seen a full moon. He could hear chatter over the occasional crashing of waves and the captain's voice as he shouted orders to adjust the sails and the reeling. It didn't sound like anyone was planning on getting any sleep that night and he wondered vaguely if it didn't have something to do with the day's heat; most of the crew had taken refuge below the deck or napped in the shade when the sun had been at its highest.  
  
_I should ask Wilhelm next time I see him,_ Daniel decided. The cut on his palm itched again something awful, and as an afterthought he took off the bandages. It didn't look as bad as he'd expected; there had been dried blood in the bandages but the cut itself had scabbed over, a thin trail running across the entire length of his palm from his wrist to his middle finger. Daniel traced the cut with his finger, a shiver running down his spine as he did so.  
  
”One day of seven,” he mumbled. He could feel it in his bones, the charm. With each day that passed its magicks would continue to wane, until it would have to be repeated. There was only so much that he knew about it; his mothers had sometimes sang the rhymes in a lullaby, but all else was hearsay and legend. There were very few left who remembered the old rites, most of them having passed out of living memory long ago.  
  
_We were once a prosperous people,_ one of the elders had once told him trifle sadly, _but the connection tethering us to the Sea is breaking. We no longer hear Her as we used to._  
  
His hand paused as he thought back on Alexander. How on earth did he know of a rite that even some of the merfolk were beginning to forget? Slowly, Daniel pushed himself back up, listening. The captain was speaking again, his words lost under the rising tide, and the brunette knew he wouldn't be returning to his cabin any time too soon.  
  
His back cried out in vengeance as he got to his feet and walked slowly towards the desk, but he could tell the steps were coming to him more and more easily. He felt the blood he'd robbed from the captain singing in his veins, binding him more firmly into the form he now wore. Before, this appearance had been a prison; now, it felt as natural and comfortable as his normal form, and he wondered if it was the enchantment's doing that he found this body more cooperative.  
  
He pulled up the chair and sat down. The desk was littered with books and notes, less tidy than usual, and he guessed Alexander had been looking for something. He found the notebook he'd used for his writing exercises and flipped through it, finding some of the pages now stuck together. Forcing them apart caused a tear and Daniel frowned, taking in the damage.  
  
”I suppose the ink wasn't dry enough, then,” he sighed, putting the notebook back in its place.  
  
He picked up things at random, going through the loose papers on the desk first. Alexander had left one of the maps unrolled, obscuring almost all else from view. Lifting it revealed opened letters – one appeared to be addressed to Wilhelm – and envelopes, some of them sporting broken wax seals. There was a list of food items to be purchased written in the captain's stylish cursive, two letters in a language he didn't know and detailed sketches of what appeared to be plans for the glass casket, but nothing that seemed to be of any particular interest.  
  
He moved on to the books next. The first one he grabbed was the book of rhymes and poetry the captain had introduced during their lesson. One was about aquatic plants, judging by the drawings – the text was printed with such an obscure type that Daniel could only recognise selected letters here and there, making its contents a mystery to him. Four books were all unillustrated and written in different languages, none of which Daniel recognised; one book he'd only managed to lift before what looked like half of its pages came loose and fell all over the place. The remaining books had identical covers of black, unmarked leather, and opening the first one revealed more of Alexander's handwriting.  
  
The captain wrote with a flourish that matched his appearance, Daniel thought. His handwriting was full of curves and loops, which the merman supposed looked aesthetically pleasing, but made it unnecessarily difficult to read for the untrained eye. He squinted, analysing the title letter by letter, before he was able to make out what it said. Logbook, it said, with a year written after it.  
  
_So these are his notes_. _Interesting._  
  
The book was old, the pages yellowed and the ink on them faint. Daniel flipped through it without real interest, noticing quickly that the notations varied little. Dates, years, with notes about the weather conditions after them, occasionally mentioning where they'd made port. Notes on deliveries and cargo. He moved on, flipping through the next logbook, then the next, and the next. The oldest of the bunch looked as though some of its pages had gotten wet at some point, but it looked otherwise just as unremarkable as the others. With a jolt he saw a name starting with a 'w' and read on excitedly before noticing it didn't spell 'Wilhelm', after all.  
  
”Wey… er. Wey-er. Wee-yer?” he read out loud, sounding out the name. It didn't ring a bell and he wondered how the name was pronounced. ”He must have been part of the crew, judging by how many times his name's mentioned.”  
  
The name popped up every few pages, though the notes weren't all that interesting. 'Weyer reports delivery as successful.' 'Weyer back from Tortuga.' 'Weyer to take the second watch.'  
  
”Guess he was Alexander's errand boy once upon a time,” Daniel chuckled, turning the pages at random.  
  
He had just decided that the book wouldn't yield anything interesting when he flipped to the next spread and came a sudden halt. There was something strange about the notations; the handwriting wasn't as neat and looked shaky, as though the writer had been in a hurry, and Daniel noticed most entries were missing a date. This struck him as most odd – all other markings in the captain's logbooks had been meticulous about such details – and he read on, curious.  
  
Alexander seemed to have forgone words entirely in the next pages. There were small sketches of what looked like shards of some kind or perhaps broken pieces of glass, and a single small drawing of some spherical object. None of the drawings were accompanied by text to indicate what they represented.  
  
When Daniel turned to the next spread the book came close to slipping from his hands. A chill went down his spine. The pages were almost empty but for one short entry, undated as the others had been. He read the words over and over again, mind blank as if refusing to accept what he was seeing.

_It can be done. If I can get my hands on_ _an_ _Orb, it can be done._  
  
Daniel inhaled sharply, eyes only on the word 'Orb'. The drawings suddenly made sense.  
  
He flipped through the remaining pages frantically, searching for more clues, but the book was empty beyond that point. The writing in this book, too, was faded in places, some of the earlier notes smudged and blurry from moisture, and he could only guess it was quite old. Where the captain's newer logs were, if any existed, was anyone's guess. Daniel closed the book with a snap, thinking furiously.  
  
”That notebook of his,” he said slowly. ”He was always writing in it after my capture.”  
  
In his mind's eye he pictured Alexander, lounging on this very chair with a black-covered notebook in his hands, scribbling away. How many times had he seen the man stealing glances at him when he thought the merman wasn't looking? It had to be a logbook; Daniel had seen it so many times that he could tell it was identical with these ones.  
  
But where was it now? He couldn't recall seeing the captain writing in it after the day his casket had shattered. With a sigh Daniel put the books back in their place, careful to arrange them so that they didn't look like anyone had touched them, and very slowly made it back on the bed. He laid down, mind buzzing.  
  
So the captain knew of the Orbs, or at least one of them. It was an unsettling idea. Daniel no longer questioned how the man had come to learn about the blood rite if he knew of a rite much more dangerous than that. His stomach lurched as the realisation sank in.

* * *

 

**ALEXANDER  
  
** His logbook was more drawings than notes these days. Alexander skimmed the pages without purpose or direction, sometimes pausing to look at a particular image more closely. No matter how many drawings he made, none of them could hope to catch even an ounce of the merman's allure, and he wondered why he even bothered to try any more. Daniel's eyes stared at him unblinkingly from the page, gaze as piercing as in life.  
  
The wheel creaked as Wilhelm turned it and he turned to glance at the captain over his shoulder. ”The wind's in our favour tonight, captain.”  
  
”Aye,” Alexander agreed. ”It seems we've chosen an opportune time to set sail.”  
  
”We'll be in Tortuga tomorrow evening if this keeps up.”  
  
The captain nodded and stowed the logbook back in his breast pocket. ”Let us hope it does, then. We've lost days thanks to the storm.”  
  
He could hear faint music drifting from crew's sleeping quarters, de Vigny's violin unmistakeable even over the rushing of the waves and the wind. A quick glance across the deck revealed that the lanterns in the captain's cabin were extinguished, and he guessed that Daniel was already asleep, likely spread-eagled on the bed and taking up the space of two people.  
  
”Wilhelm?”  
  
”Aye, captain?”  
  
”Arrange one more sleeping space below the deck tomorrow, preferably somewhere close to Racine.”  
  
”What for?” Wilhelm asked, though judging by the look he fixed at the captain he'd already guessed the reason.  
  
”I believe my guest would like to leave the cabin, at least until I can commission a craftsman to repair the casket.”  
  
The first mate's eyes were shrewd when he looked at Alexander. ”You sure you want that, captain? Begging your pardon if this is too forward, but I was under the impression you wanted to guard him personally.”  
  
Alexander chuckled, getting to his feet. He came to stand next to Wilhelm. ”Perhaps, but the tide has turned. It is in our best interests that he'll play along when the time comes and keeping him satisfied appears to be the smartest course of action to ensure that.”  
  
”Seems to me that Florbelle's mighty interested in him.”  
  
”It would appear so, yes,” Alexander said. ”I trust that you'll keep an eye on her for me, won't you? I've no doubt that the jealousy of her charming companions ensures there will be no accidents, but it does not hurt to be careful.”  
  
”Of course, captain, sir. There is no need for worry.”  
  
The night was clear, without a cloud in sight, and the full moon's light was bright as it reflected from the waves, making Alexander's eyes water. Despite the lateness of the hour he felt wide awake and he knew he'd sleep little that night.  
  
He clapped Wilhelm briefly on the shoulder before leaving him to his steering. The captain's eyes swept over the moonlit seas, and for the first time in a long time he felt a rush of excitement wash over him. First the merman and now, one of the pieces was at last within his grasp. After all these years of uncertainty and searching he would be rewarded for his patience.  
  
”Do you think he's going to come, captain?”  
  
”Yes. I am sure of it.”  
  
”Be weird to see him again after all this time,” Wilhelm said, shaking his head. ”It's not every day you run into a man you believed dead for a decade.”  
  
Alexander leaned against the railing, eyes unfocused. _Has it truly been a decade already?_ he wondered and counted, despite knowing the answer. Yes, ten years, almost to a date, since he'd seen Heinrich sinking into the waves, sure that he was dooming the man to a certain death. __  
  
Ah, well. What was a mutiny or two between old friends. They'd have much catching up to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ba dum tss* And so the plot thickens. I had entirely too much fun writing the conversation between Daniel and Aloïs. Aloïs may appear simple-minded but he's a rather perceptive fellow deep down, especially when it comes to emotions. Or at least when said emotions don't directly concern him.
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far, guys, I really enjoyed seeing your reactions to the previous chapter! <3 As usual, let me know what you thought about this chapter and where our heroes are headed - things ought to get interesting when our band of misfits reaches the infamous island of Tortuga. :P See you all in two weeks!


	11. Chapter 11

**ALEXANDER  
**  
It was drawing close to dawn when he finally slipped back to his cabin, careful to make as little sound as he could. He closed the door quietly, a small smile tugging at his lips as he took in Daniel's sleeping form, curled into a ball on top of the covers once again. What little possessions he had were strewn around the cabin in a most disorderly manner; boots kicked to the side, hat abandoned on a chair, coat lying on the floor on the other side of the bed. One glance was enough to tell him his clothes were covered in wrinkles.  
  
_Now, really,_ Alexander thought. Daniel turned over in his sleep, limbs splaying in all directions and effectively blocking Alexander's access to his side of the bed in the process. Alexander sighed. Daniel painted quite pretty a picture like this, he had to admit that much, but leaving his slumber undisturbed wasn't an option. Alexander really did want some sleep and he was not going to get any with Daniel hogging up all the space.  
  
”Daniel,” he said, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him gently. The merman muttered something indistinct in his sleep, attempting to roll over again, which rewarded him with another shake. ”Daniel, wake up.”  
  
He groaned, opening one eye to glare blearily at Alexander. ”Oh. Hi.”  
  
The captain sighed again. ”I think I've told you before that you're supposed to sleep _under_ the covers, not on top of them.”  
  
Daniel sat up slowly, stifling a yawn. His hair was sticking up on one side from his nap. ”It wasn't exactly intentional, you know. I must have dozed off.”  
  
”You don't say.”

”You certainly took your time,” he noted, eyeing Alexander up and down. ”It's almost morning. Aren't you planning to sleep at all?”  
  
Alexander took off his coat and hat and hung them from the folding screen, making sure that _his_ coat, at least, wouldn't be gathering dust on the floor. ”I am, thank you very much. That's why I am here. Scoot over.”  
  
Daniel shook his head incredulously but offered no further comment. He scrambled to his own side and, apparently as an afterthought, took off his waistcoat and cast it on the floor to join the coat before diving under the duvet. He let out another yawn as soon as his head hit the pillows.  
  
They didn't exchange a word while Alexander changed into something more comfortable and he was certain Daniel had dozed off again. The merman's eyes flew open when he sat down on the bed, however, and Alexander thought that he looked concerned, if only for a second.  
  
”I've arranged for you to be moved below the deck in the morrow,” he told him and bent down to take off his boots. ”Seeing as you're making progress with your walking, I assumed you'd prefer to leave this cabin and share quarters with your new acquaintances instead.”  
  
He heard furious rustling behind him and when he looked around Daniel had pushed himself up again. He was gaping at him, mouth slightly open.  
  
”I told you I didn't wish to move there,” he sputtered, indignation apparent on his every feature. ”I barely know any of them! How am I to be able to sleep in their presence?”  
  
”You'll come to no harm. No one will so much as touch you or I'll see to it personally that they pay for it. I give you my word as captain for that.”  
  
”But—”  
  
”Wilhelm will be there, too, if that makes you feel any better,” Alexander said soothingly.  
  
It seemed to do nothing to ease Daniel's worry, however. His brows furrowed to a worried frown, teeth digging into his lower lip, eyes flickering nervously from side to side. Alexander reached out and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. The merman jolted at the touch, eyes snapping back to Alexander.  
  
”Daniel?”  
  
He swallowed, making his Adam's apple jump up and down (had it always been so prominent, Alexander wondered). He looked startled and his gaze fell to their joined hands, but he made no attempt to pull away from the touch, either. To Alexander's surprise there was a light flush in his visage.  
  
”Are you all right?” Alexander asked.  
  
”Yes,” Daniel croaked. He cleared his throat, looking away from him. ”Just… The cut still aches a little.”  
  
”What? Oh—” Alexander's eyes fell back on their hands, only now noticing the cut that ran directly across Daniel's palm. ”You've taken the bandages off.”  
  
”They were itchy.”  
  
”The cut appears to be healing well all the same,” Alexander said, voice reassuring. The merman's hand was warm in his grip, skin smooth and human-like, not at all like when he had woken up coughing, needing to return to water.  
  
It seemed Daniel, too, was thinking back on the same night, and he said, ”how did you know, back then? That I needed to be in water?” His expression was unreadable.  
  
Alexander did not respond immediately. His eyes closed for a moment as he thought. He enclosed the merman's hand between both of his, gently tracing the back of his hand with a thumb.  
  
”Something about you seemed different,” he said. Daniel shuddered as the captain's thumb rubbed in slow circles against his skin. ”Your skin was bone dry, its luster gone. Your lips parched as if you were dying of thirst.”  
  
Tentatively, Daniel looked up, meeting his eyes again. ”I thought I was, to tell the truth.”  
  
He lifted up one hand to touch his cheek and, as though on instinct, Daniel's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned in to the touch ever so slightly, the gesture so small that Alexander wasn't sure whether it was just his imagination or if it had truly happened.  
  
”How are you feeling now? Did the rite work?” the captain asked. He let his palm rest against Daniel's cheek before slowly withdrawing his hand. There was something strangely comforting about physical touch, of feeling his warmth, much more reassuring than mere words that he was alive – that he was safe. Something tightened in his chest at the memory of blue, cracked lips and the weight of the merman's lifeless body in his arms, and Alexander held his hand tighter. It was faint but yes, it was there, the soft thrumming of his pulse, and wordlessly, Daniel returned the touch, squeezing his hand in return.  
  
”I can feel it in my blood, the spell. And you should be able to feel it, too. Like so,” he said and laced their fingers together. As his palm pressed against Alexander's the captain felt a jolt, like an undercurrent of energy, crawling up his spine. It left an odd tingling in his fingertips and Daniel nodded, signalling that he felt it, too.  
  
”What a curious thing.”  
  
”It's there, even when we are not touching. I can feel it even from afar.”  
  
”You can?” Alexander said, astonished. At his words the merman's visage coloured and he let go of the captain's hand as if only now realising that he'd still been holding it.  
  
”I mean, you shared your blood with me,” he hastened to say. ”I can feel the bond it forges between us, because your blood is now my anchor to this form.”  
  
”What happens when the seven days are up?”  
  
”The rite must be repeated or I must return to water.” Daniel hesitated. ”Do you think the casket will have been repaired by then?”  
  
”I cannot say,” Alexander admitted with a sigh. ”We should be arriving in Tortuga in the evening, but all depends on finding a suitable craftsman. It is an unusual object and finding someone to commission it from took some time.”  
  
”I see.”  
  
”Will you be all right remaining in this form in the event that we cannot find someone to repair the casket?”  
  
The merman was silent for a while, brows creased as he considered it. He rubbed his hands together absent-mindedly. ”I suppose. I mean, the rite can always be repeated. As far as I know there is no limit to how many times it can be done.”  
  
”That's not quite what I meant,” Alexander said, smiling kindly. ”Are you comfortable enough in that form to tolerate it for now? I remember how anxious you were when the casket shattered.”  
  
”I'll be fine. This body isn't as strange as I thought at first.”  
  
A pale glow in the horizon announced the approach of another day and they spoke no more as they laid down to rest. Daniel laid on his back, head turned towards the window, and Alexander watched the soft falling and rising of his chest in silence. Daniel brought his injured hand to his lips, cradling it in his other hand almost like a child trying to comfort himself. In this light he looked fragile, not a predator but a road-worn traveller far away from home.  
  
”Daniel?”  
  
”Yes?” His voice was just a whisper.  
  
Alexander was about to reach out, hand desiring to feel the soothing thrum of the enchantment connecting them once more, but he stopped himself. No matter what the merman said, Alexander wasn't entirely convinced that he was too comfortable with his current condition.  
  
”Should you feel in any way anxious, for any reason, or simply wish to return to your true form, let me know,” the captain said. ”I don't wish to see you suffer.”  
  
Daniel did not move, eyes still on the brightening sky. ”Then why did you have me captured if you didn't want me to get hurt?”  
  
”The casket shattering wasn't part of the plan. I never wanted to deprive you of the safety of water, nor of your real form.”  
  
”You are a man of contradictions.”  
  
Alexander laid down on his side, facing away from him. Every bone in his body seemed to groan with relief, welcoming the promise of sleep with open arms. It had been an exceptionally long day.  
  
”Good night, Daniel.”  
  
He heard the merman sigh. ”Good night.”  
  
When his eyes slipped closed he thought he felt the charm in his blood, like a voice reciting the rhymes of the rite over and over again in his head, just for a moment, until sleep claimed him and he thought no more.

* * *

**DANIEL  
  
** He lied awake, watching the sky slowly turn red while the captain slept next to him, the sound of his steady breathing barely audible over the lull of the ocean. Daniel felt the cut on his palm twinge and his grip on his hand tightened, though there was nothing he could do to calm the anxious racing of his heart.  
  
Alexander's warmth still seemed to linger on his skin, though he knew it was impossible. His thoughts went back to the conversation he'd had with Aloïs. Looking Alexander in the eye after all that nonsense had been awkward to say the least, and Daniel decided he'd have some choice words with the boy later.  
  
_Perhaps moving below the deck isn't such a bad idea,_ he thought sourly. _It ought to keep Aloïs from putting any more ridiculous thoughts in my head._  
  
But he couldn't deny that something had felt, well, different about the captain as of late. Daniel felt his stomach lurch as he revisited the memory of the man touching his cheek. He didn't know what to make of his behaviour, this deceptive tenderness, especially now that he knew it was an Orb that Alexander was after.  
  
He really should leave before the captain brought disaster upon them all; should throw himself over the railing at the next given opportunity and never look back.  
  
Daniel pursed his lips, risking a glance at the sleeping man, and his heart resumed its restless racing again.  
  
_I must be out of my mind._

* * *

**ALEXANDER**  
  
The sun was still hanging low on the sky when the island of Tortuga at last came into view. Alexander handed his hat to Wilhelm before taking over his position at the wheel, and with practised ease he navigated the ship into the harbour past rowboats and other small vessels tethered to the dock. The harbour was alive with its usual hustle and bustle; men loading cargo into ships of all sizes, fishermen returning from a day at the sea, officials in their uniforms trying for a semblance of law and order. Alexander turned the wheel slowly and one of the uniform-clad men began walking briskly down the dock at their side, signalling that they should follow him.  
  
”Go talk to him,” Alexander called out to Wilhelm, who nodded and scurried away. A moment later he heard Wilhelm and the harbour official bellowing questions at one another, and some minutes later they had lowered the anchor at the far end of the harbour where two brigantines and a single, rather ancient-looking full-rigged ship sailing under the Dutch flag lay tethered. The captain mopped his brow, sweating pouring down his forehead, and looked around. The ships nearby sported the flags of France and Spain and farther, of England, just like The Damascus Rose, but one glance at the men told him what business they were on; pirates, the lot of them.  
  
Alexander smirked. One would be hard-pressed to find a single man on honest business in these parts and the English and the French all knew it.  
  
Wilhelm had managed to set the plank down and landed on the dock to exchange words with the official standing there. Alexander saw the first mate pass him some gold as they conversed; it was hardly necessary, for the officials knew very well what business they were on, but as long as they were in these waters they'd keep up the pretence that they were simple merchants. He saw the official write them down in his tally and touch the brim of his hat before leaving.  
  
His crew were already busy leaving the ship as Alexander left the wheel and descended on the deck. He caught Wilhelm's eye and gestured to him, and as the queue cleared he stomped back up on the deck to join the captain.  
  
”All done and taken care of, captain,” he said as he approached.  
  
”Good. Did you brief Florbelle and the others?”  
  
”Aye, captain. They'll head to town under the cover of darkness.”  
  
Alexander pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dried off the sweat on his face. It was still very warm; the humidity had become worse the closer to the island they'd come and he suspected the night would be an unpleasant one. He could feel the shirt clinging to his back and Wilhelm's face gleamed with sweat, a drop falling from his beard occasionally.  
  
”Had a hammock arranged for Daniel as you instructed,” he continued, drying his face on his sleeve. ”He's likely not gonna be too comfortable in this heat, though.”  
  
Alexander nodded. ”You go on ahead, Wilhelm. I need to have a word with our guest first. I'll be joining you momentarily.  
  
”Aye, captain. Take your time.”  
  
He watched Wilhelm's figure vanish into the crowd before turning at his heels and making for the cabin. On his way he saw Zell and the bosun carrying LaFresque up the stairs on the deck, all three of them already in their cups judging by their gait, and Alexander answered their greetings with a nod as they passed one another.  
  
He wasn't entirely surprised to find Daniel seated in front of the desk again, nor that he'd managed to make a mess during the few hours he'd been alone. He seemed absorbed in his writing exercises; so absorbed, indeed, that he'd elbowed some of Alexander's maps and letters on the floor in his haste. The concentrated frown on his face eased when he heard the door and his expression melted into one of surprise as he looked up.  
  
”Oh, good evening,” Daniel said. There was a speck of ink at the tip of his nose. ”Have we made port yet? I heard Wilhelm yelling about tethering the ship a while ago.”  
  
”We arrived just now. You've been busy, I see,” Alexander said with a smile.  
  
”I needed something to do. This idleness makes me restless.”  
  
Alexander stepped closer and with a resigned sigh started picking up the fallen scrolls and papers. Daniel flashed him a sheepish grin as he dumped them back on the desk.  
  
”Sorry about that. I didn't notice.”  
  
”Colour me surprised,” the captain said dryly, but he had a feeling it didn't come off as particularly convincing. He eyed the merman's notes curiously. ”Your handwriting is improving.”  
  
”I am not so sure I agree, but thank you all the same.”  
  
The open spread was covered in uneven rows of text, the ink smudged here and there by his inexperienced hand, but Alexander had been truthful; his handwriting was steadier and easier to read than it had been. He traced a familiar-sounding passage with his finger, muttering the words as he went.  
  
”I tried copying one of the poems from your book,” Daniel said before he had the chance to ask and pointed at the book of songs and rhymes they'd used for reading practice before. It lay open underneath a stack of papers, barely visible.  
  
”I thought it sounded familiar.” Alexander made to turn back a page to the previous spread. ”May I?”  
  
For some reason Daniel looked embarrassed, the tips of his ears going red. ”Oh. Of course.”  
  
Alexander quirked an eyebrow but Daniel had already turned away, staring at the wall instead. The captain turned the page, expecting perhaps more poetry, and froze. The spread was mostly covered in names, or more specifically, _his_ name, repeated over and over again. He heard the merman cough.  
  
”Please don't laugh.”  
  
”I am not laughing,” Alexander said, stupefied. Daniel had written the capital a's with decorative (and unnecessary) loops at the very start of the letter, reminiscent of de Vigny's handwriting, and he seemed to have forgotten the letter 'n' from some of his first attempts. Alexander turned back another page, finding the next spread devoted to alphabet practice and names of other crew members.  
  
”You are improving,” the captain repeated, closing the notebook. Daniel scratched his nose, still looking everywhere but him, and Alexander tutted when he saw that there were ink smudges all over his hand and sleeve. ”You've managed to get ink everywhere.”  
  
”The quill bleeds easily.”  
  
Alexander took out his handkerchief and poured some water on it from his waterskin. ”You're impossible. Give me your hand.”  
  
The merman hesitated but held out his hand anyway when Alexander continued staring at him expectantly. He kept his eyes fixed firmly on the floor as Alexander wiped his hand clean.  
  
”You could have just told me to wash my hands at the basin, you know,” Daniel muttered. He started when Alexander let go of his hand and cupped his chin instead, forcing him to face him. Daniel made to squirm away from his touch but Alexander was faster, already scrubbing the black spot on his nose.  
  
”Hold still. There's some on your nose, too.”  
  
Daniel opened his mouth to argue but then their eyes met, just briefly, and he averted his eyes once more. Alexander frowned, pocketing the now ink-stained handkerchief.  
  
”You've been acting strange recently. Is something the matter?” he asked.  
  
”No,” Daniel blurted out, too fast to be convincing. He seemed to realise this, for his visage coloured and he continued, ”I've told you before that I don't like being stared at, yet you still do it.”  
  
Alexander continued looking at him, eyebrows raised, but Daniel did not seem to be in the mood to elaborate. _Fine,_ he thought, _let him be that way if that's what he wants._  
  
”Just so you know, Wilhelm has arranged a sleeping place for you below the deck,” Alexander told him, not entirely sure why he kept trying to make conversation when Daniel obviously wanted to be left alone.  
  
”I see.” The merman hesitated. ”How about our writing lessons? I mean, if I am to move from your cabin—”  
  
”We can continue them as we have so far,” Alexander said, quite unable to help the smile tugging at his lips. ”You are my guest, remember, and as such you are always welcome to visit my cabin should you so wish to.”  
  
Daniel nodded. He pushed the chair back, ready to get up. ”All right. Should we get going?”  
  
”That can wait until tomorrow. The ship will likely be almost empty tonight – those not on watch duty are pursuing their chosen amusements in town, and Wilhelm and I have business matters to attend to.”  
  
”What business?”  
  
”We are a crew member short,” Alexander reminded him. ”A ship needs a second mate and I am seeking to fulfil that position as soon as possible.”  
  
Daniel nodded again, eyes distant. He had begun to twist a lock of hair around his finger. He did not look up as Alexander went to the travelling trunk and started rummaging within it for something. It took him only a moment to locate the knife Daniel had used for the blood rite.  
  
”Take this,” he said. Daniel looked puzzled as he handed the knife to him. ”Tortuga is restless. You'd do well to carry something in self-defence.”  
  
”But I'm staying on the ship.”  
  
”Yes, and there isn't a soul in Tortuga who doesn't recognise her as mine.” When Daniel continued to look sceptical Alexander went on, ”I doubt you'll have the need to use it but I'd rest easier knowing you have the means to defend yourself should something unexpected happen.”  
  
”You make it sound like you're expecting trouble.”  
  
Alexander adjusted his collar. ”I am a pirate, Daniel. To not expect trouble in this business would be downright foolish.”  
  
”Whatever you say,” Daniel said with a sigh but did as he was told and hung the knife from his belt. He got to his feet slowly, and though he wobbled slightly when the ship swayed he was able to remain upright. ”I think I'll go sit on the deck. I need fresh air.”  
  
”Then let us go together. I must be on my way.”  
  
”As you wish.”  
  
Alexander offered him his arm and though the merman took it he did not need to lean his weight on him once.

* * *

 

**DANIEL  
  
** Alexander had been right; there was hardly anyone on the ship that night. The two watchmen at the bulwark had greeted the captain briefly before returning to their chores and Daniel had not seen them, or anyone else, since. He couldn't say that it was quiet, however. In the harbour sailors milled about and Daniel could easily hear their yells and babble from his spot by the mast. People walked up and down the dock constantly, some bearing cargo, some empty-handed. Many were less even on their feet than he was.  
  
Tortuga, he realised, was much bigger than the previous port they'd visited, bigger and much more alive. It did not seem to sleep despite the lateness of the hour, and as night fell so did the level of noise rise. Fishermen sitting on the pier were singing – if it could be called singing – songs that were every inch as awful as the ones Malo had treated them to the previous day, and Daniel couldn't resist grinning as he listened to them.  
  
He heard heavy footfalls coming up the loading bridge and soon after a man almost as burly as Wilhelm had walked on the deck. His beard was longer and much messier than Wilhelm's, and Daniel vaguely remembered seeing him in the first mate's company once or twice before. The man noticed him staring and, to the merman's alarm, made his way towards him. Daniel's hand immediately went on the knife on his waist and the man burst into laughter as he noticed.  
  
”Easy there, laddie,” he chortled, holding up his hands. ”I ain't 'bout to do ye no harm.”  
  
Daniel withdrew his hand, embarrassed. ”Sorry. Force of habit.”  
  
”Ach, ain't nothin' to feel sorry 'bout. 'S expected ye'd be all jittery-like on a pirate ship an' all.”  
  
The man's speech was heavily accented, Daniel noted, and something about it reminded him about Wilhelm, though the first mate spoke clearer. As the man grinned he recognised him as one of the men who'd been leering at Justine and him the night before.  
  
”I think I've seen you around,” Daniel said, managing a lopsided smile. ”I don't think we've been introduced, though.”  
  
The man snorted. ”Ain't that the way. Ye got a name, laddie? We been callin' you 'merboy' 'till now but that don't feel right when ye've got no tail or nuthin' outta water.”  
  
”They call me Daniel.”  
  
The man's eyes were shrewd when he looked at him. ”Daniel, huh. That ain't yer real name, innit?”  
  
Daniel smirked. ”It is for the part of me that's currently human.”  
  
The man laughed again. He thrust his hand at the merman. ”The name's Hubert. I'm the bosun – boatswain, y'know – in charge of the deck crew.”  
  
They shook hands, Daniel silently grateful that Hubert let go quickly; he didn't exactly smell, or look, very clean, and his hand was greasy.  
  
”Yer wastin' yer night sitting here alone, boy. Ye oughta be gettin' wasted out there like the rest of 'em,” Hubert said, pointing towards the town over his shoulder.  
  
”I don't think Alexander- I mean, the captain, would approve. He said—”  
  
Hubert let out a snorting laughter and shook his head incredulously. ”Aye, the cap'n, he says a whole lotta things! He says to us, he does, that we be catchin' us a mermaid, and now yer here and you ain't lookin' like no mer _maid_ I ever seen, and last I heard yer no captive either, but our _guest_.” He laughed and slapped Daniel on the shoulder with such force that the merman lurched forwards and almost fell off the crate he was sitting on. ”What I's sayin' is, laddie, ye go out there and have yer fun while the cap'n ain't here to tell ye otherwise.”  
  
”I don't know, I've never—”  
  
Before Daniel had the time to finish sentence, however, Hubert had extracted a waterskin from his pocket and dropped it on Daniel's lap. He gave him another pat on the shoulder.  
  
”Have a drink, laddie, and off with ye,” the bosun told him and left without a backwards glance. He stomped down the stairs into the crew's sleeping quarters and bellowed with an ear-shattering voice, ”get up, ye stinkin' searats!”  
  
Daniel uncorked the waterskin and gave its contents a tentative sniff. The familiar, burning smell of rum met his nostrils, much like he'd anticipated. The bosun continued yelling at whomever he'd caught avoiding their duties below the deck.  
  
”I'm not much for drinking,” Daniel muttered to no one at all. He sniffed the rum once more, then lifted the waterskin to his lips and took a mouthful. The alcohol burned in his throat but the sensation wasn't as uncomfortable as it had been on the first try. He drank slowly, waiting for the rum's pleasant warmth to settle into his extremes before taking another mouthful, then another.  
  
He watched the town in silence as he drank. Everywhere more lights were popping into existence, lanterns lit at windows and along the streets. More and more clouds came rolling in, obscuring the moon from view, but the night was warm and humid despite the wind in his hair. Daniel wet his mouth once more and the charm in his blood sang.  
  
_Two days of seven,_ he thought. Someone on the pier started playing an instrument and the irresistible call of music and song filled his ears. The town looked inviting and his feet itched to explore its streets.  
  
Daniel shook himself mentally. _I can't._ _It's too risky._

But something in his blood sang, _you are currently human, aren't you,_ and Daniel got up, the waterskin falling from his lap. _  
_

_I shouldn't._  
  
Daniel squared his shoulders, hand landing on the hilt of the knife hanging from his belt. He gave it a squeeze before taking a step, then another, and before he knew it he'd walked down on the pier. If he was a bit unsteady on his feet, well, his breath stank of rum and he'd hardly stand out in a town filled with pirates. No one looked at him twice as he walked through the harbour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *discreet cough* Oh dear, there he goes. Daniel has been around pirates for too long, it's making him reckless.
> 
> Hubert, the bosun, is based on one of Wilhelm's unnamed men heard during the flashbacks in the wine cellar. It's also worth mentioning that Tortuga's so-called ownership changed hands between the Spanish, the English and the French many many times during the era of piracy, though any semblance of leadership these groups established were shaky at best. Didn't stop them from trying, though.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me and this story so far, guys, I've been happily surprised time and again by how many of you take the time to read and leave comments despite this being the busiest time of the year for everyone. <3 Next chapter will be up in two weeks, as per usual - right before the holidays. :P And don't worry, if Tumblr goes in the shitter I'll still be on AO3 (and I'll make sure to update my profile here with links to my other social medias).


	12. Chapter 12

**DANIEL**

”Make way, laddie!” someone hollered. Seconds later Daniel was pushed aside by a throng of pirates, the stench of spirits, urine and sweat coming off them nearly making him gag. People were pushing against him on all sides but no one seemed to pay him any attention and he let his eyes wander this way and that freely, just as enticed as he was appalled. Merchants still stood beside their stalls, bellowing at passers-by, and Daniel inhaled slowly as the scent of exotic spices filled his nostrils. Despite the light drizzle that had started to fall he felt very warm, and every now and then he risked a smile, careful not to reveal his teeth.  
  
He passed what looked like a tavern and a man in a stained apron raised his voice to yell, ”come on in, come on in! Lowest prices on this side of the Caribbean!” His voice was almost immediately lost under a series of loud crashes and curses from the tavern; Daniel craned his neck and spied a man knocking another out by smashing a bottle on his head.  
  
”Lookin' for company, sweetie?”  
  
”Ale! Ale to wet yer whistles!”  
  
He didn't know where to look; there seemed to be something to see everywhere his eyes landed. The crowd hadn't abated a bit despite the lateness of the hour, and passing conversations in a myriad of languages reached his ears as he navigated the streets of Tortuga. He almost wished he'd brought the waterskin along – there was something heady in the atmosphere that made him yearn for the bubbling warmth of rum and the strange light-headedness it brought.  
  
A door to his right opened and a group of sailors burst on the street, arm in arm with ladies whose cheeks and lips were painted rouge. They sang as they passed Daniel and he immediately recognised the song as the same one Malo had introduced not too long ago.  
  
He felt someone bump into him and he muttered an apology. When he looked up he found a woman with a painted face and a low-cut neckline smiling at him. ”Hello, darlin'. Looking for something?”  
  
Daniel felt his face colouring. As little as he knew about this particular side of human culture, there was no mistaking what the woman was offering; she and the other ladies patrolling this part of the street were exposing enough skin to make their branch of business clear to anyone with functioning eyes. Before he'd had the time to do more than open his mouth a bearded sailor had brushed him aside, sparing him the bother of answering. The man practically dived into the woman's arms, declaring amorously, ”aye, there's a warm bosom to warm me old bones and no mistake! Ye free tonight, sweetheart?”  
  
Daniel picked up his pace, deciding to put some distance between himself and the ladies before anyone else decided to make him offers.  
  
He didn't know where his feet were carrying him but it didn't matter. Every corner of the town seemed alive with sound and light and he found himself inexplicably drawn to it, just as surely as he'd once been drawn to fire and song reverberating across still waters.

* * *

**ALEXANDER**  
  
It was just past midnight when he saw Racine sneak into the tavern, his slender figure barely discernible behind the group of burly seamen who'd waltzed in at the same time as him. His blond curls popped in and out of view as he tried to find his way to Alexander and Wilhelm, seated in a far corner, and he was out of breath by the time he finally made it.  
  
”Well?” Alexander asked, putting down his tankard. The boy took a moment to catch his breath before answering.  
  
”I found him, all right. They'll be joining us in Jamestown.”  
  
”And the trail?”  
  
Racine reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He held it out to Alexander. ”He said it was a false alarm – place has been empty for years by the looks of it. The rumour about the governor seems to be true, however, every ship sailing out of Jamestown is talking about it.”  
  
”Thank you, Racine,” Alexander said, taking the paper. He pocketed it without looking at it; that could wait for when he was safely back on the ship, away from curious eyes and ears. ”Any sign of Florbelle and the others?”  
  
”None so far, captain, sir.”  
  
He and Wilhelm exchanged a look. The first mate nodded, turning towards Racine.  
  
”That'll be all for now, Aloïs. Dismissed.”  
  
With a smart little bow the boy left, clearly eager to do something else than run errands for what was left of the night. As soon as he was out of earshot Wilhelm turned back to Alexander, a shrewd look in his eyes.  
  
”You reckon it's true? That the governor really has one of the pieces?” he said, dropping his voice so that only Alexander could hear him.  
  
”So they claim, and if I know the man at all I believe he would have attempted to squash the rumours by now if it weren't true.”  
  
Wilhelm drained the rest of his drink, ale streaming down his chin. His beard had received a foam-coating when he dropped the tankard back on the table. ”Wonder if he'll actually show up,” he mumbled, casting a furtive look towards the door as if expecting someone to walk in at that very moment.  
  
Alexander leaned back in his seat. He lifted his own tankard and drank with much more grace than Wilhelm. It was promising to become a long night and he wanted to be composed enough when the time came.  
  
”We are playing a waiting game, friend. He'll come – I'm sure of it.”  
  
”I don't know, captain. Would be easier to believe if I hadn't been there myself, but you sent every single one of 'em mutineers down to Davy Jones' locker with your own hands.” Wilhelm shuddered at the memory. ”Ain't many men who've returned from that.”  
  
Alexander nodded solemnly. Even among pirates there were still many who called him ruthless for it, but Heinrich's had been more than just a betrayal of trust; it had been a personal slight. His right hand man, his best friend of more than twenty years, plotting against him? Unthinkable.  
  
”His actions so far have been very deliberate,” the captain said quietly. ”He's spent ten years pretending to be dead and when he finally makes his appearance, he does so in broad daylight and in the presence of the only two men, apart from you and myself, who would recognise him, as if to ensure the word gets back to me. No, this has all been carefully orchestrated, Wilhelm. He wants to be found.”  
  
”Makes sense when you put it that way, aye.”  
  
They were silent for a long while. Wilhelm crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair, and Alexander could tell that he was almost as much on edge as he was.  
  
Heinrich wanted Alexander to know he was alive. No matter how he thought about it, he was certain there could only be one reason behind it. The man had something he wanted; knowledge, or something more concrete. Alexander felt a grin tugging at his lips despite himself. After all these years and Heinrich still knew him too well.  
  
”His ship was sighted on the archipelago not two nights ago,” Alexander said. ”We are working on his terms now. He'll come calling precisely when he means to.”  
  
All they could do was take the bait and wait.

* * *

**DANIEL  
  
** The drizzle had thickened into mist-like rain some time after midnight and Daniel noticed more clouds were rolling in. The streets had emptied considerably and the further he strayed, the less people there were around, the buildings becoming fewer and fewer.  
  
For a moment, just earlier, Daniel had thought he'd seen Justine and Malo in the crowd, but his legs were still too clumsy to carry him fast enough to catch up. By the time he reached the corner where he thought he'd seen them take a turn he found himself facing nothing but a shadowy, deserted street. Daniel panted, a stitch on his side, and even as he scanned the surroundings he was forced to conclude there was no one in sight. The path ahead was now sloping towards jungle-covered hills.  
  
”Looks like the town ends here,” he muttered. The shirt was sticking to his back with sweat, the drizzle only adding to the humidity.  
  
_I should head back,_ Daniel thought morosely. _My back is killing me._ It had been easier to ignore the ache shooting up his back earlier, the alcohol in his blood dulling the pain, but the hour was late and all aches he'd accumulated had come back tenfold. The thought of trekking back the same way drew a groan from him.  
  
Before he could take a single step either way, however, someone slammed into him and sent him on his knees on the muddy ground. Daniel's head whipped around to glare daggers at the person who'd collided with him.  
  
”Watch yerself, boy,” a voice slurred. Daniel found a balding, paunchy man with squinting eyes glaring down at him.  
  
”Could say the same to you,” Daniel answered coldly. He made to push himself up, the slippery mud making it difficult for his weak legs to find a proper footing.  
  
”What was that, eh, boy?”  
  
Daniel got up, legs shaking underneath him. His trousers were muddy to his knees and some of it had splattered all over his front, too. He cast the man one more withering look before brushing past him, or trying to, for the man grabbed his arm none too gently.  
  
”I'm talking to you, ye filthy little sea rat,” the man growled.  
  
”I've nothing to say to you,” Daniel said, wrenching his arm from the man's grasp. It took him a split second to realise his mistake; the man's eyes narrowed even further and with a furious growl he shoved Daniel, pinning him against the nearest wall.  
  
”I've slit throats for less, churl,” the man yelled, flecking spit everywhere. ”You oughta learn yerself some manners!”  
  
Daniel made no effort to hide his disgust. The man reeked like an open sewer and his front was liberally stained with something wet, as though he'd dripped ale all over himself.  
  
”Let go of me,” he hissed. He wasn't sure if it was the bosun's rum working its magic in his veins or if the weeks spent on a pirate ship had made him reckless, but there wasn't an ounce of fear in him tonight. Daniel saw the man's hand twitch but before he could even reach for the sword hanging from his belt Daniel had unsheathed his knife and brought its blade on the man's neck.  
  
”You filthy little—”  
  
His words were cut off as Daniel pressed the blade right above his jugular. ”Go on, friend,” he said, smiling. ”Let's see if you can finish your speech before _this_ cuts a new mouth for you.”  
  
The man froze, eyes flickering around uncertainly. Daniel felt the occasional raindrop fall onto his skin from the leaking roof above but his hand was perfectly still against as it held the blade. He could see the tiniest beads of blood beginning to ooze from the man's neck where the knife grazed skin and Daniel's smirk widened, baring teeth. The man let out a shuddering gasp.  
  
”What the hell are you?” he said, eyes wide with newfound terror.  
  
”Nothing a dead man needs to worry about.”  
  
Before Daniel could do more than press the knife more firmly against his neck, however, a voice he didn't recognise called, ”ah, there you are, my boy! I've been looking everywhere for you.”  
  
A man had come sauntering into view from the otherwise deserted street and Daniel almost dropped the knife. For a wild second he thought it was Alexander – his gait and the way he held himself were so similar to the captain's that it was eerie – but as the man stepped closer Daniel was greeted by a face that was both fuller and kinder than Alexander's. The man's hair was almost as white as the captain's, though shorter, and his sideburns were so long that they connected seamlessly to his short-cropped beard.  
  
”I see that you've been busy,” the man said, smiling. His eyes twinkled with good-natured humour as his gaze flitted between Daniel and the sailor. ”I hope you do not mind my interrupting this delightful conversation for a spell? The bosun's looking for you. Your shift is almost about to start.”  
  
Daniel caught the man's eye and smiled back at him, understanding his meaning at once. ”Certainly, captain. My apologies. My friend and I must have gotten carried away and forgotten about the time.” He removed the knife and the sailor stumbled back, his eyes wild.  
  
The stranger stepped closer and laid a hand on the sailor's shoulder. ”Run along now, there's a good man.” Daniel saw him press a couple of coins in the man's hand. ”Go get yourself a drink. My treat.”  
  
The man shot one more frightened look at Daniel before turning around and scrambling away from them as fast as his feet would carry him. The stranger laughed merrily, the wrinkles around his eyes deepening.  
  
”Thank you for your help, sir,” Daniel said, sheathing his knife. The man shook his head, amused.  
  
”Captain,” he mused. There was a light accent to his speech. ”I haven't been called that in, oh, who knows how many years.”  
  
This up close Daniel could see why he'd confused him for Alexander. The thin stranger cut an impressive figure in his tricorn hat and the silver that adorned the sleeves and the collar of his long overcoat. His neck may not have sported a cravat, but his brown waistcoat was clearly of some expensive material, and the gold in his fingers easily rivalled the captain's.  
  
”You would be with Alexander's crew, if I'm not much mistaken?” the man asked. Daniel blinked, taken aback.  
  
”How did you—”  
  
The man stepped closed, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. ”The glamour you wear isn't impenetrable, my boy. Look.” And with that he took the merman's hand, lifting it up to the light. A lone raindrop trailed down Daniel's hand, making his skin shift and flicker silver, scales visible for only the fraction of a second before settling back into its human disguise. The man mopped it dry with the handkerchief before letting go of him.  
  
”You- you know what I am?”  
  
The man nodded, stowing the handkerchief back into his pocket. ”Worry not, your secret is safe with me – though I'd advice you to get out of the rain as soon as you can manage.”  
  
Daniel could only stare at him, heart racing. Perhaps leaving the ship had been a bad idea, after all; he hadn't known that rain could reveal his true nature even when the charm was still in effect. ”Who are you? Are you an acquaintance of Alexander's?”  
  
”Oh, you could say that. We go way back.” The man took off his hat and sunk into a graceful bow. ”Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, at your service. Just call me Heinrich.”  
  
”Heinrich,” Daniel repeated. ”My name is Daniel.”  
  
Heinrich laughed again and there was a most knowing look in his eye when he looked at him. ”Daniel? Quite a fitting name you've chosen to bear, friend.” He put on his hat, smile widening, and Daniel counted four golden teeth. ”It appears to me that the name is indeed an omen.”  
  
”I'm not sure I'm following.”  
  
”Never mind the ravings of an old man, Daniel. It's nothing of importance.” He held out his hand to the merman. ”You must be tired after your walk. I'll walk you back to the harbour, seeing as we're both headed that way.”  
  
Daniel hesitated. He didn't even know this man who, judging by what he had revealed so far, was most definitely a pirate himself, albeit an unusually well-behaved one. The mere idea that he could see Daniel for who he was made the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. Heinrich chuckled, clearly reading the uncertainty on his face.  
  
”You are right to be cautious but I assure you, my business is with Alexander,” he said. ”And if I am to persuade him successfully, it's in my best interest to see that you are returned to him unharmed.”  
  
Daniel risked a smile. ”I should warn you then that he isn't easily persuaded.”  
  
”Oh, I'm aware. He can be remarkably stubborn, as it were.”  
  
”Well, I shouldn't want to keep you from experiencing that stubbornness first-hand. Shall we?”  
  
And with that they set off, Heinrich taking a firm grasp of Daniel's upper arm as though they were merely out on a stroll. He walked down the street and took a turn to a smaller, less crowded road than the one Daniel had taken before, and to his relief there were no dubiously dressed ladies patrolling there.  
  
Heinrich sounded thoughtful when he spoke again. ”Correct me if I am mistaken, but I've understood that a position has opened on The Damascus Rose?”  
  
”You are not mistaken. The second mate died very recently.”  
  
”So my sources were correct, after all,” he mused. Daniel glanced at him, curiousity now mingling with uncertainty.  
  
”Are you interested in that position yourself?”  
  
”Perhaps I am.” Heinrich's smile reached all the way to his gray eyes and there was a softer note to his voice when he said, ”how is Alexander? I've not seen him in ten odd years.”  
  
”There isn't much to tell. He's petty and vain, more often than not,” Daniel scoffed, thinking back on the argument they'd had following the casket's shattering.  
  
”My,” the man laughed heartily. ”He truly hasn't left a favourable impression, has he?”  
  
”It's hard to leave such impressions on someone you've held captive. I didn't go with him of my own free will, you know.”  
  
”No, I imagine you did not.” Heinrich gave his arm a squeeze. ”And yet you appear to be free to leave the ship at your leisure, something a prisoner is seldom allowed. Why do you not return to the sea if you have your freedom?”  
  
”I can't say for sure. I suppose I want to know why he had me captured.”  
  
”What do the reasons matter? Regaining one's freedom surely weights more to the captive than the excuses of the captor?”  
  
”Of course it does! It's just...” Daniel trailed off. The words he searched for did not come – he'd asked himself the selfsame questions a hundred times and then some, and he wasn't any closer to finding any satisfactory answers. Heinrich's expression was amused when their eyes met and the merman looked away hastily.  
  
”Do you hate him, Daniel?”  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
”Yes, and no,” Daniel whispered. ”I don't know. I want to hate him for what he's done to me, but...”  
  
”But?”  
  
They'd come to a halt. Daniel could feel Heinrich's eyes boring into him curiously and he was uncomfortably aware of how much it reminded him of Alexander's habit of staring.   
  
”I can't understand him at all,” Daniel burst out, breaking the silence. ”He's cruel and kind all at once, and just, just sad, more than anything. And sometimes I think I almost want to pity him for it, because he doesn't seem to be able to move on. Or even be willing to do so.”  
  
Heinrich's expression was understanding when Daniel finally met his eyes. ”He has a gentler heart than he lets on,” he said kindly. ”I don't think he's ever quite come to terms with it.”  
  
They lapsed into silence again as they continued down the street, slowly making their way towards the harbour. Daniel had to grit his teeth to keep walking; his back was complaining soundly and each step felt worse than the last.  
  
”So he still has not accepted Rosa's passing,” Heinrich said with a sigh.  
  
”Whose?”  
  
”Rosa, his late wife. The Damascus Rose was named after her.”  
  
Daniel stared at him mutely. Heinrich sighed again, shaking his head.  
  
”Sometimes time mends our wounds, sometimes it deepens them. In Alexander's case it appears to be the latter more often than not; he has always been a sentimental man.”  
  
”It sounds like you know him very well.”  
  
”Better than most, I daresay,” Heinrich said. ”I remember how his obsession with your kind began and how it eventually consumed him as Rosa's condition worsened. I had hoped that ten years would have soothed some of that ache, but in this I sadly find myself mistaken.”  
  
”How do you know?”  
  
”My dear boy, you wouldn't be here now if he had moved on, would you?”  
  
Daniel nodded. His thoughts were on the smiling woman in the portrait, her face now having a name attached to it, and something tightened in his chest at the thought of her and of the man who so desperately still clung to her memory.  
  
”We are almost there,” he said. ”The ship is anchored at the far end of the eastern pier.”  
  
He almost lost his footing when Heinrich stopped suddenly, his hand still clutching Daniel's arm. The man looked thoughtful when he turned to look at him.  
  
”There is a favour I'd like to ask of you, my boy.”  
  
”A favour?”  
  
Heinrich didn't respond immediately. He seemed to be choosing his words with care and his tone was much more serious when he spoke again. ”I do not expect a warm welcome, for the way Alexander and I parted ways was not of the amicable kind. Though I hope that it does not come to it, open hostilities are not out of the question.”  
  
”I don't think I can be of assistance with that,” Daniel said doubtfully. The man shook his head before he'd finished the sentence.  
  
”And I do not expect you to, either. All I would like to request of you is to wait for my return here on the pier. Do not enter the ship until you've seen me leaving it.”  
  
”Pardon?”  
  
”I need something to assure Alexander that my intentions are honourable – or that keeping me alive is within his current best interests, at least.”  
  
”How does my lingering here aid you in that?”  
  
He watched with bemusement as the man reached inside his waistcoat and pulled out a small jute bag from his pocket. The bag was sealed tightly with cord.  
  
”Hold out your hands, Daniel,” Heinrich said and the merman obliged. The man dropped the bag in his outstretched hands; it was surprisingly heavy for such a small thing, and when Daniel's fingers tightened around it, he felt a jagged edge, like that of a rock. ”Deliver this to Alexander – in private – once I've left. Tell him that Heinrich sends his regards.”  
  
Daniel's heart missed a beat, then beat twice as heavily, and his palms seemed to tingle all over. He swallowed and met Heinrich's eyes more nervously than before. ”What's in this bag?” Daniel whispered, though he was certain he already knew the answer.  
  
”Leverage,” Heinrich said quietly. ”To you and I both.”  
  
Daniel swallowed again. His mouth felt drier than ever and the thing between his cupped palms seemed to grow in weight all of a sudden.  
  
”You said you wanted to know why he had you captured. There is only one answer to that, and that answer sits on your palm now, boy.” Heinrich's eyes were creased with worry and it made him appear much older. ”Whether you choose to hand it over to Alexander is up to you. All I want is that you hold onto it until I've left the ship, for it might just be the only thing ensuring my safety tonight.”  
  
”All right,” Daniel heard himself answer.  
  
The man grasped his shoulder in what was clearly meant to be a reassuring gesture. When he let go his eyes had regained their usual twinkle and the look on his face was almost excited as he turned towards the ship.  
  
”Now, then,” Heinrich said cheerfully. ”I should not keep the lion waiting in his den for too long, lest he grow hungry.”  
  
Daniel watched him waltz nonchalantly down the pier until he vanished out of sight, half-expecting to hear gunshots or the ringing of steel, but none came. He glanced around. When he was certain that no one was watching him he undid the fastenings of the bag, opened it and, with a sense of foreboding, thrust his hand inside it. His fingers brushed against something smooth and cold, and his hand shook when he pulled it out of the bag.  
  
”I'll be damned,” he inhaled.  
  
Grasped in his fingers was a shard of pale blue stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just Daniel and Agrippa mercilessly roasting Alexander behind his back - not that he doesn't deserve it. *finger guns* I loved writing Agrippa - I've looked forward to introducing him for ages - and now that I think about it, this is the first story where I've actually written about him in more than passing. In my head I pictured Agrippa's body language and mannerism being very similar to Ardyn's from FFXV, so enjoy that mental image if you know the game. In general I find Agrippa to be a very interesting character, because he seems like a super neutral kind of guy, which I personally relate to on many levels. I'm glad I finally have a story where I get to explore his personality and see him interact with the others.
> 
> Take this chapter as my holiday present to you all who read (and hopefully enjoy) this story. I know that this isn't the easiest time of the year for many, especially those of you who may have a strained relationship with your families or who are far away from their loved ones, so here's hoping this chapter took your thoughts elsewhere for a little bit. Happy holidays, everyone. <3 Next chapter will be out in two weeks so see you after New Year!


	13. Chapter 13

**ALEXANDER**  
  
”Where on earth are they?” Alexander muttered. He crumpled up Zimmermann's letter before casting it in the wastepaper basket, already able to recite it word for word.  
  
_There is no mistake: the governor has one of the pieces. We don't know if he knows what it is yet, but with his connections it's only a matter of time. Make for Jamestown urgently.  
  
_ They had no time to waste, he knew that very well. Governor Herbert was a well-connected man and the one thing he was better known for than his connections to the crown was his interest in history and, to the dismay of the church, the occult. If there was one man apart from Alexander himself on this side of the Atlantic Ocean who would know anything about the Orbs, it was Herbert.  
  
What cruel irony that it had to be him of all people who'd gotten his hands on the Orb piece, Alexander thought. There was no way the governor did not recognise what the thing was, even if he kept the knowledge to himself.  
  
It was already two hours past midnight but Florbelle and the others were yet to return. The wait was maddening; they had to make haste, yet he could not leave the island until he knew for sure whether Heinrich had been there or this entire trip had been a waste of time. Alexander kicked the foot of his desk, making the objects on top of it wobble.  
  
He'd been so sure that Heinrich would approach him. What if he'd been wrong? The thought made him want to kick something again.  
  
And to make matters worse, Daniel was not on the ship. The bosun claimed he'd spoken with him but hadn't seen him leave, and though the few men who had remained on the ship swore he couldn't have thrown himself into the sea without being noticed, Alexander wasn't too eager to take their words for truth. They'd all been too drunk to even stand up straight by the time he had interrogated them, and, if he were to be honest with himself, Daniel's behaviour in the past days had been rather suspicious.  
  
No matter what nonsense the merman spouted, Alexander was no fool. It was evident that he'd been avoiding his eye recently, visibly flinching or withdrawing if their eyes met or the captain so much as sat too close to him. Alexander's hands balled into fists as he remembered Daniel brushing him off earlier, muttering something ridiculous about 'staring', and now, mere hours later, he was gone from the ship.  
  
_Perhaps I am a fool, after all,_ he thought irritably, _I left him unchaperoned tonight._  
  
Alexander sat up straighter when he heard heavy footsteps approaching his cabin, and when someone knocked they didn't bother waiting for his response before barging in.  
  
”Captain,” Wilhelm said, voice uncharacteristically strangled. ”You should come right away.”  
  
”What is it? Have you found Daniel or Florbelle?”  
  
The first mate shook his head. He looked paler than usual. ”No, sir. It's Heinrich.”  
  
Alexander exchanged a look with him, for once forgetting about Daniel, and got to his feet immediately. He brushed past the man into the drizzle, willing himself to remain composed despite the chill that had gone down his spine at the tone of Wilhelm's voice. The first mate was right at his heels, and despite his pallor his voice was quite steady.  
  
”Your orders, captain?”  
  
”Let me handle this. Speak nothing of the merman in his presence.”  
  
”Aye, captain, sir.”  
  
”In fact, it's better that you not talk at all. Whatever he does, do not interfere.”  
  
”Aye, captain.”  
  
It was a testimony to Wilhelm's trust that he remained still despite the sharp intake of breath that escaped Alexander when a thin, tall figure of a man came sauntering up the plank, his footfalls almost too quiet. What little lanterns they'd lit sputtered in the rain, casting very little light, but the captain recognised the man immediately; his presence was still achingly familiar despite the ten years separating them.  
  
Heinrich stepped into the light and spread his arms theatrically, as though wanting to announce his peaceful intentions. ”It has been too long, my friend.”  
  
”Ten years,” Alexander replied.  
  
”You have aged.”  
  
”So have you.”  
  
Neither of them were smiling. The expression on Heinrich's face was calm but the captain could tell that he, too, was watching how the other would react. The man took a step closer and Alexander's hand went reflexively on the hilt of his sword. Heinrich copied him and they both pulled out their swords simultaneously. The ringing of steel was loud in his ears when their sword crossed and they stood there, immobile, pointing at each other's throats. Wilhelm stood behind the captain like a mountain yet made no effort to interfere.  
  
Slowly, Heinrich's face split into a smile and he began to laugh in earnest. He was much older, yes, and the creases around his eyes and his mouth were much deeper than Alexander remembered, yet it suited him. Years had left his face thinner and more hollowed out, with shadows beneath his eyes that had certainly not been there before, but laughter softened his features and melted away the edges that had taken root there. The man stowed his sword back in its scabbard, still chortling.  
  
”How good it is to see you, you old scoundrel,” the man teased, but his tone was kind. ”Still going up in the world, I see.”  
  
Alexander, too, sheathed his sword. He could no longer fight the smile tugging at his lips; Heinrich had always had the sort of contagious joviality about him that he found hard to resist. They approached one another and embraced tightly, and when they pulled away Heinrich's eyes were rather wet.  
  
Alexander wouldn't have admitted it at gunpoint but the Gods be damned, it _was_ good to see him.  
  
He eyed Heinrich from head to toe, eyes narrowing. Some things he just couldn't be sentimental about, no matter how much time had passed, and he was forced to accept that Heinrich's tastes had clearly not improved with age.  
  
”What on earth are you wearing?”  
  
Heinrich clapped him on the shoulder, still smirking. ”Always the tone of criticism, Alexander.”  
  
”One of us must speak the truth, however unwelcome in may be.”  
  
”And with all the gentleness of a blunt knife,” he sighed. ”I am delighted to see The Damascus Rose appears to be flourishing in your care.”  
  
”Let us skip the pleasantries, Heinrich. What brings you here?”  
  
”The word on the street says that a position has opened in your crew.”  
  
”How would you know about that?”  
  
Heinrich laughed again. ”I am a resourceful man, as you may remember. My ears haven't fallen off just yet. Imagine my astonishment when I came across a lovely young French lady and two gentlemen in town who appeared to be looking for none other than yours truly!”  
  
Alexander stared at him. ”Florbelle has not informed me that she found you.”  
  
”Oh, she didn't. I simply took the liberty of shadowing her troupe until I'd satisfied my curiousity.”  
  
”And what did you do to them?”  
  
”Nothing.” The man flashed him a broad grin so that his gold teeth glinted. ”They didn't see me but I saw them.”  
  
”I see that you haven't entirely lost your edge, then.”  
  
”My captain is too kind.”  
  
”Let's get to the point.” Alexander placed his hands on his waist, one hand just close enough to the handle of the musket hanging from his belt, and he was certain the gesture did not go unnoticed. ”Delightful though this little reunion is, I am a busy man. What do you want?”  
  
Heinrich's smile didn't wane but his eyes darted between Alexander and Wilhelm, as though deciding something. When he answered his tone betrayed the slightest hint of hesitation.  
  
”Mind if we exchange a few words in private?”  
  
Alexander glanced at Wilhelm who'd been standing beside them, his expression decidedly blank though he knew he must have been dying to say something, and Alexander told him, ”you heard the man, Wilhelm. See that we are not interrupted.”  
  
”Aye, captain.”  
  
Alexander inclined his head to Heinrich and they set off slowly, walking towards the bulwark. Once they were out of Wilhelm's eyeshot Alexander rounded the other man, hand going to his musket and hissed, ”I dearly hope that what you have to say is worth more than ten years of suffering, Heinrich, or I'll make you wish that you'd stayed dead.”  
  
Heinrich's eyes were sad when he looked at the captain. ”Her death was not your fault, friend. When will you accept that and finally let yourself find peace?”  
  
The captain didn't answer. He turned away from Heinrich and crossed his arms on the railing, looking decidedly away from him.  
  
Heinrich sighed.  
  
”I want to help you, Alexander.”  
  
”I do not need a traitor's help.”  
  
”Ah, but you do. I can help you get your hands on all the pieces and assemble the Orb you so desire.”  
  
Alexander spoke through gritted teeth when he replied. ”Last I remember you were trying to keep me from doing the very same thing, unless my memory fails me.”  
  
”Aye, an effort that cost Johann's life and very nearly my own as well,” Heinrich said quietly. He sighed again and Alexander tried not to flinch when he placed a hand on his shoulder. ”I've had ten years to regret not being frank with you back then. If I had, much bloodshed could have been avoided.”  
  
Alexander closed his eyes. He remembered too clearly the haze of gun smoke, yelling, flash of steel. It was only when Johann collapsed on the deck like a marionette with its strings cut, the pool of blood beneath him spreading rapidly that the fight ended, the mutineers staring in horror at their captain. Wilhelm's hand had been all that had kept him from turning the gun barrel at Heinrich next. Every fiber of his being had been crying to blast them both into pieces – his two oldest friends, the only men in this wretched world he'd believed he could trust with his plans, only to have them turn against him.  
  
He shook Heinrich's hand off, forcing the image off his mind. Lingering on Johann's memory was the last thing he wanted right now. ”Get to the point, whatever it is.”  
  
”Zimmermann has informed you that the governor has one of the pieces, aye?”  
  
”That would be the case, yes.”  
  
”And he will have no doubt told you that the cove he and his men searched was empty by the time they got there, hasn't he?”  
  
”It would seem so.”  
  
”What you don't know, however, is that their search was not in vain. They had the right place, just the wrong timing, because the piece was already in someone else's care.”  
  
”How would you know this when it took me years to uncover the location from Johann's logbooks and research?”  
  
”Because I helped him with that research. After you had tried to dispose of me I knew I had to act quickly, so I made my way to the cove, took the piece and hid it to keep it from you.”  
  
Alexander straightened. ”You have one of the pieces?” he whispered, hardly believing his ears, but the look on Heinrich's face was all the confirmation he needed.  
  
”And I will help you find the rest if you let me back in your crew. Let me be your second mate.”  
  
”Show me the piece first and I'll consider it.”  
  
Heinrich smiled and there was a very familiar shrewd look in his eyes when he looked at Alexander. ”I may be old but I am not foolish enough to carry it with me, Alexander. You'd sooner feed me to the sharks than let me leave this ship alive were I to simply give it to you.”  
  
”You know me too well, friend,” Alexander said, smiling back at him. ”What is your bargain?”  
  
”Meet me in Jamestown in one week's time. I'll have the piece delivered to you by a neutral party before you make port.”  
  
_His life for the piece, then,_ Alexander thought. He nodded. ”What else?”  
  
”I will help you get the other piece from the governor and, in your endless gratitude, you will pardon my actions and allow me back in your crew.”  
  
The captain chuckled. Much could be said about Heinrich but he had to admire man's courage, that was true. ”Assist us in getting the piece from the governor first and I shall consider the rest of your proposal.”  
  
”I suppose that's better than nothing.”  
  
They shook hands, both of them looking each other in the eye as they did so.  
  
”I admit I am curious,” Alexander said as he let go. ”Why would you want to assist me when you know what I'm after?”  
  
All humour vanished from Heinrich's features, his gray eyes as cold as steel. ”Because I'd sooner see you in possession of the Orb than the English crown. I will not allow them to take our freedom from us.”

* * *

**DANIEL  
  
** The rain continued to come down in a quiet drizzle as Daniel waited on the pier, drenched to the skin, but his shivers weren't from the cold. The unease that had settled in his gut after the encounter with Heinrich wasn't leaving. He watched the perfectly still ocean with numb anticipation, wishing that the wind would rise and drive out the unnatural stillness that had settled over the sea that night, but the waters remained calm, making mockery of his feelings.  
  
Nothing disturbed the silence of the harbour now; even the drunk sailors had retreated indoors as the rain hadn't relented, taking all chatter and music with them. It felt like an eternity ago that Heinrich had left and no matter how much Daniel waited for some sign, no gunshots rang in the night, nothing that suggested that anything was awry.  
  
_I shouldn't have agreed to this._ His hand went into his pocket as though on its own, finding the jute bag and the stone inside it. His heart beat erratically every time he touched it but he didn't seem to be able to leave it alone, not now that it was there.  
  
Daniel's heart lurched and he started, the sensation unpleasant. A chill that had nothing to do with the rain went down his spine, like a current of energy, and the merman held his breath until the feeling passed. Third day of seven.  
  
”I wonder if he can feel the spell waning, too,” he muttered, his voice so quiet that it did not carry over the drizzling of rain. Surely, Alexander must have felt some of the charm's effects. Old songs spoke of it being a contract and a contract always had two sides.  
  
If only Heinrich would just come back already. He'd thrust the horrid thing back to him and go back to the ship, pretending none of this had ever happened and―  
  
”Daniel? What are you doing sitting out here for?”  
  
He looked around at the sound of Aloïs' voice. He came walking down the pier with Justine and Malo, all of them looking rather miserable from the rain. The blonde brushed his sopping wet curls off his forehead and came to a halt next to Daniel.  
  
”Why aren't you on the ship?” he asked, puzzled. ”You're soaked.”  
  
”I could say the same about you, you know.”  
  
”Thinking about jumping in and escaping?” Malo drawled, a thin smile on his face. ”I wouldn't hesitate if it were me. Anything to get off this island.”  
  
He didn't look nearly as impressive as usual despite his pompous manner; his clothes (fancier than what he usually wore, Daniel noted) were plastered to his skin, giving him the appearance of a drowned man.  
  
Daniel smirked. ”Tempting as that is, no. I just wanted to get off the ship for a moment.”  
  
”And the captain let you?” Malo asked sceptically.  
  
”I doubt he needs to ask for a permission,” Justine interrupted. Her expression was amused. ”As the captain likes to remind us, he is our guest, after all.”  
  
Malo snorted but said nothing more. Aloïs held out his hand to Daniel and he took it, letting the boy pull him to his feet.  
  
”I thought I saw you lot in town earlier,” Daniel said, addressing Justine. ”But I couldn't catch up before you'd vanished in the crowd.”  
  
”We were on the lookout for someone. Captain's orders,” she replied. She pushed her wet hair behind her ears, just as drenched as the others. ”Let us return on the ship. I would dearly like to change into something dry.”  
  
”But,” Daniel began, not really knowing what to say. Justine and Malo were already going and Aloïs was watching him expectantly, his eyebrows raised. What could he say without revealing anything? That he wanted to sit here in the rain, freezing himself?  
  
Up ahead the other two came to an abrupt halt.  
  
”Who's that?” Daniel heard Malo say. Justine craned her neck, posture stiffening all of a sudden, and Daniel turned around to see a figure coming down from the ship. A moment later he recognised the man as Heinrich.  
  
Malo glanced over his shoulder, his brows furrowed. ”Justine, do you think―?”  
  
”It's him,” Justine hissed between clenched teeth, and the lot of them watched Heinrich like a pair of hawks as he walked past them. To Daniel's relief he looked unharmed, if strained; he glanced at them and nodded, making his way towards the town without so much as a 'hello'.  
  
Malo and Justine had lapsed into a hushed conversation that Daniel did not understand, but he could guess from their tones that whatever they were discussing had something to do with Heinrich.  
  
”Well, that changes matters,” Justine said. She gathered her hems and broke into a run, followed shortly by Malo. Aloïs glanced at Daniel and shrugged.  
  
”Guess we should go after them. Here, let me help you.”  
  
Daniel nodded and they set off, an icy feeling settling in his gut with every step. He had no idea where Heinrich was off to or if he'd ever get to see him again, much less be able to return the Orb piece to him. The thought made it feel heavier in his pocket and he barely noticed the pain shooting up his legs.  
  
Justine was already conversing with the captain as they boarded the ship. Daniel couldn't make out what they were saying; Alexander stood with his back towards them, Wilhelm at his side, all of them talking too quietly to be heard.  
  
Wilhelm's eyebrows shot up as he noticed Daniel and he seemed to sag with relief. He tapped Alexander on the shoulder and said, ”don't mean to interrupt you but he's back, captain.”  
  
They all fell silent. Alexander turned at his heels, his face transforming instantly as his eyes fell on Daniel. He thought he saw, just for a split-second, a look of relief on the captain's face, and then it was gone.  
  
”You! Where the hell have you been?” he said, voice rising by an octave. ”I did not grant you permission to leave!”  
  
Daniel flinched, taken aback. He couldn't find his voice to respond immediately and instead stared at Alexander, trying to understand what the hell was eating him this time.  
  
”I was under the impression that as your _guest_ I'm allowed to come and go as I please.”  
  
”That does not mean you are allowed to get off this ship!”  
  
His expression was so thunderous that Aloïs quailed, hastily letting go of Daniel's arm and backing away from the two of them. Daniel pursed his lips, meeting the captain's glare unflinchingly. Once upon a time he had been afraid of this man but now his temper merely frustrated him.  
  
”I won't ask for your permission to do anything,” he said coldly.  
  
The captain took a step towards him, puffing up with indignation. ”Yes, you will. You seem to be forgetting that I am the captain of this ship!”  
  
”You are not _my_ captain and I most certainly don't take orders from you,” Daniel spat, also taking a step forward. Behind them Wilhelm's eyes darted between him and Alexander but he seemed too alarmed to say anything.  
  
”How dare you,” Alexander breathed, his voice shaking with anger. ”After all the trouble I've gone to for your sake―”  
  
Daniel was quivering with fury as his eyes bore into Alexander's. ”To further your own selfish schemes, you mean!”  
  
The captain lifted his hand and Daniel flinched back automatically, expecting the man to hit him. Alexander froze, hand in mid-air.  
  
”You thought I was going to―?”  
  
Daniel laughed, the sound humourless even to his own ears. ”Why wouldn't I? Isn't that the sort of man you are?”  
  
Alexander let his hand fall down, expression shifting to one of disgust. It was only then that Daniel noticed the cut that ran across his palm, a leftover from the rite.  
  
”I've told you time and again that I do not wish to hurt you, but you simply refuse to believe me,” he said quietly, stepping back, and Daniel could not pretend he didn't hear the hurt in his voice. ”Was the rite not proof enough for you?”  
  
Daniel just stared at him.  
  
”See to it that he gets food and a change of clothes,” Alexander said, turning to Wilhelm. He cast one more withering look at Daniel before turning at his heels and leaving. The cabin door slammed shut after him, leaving the rest of them in stupefied silence.  
  
”What the hell is his problem?” Daniel burst out, to no avail. He looked around at the others, waiting for them to say something, but Justine and the two boys merely stared at him curiously while Wilhelm scratched at his beard, looking anywhere but Daniel.  
  
”Right,” the first mate said, clearing his throat, looking as though he'd rather be anywhere else. He gestured at Justine and the others. ”You lot show him where he sleeps. I'll be back with some clothes for him later.”  
  
He took a steadying breath and headed after Alexander with the expression of a man being taken to his own execution.  
  
Once again Aloïs was the first to react. He came to Daniel, took him by the arm and said quietly, ”come with me.”  
  
Daniel obliged, sighing inwardly. He'd guessed that Aloïs would want a word in private; he could still vividly recall the conversation they'd had the other night, despite his best efforts to forget, and surely, what had just happened could only have fueled the boy's imagination.  
  
”What was that just know?” Aloïs said in hushed tones. ”I've never seen the captain like that!”  
  
”Like what?”  
  
”He's the captain – he doesn't just let it go like that when one of _us_ talks back to him.”  
  
”I don't care what he thinks, I'm not going to let him jerk me around!”  
  
They passed the hammocks where the crew slept and it got progressively noisier the further in they went; the few sailors who were there were playing cards and laughing loudly. Daniel saw the bosun, Hubert, wink at him as they passed.  
  
”Through here,” Aloïs said. Behind the last hammocks there was a lattice wall that separated the sleeping area from a small, cabin-like section at the very back. It didn't have a proper door, just a white curtain on the doorway, and when Aloïs brushed it aside Daniel found that there was a single hammock there, away from the others.  
  
”This is your new place,” the boy said, gesturing at the tiny space. ”Wilhelm thought you'd like some privacy. It gets pretty rowdy out there, you know.”  
  
It wasn't as bad as Daniel had feared; there were carpets on the floor and colourful textiles embroidered with complex patterns were hung from the walls, ensuring that the crew could not peek in through the lattice. Some mismatched furniture had been pushed against the back wall and a basket of food stood on top of a bureau. His eyes fell on a string instrument that leaned against the wall.  
  
”What is that?” the merman asked, pointing at it.  
  
”A guitar. You can play it if you'd like. I think it's Wilhelm's, but he doesn't exactly have the time for playing nowadays.”  
  
Daniel disentangled himself from the boy, or tried to, anyway; Aloïs pulled him back and pushed him against the wall before he could get any further.  
  
”Ow! What are you—”  
  
Aloïs didn't wait for him to finish before talking over him, voice hushed. ”Shut up for a moment. I have something to say before the others get here.”  
  
Daniel took in the expression on the boy's face and sighed, knowing full well what was on his mind. ”If this has something to do with what you said the other night—”  
  
”Have you given it any thought?”  
  
”You've got it wrong, I'm telling you! As if I'd fancy the person who's been keeping me prisoner!”  
  
Aloïs leaned in. ”Well, whether you do or don't, you ought to watch your back.”  
  
”What the hell are you babbling about?”  
  
”I've seen how he looks at you, Daniel,” Aloïs said, the words coming out in a rush. He looked very serious all of a sudden and Daniel stared at him, a chill going down his spine. ”Especially these past few days. Perhaps you've noticed, perhaps you haven't, that doesn't really matter.”  
  
”You're making no sense, Aloïs.”  
  
”Be careful around him,” the boy said quietly. ”That's all I'm saying. If you do feel something for him, don't let it cloud your judgment.”  
  
Daniel stared at him, mouth hanging open. He wanted to laugh but something about Aloïs' expression and tone of voice unnerved him; all of his usual humour was gone and he looked much older suddenly. Before he could think of a reply Aloïs had let go of him, the unmistakeable sound of Justine's heels approaching them.  
  
”Think about what I said,” the boy told him, hitching his usual smile back on his face. He brushed back the curtain and yelled, ”over here, Justine!”  
  
Perhaps he should have taken Malo's advice and jumped off the pier, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're kicking 2019 off with a bang! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, lord knows I had way too much fun writing it. I've looked forward to Alexander and Agrippa's reunion for a long time now - there's a lot to unpack there, emotionally speaking, on both sides.
> 
> I'm sleepy so keeping this short this time, hope y'all had a good New Year and a smooth start to 2019. Let me know what you thought and see you guys in two weeks' time, as usual! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**DANIEL  
  
** He lay awake for hours with the hammock swinging back and forth, his thoughts muddled. Aloïs' words had left an unpleasant feeling in his stomach, just like the meeting with Heinrich had, and Daniel grasped the Orb piece in his hand even as he rested.  
  
Alexander's face seemed swim in front of him whenever he closed his eyes, making sleeping impossible. Daniel scoffed, uneasiness ebbing away as his temper flared again. To hell with the captain and his tantrums. This time he really had no idea what had upset him so, and Wilhelm's answer hadn't shed any light on it, either.  
  
”He was just worried, laddie,” the first mate had told him as he'd shown up with dry clothes for him. ”Just wait it out, it'll pass.”  
  
”How do you do it?”  
  
”How do I do what?”  
  
”You know, put up with his nonsense?”  
  
The man had just laughed.  
  
Daniel wasn't sure 'worried' was the right word – in his opinion the man behaved more like a lunatic – but he was thankful that he didn't have to share the cabin with him right now. He still had the knife that Alexander had given him and Daniel couldn't promise he would have resisted the temptation to drive it through the captain's neck had he been forced to see him now.  
  
And yet, he knew he couldn't put off confronting the man forever. His fingers wound around the Orb piece again, as though on their own, and a chill went down his spine.  
  
”I can't sleep here,” Daniel muttered, stowing the piece back in his pocket. The hammock was uncomfortable and he quite missed the bed in Alexander's cabin, not to mention being able to sleep in peace. The racket below the deck had only gotten worse as more of the crew had returned on the ship. Daniel sighed, deciding it was a lost cause; there was no way he would be able to get any rest tonight.  
  
Getting down from the hammock was tricky, too, and it took him several attempts to throw his legs over the side and hop down. He picked up the instrument that stood abandoned in a corner (had Aloïs called it a guitar?) and slumped down on the floor instead. He gave its string a try, carefully listening to the sounds each of them made.  
  
”So that's how it works,” he said, curious. ”I guess I could try it for a bit, just to pass the time.”

* * *

_Five days out of seven,_ he thought, absent-mindedly plucking the chords of the guitar as he lay in the hammock. The ship had taken off at first light and the crashing of waves against the hull was so loud that he could scarcely hear the melody he was playing. He wished he had his writing tools with him, but the prospect of fetching them from Alexander's cabin after their row sounded less than appealing.  
  
_Well, I'll have to see him in two days' time whether I want it or not,_ he thought gloomily. _The charm is waning._  
  
His fingers found their positions on the strings automatically and he resumed his playing with a sigh, trying to ignore the fact that the melody he was playing was the one that Alexander had sung the other night, after the blood rite.  
  
The captain just wouldn't leave him alone, not even in his thoughts.

* * *

The weather showed no sign of relenting, transforming the skies into a tapestry of endless, swirling clouds. Rain came down in a misty drizzle that seemed to get everywhere and Daniel felt like he was never properly warm or dry any more. Though he remained below the deck as much as he could it offered no relief from the humidity and he'd found himself waking up constantly at night, his dreams restless.  
  
His hand slipped into his pocket reflexively, fingers curling around the Orb piece and only loosening their grip when it started to hurt. He couldn't sleep without holding it in his hand, as though his subconscious needed the reassurance that the thing was still there, and Daniel loathed himself for it. Gods knew he ought to have cast it back in the waves where it belonged; out of the captain's reach for an eternity, and yet Daniel couldn't tell what was holding him back.  
  
_It's a single piece of heaven knows how many,_ he reasoned with himself, though the comfort it offered was insignificant. _He'd need them all to be able to wield the Orb. He can't do anything with just one.  
  
_ At least that was what he hoped. He'd racked his brain for every single mention of the rituals that he could recall ever hearing, even in passing, but there was nothing, nothing apart from hearsay and old lullabies. Not a single word about how the Orbs were assembled, let alone used. No advice, no warnings to heed.  
  
So much wisdom of the ancients, lost to time or eroded by the sea. Where it had saddened him before, Daniel now felt fear. Should the captain by some stroke of misfortune come to possess all the Orb pieces and somehow assemble them, he, Daniel, wouldn't be able to aid him. It wasn't just that he personally knew nothing of the rite; there simply was no information to be found, no one to ask from, because the last ones to remember the old ways had perished centuries ago.  
  
His grip tightened around the piece until its jagged underside was cutting into his palm. Humans had their scriptures and books, their libraries, places and methods for passing down information and the will to guard it so that some of it would be spared for future generations. His people had nothing of the sort, no records or written history, nor had they ever felt the collective need for it, either. This, Daniel thought, was where they had made a mistake. In his mind's eye he recalled Alexander, lost in his books for hours on end, either reading or writing his own notes, and for the first time Daniel understood him. It wasn't vanity, he realised, it was a need to learn and to better understand one's place in the world.  
  
_I might_ _even_ _be the only one of my kind to ever have thought about this,_ he thought. The idea brought a lump in his throat and he swallowed, but it didn't leave.  
  
Could he ever go back to being what he'd once been before, to living among his own people, isolated from a wider world, cut off from humans and all the knowledge they possessed? _Would_ he go back even if he could? He thought of his little sister but it was as though a veil separated them now and not distance. Human life was brittle and fragile, yes, but their records, their songs and and stories and languages, connected them even across death with previous generations and individuals they'd never meet face to face; connected and thus, sheltered in ways that his people's weren't. Whatever death and illness that there was, there was also life, and Daniel knew that this newfound awareness had changed him in more than just appearance. The more he thought about it, the lonelier it made him feel.  
  
He jumped down from his hammock, tossed his quilt back on it and stretched. The air had grown colder than before and as an afterthought he grabbed the coat Alexander had given him.  
  
”Going somewhere?” Malo asked as he pushed aside the curtain.  
  
”I need to stretch my legs. This hammock, or whatever you people call it, isn't very comfortable.”  
  
The musician smiled wryly, stretching back in his own hammock. ”I doubt it was meant for comfort, per se. Be careful in the stairs, they're slippery from the rain.”  
  
Daniel wasn't surprised to find that he'd been right. He gripped the railing as he climbed the stairs one by one, trying his hardest not to slip. The air felt freezing as soon as he stepped on the deck despite it not being very windy, and the drizzle seemed to plaster his hair to his face within seconds. All around them spread a sombre landscape of steel-gray skies and gray waves, all blending together seamlessly so that he could scarcely tell where one ended and the other began.  
  
He was careful to avoid the men, busy adjusting the sails, as he made for the captain's cabin. He could see light streaming from the tiny window at the door and Daniel's stomach lurched unpleasantly; he hadn't been face to face with Alexander for a few days. His hand went automatically into his pocket to make sure the Orb piece was still there.  
  
_Just get it over with. You have to talk to him,_ Daniel told himself and took another step forward, forcing his legs to cooperate. _You have to let him know that you know.  
  
_ The remaining distance had never felt longer. Daniel swallowed, trying his hardest to ignore the uneasy feeling in his chest, and knocked on the door once before turning the handle. ”Alexander? I'm coming in.”  
  
He threw open the door and stepped in, only to find the cabin empty. Lanterns were lit here and there, giving the cabin a warm glow, but the captain was nowhere to be seen. Daniel slammed the door shut behind himself, disappointed.  
  
Of course Alexander wasn't there when he'd finally gathered the resolve to face him. Typical.  
  
”I am not going out there again until I've talked to him,” Daniel huffed and pushed the wet hair off his face. He looked around. Nothing looked out of place or changed, and the corner his casket had once occupied still stood empty. So the captain had not succeeded in finding a replacement yet. He found that the idea didn't bother him very much; he was quite enjoying his current mobility and the thought of returning to his own form if it was at the cost of losing this partial freedom wasn't very tempting, thank you very much.  
  
The desk seemed to have received some new additions since he'd last been there, however; a stack of books that he hadn't seen before had been left there unsorted. Daniel picked up the new books curiously, opening each of them in turn. He let out a sigh of delight when he lifted up the one at the very bottom, a heavy leather-bound tome with gilded covers, and he sat down on the bed with the book in his hands. Its spine was still stiff and let out a creak as he opened it.  
  
He traced the title with his finger. ”'Melodies from the sea: traditional sailor songs',” Daniel read out loud. He could feel the smile tugging at his lips.  
  
Perhaps he could, in some small measure, understand Alexander's liking for certain material comforts. The books he was certainly learning to appreciate; he couldn't begrudge the captain for wanting to have something as lovely as this. Daniel looked up and noticed there were garments hanging from the folding screen. Their pristine condition suggested that they were brand new.  
  
Daniel abandoned the book and got up curiously, his hand going for the sleeve of the snow-white shirt hanging closest. The fabric was soft and light as air, finer than any he'd touched before. The lace on the sleeves spilled out in rich waves like sea foam, layer upon layer. Daniel reached out and took down the garment behind it, which turned out to be a coat in some mellow shade of orange. Its wide sleeves suggested that the shirt was meant to be worn with it.  
  
Daniel held the coat at an arm's length and squinted. He may not have known much, or anything, about clothes and even he could see that it would suit Alexander perfectly, despite the man's colour choices being somewhat questionable. For a minute his mind wandered and he pictured the man in this new outfit out on the deck at sunset, hair flying in the wind, and felt heat rising to his face. He returned the coat in its place hastily.  
  
”What am I doing?” he mumbled, trying to dispel the image.  
  
_This was a stupid idea. I'll just go back and try another day.  
  
_ Before he had the chance to do anything, however, he heard approaching footfalls and the cabin door opened. Daniel knew who it was even without looking and when he turned around he found Alexander standing at the door, looking startled.  
  
”Daniel?”  
  
It was awkward, to say the least. They were both avoiding one another's eye, Daniel unpleasantly aware that this was the first time they were in the same space after their argument a few nights ago, and he had the impression that Alexander wasn't very happy to see him.  
  
Finally, the captain stepped over the threshold and shut the door with a snap. ”What do you want?”  
  
Daniel willed himself not to grimace. The fates were making mockery of him today.  
  
”I'm sorry for showing up unannounced. I, uh, had something to talk about. With you. So I let myself in and―”  
  
Alexander brushed past him, taking off his drenched coat. He looked thoroughly windswept and Daniel decidedly ignored the fact that it suited him.  
  
”Charming,” he said dryly, tossing his hat on the desk. ”I was under the impression that this was my cabin, not yours.”  
  
Daniel felt his temper rising again. He had the sudden desire to slap him and it was with some effort that he managed to keep his hands to himself.  
  
”About the other night,” he continued, pretending he hadn't heard the captain, though he had to fight to keep his voice steady. ”There's something you need to know.”  
  
”Oh? And what do I need to do to coax it out of you?” Alexander's eyes were without a hint of humour when he finally looked at Daniel. ”Shall I threaten you, perhaps? Hold you at gunpoint? Promise you gold and diamonds just to be allowed to ask, _please_ , your highness—”  
  
”You really can't handle being told 'no', can you?” Daniel asked coldly. He saw the captain's expression harden but didn't wait for him to intervene before continuing, ”and you keep your pretties, I've no use for them.”  
  
”So what do you want?”  
  
”Funny. I've kept asking you that since you captured me, yet I keep getting no answer.”  
  
There was a nasty silence. They continued glaring at one another, until finally, Alexander sighed wearily and looked away. He remained quiet for some time and the merman had a feeling that he was struggling with himself.  
  
”I had a visitor that night. A man I'd not seen in ten years, not since he lead a mutiny against me,” the captain said finally, his voice harsh as though every word was causing him agony. ”My men were supposed to find him and bring him to me, and what do I find instead when I return to the ship? That none of them have returned and you've gone missing in my absence.”  
  
Daniel was barely registering what he was saying. Mutiny. The captain had said 'mutiny'. No wonder Heinrich had been so secretive.  
  
”I'm not sure I'm following. What does that have to do with anything?”  
  
”How slow are you? I was worried that something had happened to you!”  
  
Daniel opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. ”Then why didn't you just say so?” he sputtered, finally finding his voice.  
  
They looked at one another in silence again, broken only when Alexander sighed once more and shook his head. ”Let's just put it behind us. I'm sorry for losing my temper like that.”  
  
”I'm sorry, too,” Daniel replied. He took a deep breath. ”I heard music and singing from the town and my curiousity got the best of me. I just walked around, that's all – no one so much as looked at me.”  
  
He privately decided that Alexander did not need to know about Heinrich or the prostitutes or the man that had threatened him – not anytime soon, anyway.   
  
”Well, I can hardly blame you for your curiousity,” Alexander said as he went to the wardrobe. He pulled his shirt over his head and Daniel looked away hastily. ”So, was that all you wanted to talk about?”  
  
Daniel swallowed. The weight of the Orb piece in his pocket seemed to multiply as soon as he remembered it was there. ”No. There was… something more, actually.”  
  
”I'm listening.”  
  
His gaze was drawn to the garments hanging from the folding screen and his hand went for the orange coat, fidgeting with its hem as he struggled to find the words. No stroke of genius came to him; how would he explain the Orb piece after claiming nothing had happened in Tortuga?  
  
He started when Alexander appeared next to him, thankfully now decent.  
  
”Daniel?” he said, watching him inquiringly. His hair was considerably dried and fluffier than it had been before.  
  
Daniel cleared his throat, smiling nervously, and whatever resolve he'd been gathering crumbled as soon as their eyes met. He heard himself blurt out, ”actually, I, I just wanted to know if we could continue my writing lessons.”  
  
The captain's expression softened. ”Certainly we can. It has been a few days. Would you like to get to it immediately?”  
  
”Y-yes,” Daniel stammered. He cleared his throat again. ”If you're not too tired, that is.”  
  
”Not at all, not at all.” Alexander smiled when his eyes fell on the garment Daniel was still holding. ”I see that you're admiring my recent acquisitions.”  
  
”I am not sure I'd use the word 'admire' quite so generously,” Daniel said before he could stop himself. ”What were you thinking with this colour? It's so gaudy.”  
  
”It's not gaudy. Here, I'll show you.” Alexander clicked his fingers impatiently and took the coat down. He pulled down another coat hanger, from which hung a waistcoat of the deepest carmine, and held it next to the coat. ”They are meant to be worn together, you see. Look closely. Can you see how they complement each other?”  
  
Daniel wanted to laugh but he could tell from the captain's tone of voice that he was dead serious. ”All I see is red and orange.”  
  
Alexander sighed and hung the garments side by side from the folding screen. ”They aren't simply 'red' and 'orange', Daniel. The one that you called gaudy is the colour of the sky at sunset,” the captain stated as though explaining something obvious. ”And isn't this the exact shade of red that clouds turn at dusk, when the last fleeting rays of the setting sun paint them?”  
  
”That's very romantic.”  
  
The elder chuckled. ”Fine, laugh if you will. I know very well that it does not become a man like myself.”  
  
”Quite the opposite. You are a romantic through and through, if you don't mind my saying so.”  
  
Alexander seemed at a loss for words for once. He simply stared at the merman, lips parted, and the smile that lit his features made his eyes crease with genuine delight. ”Why, thank you, Daniel,” he finally said, his voice oddly hushed. ”That was a very kind thing for you to say.”  
  
Daniel turned away from him. ”Yes, well. I suppose.” He cleared his throat.  
  
_He has no business looking that pleased_ _just because I paid him a compliment,_ Daniel thought furiously. _It wasn't even a proper compliment, for heaven's sake. Anyone who's known him for more than a day would call him a romantic._  
  
”Back to the matter at hand,” Alexander was saying. ”Shall we get started?”

* * *

**ALEXANDER  
  
** ”We'll have to repeat the blood rite soon, won't we?”  
  
Daniel looked up from his notebook, hand pausing. ”Tomorrow night, yes.”  
  
Alexander nodded. He watched as Daniel dipped the fountain pen in the ink bottle once again and went back to practising the alphabet, his hand moving slowly across the page. His handwriting was definitely improving, the captain had to admit as much.  
  
”The rhyme said the charm could be undone with water,” he said. ”What does that mean exactly?”  
  
Daniel finished the last row of letters before answering, his expression screwed with concentration. ”I need to return to my real form. The rite calls for a tide-dweller's blood – if I am not myself, my blood will not work as intended.”  
  
”Are you not yourself in your current form?”  
  
The merman put down the fountain pen, massaging his wrist. He groaned when it popped loudly. ”Not fully. I can feel it in my heart, that the rite alters me in more than appearance.” He screwed the ink bottle shut. ”My hand can't take any more tonight, I think.”  
  
”You are making very good progress,” the captain assured with a smile. ”Let's move on to reading instead.”  
  
He couldn't help enjoying the obvious excitement on the other's face as he leafed through the new songbook, pausing every few pages to simply admire the illustrations. The hour was late but he felt no desire to rush Daniel. Seeing him like this, relaxed and enjoying himself and in _his_ company, no less, felt like a rare luxury. As long as he was here, his smiles, his words, were only for Alexander to have. Not for Florbelle or Racine, for de Vigny or even Wilhelm, but for him alone.  
  
He hadn't even realised how empty the cabin had been in the merman's absence. Not until now, now that he was back there, next to him. It was a foolish thought, Alexander knew, and yet he couldn't discard the sense of belonging he now felt in Daniel's presence. His hand hovered over an illustration of water nymphs, tracing the delicate lines with his finger, and the corners of his mouth quirked up, just barely revealing his teeth. Alexander could see his mouth move silently as he attempted to read the title of the song.  
  
”I think I might know this one,” Daniel muttered, clearly to himself. He seemed to be sinking into some world that was entirely his own, shutting out all else, and Alexander could only watch him without interrupting, enchanted. He inhaled slowly, tongue peeking out behind teeth to wet his lips, and he began to sing.  
  
His voice was achingly beautiful. Alexander felt rather than heard the melody sinking through his heart. For a moment he was back in the rowboat, his voice joined by the merman's as they looked at one another for the first time, and he blinked away the heat in his eyes, threatening to spill over. That night, he hadn't feared the merman's song, or perhaps he hadn't had the sense to fear it in his arrogance, but tonight it seemed to rob him of his breath and strength alike.  
  
Daniel looked up from the book, his eyes creasing with joy at the sight of mute admiration from his audience.  
  
How lovely he was, so much like the muse his people were said to have descended from. The captain felt breath catching in his throat, each word of the merman's song punctuated with a current of energy, like the pull in his blood that he'd felt since the rite, drawing him in.  
  
It was said that one can hear his heart's desire in siren song. He had thought it meant material comforts, pleasures of the flesh, something simple and superficial. Yet Alexander thought not of riches, pleasure nor revenge, not of the past or anything, anything at all, every other thought driven away by the man singing to him, his voice all that filled his heart.  
  
His eyes locked with Daniel's and something tightened in his chest. Alexander felt his hands shake as the realisation settled in. His heart's desire.

* * *

**DANIEL**  
  
He didn't know where all the words were coming from; the song flowed from him effortlessly and engulfed him as though he'd tapped in to his power, though he knew it wasn't possible, not in this form. What a strange feeling. Music seemed to fill in the gaps for him where he otherwise couldn't recognise words, and the joy it brought him was elating. At the moment even the Orb piece felt distant and unimportant.  
  
His eyes found Alexander's and he felt a stab in his heart. No doubt the captain believed that he could part the veil by assembling the Orb and bring his beloved back from death. The thought pained him in ways he could not comprehend.  
  
No, it was only natural that one should mourn the loss of a loved one, that one should want them back, so why did thinking about it hurt him so? There was a strangled feeling in Daniel's throat when he stopped singing. The captain's face was transformed by the song, almost flushed and his eyes wide with wonder, and Daniel could not look away from him.  
  
What if Alexander assembled the Orb and it destroyed him? What if he did the impossible and brought Rosa back? The image of him in her arms felt like someone twisting a knife in his heart and something clicked in place.  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
_He loves her. He isn't mine to have,_ Daniel told himself, a hollow feeling settling in his gut.  
  
”Daniel?”  
  
_I should have left when I first had the chance._  
  
He started when Alexander took his hand with both of his own and scooted closer. He saw his lips move, asking something, but he couldn't make sense of the words, and then Alexander had leaned in and closed the distance between them.  
  
Warm breath ghosted over his lips and then softly pressed against them, stealing all air from his lungs. It left an ache in its wake that settled deep inside of him, its warmth pooling towards the pit of his stomach, and the charm in his blood sang at their closeness. The sensation was almost dizzying, both demanding and undeniably gentle all at once and he found he didn't want it to end, but before he could so much as think about what was happening it was already over.  
  
Alexander's face was inches from his. He was staring at Daniel as though seeing him clearly for the first time, his visage much warmer than before, and his expression was what drew Daniel back to reality. He saw Alexander's mouth open and close several times but he didn't seem able to find his voice.  
  
”Daniel, I...”  
  
Daniel felt heat rising to his face. He jumped up from the bed and got to his feet before the other had the chance to react, looking anywhere but Alexander. Anywhere but the man who had just—  
  
”Good night,” he stammered and stormed out of the cabin without another word.  
  
He barely saw where he was going; his heart was suddenly racing as though he'd ran a mile and he was sure that if he paused to think about what had just happened, he'd lose his head entirely. He raced down the stairs and past the hammocks, ignoring Malo's inquiries, and pulled the curtain between himself and the others.  
  
He was trembling all over as he laid down on the hammock and wrapped himself up in the quilt. He thought he could still feel Alexander's touch on his face, his lips pressing against his, and the feeling of warmth sparked into life again at the memory.  
  
”He kissed me,” Daniel whispered. The words left an odd, strangled feeling in his throat that had nothing to do with fear, and he placed his fingertips on his lips, searching for the warmth that he had felt there just a moment ago. It drew a shiver from him, something stirring within him as he recalled the feeling again and again.  
  
It was utterly foolish of him, but he wished it hadn't ended so soon.

* * *

**ALEXANDER  
  
** He saw it over and over again in his head, Daniel's eyes fluttering shut as he leaned in and kissed him.  
  
It had not been just his imagination. He could still feel it; the merman had returned the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knew we'd get there in the end. They are both so dumb, I swear to god.
> 
> I'm very sorry for being late with this update, I wanted to get it out yesterday already but there's a lot of irl stuff going on right now. The next chapter will be out sometime between 3rd-10th March this time (sorry, it's a long wait after such a cliffhanger), depending on how busy I am. I'm in the middle of con prep for the first Artist Alleys of the year and probably won't have the time to write as much if I want to get all my files ready for print in time. *sweats nervously*
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought, I swear I read all your comments even though it sometimes takes me a while to reply. <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, darlings. Note that the rating has gone up. ;)

**ALEXANDER  
**   
Daniel's song did not leave him alone, not even in his sleep. The words seemed magnified in the silence of the night, carried on the waves over and over, echoing from the sea as though repeated by a chorus of a thousand unearthly voices. The night felt endless, and even when Alexander finally did drift off to sleep, he found no release from his thoughts.  
  
And the cold, cold fingers that wound around his wrists could have been the ocean's own in their cruelty.  
  
A shiver ran up his spine as the siren sang and sang, the melody uninterrupted even as he crawled on top of him. Alexander could only hold his breath as those gray-blue eyes locked on him again and his mouth curled to reveal a line of needle-sharp teeth.  
  
”Are you afraid of me, Alexander?” Daniel whispered.  
  
”Yes.”  
  
Nails, harsh and merciless, digging into his skin. The merman smiled wider, his gaze growing even colder still.  
  
”As you should be,” he said, and the eerie song went on unhindered though the merman's lips did not move. In one fluid movement he bent down and sank his teeth into Alexander's neck, and the captain sat up with a yell.  
  
His hand went automatically to his neck, but there was no need. Though his heart was still racing he found himself quite alone in his bed and one look towards the door told him it was still locked, just like he'd left it.  
  
”A dream,” he muttered, slumping back on the bed. He closed his eyes, picturing Daniel bent over him, those teeth ripping into his flesh.  
  
In his dream, Daniel's lips had been so cold, like ice, so very different from the real Daniel's. Alexander recalled how soft his lips had been against his, how warm, and the captain let himself imagine what his mouth would feel like against his neck, tracing kisses down his jugular and lower, lower. The thought drew a groan from him and with a shaking hand he undid the fastenings of his trousers.  
  
Every confusing thought in his head went back to the merman and blurred together. Daniel, pearlescent sheen and shadows on his skin in candlelight. Daniel, with their joined blood staining his fingers. Alexander bit back the moan about to escape him as he imagined Daniel's weight on top of him, driving him to the mattress over and over, and when he found his release it was with his name on his lips.

* * *

**DANIEL  
**   
It had been another sleepless night and he felt more stiff than ever as he slid down from the hammock to pick up the refilled basket of food that Wilhelm had delivered in the afternoon. He had no appetite whatsoever. His stomach seemed to have tangled into a knot of nerves that showed so sign of loosening, and it was with some reluctance that he forced down a fish or two.  
  
He hadn't even dared to try to sleep; every time he'd so much as closed his eyes his thoughts had been drawn back to the irresistible warmth of Alexander's mouth pressed up against his and if he lingered too long on it, he would find himself dreading nightfall.  
  
Dreading, or anticipating, he did not know which, but the lull in his blood told him neither of them had a choice. His seven days had come to a close.  
  
”The captain wants to see you tonight,” Wilhelm had told him when he'd arrived with the basket. ”Said you should come over after dusk, so he's had the time to make some preparations.”  
  
”Preparations?” The word had an ominous ring to it. ”What does that mean?”  
  
The first mate had shrugged, his expression nonchalant. ”Beats me, laddie. It ain't my place to ask questions about something I wouldn't understand anyway. Good to see you two are in speaking terms again, though.”  
  
Daniel had grimaced. He had a nasty feeling the crew were collectively keeping an eye whatever was going on between him and Alexander, and he could only pray their ideas were more decent than the ones Aloïs had been entertaining. ”Wilhelm, may I ask you something?”  
  
”Ask away, boy, ask away.”  
  
”Do you trust Alexander?”  
  
The man had looked up, his expression amused underneath his unkempt beard. ”'Course I do; with my life, even. Where'd this come from?”  
  
”It's nothing,” Daniel had said with a sigh. ”Forget I asked.”  
  
Wilhelm had stared at him for a long time, an understanding look in his eyes. ”Aye, he's secretive and stubborn, I know that he is, but just 'cause he doesn't say some things openly doesn't mean he's dishonest. Keep that in mind, laddie.”  
  
”Sounds like dishonesty to me.”  
  
”Sometimes people keep things to themselves to keep others from harm's way. That's the burden of leadership.”  
  
He'd waited for Wilhelm to elaborate but he'd said nothing more before returning to his chores and Daniel had spent the rest of the afternoon tinkering with the guitar for something to do. It was better than striking up a conversation with Aloïs, who seemed to be the only one of Justine's group to spend time below the deck; the way Wilhelm talked about him had given Daniel the impression that his usefulness lay in his diplomatic skill rather than physical strength.  
  
Be that as it may, he had no desire to spend more than five seconds in Aloïs' presence – Daniel knew he'd never hear the end of it if he found out he'd been right about Alexander. Daniel's hands shook at the thought and he struck the wrong chord.  
  
He could still recall the look on the captain's face as he'd sat listening to his song last night. How on earth had he seen it and not understood? It seemed so obvious now, in retrospect, and every single interaction he'd had with the man after his capture repeated in his head over and over. Every searching, lingering look Alexander had cast his way, every touch. Daniel felt heat rising to his face and screwed his eyes shut, but there was nothing he could do about the nervous thrumming of his heart – or the wave of warmth that washed over him every time his thoughts went back on the short, pitiful seconds it had taken for Alexander to kiss him.  
  
”I'm in so much trouble,” he whispered. The ocean did not answer.

* * *

It was with great trepidation that he made his way upstairs some hours later, the Orb piece safely hidden in a bundle of laundry. The rain was coming down harder now and most of the crew had taken refuge below the deck, with only Wilhelm, the bosun and a handful of sailors tending to their tasks on the deck. Daniel heard Wilhelm's voice booming over the wind and the waves, shouting orders, and the bosun lifted his hand in greeting as Daniel passed him. The last Daniel saw of him was the man's retreating back as the wind stole his hat and he ran after it, cursing loudly.  
  
There was light coming from Alexander's cabin. Daniel squared his shoulders, forcing his legs to cooperate. The distance had never felt longer, and for once it wasn't the pain that walking caused him that was making it so. He rapped on the door once before pushing it open and stepping in.  
  
He couldn't find his voice to call out, but it turned out to be unnecessary; the cabin was lit but Alexander was nowhere to be seen. Daniel looked around, frowning. Something about the room seemed out of place and it took him a moment to realise what it was.  
  
”Wait,” he muttered, closing the door after himself. ”Was that always there?”  
  
The folding screen had been moved where the casket had stood earlier and there, in the corner by the wardrobe, stood a door that Daniel couldn't recall having noticed before. He glanced around and soon realised why; there had been clothes hanging in front of it, all of which were now hanging from the doors of the wardrobe or folded over the back of Alexander's chair.  
  
The door stood slightly ajar and Daniel walked towards it, curiousity winning over. He knocked on the door, firmly ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, and entered.  
  
The room beyond much was larger than he'd expected, with a long, wooden table upon which many candles burned, casting the room in their soft light. There were many large windows and, for some reason, the wooden wash tub that had been below the deck stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by other washing equipment. Daniel's stomach lurched as he spotted Alexander and he had to force himself not to bolt from the room.  
  
”Alexander?”  
  
The captain turned. He had been standing with his back to the door, arranging something.  
  
”I didn't hear you come in,” he said, surprised.  
  
”What's all this?”  
  
”I had the men bring the wash tub up here, seeing as we still haven't worked out a replacement for the casket. I thought you'd prefer to have the rite here instead.”  
  
”Good idea,” Daniel said. ”I don't think I want an audience for this.”  
  
It was an effort to keep talking; he felt strangely tongue-tied every time their eyes met, no matter how briefly.  
  
”I'll be waiting in the other room,” Alexander said, folding the towel over the edge of the tub. ”Come find me when you are ready.”  
  
Their eyes met briefly as Alexander brushed past him and Daniel felt something tighten in his chest, something that left him breathless and at a loss for words. His hand reached as though on its own and grabbed Alexander by the arm before he could leave.  
  
”Wait. You don't have to… you can stay,” he said, the words catching in his throat. ”Please.”  
  
There was a searching look in Alexander's eye as he turned to look at him. ”Are you sure?”  
  
Daniel nodded. ”My legs are still rather... I mean, I might need assistance when getting out of the water.”  
  
”All right.”  
  
Alexander kept his eyes firmly elsewhere as Daniel stripped out of his clothes, handing them over to the man one by one, and his skin was covered in goosebumps by the time he was done. The air was icy. Alexander took him by the hand and offered him support as he climbed in the tub with trembling legs and sat down. The tail appeared within seconds, his scales glittering faintly in candlelight, and he stopped shivering almost instantly.  
  
”Are you comfortable? Is there enough water?” Alexander asked.  
  
”I think so,” he said. The water reached him almost all the way to the chest. ”Wait a moment.”  
  
And with that he bent down and submerged himself entirely. He inhaled once, twice, and though the feeling was very faint he knew it was there; a call deep within him, like the echo of a clock tolling midnight, and he could tell the charm was broken. He pulled himself above the surface again, filling his lungs with air.  
  
”Is it done?”  
  
”Yes.”  
  
He shuddered when a warm hand landed on his shoulder. In this form Alexander felt so much warmer than him and he could have sworn it was enough to radiate heat all the way down to his belly; a most alien feeling that he was certain he'd never felt in this form before.  
  
”May I wash your hair?”  
  
Daniel nodded, unable to find his voice, and all that he managed was a shuddering sigh as Alexander carded his fingers through his hair. Once again, he could only marvel at how gentle the man's hands were as they combed his hair, carefully sorting out tangles. He let his eyes slip closed as Alexander proceeded to massage something sweet-smelling in his hair and every place he touched seemed to tingle afterwards.  
  
”You are very quiet tonight,” the captain murmured, his voice closer than before. Daniel made a noncommittal sound and simply leaned into Alexander's touch in response. Alexander laughed softly, his breath so close that it tickled the back of Daniel's neck. ”Close your eyes. I need to rinse off the soap.”  
  
It was strange how comfortable this silence between them was, Daniel thought quietly, how natural. The air was almost expectant and he wondered if Alexander's thoughts, too, were on the night before. If he, too, was waiting for the other's reaction, a gesture, a word, anything; an answer to an unvoiced question.  
  
Daniel kept his eyes firmly closed as Alexander poured water on his head and rinsed off the soap, and when it was done he dried off Daniel's hair with a towel.  
  
They didn't exchange a single word as Alexander helped him out of the tub, his tail vanishing as quickly as the water running down his body. The air felt ever cooler than before and he gratefully accepted the towel Alexander handed him, drying himself off as quickly as his shaking hands managed.  
  
”Get clothed,” Alexander told him, pointing at a pile of clothes folded on the closest chair. He had already gathered Daniel's old clothes in his arms. ”I'll make sure everything is ready for the rite.”  
  
The garments in the pile all looked brand-new, Daniel noted, at least to his eye. He'd only just finished fastening his trousers – a more comfortable fit than his previous pair, which had been unpleasantly tight around his thighs and left his ankles exposed – when his eyes fell on the shirt. Something about it seemed familiar and as soon as he lifted it up he realised where he'd seen it before. It was the shirt that he'd seen hanging from the folding screen last night; the elaborate lace at the cuffs, layer upon layer, was so striking that he couldn't have mistaken it for anything else. He slung the garment over his arm and rushed out of the room, ignoring the cold floor beneath his bare feet.  
  
Alexander nearly dropped the knife he'd been holding as Daniel barged into the room with a slam of the door. The bowl they'd used for the rite previously stood already on the table and the captain placed the knife next to it, brows knitting together into a frown.  
  
”What is it? Why aren't you dressed yet?”  
  
Daniel stopped in front of him and held up the shirt. ”This. Isn't it… I mean, I saw it yesterday and I thought—”  
  
Alexander cleared his throat. There was a light flush on his face, something Daniel had never seen before, and he did not meet Daniel's eye as his hand went to one of the sleeves. ”Yes, well. I had planned to give it to you last night, but you left in such a hurry.”  
  
”It's for _me_?”  
  
”It was meant to be a gift.”  
  
”Oh.”  
  
There was a heavy silence. He saw Alexander close his eyes, as though collecting himself, and there was a hesitant look on his face when he finally met Daniel's gaze with his own.  
  
”About last night,” he said. ”What I did was uncalled for. I wanted to apologise—”  
  
”Don't. I don't want you to apologise.”  
  
”I understand if you are upset with me—”  
  
The rest of his sentence was cut off as Daniel cupped his face with his hands and kissed him full on the mouth. The shirt fell from his grasp but he paid it no mind, nor did Alexander, who was trembling from head to toe when Daniel pulled away.  
  
”Don't apologise,” Daniel whispered. He could feel heat rising to his face and the words came out in a breathless rush when he spoke. ”If you meant it – if this is real – then don't apologise for it.”  
  
And with that he kissed Alexander again, hard. The captain let out a muffled moan against his mouth and then he was kissing him back with such ferocity that it seemed to rob all air from his lungs. Daniel felt the man's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him against him, and then the ship swerved, nearly throwing them both off balance. Daniel fumbled, struggling to stay on his already unsteady feet, which caused a spike of pain to shoot up his spine, and he cursed under his breath, letting go off the captain.  
  
”Daniel?”  
  
”I'm fine,” he said, wincing. His hand went to the small of his back, which still stung unpleasantly. ”I'm not very steady on my feet yet.”  
  
Alexander took him by the arm and walked him to the bed, only letting go once Daniel was safely seated, and he was forcibly reminded of the first time he'd been allowed out on the deck. Alexander's expression was concerned as he sat down beside him and Daniel's heart sang at the sight of it.  
  
”Are you all right?”  
  
He shifted closer, brushing a stray lock of hair behind Alexander's ear. ”Always the tone of concern.”  
  
”Does it still hurt?”  
  
He shook his head. ”I'm all right.”  
  
How many times he had brushed off this man's concern as folly, not wanting to trust or believe him, yet now, not even he could no longer pretend that it wasn't there, that he couldn't see it. He allowed the captain to pull him into his arms, kissing him again with such urgency that it sent heat pooling towards the pit of Daniel's belly. This new feeling was both enticing and agonising all at once; it left his body feeling so raw, somehow, as though every fiber of his being was yearning to be touched, to touch in return, and being this close to Alexander only made it worse. It was maddening, this distance, even this close to him, and he found he did not want to let go.  
  
They were both out of breath when they pulled away, and for a moment neither of them said anything. Alexander was so very warm against him, so real, and his eyes were soft as they met Daniel's.  
  
”I saw you in my dream last night,” he said quietly, so close that his breath was a warm tickle against Daniel's lips.  
  
”I couldn't sleep,” the brunette confessed. ”I doubt I've slept at all since moving down there, to be honest.”  
  
”How come?”  
  
”When was the last time you slept in a hammock? That thing is hardly what I'd call comfortable.”  
  
Alexander chuckled. ”I've spoilt you rotten.” The arms around Daniel tightened. ”Let me spoil you further. Stay here tonight.”  
  
”With you?”  
  
”With me.”  
  
Daniel said nothing, but there was no need; he was certain Alexander could read the answer from his face already. He climbed on the man's lap and none too gently pushed him down on the bed, and Alexander's arms pulled him along. Daniel pushed his fingers in the captain's hair as he kissed him again, needing something, anything, to hold on to.  
  
His kisses were clumsy, he knew, much clumsier than Alexander's, his touches uncertain, his teeth perhaps too sharp for anything even resembling tenderness. He felt them cut into flesh as he turned his head and the unmistakeable tang of iron danced on his tongue. He pulled away hastily and found Alexander's lip bleeding.  
  
”Sorry,” Daniel rushed to say. ”I didn't mean—”  
  
He didn't get to finish the sentence before Alexander had claimed his lips once more. Daniel felt his hand running down the curve of his spine before landing on his backside and giving it a squeeze, something that drew a low groan from Daniel. His hands shook as they went on Alexander's neck and took off the neckpiece, then began fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He didn't fully understand what it was that was making his blood circulate like this, didn't know what to expect or what to do with himself, but the form he occupied clearly did, even without the charm in place. Every second that he wasn't touching Alexander was agony and every conscious piece of him seemed to demand more, his human body filling in the gaps in his knowledge.  
  
Alexander's skin was so warm, so very warm underneath him, and he had to feel all of it; the more he had, the more right it felt, and he wasn't sure if it would ever be enough.

* * *

**ALEXANDER  
**   
Daniel's impatience was endearing, Alexander thought, barely sparing to be apart for ten seconds to let him shed his clothes, interrupting him between garments for a kiss, then another and another. Alexander couldn't blame him. The moments it took for Daniel to strip out of what little clothes he'd been wearing could have been torment, and they both sighed when he clambered on top of Alexander again, the sensation of skin sliding against skin so deliriously good that it drove out all else.  
  
Alexander gripped Daniel's hips, guiding him as best as he could, nails digging into his skin as the merman thrust against him. Alexander felt his mouth run dry just listening to him; by Gods, he was vocal, unabashedly so, and he made no attempt to stifle his moans, either. Alexander almost wished that someone would come barging into the cabin just then, just to witness their captain entwined in a siren's deadly embrace – almost, if it weren't for the fact that he wanted to keep all of him to himself.  
  
_And who wouldn't?_ he though, eyes on Daniel's flushed face as he threw back his head, mouth falling open between gasps and moans. He was so much better, so much more real than any fleeting dream Alexander had ever had, and no fantasy his mind conjured would have compared to how it felt to have him here in the flesh.  
  
Daniel's legs shook furiously as he bent down to kiss the captain and Alexander pulled him to lay down on him. His hand rubbed Daniel's thigh soothingly.  
  
”Easy,” he murmured in his ear, then kissed it. ”There is no need to rush. We have all the time in the world.”  
  
The cut on his lip tingled with each new kiss but he hardly noticed it. He bucked up against the merman and Daniel moaned into the kiss, his teeth accidentally pinching the captain's lip again. When Daniel pulled away there was saliva mixed with blood at the corner of his mouth and Alexander thrust against him again just to enjoy the choked noise that escaped him.  
  
”Impatient, aren't we?” Alexander said. He instinctively threw back his head as Daniel thrust against him just then, and Daniel's answering smile was triumphant. Alexander spread his legs and simply clung to him, letting him dictate the rhythm of their love-making. Daniel claimed his lips once more, tongue slipping inside the captain's mouth in his haste, and they were both panting by the end of it.  
  
Daniel made to get on his knees but his legs just shook and gave underneath him again. Alexander shifted.  
  
”It's all right,” he said. ”Try laying down on your back instead. Here, let me help you.”  
  
With a bit of struggling Daniel pushed himself up, got off the captain and laid down on his back, his damp hair splaying across the pillow. Now, in this light the flush on his face was obvious; it painted a stark contrast against his otherwise milky complexion. The candlelight dancing on his skin could have been moonlight reflected from water, quivering and restless, and the captain hardly dared to breathe. How beautiful he was like this, how _perfect_.  
  
”Alexander?” Daniel breathed. He was looking up at the captain through half-lidded eyes.

”Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Alexander murmured, the words almost catching in his throat. His hand went on Daniel's thigh and ran up its entire length, onto the soft curve of his belly, his chest, and then Daniel was already drawing him into his arms. Alexander slipped a hand between their bodies, drawing a strangled noise from the brunette when he took him in his hand.  
  
”May I?” he asked. Daniel swallowed, his answer so breathless that it was barely audible.  
  
”Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> I'll keep this short because 1) I know you're all probably screaming at the moment and 2) I have a cold so I'm not gonna pull an Agrippa and ramble your ears off. Next chapter will be out in about two weeks, with a chance for small delays since the next few weeks are gonna be very very exciting and hectic with tons of irl stuff. <3 My current aim is to get it out between the 23rd-24th February. Thank you all so much for all the comments and kudos and bookmarks thus far, I know I take ages to reply sometimes but I do read them (repeatedly and obsessively). Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, let me know your thoughts/reactions/anything you feel like conveying atm! <3
> 
> Also, I'm tabling at the Artist Alley at Desucon Frostbite next Saturday, come drop by if you're there!


	16. Chapter 16

**DANIEL**  
  
His hand went to Alexander's hair, pushing it off his face. It was odd seeing him like this, hair an unkempt mess, eyes hazy, wearing nothing but a quilt; odd, yet Daniel decided privately that it was a becoming look on him. Alexander's eyes fluttered shut as Daniel's fingers sorted out tangles in his hair, a content sigh escaping his lips. Daniel couldn't resist smiling at the sound of it.  
  
He vaguely wondered how late, or early, it was. It was pitch dark outside, the steady crashing of waves against the hull the only sound breaking the silence. The sweat clinging to his skin was beginning to dry and Daniel shivered, suddenly aware of how cold it was in the cabin.  
  
The captain was again watching him with a small smile on his lips, eyes only half-open.  
  
”Come here,” he said quietly and beckoned to Daniel. He obliged, laying down next to him and burrowing in his waiting arms. His warmth was a relief and Daniel simply closed his eyes as he felt the captain press a kiss on top of his head, and seconds later the man had wrapped the quilt around them both.  
  
The sound of Alexander's steady breathing in his ear was soothing in ways he did not understand, the drumming of his heart a calming rhythm under his palm. Daniel traced the black and white image on the captain's chest with a finger, an image that resembled some large serpent, or perhaps a dragon. He felt rather than heard the man chuckle, the motion undoubtedly ticklish.  
  
”You have so many of these images,” Daniel wondered out loud. His hand wandered down the creature's tail, stopping right above the captain's ribcage, where it seamlessly blended into artfully depicted waves. Above the creature's head was an illustration of roses, each petal captured in lifelike detail. Complex-looking characters in some foreign language had been incorporated into the design and he thought he recognised the writing system from one of the many foreign books Alexander had. Daniel found his hand hovering over it in admiration, tracing each brush stroke with care, trying to imagine the hand movements used to produce them.  
  
”They are called 'tattoos',” Alexander said. When Daniel looked up he found the man looking at him, clearly taken by his curiousity. ”Surely you must have noticed that many in my crew have them.”  
  
”Of course I have. What are they exactly?”  
  
”Images inked into one's skin.”  
  
Daniel paused over the image of the serpent once more. Leviathan, perhaps, the sea monster of the ancients, feared by both land-dwellers and tide-dwellers alike. ”They're beautiful. Is this one depicting—?”  
  
”Leviathan, the serpent,” Alexander said, echoing his thoughts. He withdrew his arm around Daniel and lifted it up so that the other could see the image imprinted on it. ”I have another here.”  
  
The tattoo wound around his entire forearm, with the creature's tail reaching almost all the way to his shoulder. Alexander shuddered again as Daniel traced the image with his fingertips and he shot Alexander an amused look.  
  
”Who would have thought a notorious pirate such as yourself so ticklish?” he teased. He placed a kiss on the underside of his wrist, making Alexander shudder once more. ”And so sensitive to touch?”  
  
”Is it unbecoming?”  
  
”No, just unexpected. There are so many sides to you that I haven't seen before.”  
  
Alexander's smile was soft as his arms wound around him and coaxed him into a series of slow, lazy kisses, the captain's tongue slipping inside his mouth and robbing him of all breath. It was dizzying, this feeling, and he luxuriated in every single detail of it. He could feel the other's naked body aflush against him every time either of them drew breath, skin on skin, even the smallest of movements creating friction that seemed to travel down his spine in a wave of heat. He shifted closer to Alexander and enjoyed the noise that left him as he wrapped his leg over the captain's, bringing them even closer.  
  
He felt more sore than he ever had before, but even that was welcome. It carried its own pleasure, every ache a reminder of his body entwined with Alexander's, sore in all the right places, and he sighed at every movement they made. It just made him want to experience it all over again.  
  
”We should repeat the rite,” Alexander murmured against his mouth, his breathing hitching as Daniel ground against him, surely feeling just how aroused he was again.  
  
”Surely that can wait a little longer,” Daniel said and allowed the man to push him down on the bed before claiming his lips one more time.  
  
Being this close to Alexander had left an ache within him that seemed to catch fire with even the smallest of touches, craving more, and he could only wonder how long it had been there without him realising it. If the charm had still been in effect he may have explained it away as the blood rite impacting him, but he knew that that wasn't it. He could try and deny it all he wanted, but he knew the spark had been there even before they had performed the rite. The proof of it was everywhere as though committed to muscle memory; the captain carrying him after the casket's shattering, his voice singing in the dark. His arms around him, saving his life.  
  
Alexander's mouth left a hot trail of kisses on his jaw and down his neckline, his collarbones, dipping lower and lower until his warm breath ghosted over Daniel's belly. He could feel heat rising to his face as he watched Alexander lower himself between his legs, and the kisses he left on the underside on his thigh roused another wave of desire inside him.  
  
He had a vivid memory of the captain caressing his thigh while tending to his wounds and at last, Daniel understood what he'd meant by human skin being sensitive there. So that's why his body had reacted to the captain's touch, even before either of them knew.  
  
How had it taken him this long to realise?  
  
Alexander returned his gaze, apparently quite enjoying the sights.  
  
”Are you sure you'd rather not do the rite first?” he asked, a teasing edge to his voice, and Daniel knew he wasn't alone with his desires. The man's eyes had darkened in a way that left nothing to imagination. ”I'd hate to keep you waiting, after all.”  
  
”You are a cruel man.”  
  
”Pirate,” he replied, smirking, and kissed his thigh once more before turning his attentions where Daniel actually wanted it. Whatever scathing words he'd been readying to throw at Alexander turned into a wordless moan as the man took him in his mouth and stole his breath away entirely. There was nothing he could have done to prepare for it; he had never felt anything like it before. Alexander's mouth was enticingly hot around his length and Daniel couldn't resist pushing up into it. Heat flared anew at the pit of his stomach with every movement the captain made around him and Daniel tangled his fingers in the man's hair, trembling with need, nails surely scratching his scalp, but if it hurt Alexander didn't pause to say anything about it.  
  
All Daniel managed between sharp intakes of breath were a senseless litany of _please, please,_ his back arched as the captain took him again and again. He'd called the man cruel, yes, but whether this was cruelty or mercy he could not tell; Alexander let the pleasure build up until he was _so_ close, until it nearly became too much, before relenting and letting him settle and catch his breath. And then, it would just start all over again, his every cry and movement answered until he couldn't think any more.  
  
”Please,” Daniel gasped, fingers tightening in the captain's hair. ”Please, I can't— I'm so—”  
  
He couldn't think, _he couldn't think_ , but there was no need to find the words to describe his predicament. Alexander had decided to heed his request and grant him mercy, it seemed, and instead of pulling away again the captain just took him deeper, adapting his pace precisely to the rhythm of his thrusts, and Daniel's legs shook as he came in his mouth. He slumped back on the bed, boneless, and was only vaguely aware of Alexander caressing his thigh.  
  
”You're cruel,” he repeated weakly, breathless. The captain laughed. Daniel felt the mattress dip and soon afterwards Alexander had laid down beside him, hand stroking his sweat-dampened hair. He pressed soothing kisses on his cheek as Daniel caught his breath and they lay in silence side by side.  
  
”Alexander,” he said after a while. ”Do you need to..?”  
  
Another kiss tickled Daniel's cheek. ”Later, my love.”  
  
”All right.”  
  
If he were perfectly honest with himself he doubted he could have moved a muscle, even if Alexander had wanted anything at the moment. At least not for a good long while. He let out a sigh as the captain wiped him clean with cloth, simply enjoying the sensation with his eyes closed, and slowly, slowly his heartbeat settled, a pleasant exhaustion spreading into his limbs. He felt the man leave the bed and when Daniel finally had the energy to roll over onto his side and open his eyes, he found Alexander walking to the door in a dressing gown.  
  
”Where are you going?”  
  
There was the telltale click of the door being locked and Alexander smiled at him over his shoulder. ”Nowhere. Just making sure we won't get visitors in our current state of undress.”  
  
Daniel briefly imagined Wilhelm, Malo, or worse, Aloïs, barging in without knocking and finding him sprawled naked on the captain's bed, and decided he'd rather not experience that just yet. It was certainly only a matter of time before the crew found out – even the most drunk sailor could put two and two together should they see the marks Daniel had left on their captain's neckline – but he'd gladly delay Aloïs' inevitable ' _I told you so_ 's as long as possible. Malo's sneers he could tolerate, he'd even live with Justine's all-too-knowing smiles, if he could just be spared another one-on-one conversation with Aloïs.  
  
”I would appreciate that, I think.”  
  
He watched Alexander pick up the bowl and the knife, the unfastened dressing gown billowing around his ankles like a cloak as he returned to the bed. Daniel sat up, stretching.  
  
”I suppose we should get the rite out of the way,” he said with a yawn.  
  
”Only if you wish to go through with it. Should you wish to return to your true form I wouldn't stop you.”  
  
There it was again, that concerned frown on Alexander's face. Daniel paused, only for a moment, to consider the suggestion. With his mind's eye he saw the Orb piece, safely tucked away below the deck, and his heart lurched unpleasantly. He knew he had to decide what to do about it, sooner rather than later.  
  
”Daniel?”  
  
Something inside him broke as his eyes found Alexander's again.  
  
There was only one choice, even he could see that.  
  
”I think I'm starting to see the advantages of this form,” he said, forcing a smile on his face. ”And you've certainly made it _feel_ true enough, if you catch my meaning.”  
  
Alexander returned the smile. He was practically purring when he replied, ”oh, I think you've made yourself quite understood in this aspect.”  
  
Daniel let his eyes rake over the man's body, drinking in the sight of him with shameless abandon. The captain was so thin that he could easily see each bump of his ribs, his body seemingly made of nothing but sharp edges, yet he was undoubtedly strong. It wasn't just his physical strength, it was that he seemed to radiate power with his mere presence, and looking in his eyes rendered Daniel breathless time and again. His gaze paused over another tattoo – a small anchor with ropes artfully wound around it this time – right above Alexander's hip bone.  
  
”Seeing something you like?” the captain asked.  
  
_Everything, mostly,_ Daniel thought, but he didn't say it. His hands went on the man's thin waist instead, slowly sliding them up his sides, and Alexander started as Daniel placed a kiss over the tattoo.  
  
”Sit down or I'll never be able to focus on the rite,” he told Alexander, letting go of him though his hands itched to explore more of him.  
  
”Am I distracting you, per chance?” the captain said, an amused tone to his voice, but sat down next to Daniel nevertheless. He handed over the knife and the bowl.  
  
Daniel decided not to grace him with an answer. He placed the bowl between them and Alexander rolled up his sleeves automatically, holding out his hand as Daniel unsheathed the knife. He took a steadying breath, letting his eyes close momentarily.  
  
There was a thrill to the rite this time, a thrill that hadn't been there the first time, and the ocean fell silent, its waves stilling, retreating, or perhaps it was just his imagination. When he opened his eyes he took a hold of the captain's wrist, looking him directly in the eye.  
  
”You remember the rules, don't you? No speaking, no interruptions until the rite is done.”  
  
”I do.”  
  
He brought the tip of the knife on Alexander's palm. ”Then let us begin.”  
  
The familiar words fell from his mouth in song and the wind picked up, as though echoing the melody. The captain shivered as the blade cut into his skin, staining his skin crimson as blood began to ooze, then flow from the cut unhindered, and Daniel counted the drops out loud, the words drawn out, like a poem. At seven drops Alexander's hand twitched as he made to pull his arm free but Daniel held it tight, continuing until he'd counted to fourteen, and the look of astonishment on Alexander's face only strengthened the inexplicable sense of excitement bubbling in his stomach.  
  
He let go of the captain and dragged the blade across his own palm. It stung bitterly but his voice betrayed none of the pain as he sung the rest of the verse, and the ship swerved as wave after wave came hurtling against it. He lifted his bleeding hand towards Alexander and the captain took it, and as their palms pressed together Daniel felt a current run up his spine, stronger than ever before, and his voice quivered as he sang the last words.  
  
”With blood begun and with water undone.”  
  
He brought the bowl to his lips and the taste of iron filled his mouth and he held Alexander's hand tighter, shaking all over as their joined blood trickled down his throat. It was there again, the quiet thrum that he'd learned to associate with the charm, and when each drop was consumed his skin seemed to tingle all over.  
  
There was a wild joy to knowing it was Alexander's blood that bound him to this form, this body; the very same body that his touch had left so sore and aching.

* * *

**ALEXANDER  
**   
The sea was quiet when he came to, as though an eerie silence had settled over it following the rite. It took him a moment to realise he was alone; he rolled over, hand searching for Daniel and finding only empty space.  
  
Alexander opened his eyes and sat up, scanning the room carefully. The candles they'd left burning last night had burned out and only bleak, gray light brightened the cabin. The knife and the bowl still stood on the bedside table, exactly as he'd left them, but Daniel's clothes were gone. The captain quickly felt the sheets on his side of the bed and found them cold, confirming that no one had been there for some time.  
  
He dressed absent-mindedly, barely noticing what he was pulling on, and it was only force of habit that had him pause in front of the mirror before rushing out. Daniel had certainly his mark on his neck, Alexander noted, and he tied his finest neckpiece over the bruises, a satisfied smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
There had been little change in weather overnight and an infinite, vast landscape of dark water and dark skies opened all around them. Only the rain had finally died out, and he found Wilhelm at the wheel, considerably drier than the day before.  
  
”Morning, captain,” he greeted him. ”The wind's finally on our side. We'll be in Jamestown before dusk at this rate.”  
  
Alexander nodded. ”I'd rather not draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves, if it can be avoided. Seek shelter at the usual cove and lower the anchor.”  
  
”Aye, captain, sir. What are your orders?”  
  
”We wait for the cover of darkness before making port. Let Florbelle and the others know that I'll be expecting them in my cabin at sundown.”  
  
Wilhelm cleared his throat. ”Don't mean to pry, captain, but what about Agrippa? Weren't we gonna wait for him?”  
  
”I cannot afford to place my trust on that man; we'll go through with the plan with or without his involvement. Should he keep his word and show up, I'll keep my end of our bargain as discussed. Should he not, well,” Alexander paused, smirking, ”he'd best wish that I'll never find him or I'm making sure it's the last time – even if I have to disembowel him and carry his innards in a jar to ensure he stays dead.”  
  
There had been no sign of Heinrich's messenger so far, but Alexander had been prepared for it; the man had always liked talking big and talking fast, which was undoubtedly the only thing that had kept him alive so far. No, he couldn't place his bets on a man who had already double-crossed him once. They would get the piece from the governor without Heinrich's help. There would be time to plan their course of action afterwards.  
  
”Have you seen Daniel?” Alexander asked, careful to keep his tone as neutral as possible.  
  
”Thought he was in your cabin, captain. Saw him leave in the morning and then sneak back in not much later.”  
  
”Really? I must have missed him in that case.”  
  
There was a cunning look in Wilhelm's eye as he glanced at the captain. ”Never saw him leave the cabin last night, if you don't mind my sayin' so.”  
  
”Does nothing ever get past you?”  
  
”I do my damnedest to avoid that, captain.” He grinned. ”So, are you two..?”  
  
Alexander returned his smile and clapped him on the shoulder. ”Keep up the good work, Wilhelm.”  
  
Wilhelm snorted. ”Fine, don't tell me then. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, will ya?”  
  
”Wouldn't dream of it.”  
  
He left Wilhelm to his steering, mind buzzing furiously as he walked across the deck. So Daniel _had_ returned to the cabin, after all. That meant he had to be in the dining hall or at the bow, for whatever reason.  
  
”Daniel? Where are you?” Alexander called as he entered the cabin. There was no answer, though he hadn't anticipated one, either.  
  
The door by the wardrobe, leading to the dining hall, was shut and as he walked in he found the room deserted. The wash tub stood there exactly as it had been left, soap and towels still piled on a chair. An air of neglect hung heavily over the dining hall, Alexander admitted, the long dining table and the chairs around it dusty. The hall had fallen into disuse following Rosa's passing and the mutiny; it had been the captain and his inner circle who'd dined here and now, no one apart from himself and Wilhelm remained from those days.  
  
There was a draft coming from somewhere, he noted as he walked further in, and sure enough, the door at the far back stood slightly ajar, creaking in the wind. As he tread closer he finally spotted the figure standing at the bow and, with a sense of foreboding that he could not explain, Alexander pushed the door open and stepped out on the deck.  
  
”Daniel?”  
  
Daniel turned around slowly to face him, hair whipping around in the wind. A wave, then another came crashing against the bow behind him, wetting the deck and spraying water all around. Alexander shuddered involuntarily; for the shortest moment the waterdrops painted a halo of silver around him, his white-clad figure almost blindingly bright against the gray, swirling clouds.  
  
”I was wondering where you were,” Alexander told him, closing the door after himself. ”What are you doing here?”  
  
”I just needed some time to think,” Daniel said, shrugging. Looking at him like this, after last night, was strange. Like a confirmation that it had been real, Alexander thought, and something tightened in his chest at the sight of him. He swore he felt something pulling him towards Daniel, a barely noticeable lull inside him yet he knew that it was there, like the ever-growing whispering of waves.  
  
Alexander closed the distance between them and his hands went to Daniel's face, brushing back sea-dampened hair. Daniel's mouth tasted like salt as the captain kissed him, his lips cool against his, and once again he felt the sharpness of the merman's teeth graze his lip just so, just enough to make him shiver, just enough to remind him what they were capable of.  
  
Daniel disentangled himself from Alexander, stepping back. There was an odd gleam in his eyes as he looked at him.  
  
”What is it?”  
  
Daniel shook his head. He was quiet for some time, as though searching for words. ”There's something I need to tell you,” he started. He wet his lips nervously. ”Before… before we let this escalate any further.”  
  
Alexander watched, as though hypnotised, as Daniel's hand went into his pocket and extracted a small bag from it. It was thoroughly unremarkable, nothing more than an old jute pouch, yet the captain's heart thudded twice as heavy as Daniel lifted it up, very much in the manner of one brandishing something that might explode at the lightest touch. He didn't say a word as Daniel untied the cord around the bag.  
  
”I believe this belongs to you,” Daniel said quietly. He reached inside the bag, pulling out a stone fragment. It would have been exactly the same grayish blue as the merman's eyes had there not been a pale light dancing within it.  
  
”I'll be damned,” Alexander whispered. His hands shook as Daniel dropped the piece in them, its glow dying as soon as it was no longer touching Daniel, and suddenly, something clicked in place. ”So you were the messenger Heinrich was talking about.”  
  
Daniel nodded, stepping away from him. ”He told me that it was up to me whether I wanted to pass it to you or not. This is my choice.”  
  
Alexander lifted up the Orb piece, carefully feeling it in his hands. One side of it was smooth, as though it had been cut from a spherical object, the other side jagged and coarse. The colour was milky, unlike the clear, crystalline colour that he'd seen the piece assume in Daniel's hold. Finally, after all these years.  
  
There was a lump in his throat as he looked at Daniel again.  
  
”You never answered my question, but there's no need any more,” Daniel said. ”I know why you took me – why you needed to acquire one of my kind.”  
  
The captain's mouth felt dry but he willed his expression to remain neutral. ”Is that so?”  
  
Daniel's voice had dropped into a whisper. In this light his eyes were alive with something untamed and dark. The wind rose and whipped his hair about as he stood his ground, back turned to the sea, and it rendered him less human, somehow, despite the charm now coursing in his veins.  
  
”You sought out my kind in order to forge a covenant. To make Her give you back that which was taken from you.”  
  
His voice seemed confused with the sound of the waves, growing louder before retreating again. Another wave crashed against the hull of the ship, sending water everywhere, and the merman's skin wavered and gleamed silver with each drop that ran down his face before settling into its human glamour again. He stared at Alexander unblinkingly, and the captain shuddered despite himself.  
  
So the time had come at last, as he'd known it would.  
  
”Old tales speak of you as Her chosen people,” Alexander said, choosing his words with care. ”The only ones who can directly commune with Her.”  
  
”And what else do the tales speak of?”  
  
”That She can only be summoned by speaking Her true name – name guarded by your kind and known by no one else.”  
  
Daniel's eyes narrowed. He said nothing for a moment. ”She has many faces, many names, none of which She answers to. Your kind have given Her them since ancient times. Poseidon, Neptune, Thalassa, Aegir – Leviathan.”  
  
The merman smiled, but it didn't reach to his eyes. He spoke one more name, one that Alexander had never heard before that consisted of sounds he doubted any human mouth could have reproduced, and though the merman's voice barely carried over the raging waves, the name seemed to echo from the surrounding water as though repeated a hundred times over by a chorus of invisible singers. It grew louder and louder as if carried by the wind and the sea, and below, something answered. Alexander felt rather than heard it; a shockwave as though from an earthquake, and a series of waves that were larger than any before came crashing against the ship from nowhere. Something stirred in the dark depths, then settled again.  
  
Daniel's eyes were wide with fearful reverence when he met the captain's stare again.  
  
”Consider this a warning,” Daniel said. ”She's a God. She cannot be negotiated with. Not by my people, not by yours.”  
  
”The stories speak of a means to bind Her. Artifacts used by the ancients.”  
  
Daniel shook his head. ”The rite is lost to my people, many, many generations ago. There are none left alive now who remember it.”  
  
”I've understood an Orb is needed in order to perform the rite,” Alexander pressed on, lifting the piece resting on his palm. ”That by assembling one – by acquiring all the pieces and putting them together – it can be done.”  
  
”Then you know as much as I do.” He approached, hands closing around Alexander's. He closed the captain's fingers around the Orb piece. ”If you wish to go through with this, I'll help you to the best of my ability. Just don't say I didn't warn you.”  
  
”Why would you want to help me now that you know what I'm after?”  
  
Daniel's eyes softened. Alexander's eyes closed as Daniel kissed him, long and hard, cupping his face with his hands, and when they broke away Alexander pulled him in his embrace. They stood there quietly, arms around one another, and the charm in his blood sang its praise quietly.  
  
”What you want is madness,” Daniel said, pulling back just enough to look at him. ”But I couldn't live with myself if I let you attempt it alone.”  
  
”But why?”  
  
The merman leaned against him, forehead pressed against his. ”Because I want this. This, whatever this is that we have.” He hesitated. ”Because I want to believe it's real.”  
  
”It's real,” Alexander breathed, lips already ghosting over Daniel's, and the warmth of his body shut out all else, even the stone fragment still closed in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've looked forward to getting to this chapter ever since I started writing this story and getting it out finally, after all this time, feels so rewarding. Alexander, buddy, you are playing with fire. There are forces in this world that should not be disturbed, no matter how well you think you understand them.
> 
> It hit me that I started writing this story precisely a year ago and it feels amazing how far we've gone in that time. It's been one hell of a year in more ways than one, but I'm very thankful for all the support I've received from you all during that time. Seriously, you guys rock, I love this fandom so much. <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one's coming in two weeks' time as per usual! Also come nerd out at my Tumblr (nereiarts) if y'all need some shippy goodness while waiting, I've got a ton of Alexander/Daniel art coming up. That's all, take care! <333


	17. Chapter 17

**DANIEL**  
  
The excitement among the crew was palpable as they turned their course towards Jamestown. They'd anchored at a cove several miles from the town in the early afternoon, laying in wait, and as the sun dipped lower in the sky Wilhelm ordered the anchor to be lifted. The atmosphere felt strangely electrified and Daniel could only observe the crew curiously as every soul on the Damascus Rose seemed to jump into action simultaneously; they all knew where they fit in and what purpose they served, like cogs in a machine.  
  
Hubert the bosun was shouting orders left and right, and he, like many others, looked much cleaner than Daniel had ever seen him. It seemed they were to pretend to be merchants and every person he laid his eyes on had changed into clean clothes and groomed themselves to better look the part. Tattoos and scars were covered, beards shaved, faces scrubbed clean with soap and jewelry tucked underneath clothing, out of sight.  
  
To Daniel's amazement even Wilhelm had shaved his beard. He'd found out in an unpleasant way – the first mate had clapped him on the shoulder and he'd turned around to a face he didn't recognise, which had very nearly given him a heart attack. Wilhelm had howled with laughter for solid five minutes, joined by everyone who'd seen the incident, and Daniel had retreated into the captain's cabin, face beet red and furiously muttering about 'pirates'.  
  
He was even more amazed when people started flooding into the cabin, something he'd never seen during his long weeks on the ship. Wine and food were brought in the dining hall, candles and lanterns lit as the evening grew steadily darker. Alexander spent what felt like an eternity fussing in front of his wardrobe, pulling out outfits at random until at last making up his mind. He combed his hair at least four times, Daniel counted with some amusement. He took off all his rings, only to put them back on in a slightly different order. He practically doused himself in some sweet-smelling perfume that burned Daniel's nostrils and had him coughing until Alexander had the sense to open the windows.  
  
Daniel wiped his eyes on his sleeve, watching as the captain stopped in front of the mirror once more. He untied the neckpiece, about to swap it for an even fancier one, and Daniel snorted, earning himself a sharp glare from the man.

”Just leave it. You look better without one.”  
  
Alexander turned, crossing his arms as he went. His expression had turned sullen. ”It is important to dress in a manner befitting one's status, Daniel.”  
  
”You look perfectly handsome with or without the ruffles, you know.”  
  
Daniel could see the corners of his mouth twitching as he fought to keep a straight face. ”Flattering though your words are, would you have me showcase your handicraft to all and sundry?” He pointed at the bruises all over his neck and Daniel blushed. ”If that's what you want, I have no objections. Much easier than trying to keep secrets on this ship.”  
  
Daniel looked down, gesturing furiously with his hands for the man to turn around. ”Fine, fine, you've made your point! Keep the damned thing.”  
  
”Are you sure?” Alexander's voice was dripping with humour. ”I'd be more than delighted to let my men know that I took you in my bed.”  
  
” _You_ took me?” Daniel sputtered. ”Begging your pardon, but I'm fairly certain it was I who took you and not the other way around!”  
  
The captain laughed heartily, shaking his head, but offered no further comments. Daniel grabbed a fruit from his usual food basket and chewed loudly, looking anywhere but Alexander. Truly, the man was infuriating sometimes.  
  
”So what's all this nonsense about? What's happening?” Daniel asked once the captain shut the wardrobe with a snap, returning all his fripperies in their proper places.  
  
”You'll find out soon enough.” He held out his hand to Daniel. ”Come here, I'll help you get dressed.”  
  
”What for?”  
  
”I'd like you to be present at the meeting.”  
  
”You're allowing me in there?” he said incredulously, hardly believing his ears. Alexander was smiling from ear to ear as he helped him on his feet.  
  
”Certainly. I daresay you've earned the right.”  
  
He tried not to look too pleased as Alexander walked him in front of the mirror. He looked at Daniel silently, eyeing him up and down as though deciding something, and went back to the wardrobe.  
  
”Silk brocade, I think,” he muttered. ”And let's see, something that'll flatter your complexion better… ah. This ought to do.”  
  
Daniel said nothing as he extracted a waistcoat in of some pale purplish pink hue from the wardrobe. It was in the same style as the waistcoats many men in the crew preferred, long and loose fitting, but even he could tell the material was much finer and richer than theirs. Light caught on the fabric with movement, making it shimmer.  
  
Alexander folded the garment over his arm and pulled one more thing from the wardrobe, which turned out to be the lace-cuffed shirt from the previous night. ”Take off your shirt and the waistcoat and we'll try these on.”  
  
He let Alexander assist him, his hands swiftly pulling the shirt over his head and working on the lacing. Once he was wearing the waistcoat Daniel couldn't resist admiring it; the fabric rustled pleasantly when he felt it between a thumb and a forefinger, and the hems were decorated with gold and silver thread, artfully woven into patterns resembling birds and flowers. The white shirt felt soft and airy on him, the sleeves comfortably loose as he moved his arms. Alexander stepped behind him, hands going on his shoulders.  
  
”Look at you,” he murmured in Daniel's ear, looking at their reflections over his shoulder. ”You make such a sight.”  
  
Daniel's eyes closed as though on their own as Alexander brushed back his hair and left a series of hot, lingering kisses at the nape of his neck. He could feel Alexander hook an arm around his waist, pulling him against himself.  
  
”See how this colour flatters your visage, how it brings out your eyes,” Alexander continued. His fingers cupped Daniel's jaw. ”That porcelain luster of your skin matches the material precisely.”  
  
All these details were quite lost on him, Daniel admitted, but the captain spoke with such passion about them that he couldn't help feeling flattered. He tried not to shiver when Alexander's hands went on his collar instead, pulling it back just enough to expose his collarbones.  
  
”I should love to hang silver and pearls around your neck,” Alexander murmured. ”Golden hoops in your ears, rubies and emeralds on your fingers…”  
  
There was an odd gleam in Alexander's eyes and Daniel laughed nervously, brushing his hands away. ”I'm not much for jewelry, but thank you all the same.”  
  
Alexander sighed. ”Shame, that.”  
  
The captain put away his old garments and finally, pronouncing himself satisfied, led Daniel to the dining hall. The room had received a thorough cleaning, all equipment from last night gone, the surfaces dusted and gleaming. Alexander pulled out a chair and had him seated at the far end of the table. Bottles of drink – rum, Daniel assumed – had been brought in, as well as fresh fruit, biscuits and cheese. Wordlessly, Alexander produced a tall drinking glass, placed it in front of Daniel and poured sparkling, red liquid in it.  
  
”What's in this?” Daniel asked, frowning as he lifted the glass.  
  
”Wine,” Alexander said, setting the bottle back on the table. ”It's much milder than the rum. Give it a try.”  
  
And then he was gone with the clicking of his heels. Daniel sniffed the wine before bringing the glass to his lips and taking a tentative sip. The captain had been right; it didn't burn as the rum had, the flavour both milder and sweeter, and he found he rather liked it.  
  
He had been sitting alone for less than two minutes at best before there was an audible knock on the cabin door and soon thereafter he heard a chorus of greetings as soon as the door creaked open.  
  
”Good evening, captain, sir.”  
  
”Good evening.”  
  
”You are right on time. Into the dining hall, please,” the captain answered, and Daniel heard the distinct clatter of several pairs of heels approaching. He was surprised to see Aloïs step in and hold out the door to Justine, who came in right after him. His eyes widened comically as he spotted Daniel but before he could say anything both Malo and Basile had brushed past him, the latter bumping against the door so that Aloïs was pushed back. They were all dressed finely, Justine is an elaborate dress of red silk, her hair in large curls that fell past her shoulders. Her cheeks were distinctly rose-coloured even in this light, painted no doubt with some powder resembling the kind that Daniel had seen the captain applying from time to time.  
  
”My, what a surprise,” Justine trilled, her eyes narrowing as they fell on Daniel. ”So this is where he was hiding this whole time.”  
  
”What are you doing here?” Aloïs asked. Next to him Basile scoffed and crossed his arms.  
  
”He's in the meeting, obviously.”  
  
None of them were sitting down, Daniel noticed, and instead remained on their feet behind what appeared to be their designated seats; they had all gone to stand to such specific locations, two on both sides of the table across one another, that it had seemed an automation, a habit. Before none of them had the time to do more than eye him curiously, however, someone hammered on the cabin door again.  
  
”About time, Wilhelm.”  
  
”Begging your pardon if I've kept you waiting, captain. Shall we?”  
  
A moment later Alexander and Wilhelm entered the dining hall, the latter closing the door after them. Everyone, apart from Daniel, sprang into action instantly; the boys bowed (Malo's was little more than a stiff nod) and Justine curtsied as Alexander swept past them, the feathers on his hat bouncing while he walked.  
  
”You may sit. The map, please,” Alexander said, clicking his fingers. Wilhelm unfurled a scroll he'd been carrying under his arm and spread it across the table as the others took their seats. Every pair of eyes was drawn on the captain as he pulled up the chair next to Daniel's at the end of the table and sat down. Aloïs changed a look with Malo and though their expressions remained neutral Daniel saw their eyes dart between him and Alexander, as though putting two and two together.  
  
”We'll reach Jamestown in an hour's time,” Wilhelm said, rapping a spot on the map with his finger.   
”You lot know where the governor's manor is?”  
  
”I do,” Justine replied. ”His estate lies in the outskirts of the town, gates flanked by soldiers day and night. He's the richest man in Jamestown and it shows. There is no way to mistake it for any other house.”  
  
”Good. Boys, you follow the lady.”  
  
Alexander straightened. ”I want every single one of you to understand that this is of utmost importance. We've no room for error tonight. We take what we came for and get out under the cover of darkness, preferably without the English in pursuit.” His voice carried none of its usual good humour, a ring of authority to it that made Daniel shudder instinctively. All the others nodded solemnly and the captain's face split into a smile. ”Now, some food and drink, perhaps. Go on, Wilhelm.”  
  
There was some clatter as glasses were passed around, everyone pouring themselves a drink and reaching for food. Wilhelm cleared his throat, speaking over the noise. ”Let's go over the plan, shall we? Basile?”  
  
Basile drained his glass slowly before speaking up. ”We are to create a diversion to draw the governor's soldiers to us. Malo and I will pretend to be fighting over the lady, close enough to the gates for the soldiers to hear us.”  
  
”Good. Justine?”  
  
Justine's lips curled into an unpleasant smile that made Daniel's blood run cold. ”I'll scream for help when Malo takes out his gun and shoots a warning shot. When the soldiers come to subdue them, I will pretend to go into hysterics and faint.”  
  
”Aloïs?”  
  
”I will lay in wait, out of sight, close to the staff entrance. The gunshots should draw all the guards to the main gates,” Aloïs spoke up, an excited glint in his eye. ”When they're occupied, I will climb over the fence, sneak inside the manor and find the governor's office.”  
  
Alexander nodded, looking satisfied. He took a sip from his glass, the wine leaving a red stain on his thin lips. ”Wilhelm, do you have the floor plan?”  
  
”Aye, captain.”  
  
Wihelm unfurled another scroll on the table, this time showing what appeared to be a hand-drawn sketch. The handwriting was too untidy for Daniel to read and he squinted, trying to decipher what it was illustrating, but Alexander's finger pointed at a spot on it before he could ask.  
  
”This is the main hall and the entrance,” he said, indicating the area. ”The staff entrance, on the other hand, is here, by the kitchens. It is kept unlocked most of the time to allow servants to pass in and out of the manor unnoticed.”  
  
”Blimey, the place is big,” Aloïs muttered, brows furrowing.  
  
”The governor's office is on the second floor, almost directly above the main entrance, overlooking the gates.” Alexander rapped another spot with his finger. ”That means you'll have to take the stairs from the kitchen to the second floor and sneak through the gallery, and do so quickly.”  
  
Aloïs nodded, his expression serious. ”Understood.”  
  
”You've been to the manor before, captain?” Malo asked.  
  
”I have, when the governor and I were on more amicable terms.”  
  
Basile leaned forward, crossing his hands on the table. There was an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
”I know everyone's thinking it, cap'n, so let's stop dancing around the subject. What are we looking for in the manor? You've done a damn good job at keeping the objective a secret from us but at this point you'd better spill the beans so we know what we're after.”  
  
”Manners, Basile! Who do you think you're talking to?” Wilhelm hissed between gritted teeth, causing both Aloïs and Daniel to jump. Justine raised her eyebrows, her gaze flitting from one man to another as though witnessing a sword fight.  
  
Alexander laughed, the sound almost unnerving in the sudden silence of the room, and he brought the glass to his lips once more. Every pair of eyes in the room was watching for his reaction with bated breath.  
  
”It's quite all right, Giroux,” the captain said, inclining his head towards Basile. ”Let us get to the point.”  
  
And with that he pulled out a bundle of cloth from his pocket and held it out to Daniel. When he met Alexander's eyes the captain nodded and Daniel realised what it was; the Orb piece. Wordlessly, a sudden shiver going up his spine, he cupped his hands and let the man drop the covered piece on them.  
  
”As it happens, our guest has provided us with a piece of the object we are looking for,” Alexander continued, confirming Daniel's suspicions. ”I trust that you all are familiar with legends about the Orbs?”  
  
Malo scoffed, his voice carrying a tone of scepticism as he spoke. ”Oh, please. We're too old to believe in ghost stories, captain.”  
  
Alexander's smile widened, baring a hint of teeth. Daniel glanced at him from the corner of his eye; they shared a look of understanding and he knew at once what he had to do.  
  
”He's telling the truth, Malo,” Daniel said, standing up and drawing everyone's eyes to himself. Malo quirked an eyebrow. ”I can prove it to you.”  
  
He pulled off the cloth, revealing the Orb piece. Everyone around the table, apart from Alexander, seemed to freeze instantly; they were staring at Daniel with their mouths hanging open, eyes wide.  
  
”Heavens have mercy,” Aloïs whispered, crossing himself.  
  
Daniel lifted up the Orb piece. In this dim light it was impossible to miss the light the stone itself emitted – its blue glow reflected of the faces of those nearest and within it currents swirled around slowly, like a vortex. He placed the piece on top of the maps and the glow vanished as soon as his hand withdrew.  
  
”The Orb's magick only comes alive in the hands of his kind,” Alexander said, leaning back in his seat. He seemed to be quite enjoying himself.  
  
Malo made to take a sip of his wine but the glass just fell from his trembling hand and shattered on the floor. Even Justine had blanched visibly.  
  
”This is what you're after: another one of the pieces,” Daniel told the others, looking from one pale face to another. ”Now you know what it looks like. Any questions?”  
  
Malo crossed his arms but said nothing more. There was a slightly wild look in his eyes, as though he'd just seen something unspeakably horrifying. Finally, Aloïs cleared his throat, breaking the heavy silence that had settled in the room.  
  
”So this, this piece that I'm looking for, it'll resemble this one?” he managed. Daniel nodded, catching his eye.  
  
”I think that's all, more or less,” Wilhelm said, scratching at his chin. ”You know what to do: be quick, be discreet, and return to the ship before first light. Get back to your positions, everyone.”  
  
”You caught on very quickly, Daniel. Well done,” Alexander said quietly as the rest of them bustled out of the cabin. He poured himself another glass of wine and downed it all in one go with apparent enjoyment.  
  
Daniel took the Orb piece and wrapped it once more in the cloth. ”Is it true? That this governor has another piece?”  
  
”So I've been informed and I have no reason not to believe it.”  
  
Daniel sat back down, mind buzzing. The thought of the others going after the piece made him feel ill at ease, a sense of vague restlessness at the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't say why. It wasn't the knowledge that Alexander was indeed after the rest of the pieces, that much had become clear to him right after meeting with Heinrich, and yet…  
  
He started when Alexander took his hand and kissed it, shaking him out of his reverie.  
  
”You seem concerned about something,” Alexander said. ”What are you thinking about?”  
  
Daniel hesitated. ”I am not sure, truth to be told. I just have this strange feeling that something's not quite right.” He paused, chewing his lower lip as he thought. ”Perhaps I ought to go with them.”  
  
”If you are so concerned, you may head to town with Racine and the others.”  
  
Daniel blinked, taken aback. ”You'd allow that?”  
  
The captain smiled. ”I believe we should trust each other a little more if we are to work together – in business and pleasure alike.”

* * *

**ALEXANDER  
  
** They docked shortly after sundown, the harbour considerably emptier than the one at Tortuga had been. Military vessels, all flying the English colours, swayed to and fro by their own dock, anchored at a respectable distance from the sailboats and merchant ships.  
  
Alexander could hear Wilhelm speaking quietly with a harbour official on the pier and after a short while he returned onboard. He looked remarkably uncomfortable like this, wearing his finest coat and a pair of heeled boots, and it was with some amusement that Alexander realised he'd probably last seen the man clean shaven when he'd joined the crew almost 25 years ago, fresh out of the military. Though his face was lined and weather-beaten, his curls now more silver than black, years hadn't eroded the soldier in him and his eyes were sharp as he met the captain's gaze.  
  
”This humidity is infuriating,” he muttered, wiping his hands on his trousers. ”I hate summers in this climate.”  
  
Alexander chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder to his best ability; Wilhelm was almost a head taller than him. ”Don't worry, we won't overstay our welcome in these waters.”  
  
Just then Florbelle came up the stairs with the three boys trailing after her, all of them wearing their best. De Vigny had even gone to the trouble of putting on a powdered wig, his auburn hair hidden from view.  
  
”They look like a theatre troupe more than anything,” Wilhelm said under his breath so that only Alexander could hear him.  
  
”Has there been any sign of Heinrich yet?”  
  
”None so far, captain. I'll keep you posted.”  
  
Florbelle took de Vigny by the arm and they walked down on the pier together, by all appearances just a pair of youngsters heading out for the night. The other two did not join them; Racine had started pacing around, jittery with nerves, and Giroux simply leaned against the railing, his expression blank. Some minutes later the cabin door opened and Daniel stepped out, calling out to the two boys as he approached them.  
  
”You really letting him join 'em on this mission?” Wilhelm asked, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
”He'll only follow them to the tavern, Wilhelm.”  
  
”Are you sure you want that, sir? Last time he left the ship you weren't too happy with him,” he said, a rather knowing look on his face.  
  
Alexander avoided his eye. ”Call it an exercise in trust.”  
  
They watched as Racine fussed with Daniel's belt, adjusting it so it was no longer at a risk of falling down to his ankles. A gold-hilted sword, one of the captain's own, hung from his right, and Alexander had to admit it suited Daniel better than it had ever suited him; Daniel was taller, his limbs longer, and it was easy to see that the sword was meant for someone of his proportions.  
  
”He's looking more the pirate each day,” Wilhelm mused, smiling. ”It's almost endearing to watch.”  
  
Alexander could only agree with that.

* * *

**DANIEL  
  
** The walk to the town was marked by an awkward silence, broken only by Basile's heavy footsteps and the occasional piece of a passing conversation. Daniel could tell Aloïs was trying to catch his eye, no doubt bursting with questions he shouldn't voice in Basile's presence, but Daniel kept his eyes firmly on the road ahead and did not give him the opportunity to ask them.  
  
Thankfully, Jamestown did offer a lot for curious eyes to study; it was both bigger and more orderly than Tortuga, with beautiful wooden two and three-storey houses lining the paved streets. Soldiers patrolled the streets and lanterns were hung from lamp posts all around, making the town look warm and inviting, and though it was quite dark they could still see rather many people around. Even the townspeople looked different, Daniel noted, a majority of them pale skinned and fair-haired, which struck him as odd; the other places he'd seen had been more mixed. He had to admit Alexander's manner of dress would not have stood out here. Most people were extremely well-dressed in comparison to the people Daniel had met thus far, with men in elaborate wigs and knee-socks, the ladies hiding their faces behind fans, their waistlines unnaturally pinched. It was such a bizarre sight that he found himself staring after them, which earned him a nudge from Basile.  
  
”Don't stare so openly,” he said gruffly. ”Bad manners.”  
  
”What do you mean?”  
  
”A gentleman isn't supposed to stare at the ladyfolk. It's improper,” Aloïs explained, lowering his voice. ”It can be taken the wrong way and we really don't want to be attracting attention right now.”  
  
”Oh. Sorry.”  
  
They trudged on in silence again, Daniel making sure to keep his eyes on the shop windows instead.  
  
”Never would've thought stories about the Orbs were real,” Basile muttered after a while.  
  
”Nor would I,” Aloïs chimed in with a shudder. ”It's unsettling, to say the least.”  
  
”I didn't even know humans had stories about them.”  
  
Aloïs shook his head. ”There is this very, very old legend about them, mostly just mentioned in sailor songs nowadays. Never met anyone who actually believed the legend, though – well, apart from the captain, but he's an unusual man in many ways.”  
  
Daniel thought back on the songbook, wondering if it held any of those songs. ”What songs? Do you know what they're like?”  
  
They'd come to a halt in the middle of the street. Basile cleared his throat and, to Daniel's surprise, began to sing quietly. ” _'Swaying She rose from Her watery grave and bid to the daughters of Euterpe. The blood-price you pay and speak thrice my name, with the gift of Stone made complete.'_ ”  
  
His voice was surprisingly melodious for someone of his size and the other two stared at him, dumbfounded.  
  
”I didn't know you could sing,” Aloïs burst out after a while. Basile shrugged, entirely unbothered.  
  
”That song is the property of _my_ people,” Daniel said, his voice shaking, and the two boys turned to look at him. He could feel cold sweat clinging to his back. ”It's said to have been gifted to us by Euterpe herself. It's not meant to be sung by others.”  
  
”Who's this Euterpe?” Basile asked.  
  
Daniel took a calming breath, willing himself not to scream, but Aloïs answered in his stead.  
  
”She was one of the muses in Greek mythology – the muse of music, to be precise. There is an old legend that says mermaids and mermen are descended from her, bearing her gift of song to this day.” He turned to Daniel and grasped his shoulder briefly, the look on his face apologetic. ”He meant no slight, Daniel. To us, that song is a nursery rhyme, nothing more.”  
  
Daniel sighed. ”I know, it's just...” The words he was looking for didn't come and he sighed again, deciding to let it go. ”Let's just keep walking, shall we?”  
  
The other two lapsed into a hushed conversation in their language, and for once Daniel had no trouble guessing what they were talking about; he picked up the names of Justine and Malo from the gibberish. The boys fell silent as another troupe of soldiers went jogging past them.  
  
They took a turn to a narrow, zigzagging cobblestone street with shops lining both sides and with each step the sound of laughter and music grew louder. The street grew more and more crowded the closer to the music they got and it was only thanks to Basile's bulk that the other two were able to squeeze through a large group of sailors gathered right outside another two-storey building. The familiar smell of alcohol entered his nostrils, though thankfully without the overpowering stench of sewage that had been everywhere in Tortuga, and he could see at first glance that the people pushing past them were not pirates. Daniel caught only a glimpse of the sign hanging above the door frame – a faded drawing of a cluster of grapes with words written below it – before Aloïs slung his arm around Daniel's shoulders in brotherly fashion, grinning excitedly.  
  
”Well, here we are,” he yelled over the tumult. ”Come on, let's get drinks and see if we can find the others!”  
  
Daniel returned his smile. ”I think I could do with a drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Bad things are afoot and no mistake.
> 
> Euterpe, the Greek muse of music, is indeed said to be the mother of all mermaids - just one of the many, many myths that surround mermaids, and one of my personal favourites. In case you're curious, the song that Basile references follows the melody of Hoist the Colours from the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie. I like writing lyrics but have zero musical talent myself and coming up with melodies is completely beyond my ability, so I'm shamelessly borrowing from existing songs.
> 
> I was happy to read all your comments on the previous chapter, thank you so much! It's always good to hear what you guys think about this story, especially now that things have gotten saucy. <3 The next chapter should be out in about two weeks' time, though I started at a new job a week ago so delays are always possible depending on how busy things are. :'D


	18. Chapter 18

**ALEXANDER  
**  
His pocket watch showed precisely twenty past two in the morning when the gunshot rang out, just once, disturbing the perfect stillness of the night. The few fishermen still sitting on the dock looked up nervously, heads swivelling towards the town, and they began conversing in hushed tones.  
  
Wilhelm remained where he was, his face expressionless as he leaned against the railing, but his eyes were alert when he shared a look with Alexander.  
  
”It's starting,” he said quietly and the captain nodded.  
  
”We'd better prepare for a hasty departure. Make sure everyone is armed and that the cannons are loaded – just in case.”  
  
The first mate stood up. ”Aye, captain. I'll rouse the men.”  
  
Alexander took out his musket and loaded it, eyes still on the town. He thought he saw a group of soldiers rushing across the market square, making for the direction of the noise, and considered the situation. _Approximately half an hour, if my gut feeling is correct,_ he thought.  
  
All they could do now was wait. **  
**

* * *

**DANIEL  
  
** It had gotten steadily rowdier the later it got. Daniel watched a man initiate a new tune with his piano, though his playing could scarcely be heard over the noise, and Daniel brought the tankard to his lips, drinking slowly.  
  
Their vantage point couldn't have been more perfect; they had found Malo and Justine seated around a small, round table on the balcony, and Daniel found the place excellent for observing their fellow tavern patrons in secret. Sailors, soldiers and commoners alike milled by the bar counter, yelling and laughing and placing orders. The British soldiers in their flashy uniforms stood out almost comically from the crowd, though they were hardly any better behaved than the pirates of Tortuga had been, and Daniel watched them with some amusement.  
  
He jumped when a tankard was suddenly slammed down on the table.  
  
”It's time,” Basile said abruptly, standing up. He looked around at the others. ”Let's get moving.”  
  
Daniel watched them all get to their feet, Malo rushing to down the last of his drink. Aloïs bent down towards Daniel and said in his ear, ”remember what we talked about. Keep an eye on Hubert and the others, all right? Once they leave, that's your cue to leave, too.”  
  
He nodded. ”Good luck. See you on the ship.”  
  
He watched them slip out of the tavern with a sense of unease in his stomach. Malo and Justine were the first to leave, arm in arm like a couple just as they'd arrived, and Basile went after them soon after. Daniel thought he heard him yell something after the other two. Aloïs loitered around the counter for perhaps a minute or two before he, too, headed out in the night.  
  
_I sure hope they know what they're doing_ , Daniel thought morosely and sighed. He lifted his tankard and drank, hoping it would dull some of his worries.  
  
”Ah, there you are, my boy!”  
  
He looked up and nearly gagged on his beer; the tall, thin figure of Heinrich had materialised from the corner of the balcony with a tankard of his own in hand, smiling from ear to ear. He threw himself on one of the empty chairs. Daniel coughed, having accidentally swallowed his drink too quickly, and his voice was strangled when he was able to talk.  
  
”You! What are you doing here?”  
  
Heinrich laughed. ”I could ask you the same thing, Daniel. I was not expecting you or your captain until tomorrow.”  
  
”We just arrived,” the merman said, pushing his tankard away. Perhaps he'd had enough to drink already. ”And he's not _my_ captain, thank you very much.”  
  
”Yet you appear to be travelling with his crew as though you were one of them,” the man pointed out, his eyes twinkling.  
  
”So what happened with Alexander? He was in the most foul mood after your departure.”  
  
”One might say that we reached an agreement of sorts. Did you give it to him?”  
  
Daniel nodded. ”I did. He called me your 'messenger'.”  
  
”Ah, yes. That was part of our bargain – that I'd have someone deliver the piece to him before he reaches Jamestown.”  
  
Daniel stared at him, eyes wide as tea saucers. ”You promised him that without even knowing if I'd do it?” he asked, horrified. ”That was an awfully big risk you took there.”  
  
”I never doubted you for a moment, boy,” Heinrich said cheerfully and took a sip from his beer. ”And where's the thrill without a small gamble every now and then?”  
  
”Pirates,” Daniel muttered, shaking his head.  
  
”I am thankful for your help, Daniel. I hope that you'll allow me to repay my debt one day, should there ever be a service you require from me.” The man emptied the rest of his drink. ”I shall pay Alexander a visit in the morrow, I think.”  
  
”Actually, you should probably head there right away if you wish to see him. We'll be leaving before daybreak.”  
  
”What do you mean?”  
  
Daniel looked around, making sure no one was listening, and leaned closer to the other man. ”We are only stopping here to get the piece from the governor and nothing more.”  
  
Heinrich paled visibly. ”Tonight, you mean?”  
  
”Yes.”  
  
He stood up so suddenly that the empty tankards and pints on the table rattled precariously. ”Thank you for telling me. I must see Alexander immediately.”  
  
Heinrich made for the stairs without a backwards glance and Daniel rushed after him. He wasn't sure what it was but something about his reaction confirmed the uneasy feeling that had been hounding him since their arrival in Jamestown. He caught up with Heinrich at the door and grabbed him by the arm.  
  
”Wait,” Daniel panted as the man glanced over his shoulder. ”What's this all about?”  
  
”Not here. Follow me.”  
  
They stepped out of the tavern, squeezing past a group of intoxicated soldiers having a smoke by the doors. Heinrich hooked an arm around Daniel's and spoke in a low voice when they were a safe distance away from them.  
  
”Trying to infiltrate the manor tonight would be unwise,” he muttered in Daniel's ear, inclining his head towards another group of uniform-clad soldiers that trod past them, guns poised. ”They're arranging a parade for the governor tomorrow; the whole city's teeming with soldiers. Security has been tightened everywhere.”  
  
Daniel swallowed. It felt as though he'd been doused in icy water all of a sudden. ”It's too late. The others are on their way right now.”  
  
There was a slightly panicked look in Heinrich's eyes as he stared at him. ”Right now? Those youngsters you were sitting with earlier?” Daniel nodded. Heinrich glanced around them and took his hand. ”We have to go after them. Quickly!”

* * *

**ALEXANDER  
  
** ”You're certain?”  
  
Zimmermann nodded. ”Absolutely certain, captain. Two of my men saw 'im with their own eyes when reinforcements arrived – said he came with the English.”  
  
”All right. Make sure your men are ready and wait for my signal.”  
  
”Aye, captain.”  
  
The man left the ship and broke into a run on the pier. Alexander changed a look with Wilhelm; the first mate's lips were pursed, a frown twisting his features.  
  
”You think Heinrich's playing us?” Wilhelm asked, keeping his voice down.  
  
”I am not sure what to think,” the captain admitted. ”All we now know for sure is that he has kept his part of the bargain thus far; delivered the piece to me and sailed to meet us in Jamestown.”  
  
He went back to his pacing, heels clicking against the deck with each step.  
  
”I don't like this,” Wilhelm said after a while. ”Something feels off. There are too many soldiers around, almost as if...” He trailed off, catching Alexander's eye.  
  
”Almost as if they're waiting for something to happen,” the captain finished for him. He could feel it too; it felt as if the town itself was holding its breath. He'd never seen Jamestown so quiet at night, so still, and the silence that had followed the gunshot had been absolute, apart from the occasional patrol. Alexander's hand went reflexively to the gun at his side when another party of soldiers jogged past the harbour. Wilhelm's eyes followed their every step until they were swallowed by the darkness once more.  
  
”It's been every quarter of an hour since sunset,” Wilhelm muttered. ”And hardly any civilians around.”  
  
”They're preparing for something.”  
  
The first mate shook his head. ”No. Whatever's going on has already started.” His expression was serious when he turned to face Alexander. ”You should return indoors at once, captain. This could get dangerous.”  
  
”Nonsense. I will not cower in fear in my cabin like some—”  
  
Wilhelm placed a hand on his shoulder and cut across him, his voice now carrying an edge of steel to it. ”It's my duty to keep you safe and I intend to carry out that duty, sir. Return to your cabin at once or else I'll carry you there myself – against your will, if need be.”  
  
Alexander continued glaring at him but the man did not relent. ”The soldier in you has never truly left, has it?”  
  
”I doubt it ever will.”  
  
”You are overstepping your boundaries.”  
  
The first mate flashed him a small smile. ”Sometimes doing one's duty requires breaking a few rules,” he said and the smile on his face died. ”Don't go putting yourself in danger needlessly, sir. We need you.”

* * *

**DANIEL**  
  
Neither of them barely dared to breathe as the sound of approaching, then retreating footsteps announced that another soldier passed right by their hiding place. Heinrich stole a quick glance around the corner before withdrawing. He lifted a finger to his mouth and sure enough, the footsteps were coming back once more.  
  
Daniel closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, listening intently. One, no, two men patrolling the street right in front of the governor's manor; they stopped in front of the gates to greet one another before turning back the way they'd come, the same pattern repeated over and over. Two more stood stiffly flanking the gates.  
  
”I can't see a blasted thing from here,” Heinrich muttered as the soldier had passed them again. ”Where are they? The gates are right there.”  
  
Daniel wasn't listening. He frowned, doing his damnedest to concentrate. Something in his gut told him there were more soldiers up ahead, but every single noise and sensation was a distraction to his senses. Underwater they were sharp and precise; here, clumsy and vague, giving him only the smallest inkling that they were not alone, and it made him feel wrong-footed, as though he were missing a limb.  
  
”Daniel?”  
  
”Be quiet. I'm trying to focus.” He held his breath, the feeling slowly growing stronger. Focusing on it was like holding water between one's cupped hands but he held on, and slowly, slowly something came through.  
  
”There are four more in the garden, behind the gate,” he whispered, eyes still shut. ”And two more to the left by the staff entrance.”  
  
”How can you tell?”  
  
”I can sense them.”  
  
”How about your friends? Can you tell where they are?”  
  
Daniel fell silent. There was a strange feeling in the air, a stirring, and his heart skipped a beat, leaving a squeamish feeling in his chest. As though something calling for him, without words or a voice; a beckoning. He didn't like it one bit. ”They're near. I think it's about to start.”  
  
”Are you—”  
  
Heinrich's words were cut off suddenly by the sound of heated conversation. It was growing louder second by second, the voices coming closer, and Daniel's eyes flew open.  
  
”That was Malo,” he said and caught Heinrich's eye. As one they crouched down. They crept closer and peeked carefully in the soldiers' direction as Justine's voice, so shrill that she was barely recognisable, spoke over Malo's, and even without understanding the language Daniel had an idea what the 'argument' was all about. Basile snarled something, his voice even harsher than usual, and the two soldiers at the gates glanced at one another, frowning.  
  
”Bloody French,” one of them grumbled, scowling. ”Hey, you people! What's going on over there?”  
  
”Mind your own business, prat,” Basile's voice replied. There was the sound of heels clicking against the pavement and Justine spoke, a slightly hysterical pitch to her usually composed voice now.  
  
”What are they doing?” Heinrich said quietly, briefly glancing at Daniel over his shoulder.  
  
”They said they'd cause a scene so Aloïs could sneak inside the manor while the guards are distracted.”  
  
Both Malo and Basile were shouting now, followed by a sudden shriek from Justine.  
  
”You two! Get away from the lady!” the soldier from earlier shouted, adjusting the grip on his weapon. He took a few steps towards the commotion and disappeared from Daniel's view, though he heard the man come to a halt almost immediately as though afraid to get too close. Daniel heard running footsteps and another soldier trod into view.  
  
”Don't touch me, you brute!” Justine cried, and Daniel wasn't surprised to see the alarmed looks the guards shared with one another. Malo was shouting again and there was the sound of scuffling, as though the two boys were attempting to get at each other's throats. Then, suddenly, there was a loud _bang_ and Daniel jumped at the noise.  
  
The guards jumped into action at once.  
  
”Drop your weapon!” one of them shouted as Justine started screaming hysterically, and the soldiers thundered towards them, weapons pulled out. Sounds of struggle, yelling and a thud. Basile grunted in pain and something fell clattering on the pavement just as Justine's voice reached a new pitch, despite the soldiers' attempts at calming her.  
  
”Miss, please calm down,” one of them started, but Justine just screamed louder.  
  
”She'll wake the entire town at this rate—”  
  
”Hey! Where do you think you're going?”  
  
”I haven't done anything! Let me go!” cried a boy's voice from the other end of the street, and Daniel's heart skipped another beat as he recognised the voice; it was Aloïs.  
  
”Hold him down, he was trying to get in the manor!”  
  
Daniel made to get up but Heinrich pulled him back down, clapping a hand in front of his mouth. Only a few seconds later soldiers went past their hiding place, dragging Basile with them. The boy wasn't moving; Daniel caught only a glimpse of his face as they passed the alley and to his horror he appeared unconscious, a bloody bruise on his temple. Daniel trembled from head to toe, trying to pry himself free, but Heinrich just held him tighter.  
  
”Wait,” Heinrich muttered, his voice so quiet that it was barely audible over all the commotion. Scuffling, cursing, followed by a sickening crack, like that of a branch being broken in two, and Aloïs let out a blood-curdling scream.  
  
”Aloïs!” Daniel shouted, or tried to, but the name was muffled by Heinrich's palm.  
  
”What the hell are you doing to him?” Malo yelled. The other boy was sobbing uncontrollably. Daniel felt bile rising to his throat as he smelled blood.  
  
”Something's going on here. Arrest them all and call for reinforcements – there could be more of these rats around here.”  
  
”Sir, yes, sir!”  
  
”We have to move, Daniel,” Heinrich whispered. ”Come now, quickly.”  
  
Heinrich assumed the lead as they crept ahead on the alley, away from the gates and the soldiers, and Daniel's stomach roiled. It was an effort to keep the sense of panic welling inside him from taking over; he could still hear Justine and Malo as they struggled with the soldiers, though their voices were growing increasingly distant. Aloïs had fallen silent and, anxious though he was, Daniel did not dare think of what had become of him.  
  
He sped up, practically jogging to keep up with Heinrich, and a searing pain went up his back and legs with every step, ten times worse than anything he had felt before, and it made his eyes water. Up ahead the alley turned to the right and Heinrich held out his hand, coming to a halt at the very corner. Daniel slowed down and stopped behind him, panting.  
  
”Damn it,” Heinrich muttered.  
  
”What is it?”  
  
The man was quiet for a long time as he peered out on the street. ”The back entrance is still being watched. We have to find another way out of here, before the soldiers find us.”  
  
”We can't leave Aloïs and the others!”  
  
”I understand your concern, but we can't help them when it's just the two of us. We have to get to the ship and alert the crew.”  
  
”What about the Orb piece?”  
  
Heinrich shook his head. ”There's no time for that now. We have to get out of here.”  
  
”But,” Daniel started, without knowing what to say. The whole plan had been a fiasco so far but the thought of leaving empty-handed was unbearable after the sacrifice it had taken to get this far; if the others didn't make it… ”We have to get that piece or all this was for nothing!”  
  
”Daniel—”  
  
He grabbed Heinrich by his shoulders. ”Please, Heinrich. I know where to find it, I just need to get inside the manor somehow.”  
  
Heinrich stared at him, eyes wide with concern. The seconds stretched on like an eternity but finally, to Daniel's relief, he nodded. ”All right, then.”  
  
”Thank you.”  
  
”Don't thank me just yet. I'll help you sneak inside but beyond that, you're on your own,” he said and Daniel let go of him. Heinrich pulled out his musket. ”I'll take care of the guards. Don't come out until I say so.”  
  
Daniel stood quivering in the shadowy alley without daring to watch. The guards barely had the time to cry out. Daniel kept his eyes firmly shut as a gunshot, then another rang out, followed only by silence and the smell of gunpowder and blood.  
  
”The coast is clear,” Heinrich said, his voice barely louder than a whisper.  
  
Daniel tried not to look at the two bodies that lay immobile at Heinrich's feet when he came out of the alley; neither of them were stirring. The street appeared otherwise deserted but he knew it would not remain that way for long, not after the gunshots. Heinrich was already working on the gate; Daniel heard a set of quiet clicks and soon thereafter the lock yielded. He pushed the gate open, beckoning to Daniel, and Daniel slipped through it, trying to ignore the nervous racing of his heart.  
  
”I cannot buy you more than a couple of minutes, so get the piece and get out, all right?” Heinrich was saying. ”I must alert Alexander. Can you find your way back to the harbour?”  
  
”I think so.”  
  
”Don't get yourself killed, boy.”  
  
He nodded and Heinrich closed the gate before turning at his heels and disappearing on the alley they'd just come from. Daniel paused. The feeling in his gut, like something was reaching out to him, had deepened the closer he'd gotten to the manor and it was an effort to resist the urge to run as far away as his legs would carry him. He took a steadying breath, though there was nothing he could do about how his legs trembled from both exhaustion and nerves alike, and thought back on the map he'd seen in the meeting.  
  
_The door should be just behind the corner… ah, there it is._ To his relief it was unlocked, just like Alexander had said, and he slipped in, closing the door as quietly after himself as possible.  
  
It was very dark. His eyes took a moment to get adjusted to it and when they did, he found himself at the bottom of a narrow, winding stairway. There was a small door to his right, which he assumed lead to the kitchens, and he carefully pressed his ear against it, listening. His heart thudded heavily as he sensed the presence of someone, or several someones, somewhere in the room beyond, but all he heard was the faint sound of someone snoring. He swallowed and started creeping up the stairs one by one. One of the boards complained underneath him and he nearly jumped out of his skin in fright, but the manor was silent around him, his trespass unnoticed.  
  
He could have only been there for a few minutes when it started. Muffled shouting that turned into clash of steel and unmistakeable gunshots, and Daniel froze as he heard the sound of someone running on the floor below. The steps were coming closer and he glanced around in the dark, long corridor. One of the doors to his left stood slightly ajar and he dived in the room, carefully closing the door after himself. Someone ran right past the room, heels clattering, and soon after there was the slam of a window being opened. More footsteps, more faint this time, and he heard the murmur of a hushed conversation.  
  
”What's going on, madame?”  
  
”Pirates. Pirates in Jamestown!”  
  
He heard someone gasp. Another set of gunshots echoed in the night, yelling. On the streets below someone screamed and did not stop.  
  
”Rouse the governor, quickly.”  
  
He heard several pairs of feet pass the door and soon thunder down the servants' staircase. The floorboards creaked and complained and Daniel hardly dared to breathe until the noises had grown distant, and when he re-entered the corridor it was with some reluctance. His hands were shaking badly, cold sweat making the shirt stick to his back. How on earth would he get out without being caught?  
  
Daniel's hands balled into fists as he forced the thought away. He exhaled slowly. The feeling of something calling him was strong now, so strong that it felt as though it were warping the very air around him and disturbing his senses. There was no question about it now; it had to be the Orb piece. How and why the blasted thing was doing that was anyone's guess, but it was enough to make his skin crawl.  
  
He heard a door slam open on the first floor but he ignored it, a newfound certainty to his steps as he navigated the empty corridor, took a door to his right and found himself walking through an unlit gallery. The beckoning grew steadily more and more compelling, and when he pushed open a large, wooden door into another room, it was like an invisible hand had wound around his windpipe, squeezing the life out of him with terrifying force. The pain was so sudden and so severe that he barely managed to close the door behind himself, water actually streaming from his eyes.  
  
Even through the tears he could see a faint, blue flicker. He took a step forward and the light flashed again, brighter, before vanishing. His ears were full of erratic noise, like the rushing of waves or perhaps wind, and within it he heard words that made his blood run cold. His name, his _true_ name, repeated over and over again in whisper. It blocked out even the commotion from the streets and he was barely aware of where he was going, all of his senses heeding the call.  
  
The blue light flickered in and out of existence as he slowly made his way across the room. There stood a desk in front of tall windows, curtains drawn, and on top of a stack of papers was something wrapped in thin cloth. Daniel drew a shaky breath, closing it in his hands, and the light shining through the cloth was so bright that it momentarily illuminated the entire room.  
  
”Stop that,” he muttered. He didn't know why the words had escaped him; there was no point in talking to a rock, surely, but the light stung in his eyes, making tears run down his cheeks once more.  
  
The whispers were no longer whispers but a shrill wailing, rising and falling like waves in the ocean, still calling him, and the mere sound of it held his heart in its grip as though it would strike him dead if he listened to it for too long. He unfolded the cloth and onto his palm rolled not one, but two pieces of blue stone, and the light dimmed into a faint glow as soon as they came into contact with his skin. Daniel's hands shook as he stared at them.   
  
_Has the governor been purposely collecting the pieces?_ The thought drew a shudder from him. He quickly stowed the pieces in his pocket and to his relief their glow died immediately, the eerie calls of the Orb quietened as well. His eyes fell on the documents that had been lying underneath the pieces. There were unopened letters, documents bearing an official-looking seal, and something that looked like an old map. Daniel pushed the letters aside and they fell off the desk, but he paid them no mind.  
  
The thing underneath was no map, he realised. It was a scroll, almost as wide as the desk itself, its edges frayed and worn, and what he'd taken to be a map was in fact a large illustration, with an Orb depicted in the middle. Strange symbols that he didn't recognise surrounded it, with minuscule text on all sides. Daniel traced the text with his finger as he read, mouthing the words, and a horrible chill went down his side.  
  
”This is something to do with the ritual,” he whispered, horrorstruck. He made to grab the thing just as something shattered downstairs and someone screamed, and moments later he heard footsteps down in the hall.  
  
”Send for reinforcements!” called a man's voice, a ring of authority to it.  
  
”At once, sir!”  
  
To Daniel's horror the footsteps were coming towards him. He looked around frantically but there were no other exits, apart from the balcony behind him. He dived behind the curtains just as the door creaked open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to Agrippa's return and lo, here he is, right in the middle of it all. :P He and Daniel have an interesting dynamic in my opinion, I like writing them acting together like a team.
> 
> It's been an exhausting weekend mentally so I'm gonna keep this short. I'm really thankful for all the comments on the last chapter, thank you all so much for taking the time to write them. I'd be humbled if you let me know what you thought about this chapter too, but no pressure. <3 The next chapter will be out in two weeks' time as usual.


	19. Chapter 19

**DANIEL  
**  
The door closed and slow footfalls tentatively made towards the desk. Daniel's heart was hammering so hard that he thought it nigh on impossible that the other could not hear it and he stood still, hardly daring to breathe.  
  
Someone inhaled and the floorboards creaked again.  
  
”Someone's been here,” said a quiet voice. There was the rustling of paper and the sound of something heavy being moved aside. Daniel risked a peek through a gap in the curtains and saw the form of a portly man in a uniform with his back turned towards him. Daniel's heart thudded faster; the man was rolling up the ritual scroll. Swiftly, as quiet as a whisper, Daniel stepped out, unsheathing his sword.  
  
”Don't make a sound,” he hissed in the man's ear, blade resting against his neck.  
  
The man stilled, the scroll almost tumbling out of his hands. ”What? Who are you?”  
  
”I need that scroll. Give it to me or I'll slit your throat - governor.”  
  
He saw the man swallow and the nervous thrum of his pulse was clearly visible on his neck. To Daniel's surprise his voice was almost pleasant as he spoke, however, as though Daniel were an old friend.  
  
”You'll be from Brennenburg's crew, unless I am much mistaken?” The governor chuckled. ”I knew to expect a visit sooner or later. There is no keeping these things a secret, after all.”  
  
He turned around, brushing the sword aside, and Daniel's hands shook. He'd had the man right there, he'd had his chance; such an easy kill, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. The governor smiled beneath his moustache, as though knowing this.  
  
”Now, there is a face I have not seen before. Who are you, pirate?”  
  
Daniel lifted the sword. ”Give me the scroll.”  
  
”I am not much for negotiating with pirates,” the governor mused. ”You've taken the pieces, have you not?”  
  
Daniel's eyes narrowed. ”What of it?”  
  
”Return them. I will not see them in the hands of _that_ man.”  
  
”I don't know what you're talking about.”  
  
He jolted as the governor ran a finger down the blade of the sword. His expression was most unimpressed as his eyes went from the sword to Daniel. ”You're a poor liar, boy. I've seen this sword in Brennenburg's hand many, many times. Go back to your master and bear him this message; he has no claim over the Orb.”  
  
Daniel lunged forward and the governor backed against the desk, almost falling over in his haste. The sword rested right below his chin, blade digging into the skin.  
  
Daniel's lips pulled back to reveal teeth and the governor recoiled. ”The artifact is the property of _my_ people,” he snarled. He extracted one of the pieces from his pocket and held it up, the shard flickering into life with a cold flame, pulsating angrily. ”You will give me the scroll or I'll tear you apart piece by piece, do you understand?”  
  
The governor's mouth opened and closed stupidly, eyes wide with horror. His eyes darted between the Orb piece and Daniel, and when he finally found his voice again it had become a terrified squeak.  
  
”God have mercy! You- you're one of them?” he managed. Daniel merely pushed the blade more firmly against his chin and the man lifted up the scroll, shaking all over. ”Please, take it, take it! I'll do anything, just don't curse me—”  
  
Daniel barked a laugh and the man flinched again as his teeth flashed, much sharper and crueler than the sword. He pocketed the Orb piece and took the scroll, tucking it under his arm. ”You're a clever man, governor. You do not want to be making enemies with the wrong people.”  
  
They both started as a voice called from the corridor. ”Governor Herbert? Is everything all right?”  
  
Daniel cursed under his breath; he'd almost forgotten about the soldiers. It seemed to draw the governor back to his senses, for he leaned closer and said quietly, ”do take the pieces and the scroll, but do not think escaping the city will be easy.” His lip curled as someone called for him once more, closer. ”Think fast, siren.”  
  
”Governor? Are you there?”  
  
”Help me!” the governor bellowed suddenly. ”He's taking the pieces!”  
  
Daniel gave him a rough shove and the man lost his balance, keeling on the floor and pulling half the objects on the desk with him. Daniel heard how several pairs of feet came thundering towards the office and he pushed the curtains aside, undoing the latches as quick as he could. The office door slammed open just as he slipped out on the balcony, stowing the sword back in its scabbard. Daniel cursed again; it was a dead-end.  
  
”He's on the balcony, idiots! After him!”  
  
_I really should have slit his throat when I had the chance,_ Daniel thought gloomily. He glanced around frantically, a sinking feeling in his stomach. If he didn't fancy fighting his way out, there was only one other option, and he did not like it much.  
  
Without pausing to think he broke into a run, vaulted over the railing and jumped off the balcony, scroll clutched tightly under his arm. It took him only a split-second to realise his mistake; the balcony had been much higher than he thought and his ankle let out a sickening crunch as he landed on one foot. He was barely aware of the scroll tumbling out of his hands as he fell over, all air escaping his lungs, and for a while all he saw was white. A sharp pain shot up his left leg as soon as he tried to move, immediately jolting him back to his senses. He was trembling uncontrollably as he pushed himself into a sitting position.  
  
Daniel retched; the pain seemed to radiate everywhere, worse with each movement. He heard the governor yelling inside his office, people running inside the manor and gunfire, gunfire echoing everywhere. The air was heavy with gunpowder, the scent of it making his head reel.  
  
_The scroll,_ he thought, trying to focus his gaze. _Get the scroll._  
  
With an enormous effort he crawled forward and the pain flared anew every time his foot brushed against something. The scabbard dragged behind him, hindering his movements, and with shaking fingers he undid the belt buckle and let the belt, along with the sword, fall off. A wave of nausea washed over him when he at last collected the fallen scroll in his arms.  
  
”There he is!” a familiar voice cried. Daniel looked around, eyes watering; he thought he could just make out the outlines of two people through the tears, standing just outside the gate.  
  
”Out of the way,” Wilhelm said. Heinrich was hovering behind him, a sword in one hand and a musket in the other. Wilhelm threw himself against the gate with an enormous crash and the lock gave away under his weight, throwing the gates open. Daniel could only stare as the two men scurried to him.  
  
”What are _you_ doing here?”  
  
”Picking up something, by the looks of it,” Wilhelm huffed. ”Can you stand?”  
  
He grimaced. ”I don't think so. I think… I think I broke my leg. I jumped from the balcony—”  
  
”Yeah, we saw. It was the stupidest damn thing I've ever seen.” Without waiting for a reply Wilhelm knelt down and gathered him in his arms, scroll and all. Daniel whimpered; the sudden movement had tempered another wave of pain. ”Hold on a while longer, laddie. We're getting you outta here.”  
  
”This way,” Heinrich said, and they broke into a run. Daniel saw them rush past the bodies of the soldiers who'd stood guarding the gates, collapsed on the pavement. The buildings and streets flashed past in a blur. People were running, whether away from them or towards them, he didn't know. Somewhere a cannon went off, then another, and Wilhelm and Heinrich sped up. Daniel clamped a hand over his mouth, willing himself not to throw up.  
  
”Soldiers, Agrippa!” Wilhelm barked.  
  
”I'm on it,” Heinrich answered, speeding ahead to meet the approaching men. Daniel wanted to shout after him, but the man seemed to move like air, weaving out of a sword's reach with all the grace of a dancer, and what attacks he made found their mark with terrifying ease. A cannon went off again, closer.  
  
”Hurry! We gotta go!”  
  
Heinrich merely kicked the last remaining soldier off his feet before turning at his heels and tearing after Wilhelm. Daniel finally recognised where they were as they turned another corner and the harbour came into view.  
  
”What about Aloïs and the others?”  
  
”Already on the ship,” Wilhelm panted, his words almost lost underneath cannonfire.  
  
Daniel's eyes were wide with terror as he took in the scene of chaos; buildings ablaze, commoners fleeing screaming and crying into the night, overturned market stalls, fruit and grain spilled all over. Bodies, some wearing uniforms, lying abandoned at the street corners. Further away two, no, three ships were burning, sending a towering pillar of smoke up on the sky, and all around them was a running battle, soldiers and pirates up in arms. They wove through the crowd as quickly as they could, and suddenly Basile was there, bruised and bloody but alive.  
  
”Took you long enough, goddammit!” he bellowed and elbowed a man out of the way. His lip was cut and bleeding profusely. ”This way!”  
  
Daniel closed his eyes as they thundered up the loading bridge, the smoke making his eyes water worse than ever. He could barely see through his tears; men were running all around, adjusting the sails, loading the cannons. Alexander was shouting somewhere nearby, his voice cutting sharp and clear through the noise.  
  
”Lift the loading bridge and we're off!”  
  
Wilhelm nearly dropped Daniel as the ship lurched ahead, throwing them all off balance. Only ten feet away Justine was hunched low behind a railing, side by side with two men, her expression of utmost concentration as she loaded her gun and continued firing towards the pier. Her face was nearly unrecognisable underneath a layer of grime and dried-off blood.  
  
Slowly, The Damascus Rose glided out of the harbour, though how anyone could see where they were going with all the smoke, Daniel did not know. The cacophony reached a new peak as the soldiers launched a new wave of cannonfire and the crew returned it twofold, making the whole ship tremble. Heinrich yelled something and pulled Wilhelm and Daniel down on the deck with him. Daniel didn't have the time to cry out as a cannonball collided with the ship and the world was rent apart; the air was thick with smoke and splintered wood everywhere, everywhere. He did not dare open his eyes for good ten seconds, not until Alexander's voice called out again, closer.  
  
”Wilhelm!”  
  
”Over here, captain!”  
  
Seconds later the captain had emerged from the haze, eyes ablaze, hair flying around him, and Daniel felt something tighten in his chest at the sight of him. Their eyes met for a split-second and he saw Alexander's expression soften momentarily before he turned to Heinrich and pulled him to his feet.  
  
”You're needed at the bulwark.”  
  
”Aye, aye, captain,” Heinrich answered. He broke into a run, already loading his musket.  
  
”Alexander,” Daniel started, his voice breaking. The captain shook his head and he fell silent.  
  
”You go wait in the cabin with Giroux. Wilhelm, with me!”  
  
”At once, captain.”  
  
Basile said nothing as he wrapped an arm around Daniel's waist and wrenched him up, his grip so strong that Daniel felt air being squeezed out of his lungs. He tried his hurt leg, gingerly letting it touch the floor while he rested his weight against Basile, but it simply shook beneath him. A whimper escaped him as the pain flared again.  
  
”Just lean against me,” Basile grunted. ”Don't try to walk.”  
  
And with that he dragged Daniel with him as though he weighted nothing, not pausing to look back despite the cannonfire never ceasing. Another cannonball landed in the water not three feet from the hull, sending water everywhere, but Daniel shut it out. The pain came in waves, each worse than the one before, and by the time they reached the cabin he was drenched in cold sweat. He was barely aware of still clutching the scroll against his chest.  
  
”Well, well. You certainly took your sweet time.”  
  
Daniel's eyes focused on the figure sitting on the floor, slumped against the bed post. Malo flashed him a grin, looking slightly punch-drunk. Blood was slowly trickling from his nose on his torn shirt. Aloïs was lying at his feet, apparently unconscious, and Daniel let out a strangled noise at the sight of him. He was very pale, his skin gleaming with sweat. Blood had seeped through his left sleeve, his arm bent at an unnatural angle. Even from this distance Daniel could clearly see the bone jutting out of his forearm, piercing right through flesh.  
  
”How's Racine?” Basile asked. Malo pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes snapping shut.  
  
”Not dead, if that's what you want to know. He passed out a while ago,” he said through clenched teeth. ”Probably just from the pain. The wound looks bad, but the captain said he's not losing that much blood.”  
  
With one last heave Basile helped Daniel on the bed. He tossed the scroll aside and it rolled off the bed, but he didn't have the energy to notice. He was shaking all over, and for a while he merely sat there with his eyes closed, firmly pushing away the nausea trying to engulf him, and eventually it passed. When he finally looked up he found Basile sitting by the desk.  
  
”What happened to your leg?” Malo said, breaking the silence.  
  
”Jumped from the governor's balcony.”  
  
Basile snorted.  
  
”You went inside the manor?”  
  
”That's what we were there for.”  
  
”Daniel?”  
  
”Yes?”  
  
The floorboards creaked and Malo's head popped into view. His thin brows were drawn into a disbelieving frown. ”I don't know if anyone has told you this before, but you're insane. Remind me to never gamble with you.”  
  
No one spoke after that. The gunshots, the cannonfire, it seemed to go on forever, Daniel thought, and after a while he no longer registered the noise. He tried not to think about Alexander or Wilhelm or any of the others still out on the deck. The mixed reek of blood, gore and gunpowder was making his head reel worse than ever and he wished someone would say something, anything, to keep him from thinking.  
  
”He's awake,” Malo said suddenly, rousing Daniel from his anxious reverie. Basile leapt to his feet and Daniel did his best to crawl towards the foot of the bed, leaning over the edge. Aloïs' eyes fluttered open, then closed again, and he groaned quietly as Malo felt his forehead.  
  
”He's burning up,” he muttered. ”Can you hear us?”  
  
Aloïs mumbled something indistinct that was lost under the sound of approaching footfalls. The cabin door opened and Heinrich marched in, Alexander right at his heels. Daniel gaped at the pair of them; Heinrich's face was covered in soot and the captain was sporting a wound to his upper arm, which had bled through the shirt copiously.  
  
”Is he conscious?” Heinrich asked as he knelt on the floor next to Aloïs. Malo nodded.  
  
”Wilhelm requires you on the deck, de Vigny, Giroux. Please leave us,” Alexander said, his voice stern. Basile pulled Malo on his feet and the two of them backed away as the captain joined Heinrich on the floor, a small box in his hands. The objects he started conjuring from it made the hairs at the back of Daniel's neck stand on end; needles, scissors, knives. Dark liquids in vials that glinted eerily in candlelight.  
  
Malo was still staring at Aloïs, as though unable to tear his eyes from him. He seemed strangely diminished, as though it were him laying there injured and not the other boy. ”What are you doing with him?”  
  
”His arm needs to be fixed,” Heinrich said. ”Don't worry, boy. He's in good hands.”  
  
Basile placed a hand on Malo's shoulder, inclining his head towards the door. Daniel saw Malo's eyes linger on their friend until the door closed after them.  
  
Heinrich was carefully cutting Aloïs' sleeve open. Daniel's stomach lurched when he saw the full scope of his injury; the cracked bone had left a mangled mess in its wake, ripping clean through tissue and cloth alike. Heinrich pulled the ruined sleeve off and extended his hand towards Alexander, who wordlessly handed him a pair of tweezers. Aloïs whimpered as he began to pull pieces of cloth from the wound, some of them tangled in the broken flesh right underneath the splintered bone, but Heinrich's hands remained steady, his expression calm as he patiently dug out every last piece.  
  
”That's better,” he murmured. He put down the tweezers and unstoppered a small vial, which Daniel recognised as the same stinging liquid that Alexander had used for cleaning his wounds. ”Take a deep breath, boy. This will hurt.”  
  
Aloïs trembled uncontrollably as Heinrich dabbed the alcohol in the wound, and Daniel saw tears sliding from the corners of his eyes as he bit into his lip, but he remained quiet. When it was over he was badly out of breath.  
  
”Now, about the bone—”  
  
”Where's Justine?” Aloïs breathed. ”I want to see Justine. Is she all right?”  
  
”She's okay, she wasn't hurt,” Daniel rushed to say and the boy turned to look at him. His mouth split into a weary smile.  
  
Heinrich cleared his throat. ”You may want to look away now, Daniel. Aloïs, was it? All right, pace yourself, I have to put the bone back in or your arm won't heal right.”  
  
Heinrich exchanged a look with Alexander, who nodded. Alexander took a firm grasp of Aloïs' upper arm with both hands, holding it in place, and Heinrich took the boy's wrist. It took Daniel a split-second to realise what they were about to do and he turned away hastily, but it wasn't enough to block out the revolting sound the bone made when it was pulled back in place. Aloïs let out one ear-shattering scream, then fell silent with a soft thud, and when Daniel dared to look at him again the boy was unconscious again.  
  
”Don't worry, he just fainted,” Heinrich explained when he saw Daniel's expression. ”Ah, that's much better, don't you think, captain?”  
  
Alexander was already putting away the equipment. The wound on Aloïs' arm still looked awful, Daniel thought; it was bleeding more than before, broken tissue no doubt ripped open again by the bone, but at least nothing was no longer jutting out. Heinrich tore the remains of the sleeve into thin strips of cloth and wound them tightly above the wound.  
  
”I'll just take him below the deck, captain,” Heinrich said. With some assistance from Alexander he managed to pull the boy on his lap and lift him up.  
  
Alexander held the door open for him. ”Wilhelm knows where the rest of the equipment is. Make sure to sew the wound properly.”  
  
”Of course, captain.”

* * *

**ALEXANDER**  
  
The silence that had fallen felt absolute after the chaos of the battle. He knew the English were not in pursuit; Heinrich's sabotage had exceeded all expectations, the navy's fastest vessels gone up in smoke. Alexander knew full well they'd paid a tall price for it, too. There had been no time to alert Zimmermann and the rest of his crew, and Alexander knew the governor well enough to know that they hadn't made it out. Losing good men was a pity, no matter how used to it he had grown over the years.  
  
Losing men, yes, that was something he'd been prepared to risk. Nothing more. He turned to look at Daniel and a shiver went up his spine. When Heinrich had shown up and told him the merman had entered the manor instead… He pushed the thought away and made for the bed, eyes only on Daniel. He only had the time to part his lips to speak before Alexander was already kissing him, hands cupping his face. He could just feel the beginnings of a stubble on the merman's chin. When they broke away he simply held him against his chest, stroking his hair, and slowly, Daniel's arms wound around his waist.  
  
”Thank the heavens you're safe,” Alexander said quietly.  
  
Daniel gently disentangled himself from his arms. Alexander saw his eyes fall on the place where a bullet had grazed him, leaving both cloth and skin charred and blackened, and Daniel's expression tore at his heartstrings. He saw the merman reach out, as though about to place his hand over the wound.  
  
”You're hurt,” he said, his voice hoarse.  
  
”It's not deep. It will heal,” Alexander replied, brushing his hand away. He knelt in front of him. ”What happened to your leg?”  
  
The merman sighed. ”Long story. It all went to hell.”  
  
Alexander did his best to be as careful as he could as he helped Daniel out of his boots. His breath hitched audibly as the left one came off and Alexander could see why. His ankle was visibly swollen and he wasn't surprised Daniel winced as he pulled off the sock.  
  
”I'm sorry if this hurts. Try to hold still,” Alexander said. The ankle was an unpleasant purple hue and he felt it carefully with both hands despite Daniel's gasps of pain. ”It doesn't seem to be broken, just sprained.”  
  
”What does that mean?”  
  
He smiled at the concern in Daniel's voice. ”It means you need to let it rest for a few days. You should avoid straining it as much as you can.”  
  
The merman was silent as Alexander bandaged his ankle as tightly as he could, making sure it would offer his foot some support. His hands stilled as he rolled up Daniel's trouser leg and found most of his calf covered in bruises. He scowled, looking up at him.  
  
”What on earth did you do to get yourself in this shape?”  
  
Daniel seemed to shrink in shame. ”I… I may have jumped off the governor's balcony.”  
  
”You _what?_ ”  
  
”I had to get out somehow after he found me in his office, I… that's right, his office!” Daniel thrust a hand in his pocket. His eyes widened and the look he gave Alexander was triumphant. ”I was able to get them, look!”  
  
Alexander could only stare at him when he pulled two glowing pieces of stone from his pocket, their light coming alive immediately in his touch. The captain's eyes flickered between him and the pieces, and he could barely find his voice again.  
  
”He had two?” Alexander asked in hushed tones.  
  
”I think he was aiming to assemble the Orb himself.”  
  
Daniel dropped the pieces in his outstretched hands and the blue glow died at once. Like this, dim and unkindled, they looked entirely unremarkable, yet Alexander felt his eyes drawn to them. His hands tingled all over and if he focused on it enough, he swore he felt something that could have been a heartbeat, drumming faintly against his palms. Daniel inhaled sharply and Alexander blinked, the moment gone.  
  
”Are you all right?” he asked, looking up. Daniel was massaging his temple, eyes squeezed shut as though nursing a headache.  
  
”Put them away,” Daniel said, his voice faint. ”I don't want to be near them.”  
  
”What do you mean?”  
  
”I can hear it in my head when they're close to me. Something keeps singing – calling to me.” The merman winced again. ”My head feels like it's about to split open.”  
  
Alexander hastened to his feet. He opened the wardrobe and extracted a small wooden box where he'd hidden the first piece. This time he knew it wasn't just his imagination; the pieces on his palm sent out a wave of energy, like static electricity, that made his hair stand on end as soon as he'd opened the box. He could only think of one explanation to it.  
  
_The pieces resonate with one another's presence,_ Alexander thought. He felt it again as he placed the newest additions in the box and for a moment he thought he saw the faintest flicker in their depths, and then it was gone. _So they have an awareness of some kind. Interesting.  
  
_ He made sure the box was carefully hidden before returning to the bed. Daniel had his arms around himself, his expression troubled.  
  
”I don't understand it,” he muttered. ”The first piece didn't do anything unless I was touching it, but the other two reacted to my presence as soon as I'd entered the manor.” He shook his head, frowning. ”No, even before that. It was like they recognised me, somehow.”  
  
Alexander touched his chin softly, bringing him out of his reverie. ”Perhaps your touching the piece invoked some of its magic. I've heard the Orbs are capable of marking their wielders – that touching one forges a bond between the wielder and the artifact.”  
  
”I'd rather not think about it.”  
  
”Why not?”  
  
”You don't understand. That thing has a mind of its own.” Daniel shuddered. ”And I don't want it in my head.”  
  
They lapsed into silence. Daniel was staring at the floor, his eyes unfocused, and Alexander could tell his thoughts were still on the Orb. He turned his back on the merman and unbuttoned his vest, casting it on the chair. Soot had blackened the fabric in many places and he was forced to conclude that most of it would likely never come off. The shirt wasn't in much better shape; the bullet had left a gaping hole on the sleeve and the white linen was stained beyond hope by both blood and soot alike. He sighed and folded the garment away.  
  
The bed creaked when he was searching the box of medical supplies.  
  
”What are you doing?” Daniel asked.  
  
He turned around and held up the vial of rubbing alcohol. ”I just need to clean the cut.”  
  
”Let me do it. Come sit here.”  
  
Alexander blinked, taken aback. He sat down next to Daniel and handed him the vial and a clean rag. Daniel's hands were gentle as he cleaned the cut, the worried frown still marring his face. Alexander brought a hand to his cheek, which made him look up, startled.  
  
”You needn't be so careful with me,” the captain told him, smiling slightly. His traced Daniel's cheekbone with his thumb. ”I won't break from a bit of discomfort.”  
  
He saw Daniel hesitate. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned against the touch as though on instinct, just for a few seconds, and then his hands were grabbing Alexander's collar. He yanked him closer and crushed their lips together, and Alexander shuddered as he felt sharp teeth dig into his bottom lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, but the other withdrew at the last second. Daniel's mouth strayed from his lips to his jawline, leaving kisses in its wake, stubble a light scratch against the captain's cheek. Alexander instinctively held his breath as teeth pinched his earlobe suddenly.  
  
”I want you,” Daniel murmured, his voice nothing but a hot breath in his ear.  
  
Alexander pulled him on his lap and the rubbing alcohol fell clattering on the floor, unnoticed by either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Herbert! Bye Herbert!
> 
> Honestly, I like Herbert. I've wanted to have him make an entrance, however brief, in a story for some time now. :P Alexander has been busy making enemies left right and centre. Also, I really enjoy writing Agrippa. I feel like there's something about his presence that just feels instantly soothing, no matter what's going on, like he makes you feel like everything's gonna turn out okay in the end. Or maybe that's just me, who knows.
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter was a little behind on schedule, I had some minor hardware issues yesterday. I know I'm behind in answering comments on the previous chapter, but I swear I've read them all many times and I'll make sure to respond asap. ^^; I hope you enjoyed this chapter, guys, let me know what you think! <3 And see you all in (about) two weeks!


	20. Chapter 20

**ALEXANDER  
  
** Daniel's hands were everywhere. His nails dug into Alexander's skin, scratching, clawing, leaving marks with each thrust. Alexander let out a choked noise as he rolled his hips and Daniel slammed further inside him.  
  
He could feel the strain of the battle still lingering in every ache in his body. His thighs cried for mercy from straddling Daniel as he lowered himself on him and drove his cock inside him over and over. Daniel's hands gripped his hips tighter as he thrust into him again and Alexander let him, falling into his rhythm, letting him dictate the pace as he pleased. Erratic. Unpredictable. Too much, too good, and he couldn't think, _he couldn't think_. Of anything, everything, no, nothing at all. Anything but the body underneath him.  
  
He saw Daniel's lip curl as he coaxed another drawnout moan from Alexander.  
  
”By the gods,” the captain breathed between thrusts. ”You'll be the end of me.”  
  
Daniel's smile widened, his teeth a sharp flash in candlelight. Alexander saw his chest rising and falling rapidly, face flushed, and he could tell the merman was just as exhausted as he was. Daniel's hands shook as he thrust into him again, harder, deeper, and Alexander came with a strangled cry, spilling his seed over Daniel's belly. Daniel's arms caught him as he collapsed on top of him. Alexander heard the merman's mouth whispering in his ear in that strange, guttural tongue as he continued to thrust into him until he, too, finished.  
  
”Daniel,” Alexander said weakly, but he was silenced immediately as Daniel crushed their lips together, the kiss so needy that it made his toes curl. Soft gasps escaped him between kisses, teeth clicking together more than once, and they were both even more out of breath than before when they finally broke away.  
  
”Sorry,” Daniel murmured. He placed a small kiss on the captain's lower lip, where his fangs had left a cut. ”Did I hurt you?”  
  
Alexander smiled. ”Not in ways that I mind.”  
  
Daniel's eyes were soft as he brushed damp hair off his face. Alexander let him pull him against his chest and for a while the only sound was that of them catching their breaths. Dawn was slowly creeping into the horizon, turning the clouds crimson. Daniel carded his fingers through the captain's hair silently.  
  
”What possessed you to enter the manor?” Alexander asked, his voice quiet.  
  
”That's what we went there for, didn't we?”  
  
”You know what I mean.”  
  
”What choice was there? If I hadn't gone, the plan would have failed.” Daniel sighed. ”Aloïs and the others risked their lives for the pieces. I didn't want that sacrifice go to waste.”  
  
”That was a very foolish thing to do,” he chided, pushing himself up on his elbows. ”You should have sent Heinrich instead.”  
  
”He wouldn't have known where to look and I did.”  
  
”You said the governor found you. Did he say anything?”  
  
Daniel made a face. ”He thought I was one of your men because of the sword. He made it sound like he'd been anticipating you to come after the pieces.”  
  
”Yes, I was prepared for that. The governor and I go way back, after all.”  
  
”He told me to deliver you a message.”  
  
”Oh? And what does the governor of Jamestown wish to tell me?”  
  
”That you have no claim over the Orb,” Daniel said. There wasn't a trace of humour in his eyes as he said it and Alexander averted his gaze, smiling wryly.  
  
”Yes, that does sound like Herbert,” he replied. He sat up slowly, stretching. It had been years since he'd last seen the governor personally – so long, in fact, that he'd not been governor yet – but the man had always had an impeccable memory. He hadn't posed much of a threat back then but now, Alexander had to wonder if he'd made a mistake in letting the man live.  
  
Daniel, too, sat up. He tossed his legs over the edge of the bed and lifted something from the floor, something that looked like an old scroll. Alexander frowned.  
  
”What is that?” he asked.  
  
”A souvenir from the governor,” Daniel said absent-mindedly. Alexander hadn't the time to ask anything else before he was unfurling the scroll and spreading it on the bed. Alexander's eyes widened when he saw what it was. He recognised some of the symbols, recalled even some of the passages written below them. He couldn't keep his hands from trembling as he reached out and pulled the thing closer.  
  
”Daniel,” he said slowly. ”Do you know what this is?”  
  
The merman didn't reply immediately. Finally, he nodded. ”Instructions. For the… the ritual. The one you want to use the Orb for.” Daniel paused and took a deep breath. ”I believe it's genuine, judging by the governor's reaction. He really didn't want to give it to me.”  
  
”How in the name of seven hells did you get him to part with this?”  
  
He grinned, very purposely baring his teeth. ”Oh, that was easy. He became most cooperative once he found out what I was – he practically begged me to take it, lest I unleash whatever infernal powers he believes my kind to possess.”  
  
Alexander traced the text with his finger as he read. Yes, it had to be the real thing. The passages that circled the Orb matched, though the language was antiquated. Johann's research had spoken of scrolls, but neither him or Alexander had ever seen one with their own eyes.  
  
The captain's mouth split into a smile. The fates be damned; it really was his lucky year.  
  
”The rite of communion,” he read out loud, hand hovering over symbols that he did not recognise. ”Are you familiar with this script? I have never seen it before.”  
  
”Nor have I,” Daniel said. He scooted closer. ”Let me take a better look.”  
  
His expression was curiously blank as he read, lips moving without a sound, his eyes growing unfocused. Alexander could hear him murmuring words that he couldn't recognise and Daniel shook his head. There was a confused look on his face when he turned to look at Alexander again.  
  
”What is it?”  
  
”I don't understand.” Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. He spoke slowly, as though choosing his words with care. ”There's something familiar about it, as though I should be able to decipher it, but something is preventing it. Like something important is missing.”  
  
”Perhaps you've simply forgotten how to read it?” Alexander suggested, but the merman shook his head again.  
  
”My people have no written language, no alphabet,” he said with a sigh, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear. ”I may even be the only one of my kind to have ever learned to read in your tongue.”  
  
They spoke no more as Alexander rolled up the scroll.

* * *

**DANIEL**  
  
It was already edging towards sundown when he came to and found himself alone in the captain's cabin. The other side of the bed was not made, and clothes were haphazardly tossed over the blanket. Alexander had clearly anticipated that he'd sleep in; he had left a lantern burning by the door and another on the desk, and Daniel was rather thankful for this precaution. The sun was low in the sky, the clouds turning red, and in no time at all the cabin would be pitch dark without lantern light.  
  
He got dressed as quickly as his aching legs allowed. He tried pulling on his boots but gave it up as a lost cause when he noticed that his ankle was still almost as swollen as before. To his relief he was able to put some weight on it, however, worst of the pain quelled, and the bandages were so tightly wrapped around it that it offered his foot a small measure of support. He limped his way out of the cabin very slowly, pausing to catch his breath every few meters.  
  
”Ah, there you are, Daniel,” a voice greeted him as soon as he'd opened the door. Heinrich was sitting on a stool by the door, apparently keeping an eye on the men. ”How is your leg?”  
  
”Better,” he replied. A rush of relief washed over him at the sight of the man; he seemed his sprightly self again, whole and unhurt, and his current outfit didn't reek of gunpowder. Daniel looked around, but there was no land in the horizon as far as he could see, no islands, no ships. ”Where are we headed to?”  
  
”To a small port town a day's journey from here. We can get The Damascus Rose her much needed repairs there before journeying on.”  
  
”Are you sure it's far away enough from the governor and his soldiers?”  
  
Heinrich laughed. His eyes twinkled as he looked at Daniel. ”You learn fast, boy, but there is no need for worry. It is on a secluded island that isn't under English control – or French or Spanish, for that matter. I spent a great deal of time hiding there before, so I'm quite sure it's safe.”  
  
”So, are you sailing with us now?”  
  
”It would seem that way,” he said cheerfully. ”Your captain has very graciously allowed me back in his crew – though with a considerable deduction to my pay, which is quite understandable, all things considered.”  
  
Daniel couldn't help smiling at him. There was something deeply reassuring about the man's good-natured humour and the thought of having him along delighted him. He tried to keep his tone nonchalant as he asked, ”where is Alexander?”  
  
”I saw him at the wheel with Wilhelm not too long ago.” Heinrich's smirk was a little too knowing as he looked up at Daniel. ”You needn't worry even if he leaves you to wake up alone. He can't go very far on a ship and judging by the way he looks at you, I doubt he has any intention of running away.”  
  
Daniel felt his face colouring. ”I have no idea what you're talking about.”  
  
The man laughed again, throwing back his head. ”Oh, I daresay you know perfectly well what I'm talking about.”  
  
”Is Aloïs all right?”  
  
”I believe he is resting right now. He has come down with fever, but he's doing relatively well for the circumstances otherwise.”  
  
Daniel nodded. ”I think I'll go see him.”  
  
”Be careful in the stairs, boy.”  
  
The ship bore signs of battle everywhere. Soot and smoke had blackened the deck in many places and there was a wide gap in the railing where the cannonball had collided with it. Many of the men he saw carried small injuries; bruised faces, swollen noses. The bosun greeted him in his usual jovial manner, despite half of his face being covered with bandages.  
  
The atmosphere below the deck was unusually subdued, despite many of the hammocks being occupied. The absence of laughter and shouting was almost unsettling, and very few faces looked up to peer at him as he passed them. His ears caught a hushed conversation and when he looked around he found Justine lounging on a bench in an isolated corner, Basile with her.  
  
”—keeps asking for you. Would it kill you to talk to him?” Basile was whispering, his face contorted.  
  
Justine didn't lift her gaze at him as she continued combing her long hair, her expression blank. She looked remarkably unaffected by the battle – the only indication that anything had happened at all was the small cut on her brow.  
  
”There is little point in talking to someone in throes of feverish delirium, Basile. What difference does it make whether I visit him or not if he won't remember it afterwards?”  
  
”He's badly injured,” the boy hissed. ”What if he doesn't recover?”  
  
Justine fastened her hair on a loose ponytail. ”Such things happen. He knew the risks when he accepted the mission.”  
  
Daniel saw Basile's expression darken as he stared at Justine. ”You cold-hearted wench.”  
  
”You are starting to bore me, Basile.”  
  
”Aye, that's all you care about it, ain't it? He's only valuable for you when he amuses you.”  
  
Justine didn't answer. Her lips curled into a smile when she looked up and spotted Daniel. ”Ah, it's you. How good to see that you made it out relatively unharmed.”  
  
Daniel felt a chill go down his spine when their eyes met, but he kept his voice casual as though he hadn't heard a word of the conversation. ”I have Wilhelm and Heinrich to thank for that.”  
  
”So modest,” she said with a laugh. ”I heard that you came face to face with the governor himself.”  
  
Daniel made a noncommittal sound. ”We met briefly. How is Aloïs?”  
  
”Recovering,” Basile grunted before Justine could answer. ”De Vigny's with him.”  
  
”Best not to bother him while he is resting. How about you sit down with us? I'd love to hear about your encounter with the governor,” Justine said.  
  
”Perhaps later. I think I'll go see Aloïs and Malo.”  
  
”You do that. They're in your old quarters,” Basile said.  
  
Daniel saw him shoot a pointed glance at Justine and Daniel left as quickly as he could.  
  
No one looked at him twice as he approached the sleeping area behind the lattice. The curtain was drawn. Music caught his ears and he recognised Malo's violin, though the melody he was playing wasn't a familiar one. As he got closer he realised someone was singing quietly.  
  
”Malo? Aloïs?” Daniel called out, knocking on the lattice. ”It's me.”  
  
The singing halted. ”Come on in,” Malo answered. Daniel brushed the curtain aside and stepped in.  
  
The hammock had been taken down, furniture pushed aside, and most of the floorspace was now taken by several mattresses stacked on top of one another. Aloïs lay curled on his side on top of them, his injured arm heavily bandaged and stretched out in front of him. Malo was sitting beside him, the violin still perched on his shoulder. Like the others he had changed into clean clothes and washed the blood off himself, yet Daniel thought he looked worse than last time he'd seen him, though he couldn't quite say why. His auburn hair had come loose from its usual ponytail and hung unkempt around his thin face.  
  
”Looks like you didn't break your leg, after all,” Malo said. He wasn't smiling. There was a hollow look in his eyes, the dark circles below them prominent, and Daniel knew at once that he hadn't slept last night.  
  
”I got lucky,” Daniel replied, careful to keep his voice down. ”How are you?”  
  
Malo shrugged. Daniel saw his eyes fall on Aloïs' sleeping form, huddled so close to him that they were almost touching. Malo didn't seem to know what to do with himself. His hands were steady as he played, but the usual mask of indifference that he wore now betrayed a hint of worry. His eyes flitted anxiously to Aloïs every time he so much as stirred or sighed.  
  
”Is he all right?” Daniel inclined his head towards Aloïs, who was shivering visibly despite the two or three quilts that were drawn over him.  
  
”Feverish,” Malo said. He put down the violin and the bow. ”Could you hand me another quilt from that pile?”  
  
Daniel nodded. Malo took the quilt and carefully draped it over Aloïs. Quiet tears leaked from the blond's eye and slid down his pale cheek.  
  
”Malo?” he whispered.  
  
”I'm here.”  
  
”It hurts. Am I going to die?”  
  
”Of course not.”  
  
He hiccupped. ”I want to go home.”  
  
”I know, Aloïs.”  
  
Aloïs sniffled as another tear escaped from the corner of his eye. ”You've never called me by my given name before.”  
  
”Shh. Try to get some sleep,” Malo said quietly, his tone unusually gentle. His hand went on the blond's hair, petting his head as though one would a child.  
  
”I'll leave you two to rest,” Daniel said, a lump in his throat.  
  
Malo resumed his singing behind the curtain, and Daniel thought it sounded like a lullaby.

* * *

  
The moon was nothing but a thin crescent on the sky, shedding no more light than the stars did, and Daniel thought he hadn't seen a darker night in a long time. The darkness underwater was different, or perhaps it was simply a matter of him being used to it, but his eyes did not seem to adjust to this sort of darkness no matter how he waited.  
  
He sat quietly on the deck, watching how Wilhelm, Hubert and a handful of others adjusted the sails. He heard approaching footsteps behind him and a moment later Heinrich had sat down next to him.  
  
”Oh, it's you,” Daniel said.  
  
”It's a cold night to be sitting out here. Why don't you return to the cabin?”  
  
”I could ask you the same thing. Or are you on duty?”  
  
”Always.” Heinrich smiled and pulled a pipe out of his pocket. ”But mostly I'd just like a smoke.”  
  
Daniel watched as he measured what looked like dried and crushed leaves in the barrel. He placed the pipe between his teeth and Daniel wrinkled his nose when he lit it; the smoke had an overwhelmingly sweet smell to it that made him feel light-headed.  
  
”What is that?” he asked, eyeing the pipe with his eyebrows raised.  
  
”Just something to help me sleep,” Heinrich asked, taking a long drag. He chuckled at the quizzical look on Daniel's face. ”It has a calming effect on one, much like the rum.”  
  
”I can imagine. The smoke is making my head feel strange.”  
  
”Ah, my apologies. Should I move?”  
  
”It's not that bad. At least there's wind.”  
  
They didn't speak for a while. Heinrich wasn't watching the men at work; his gaze was on the starry sky instead, his expression unreadable. The more Daniel looked at him, the less he could see him as a traitor, and he knew he had to ask before the curiousity killed him.  
  
”There is something I heard from Alexander – the captain, I mean,” he corrected himself. ”He said something about a mutiny, ten years ago.”  
  
”Ah.”  
  
”Is it true? Did you really..?”  
  
Heinrich was quiet for a long time. He placed the pipe on his lips once again and inhaled slowly, looking up at the sky once more.  
  
”We didn't think of it as a mutiny back then, you know,” he said, blowing out a cloud of smoke. ”There wasn't much of a plan, either. We were desperate to do something, anything, to stop Alexander.”  
  
”What happened?”  
  
Heinrich shook his head. ”It had been a terrible year. The English had been relentless in their efforts at stopping piracy and not a week passed that we didn't receive news of someone we knew having been marched to the gallows. Of Alexander's three ships only one remained, the rest, along with their men, taken down by the navy. Terrible, terrible times.” He sighed. ”We all knew Rosa was dying, but there was no getting through to Alexander; he just didn't want to accept it. When she finally found peace, rest her soul, a part of him died with her. I have never seen a man so utterly devastated with grief.”  
  
He offered the pipe to Daniel, who took it wordlessly. He was careful not to inhale too quickly, wisened by his first encounters with drink, and though the smoke made him cough he didn't find it as dreadful as he'd anticipated.  
  
”Myself and Johann, who was first mate at the time, had known Alexander before any of us turned to a life of piracy. We couldn't bear seeing him like that, a shadow of himself,” Heinrich chuckled, wiping his eye briefly. ”He didn't sleep. He didn't eat. All he did was pour over his books, convinced he could bring her back if he could just get his hands on an Orb.”  
  
Daniel felt as though something was squeezing his throat, and his voice was hoarse when he said, ”so you tried to stop him?”  
  
”We couldn't just watch him destroy himself. We both loved him too dearly to lose him like we'd just lost Rosa.”  
  
Daniel watched him pull out a handkerchief and wipe his eyes on it, but it didn't stop the tears now freely streaming down his face.  
  
”Johann was certain that he could be reasoned with – that we should take over until he had gotten some time to recover.” The man shook his head again. ”He wasn't wrong often, Johann. Except this one time.”  
  
”This Johann, what happened to him?” Daniel asked quietly, though he could feel he did not want to know the rest.  
  
”He confronted Alexander. And Alexander, he...” Heinrich let out a shuddering sigh. ”He thought him a traitor and shot him on the spot.”  
  
Daniel just stared at him, a hollow feeling in his gut. The man buried his face in his hands, shoulders trembling, but he didn't made a sound as he cried. Daniel took a long drag on the pipe, eyes slipping closed. Heinrich had been right; it had a soothing effect not at all unlike the rum, and it felt strangely comforting despite the light-headedness that followed.  
  
”Heinrich?”  
  
The man sneezed.  
  
”Why did you come back?” Daniel paused, thinking. His mind felt like it was in pieces and he couldn't figure out how to put any of them into words. ”How can you stand being around Alexander? How can you look him in the eye when he did something that awful?”  
  
”Ah. I was wondering when you would ask.”  
  
”If it were me, I'd want revenge. I wouldn't let him forget what he's done.”  
  
He opened his eyes and found the other man smiling sadly at him.  
  
”Holding a grudge cannot bring Johann back, however much we may wish it did.” Heinrich dabbed his eyes with the handkerchief one more time and stowed it back in his pocket. ”And believe me, Alexander has already suffered more than his share of pain for his crime.”  
  
”How do you know?”  
  
”I could see it in his eyes. Losing Johann was his crime and his punishment, and it broke him beyond repair.” Heinrich sighed. ”I've already lost two people that I loved beyond any reckoning, my boy. I cannot bear to lose another.”  
  
Daniel handed the pipe back to Heinrich, who took it and immediately brought it to his lips. He vanished behind a cloud of smoke once more and Daniel wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Neither of them said anything for a long time.  
  
”I believe we'll be arriving at dawn,” Heinrich mused. He got up and knocked his pipe on the railing, the ashes falling in the waves.  
  
”How can you tell?”  
  
”It's getting more humid. It is very warm where we are going.”  
  
Daniel made a face. He remembered how hot it had been at the port town where they'd sought shelter from the storm. Heinrich smiled at his expression, stowing the pipe back in his pocket.  
  
”You don't seem too thrilled.”  
  
”I don't enjoy the warmth very much, I'm afraid,” he said with a shrug, absent-mindedly scratching at his chin. This new prickly feeling was very making his skin itch something awful and he decided he didn't like it one bit.  
  
”Aye, I assumed as much. You are from colder, northern waters.” Heinrich's expression was amused as he watched his furious scratching. ”You must have been in this form for quite some time if you've started growing a beard.”  
  
”It has scarcely been over a week.”  
  
”A week is more than enough for most of us.”  
  
”It's itchy,” the merman huffed. ”How do I make it stop?”  
  
”I'm afraid it's one of those things that come with the human form. I can show you how to shave it, if it bothers you so.”  
  
”I'd appreciate that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give Agrippa the biggest hug at this point, he's been through a lot of awful stuff. Not that Alexander's hasn't, but his is a self-inflicted misery for the most part. Greed and happiness don't sit well in the same cup. Also, I didn't expect to get this attached to Aloïs or Malo when I started this story but here I am, feeling all protective of these children. Malo is such a mood, but also, I'm??? love him? I can't help but relate to the condescending artistic type who doesn't know what to do with his softer side. I lowkey ship them now, how did that happen? Good lord.
> 
> I can't believe we're at chapter 20 already, holy hell. That... happened faster than expected. I need to sit down.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos and love you've shown this story in the past 20 chapters. I'm not lying when I say it means the world to me. <3 Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think! And see you in two weeks with the next instalment. ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**DANIEL  
  
** The sun had reached its peak, but the workers showed no sign of relenting in their task. Daniel had given up sleeping as a bad job; the ship itself creaked and complained as broken bits of wood were removed and replaced, the sound of hammering soon lost under constant chatter, shouts and, occasionally, off-key singing.  
  
The island they had stopped at was barely large enough for a village of some hundred or so people, with dense jungle taking up most of the area according to Heinrich. The sweltering heat was making Daniel's head reel and he could feel sweat poring down his forehead despite sitting in the shade of a large palm tree. He took another swig of his hipflask. His mouth felt parchment-dry no matter how much he drank, but he knew that this time it was simply thanks to the climate.  
  
He glanced around, scanning the beach lazily. Wilhelm was napping under another tree, his loud snores carrying over even the racket the workers were making. At the other end of the beach he could just make out the figures of Heinrich and Alexander (who was wearing short sleeves for the first time in Daniel's memory), heads bent over what looked like the scroll. Heinrich was fanning himself with his hat. They were both barefooted as they paced slowly in the sand, waves washing over their feet every now and then.  
  
Daniel yawned, scratching at his chin. He had a few nicks from the shaving razor along his jawline – mostly from his inability to stay still rather than Heinrich's handiwork – , which itched about as badly as the stubble had, but at least his face was now soft and smooth again. To his dismay he now sported a permanent shade along his jaw, something that Heinrich had explained would not go away. He wasn't sure if he liked it; the longer he spent as a human the more his body seemed to change, putting more and more distance between his current form and who he really was.  
  
Alexander, however, seemed to be in favour of this particular change. 'Handsome', he'd called it, and Daniel had no doubt the compliment had been sincere.  
  
He looked up at the sound of muffled steps. Basile was striding across the beach towards Alexander and Heinrich, both of whom turned to look at him as he approached. Daniel closed his eyes, leaning against the tree trunk. He could hear bits and pieces of the conversation over the waves.  
  
”—doesn't seem to be going down,” Basile was saying. ”Don't we have anything to give him?”  
  
Heinrich's voice carried a hint of worry as he replied. ”Not really, if the concoction I gave gim yesterday has not worked.” There was the sound of someone pacing around in the sand. ”Is de Vigny still with him?”  
  
Basile snorted. ”Aye, like he's grown roots. Doubt he's slept a wink. Refuses to leave Racine alone even for a second.”  
  
There was a pause. Daniel thought he heard Alexander's voice, but it was too distant for him to make out the words.  
  
”You're right, captain,” Heinrich said. ”I'll ask around the village. You return to your post, Giroux.”  
  
”Aye, aye.”  
  
Daniel opened one eye just in time to see Heinrich speeding towards the village, past his palm tree. He yawned again, stretched, and deciding to take a leaf out of Wilhelm's book, flopped down in the sand.  


* * *

  
When he opened his eyes again the sun was much lower in the sky. The horizon looked as though painted; a brilliant display of colour that left him speechless. He sat up slowly, shaking sand out of his hair, and wondered how long he'd been out of it. Wilhelm was no longer sleeping, either, and Daniel spotted him with ease. He stood out like a sore thumb on the pier where he sat fishing with several brown-skinned locals, his figure almost comically pale next to them.  
  
It was, if possible, even louder than it had been when he'd laid down. There were even more men at work, the worst of the day's heat gone. The large hole in the hull that had been there previously was no more, Daniel noted, impressed. Hubert and two others were slaving away fixing the railings while Basile sat perched on rather rickety-looking scaffolding, spreading what smelled like tar over the patched up spot. Alexander was nowhere to be seen, though Daniel thought he could occasionally catch his voice over the ear-piercing noise of hammers and saws.  
  
He got up clumsily, grasping the tree trunk for aid, just as two figures walked down the loading bridge. Heinrich was recogniseable even from a distance with his sprightly gait, but Daniel did not know the woman who was accompanying him. Her skin was so dark that it was almost black and the waves cast fleeting reflections on her visage, making her look strangely ethereal.  
  
”—thank you ever so much, milady. I wish there was more that we could offer in exchange for your help,” Heinrich was saying, turned towards her.  
  
The woman laughed. ”The only payment I ask from you is that you care for the boy as I instructed.”  
  
”Do you think he'll recover?”  
  
”There is no need for worry, old friend. Our medicine is more potent than yours.”  
  
The woman's eyes fell on Daniel as they got closer. She came to a halt and her mouth split into a smile. ”So one of Her children is journeying with you.” She made a flowing motion with her left hand and inclined her head so that her tightly coiled hair rippled over her shoulders. ”Well met, tide-dweller.”  
  
Daniel mirrored the gesture reflexively. It had been many moons since he'd last seen anyone make it, but the motions were ingrained into his muscle memory; it was a greeting of his people. The woman smiled wider and uttered words that Daniel had never heard spoken above water, but every word was clear and perfectly pronounced.  
  
_May Her_ _blessings be with you, brother._  
  
His voice shook as he returned the greeting.  
  
”Luck favours your deed, friend, if one of Her people is accompanying you,” the woman said, glancing at Heinrich. ”A great blessing, that.”  
  
”You understand our speech?” Daniel asked, astonished.  
  
Heinrich smiled, his face without a hint of surprise. ”Her people have had dealings with merfolk for a long time.”  
  
”Long ago, one of your kind rose on our shores and bonded with a man. Her blood remains a part of us, even to this day.” She brushed her long braids over her shoulder. ”The one whose blood you share, he is on the ship, aye?”  
  
”Yes,” Daniel whispered. There was a knowing look in the woman's eyes as she nodded.  
  
”Then pray that he is worthy. The bond leaves its mark; it is one not easily shattered once forged.”  
  
They set off towards the village, leaving Daniel staring after them. The woman shot him one more glance over her shoulder. In this light her eyes carried a strange gleam, their ocean green colour a striking contrast against her dark skin, and he couldn't look away until she and Heinrich had vanished from view.  


* * *

  
Daniel brushed back Alexander's hair to leave kisses at the nape of his neck, drawing a soft noise from the man. The humidity that persisted even at night made him shiver though the temperature hadn't dropped much, and he pressed up more firmly against Alexander's back.  
  
On the beach people were singing, their voices carrying effortlessly through the open portholes into the cabin. Daniel remained silent as he listened, though the words burned in his throat; long had it been since he'd last heard songs in his tongue. A part of him wanted to go and sit around the fire with the villagers and join them in song; another dreaded to be around the matriarch woman again, lest she make any more comments about Alexander's worthiness.  
  
Daniel leaned his head against Alexander's shoulder and sighed.  
  
Alexander shifted. ”You've been lost in thought all night. Is something the matter?”  
  
Daniel made a noncommittal sound at the back of his throat. It didn't seem an answer enough to Alexander, for he prised himself free from Daniel's hold and rolled around to face him.  
  
”Well?” Alexander asked expectantly, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
Daniel didn't answer immediately. He brought his hand on Alexander's face, tracing his jaw with his thumb, before moving down to his neck. His eyes closed as Daniel's hand paused over each cut and bruise that his teeth had left there, which drew a shudder from Alexander.  
  
”You have truly left your mark on me,” he said, eyes still closed. He sounded so pleased that Daniel felt heat rising to his face.  
  
”The woman in the village said something similar,” he managed, pulling his hand away.  
  
”What woman?”  
  
”The one Heinrich was speaking with – you know, the matriarch.”  
  
”Oh, you mean the healer. What did she say to you?”  
  
Alexander was looking at him again.  
  
”She could speak my language,” Daniel said. ”She… she could tell what I was. That I'd partaken in your blood to stay in this form.”  
  
”Does it bother you?”  
  
”That's not what I meant. I think she was trying to warn me.”  
  
”About what?”  
  
He hesitated. To him, the charm that now connected him to his human form and, by extension, to Alexander, felt like an anchor, something comforting and safe, yet the woman's words had left a sense of unease in their wake that he didn't seem able to shed. It gnawed at the part of him that doubted his trust in Alexander, however fleetingly.  
  
”I don't know. She was being rather vague about it,” Daniel lied, pushing the thought of his mind. He'd chosen this himself. He wouldn't, he couldn't start doubting it now.  
  
Alexander's expression remained sceptical but he said nothing more. Daniel sat up, his eyes drawn in the direction of the beach. He could make out the bonfire, saw shadowy figures collected around it, and a chill travelled up his spine at the words they were singing. It was the same song, Euterpe's song, that Basile had sung in Jamestown. The song sounded almost mournful, the words full of longing, and Daniel had no doubt that the matriarch had spoken the truth. Her people bore the same blood as he did, he could hear it in the music.  
  
”The blood-price you pay and speak thrice my name,” murmured Alexander's voice all of a sudden, joining the song. Daniel jumped, startled out of his reverie, and whipped around to glare at him.  
  
”Stop that.”  
  
”Beg your pardon?”  
  
”You are not allowed to sing that.”  
  
”What do you mean? It's a nursery rhyme.”  
  
”I don't care. It belongs to my people alone.”  
  
Alexander smiled as he continued, ”daughters and sons that dwell in the deep, in parting She did thus weep. My voices you'll keep and my gifts you shan't seek—”  
  
Alexander didn't get any further before Daniel's fingers wound around his wrists and pinned him to the mattress. Daniel's hands shook, his lips pulled back to reveal teeth as he glared at the captain, who was still, infuriatingly enough, smiling at him.  
  
”I told you to stop,” Daniel hissed.  
  
Alexander tilted back his head as though he was enjoying himself. ”It is a curious song, is it not?” he mused, unconcerned. ”What do you suppose are the gifts that She bestowed upon your people, despite urging you not to seek them?”  
  
”Shut up.”  
  
”Selfish, fickle things, Gods. She left you with something that She wanted you to guard, not possess. Don't you think that's unfair?”  
  
”I said shut up,” Daniel snarled, giving him a shove and pressing harder against him. Alexander's expression faltered, though not from the reason Daniel wanted; he could feel how aroused the man was underneath him.  
  
Alexander shifted and his eyes fluttered shut as his erection rubbed against Daniel once more. There wasn't a hint of fear on his face when he opened his eyes to look at Daniel again, and Daniel both hated and revered him for it.  
  
”Even your angry face enthralls me. So much like Euterpe herself, the loveliest of muses,” Alexander said, and Daniel could hear the want in his voice. ”Beautiful and terrifying all at once.”  
  
Daniel's grip tightened around his wrists. ”I could kill you right here and now if I wanted to, and there's nothing you could do to stop me.”  
  
He had to bite back the moan trying to escape him as Alexander pushed up against him again.  
  
”Oh, of course,” the captain answered, voice dripping with humour. He rolled his hips again and Daniel cursed under his breath. ”I am completely at your mercy.”  
  
”Go to hell.”  
  
Alexander smirked. ”Make me.”  
  
Nothing wiped the smile off his face surer than pushing him head first in the pillows.  
  
The slap of skin against skin was loud as Daniel rammed into him again and again, not quite sure if what was driving him was rage or desire or both. His head throbbed. He thought he heard the Orb's whispers weaving in and out of the singing, though he couldn't tell how much of it was real and how much was his imagination. His nails dug into Alexander's skin and rent bloody furrows in their wake, and the scent of blood could have been musk to his senses. He wanted, oh, how he wanted.  
  
And Alexander's heat under him, around him, irresistible, irresistible. Daniel bent down and bit hard into his shoulder as he came, yearning to taste him and the iron tang of their bond tying them together once more.  
  
It provided him no reassurances whatsoever.  
  
Alexander shuddered as he licked and kissed the punctured skin until it stopped bleeding, and when they slumped on the bed together neither of them spoke for a while. Daniel shifted closer to him and draped an arm around his thin waist. Alexander placed his hand on top of Daniel's and laced their fingers together.  
  
”I'm sorry for hurting you,” Daniel said quietly, nuzzling the nape of his neck. ”I got carried away.”  
  
Alexander pressed up against him but did not answer. On the beach the villagers were still singing, their voices almost eerie in the stillness of the night.  
  
”What are they singing?” Alexander asked.  
  
”A hymn to Euterpe. It's a song of worship.”  
  
”I do not recognise the language. Is it—?”  
  
”In our tongue? Yes.” Daniel closed his eyes, listening intently. The melody was both familiar and alien all at once, and he ignored the stab in his heart at the memory of him singing it with his siblings. It felt a lifetime ago. ”I've never heard it sung above water.”  
  
”Would you sing it to me?”  
  
”If I can recall the words.”  
  
He took a deep breath, shifted closer to Alexander and began to sing, lips almost tickling the curve of his ear. How different it sounded here, how unfitting, and the words felt clumsy in his mouth as though it was beginning to forget them as surely as his body was forgetting water and darkness. The longer he spent in this form the less he felt like himself, his former self. It was a terrifying thought, but more terrifying yet was the sense of belonging that grew stronger with each passing day.  
  
He held Alexander's hand tighter and continued singing in his ear.  


* * *

  
It was not until late next day when the workers pronounced their work done, much to Daniel's relief. Wilhelm, Hubert and some others busied themselves on getting the water barrels refilled while Heinrich spoke with the town matriarch. He passed her a bag of what Daniel assumed was gold and they shook hands one last time.  
  
Children gathered on the beach as they made leaving preparations, each pair of eyes watching them with great curiousity. Behind them stood the straight-backed form of the matriarch and as Daniel's eyes locked with hers she inclined her head, making a gesture with both hands. _Farewell._ Daniel returned the gesture and forced a smile, though his heart ached inexplicably. He had journeyed to the edges of the world to find a small piece of home in the loneliest of places, and now that they were leaving he was bursting with questions that needed answering.  
  
Slowly The Damascus Rose left the safety of the bay, gliding back to the open seas. On the beach the children began to sing a waysong and Daniel remained staring at them until the islands were nothing but a prick in the horizon.  
  
Night fell swiftly, bringing a respite from the scorching heat, but Daniel felt ill at ease. The air felt heavy, expectant, and every time his eyes found Alexander something lurched unpleasantly in his gut. He spent the rest of the evening alone in his cabin.  
  
It must have been drawing close to midnight when there was a knock on the door. Daniel's quill paused on the page mid-sentence. He stared at the door for several long seconds before it dawned on him that he should say something, and someone knocked again.  
  
”Come on in,” he said. The door swung open and Heinrich stepped in. There was a bright smile on his face.  
  
”There you are, boy,” he said cheerfully. ”The captain is asking for you.”  
  
”He could have come to fetch me himself.”  
  
Heinrich's eyes twinkled as he smiled. ”He could have, but had he done so we wouldn't see him again until first light, and I'm afraid we are on something of a schedule tonight.”  
  
Daniel looked away hastily, his face suddenly burning up. His quill had bled on the page, which was now more ink than paper, and he screwed the ink bottle shut and set the notebook aside to dry. He could still feel Heinrich's eyes on him as he pretended to be preoccupied with cleaning the nib, keeping his eyes firmly away from the man.  
  
”So why does he need me?” he said, his tone casual.  
  
”There is something he would like to try with the Orb pieces.”  
  
Daniel's head shot up, a sudden flare of panic in his gut. ”He can't be thinking of attempting the rite now. We'd need the rest of the pieces for that!”  
  
”Oh, he knows that very well, don't worry,” Heinrich said, unconcerned, which did in no way alleviate Daniel's worry. ”I'm sure you must have noticed by know that the pieces resonate with one another?”  
  
Daniel hesitated, then nodded. ”I could hear a voice in my head. It felt like it was calling for _me_.”  
  
”And that is precisely why we need you. We can use the connection between you and the Orb in order to find the rest of the pieces.”  
  
”What?”  
  
He watched as Heinrich went to the wardrobe, moved aside clothes and other items before taking out the box where Alexander had put the pieces. Daniel stared at it as though petrified.  
  
”Please, Daniel,” Heinrich said and held out his hand to him, the box held in the other. ”We cannot do this without you.”  
  
Ignoring the nervous thrumming of his heart, Daniel took his hand and let him pull him to his feet. He was certain that Heinrich could read the trepidation on his face, for he smiled again and nodded, and Daniel's resolve crumbled.  
  
”All right.”  
  
It was unusually crowded on the deck and all heads turned to watch him and Heinrich as they made their way towards Wilhelm, whose figure towered over the heads of the rest. The men were whispering to one another, many faces pale and almost fearful, but the only two faces that Daniel actually sought for – Aloïs and Malo's – were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Alexander stood next to Wilhelm, almost comically dwarfed by the other man's sheer bulk. He offered his hand to Daniel wordlessly and, feeling every eye boring into him, he took it, letting Alexander pull him towards him. The whispering grew louder but Alexander didn't seem to mind it, or perhaps he even enjoyed it, for he smiled at Daniel when their eyes met.  
  
Daniel couldn't bring himself to return the smile. ”What do you need me to do?”  
  
”We have to find the rest of the pieces, and for that, we need a heading.”  
  
”You'd have me wield the Orb.”  
  
”Yes.”  
  
Daniel pursed his lips as he glared at the captain, his jaw set, but Alexander's expression remained impassive. Bitter words burned in his throat, threatening to spill over like water from an overfilled basin. That Alexander would ask him for this when he knew what the Orb did to him. When he knew how much he loathed the thing, how much it terrified him. Daniel swallowed them all down, the words, fear and doubt and fury alike.  
_  
It was I who said I'd help him._ _Of my own free will._ Alexander was still looking at him, his face unreadable. Daniel dropped his gaze and tried not to think of Alexander's breath in his ear or of his limbs entangled with his, and failed. _  
  
_ He pulled his hand free from Alexander's grasp as he replied, ”all right. What do I need to do?”  
  
Heinrich spoke up before he had the chance to react.  
  
”Oh, it's quite simple. Hold out your hands – yes, like that.” Almost everyone around turned to look at him as he opened the box. He extracted the pieces from it and placed them in Daniel's cupped hands one by one.  
  
”Don't be afraid, Daniel,” he said calmly. He put his hands around Daniel's, giving them a squeeze. ”Bring them together and give them a push.”  
  
”What?”  
  
”You'll know what I mean in a moment.”  
  
Heinrich withdrew his hands. Daniel took a deep breath. His palms tingled all over as he brought the pieces together. To his surprise they offered no more resistance than waves crashing against one another and let out a faint _click_ as they merged together, forming what looked like one half of a sphere. Daniel felt water streaming from his eyes, the Orb glowing so brightly now that it illuminated every face gathered around him.  
  
”Mary, mother of God,” Hubert whispered.  
  
Wilhelm was very white next to him. He attempted to put his hat back on his head but it just tumbled out of his hands, and he did not bother picking it up. ”Bless my beard,” he said with a raspy voice. ”Now there's a sight I've never seen before and no mistake.”  
  
Daniel could barely hear him. The Orb was whispering to him again, its voice nearly drowning out all else. He repressed a shudder as the thing repeated his name, over and over, the only word that he could pick out from its nonsensical murmur; it approached and retreated like waves, growing louder, then quieter again, and suddenly, he understood.  
  
It wasn't a voice that was calling him. It was an entire chorus of voices, all overlapping and speaking as one, and every single voice defied description. Like something calling out of a lightless void. It crept up his spine and trickled into his marrows, insidious, like poison, and something tangled and tightened around his lungs as though attempting to tear them apart.  
  
_Daniel.  
  
_ His heart beat faster, faster, sending out a wave of nausea, and he heard his name in every heartbeat.  
  
_Daniel. Daniel._  
  
Daniel winced as a white hot spike of pain shot through his skull, nearly forcing him on his knees. Arms wound around him and caught him before he fell. The voices fell quiet instantly as someone prised the Orb from his hands and he found Heinrich bending over him, the Orb in his palms.  
  
”Are you all right?” Alexander's voice murmured by his ear.  
  
Daniel shivered. ”My head hurts.”  
  
Wilhelm and the others were staring at him, wide-eyed with terror, many of them holding their heads as though they, too, were nursing headaches. Hubert was trembling from head to toe. Even Justine had taken a step back, though her expression betrayed no emotion.  
  
”I felt it, too,” Alexander said and Daniel turned to look at him. The look on his face made his blood run cold; he was staring at the Orb without a hint of fear, his expression one of excitement rather than aversion. ”It's a sign. We are on the right path.”  
  
”Easy for you to say,” Daniel muttered as Alexander pulled him back on his feet.  
  
”There is no need for concern,” Heinrich said. ”The Guardian cannot harm you, however much it may try to.”  
  
He held out the Orb for Daniel, who took it begrudgingly. His head throbbed like something was trying to break out of his skull, but he forced himself to focus on the warmth of Alexander's arms around him instead and eventually, little by little, the pain relented.  
  
”What do I need to do?” he asked.  
  
Alexander's hands went on his shoulders. ”Hold out your other hand.”  
  
He did as he was told. Heinrich reached in his pocket, pulled out something and placed it on Daniel's palm. It was an object that he had never seen before. Glass covered its surface and below it was a peculiar drawing of an eight-pointed star, above which stood an arrow. Numbers, in minuscule writing, wound around the circumference.  
  
”A compass,” Heinrich said before he could ask. ”Used for navigating. The arrow always points at north – well, except in the presence of an Orb, if my theory is correct. Ah, there we go. Look.”  
  
Daniel stared at the compass. Alexander inhaled sharply behind his shoulder and his fingers dug into Daniel's shoulders. The compass' arrow had started spinning around wildly, bouncing from one side to another, until it halted abruptly. Everyone around shuffled closer and craned their necks.  
  
”Wilhelm?” Alexander called.  
  
”Aye, captain?”  
  
”I believe we have a heading.”  
  
”About damn time.”  
  
There was a great deal of commotion as Wilhelm started barking orders and everyone returned to their positions with as much haste as they could muster. Daniel's eyes flickered between the compass and the direction it was pointing; he could swear the Guardian's whispers sounded like they were coming from that very direction, and a hint of curiousity now mingled with his fear. The Orb pulsated faintly on his palm and he squinted to shield his eyes from its light.  
  
There was no mistake. It was pointing the way – to what, he did not know, but the Orb clearly did.  
  
His eyes were unfocused as he stared into the black waters stretching all around them, and the hairs at the nape of his neck were standing up. The ocean was unnaturally still, like glass, and he did not like what it boded. Even the crew seemed to sense it for they sailed in almost perfect silence, The Damascus Rose heading into the night ghost-like.  
  
Where was the wind, where the waves? He stared into the depths of the incomplete Orb and under its surface shapes were shifting slowly like sand, like vapour or wisps of smoke, and the longer he looked the more insistent were the Guardian's whispers. He shuddered, stowing the thing in his pocket, and his eyes took a long time to adjust to the darkness.  
  
And he tried not to dwell on the fact that the Guardian's voices called him not by his true name, but the name his human form had taken.  
  
_Daniel, Daniel, Daniel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we're headed for Nopeville real fast. *eyes emoji* Uncanny ritual magick shit, ahoy.
> 
> I'm tired so I'll just keep this short for once. Thanks for all the kudos, comments and, well, everything, really, they really keep me motivated to write. <3 Next chapter coming in two weeks, as per usual! Hope you guys enjoyed this one, too. ^^


End file.
